Sedúceme en las sombras
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien está a punto de pasar su transición a mago, pero el odia la magia con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, tiene que aliarse con los magos de la Hermandad del Caos si quiere salvar a su hermano Neflyte de una muerte segura. Para ello, tendrá que engatusar a Serena y que esta le guie hacia Molly, la mujer de su hermano desaparecida. Pero cuando se enamora de ella, todo se complica
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo un nuevo fic. Es la segunda y prometida parte de Tiéntame en la oscuridad. Para eso he respetado algunos personajes, cambiado otros de lugar y colocado nuevos. Espero que la historia os guste tanto como la primera parte. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Sedúceme en las sombras de ****Shayla Black**. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Espero vuestros reviews para decirme si os gusta tanto como la primera. _  
_

_Argumento:_

_El ex marine Darien Chiba siempre se ha resistido a aceptar sus poderes mágicos. Pero ahora que su hermano Neflyte está al borde de la locura por haber perdido a la mujer que ama, no dudará en recurrir a ellos para ayudarlo._

_Darien deberá convencer a Serena Tsukino, redactora de un periódico sensacionalista de Londres, de que le revele el lugar en el que se producirá una lucha de poderes sobrenaturales. Mantener las distancias con esta mujer resultará tan complicado como echarle el guante al Libro del Caos cuando descubre que ella lo tiene en su mesilla de noche._

_Si Serena divulga la existencia del libro, pondrá en peligro los secretos mejor guardados de la comunidad mágica. El joven nunca ha confiado en la magia, pero protegerá a Serena con sus poderes y con su vida aunque eso signifique arriesgar su corazón._


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

—**T**enemos problemas._ Darien Chiba puso los ojos en blanco. Si Jedite Dark creía que aquello era una noticia, llegaba dos semanas tarde.

Sentado en el borde de un mullido sillón color verde botella, Darien Chiba observó cómo el nieto de Artemís entraba como un vendaval en el despacho de su grandiosa mansión y cerraba de un portazo, dejando a los miembros de la Hermandad del Caos allí presentes sumidos en un tenso silencio. Todos eran guerreros, la mayoría seres mágicos. Todos poseían la clase de valor que les habría gustado ver en el pelotón de marines en el que el propio Darien había servido.

Jedite, el Brad Pitt de la comunidad mágica, parecía nervioso y mortalmente serio sin su sonrisa de actor de Hollywood. De hecho, todos los magos presentes y Tiger (Ojo de Tigre), el campeón del rey Arturo e inmortal hasta hacía poco, tenían un aspecto de lo más lúgubre y sombrío. En medio de la creciente ansiedad, Darien pensó otra vez en su hermano Neflyte, otro de los miembros de la Hermandad del Caos.

«Dios mío, por favor, que esto termine pronto.»

De la planta de arriba se oyó un ruido tan atronador que hasta las paredes temblaron. A continuación, les llegaron los gritos de una mujer, aterrorizada a juzgar por su tono de voz. Una puerta que se abría de golpe, los gritos cada vez más fuertes, sonido de pisadas. Corría hacia la puerta. Para huir de allí. Ignorando a Jedite, que le ordenaba a gritos que volviera, Darien se levantó como con un resorte y echó a correr hacia la escalera por la que bajaba la mujer. Agarró a la frenética bruja por los hombros. Aunque probablemente tuviera más de doscientos años, nadie lo diría por su aspecto. Sus grandes ojos verdes reflejaban un miedo atroz.

—Espera, por favor —le suplicó, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Mi hermano...

—No puedo —lo atajó ella con voz trémula—. Es grande y está rabioso y... me ha gritado que olía a otro hombre. Se... se ha soltado de las cadenas —añadió rompiendo a llorar de nuevo—. Se me ha lanzado a la garganta._ Darien cerró los ojos y reprimió una imprecación. Era la quinta sustituta de Molly que le habían buscado a Neflyte para que le proporcionara energía, que salía despavorida en las dos últimas semanas. ¿Y ahora qué más? Rei, la hermana de Jedite, apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Llevaba la blusa de encaje arrugada, aunque se la veía calmada.

—Tengo a Neflyte bajo control. Deja que se vaya._ Sin embargo, Darien sujetó a la bruja aún con más fuerza. ¿Qué le ocurriría a su hermano si la soltaba?

—La necesita. Sin energía..._ No pudo terminar la frase. Ni siquiera la idea.

—Morirá, sí. —Rei suspiró—. Está desquiciado de tanto como echa de menos a Molly. Mi tía Michiru dice que nunca había visto un caso tan severo de luto por una compañera.

Más malas noticias. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita luz al final del túnel? Hacía dos semanas, Jedite y Rei lo habían sacado a rastras de su apacible vida en Dallas para meterlo en un infierno que no parecía tener fin. La frustración le corroía las entrañas como si fuera ácido. No quería fallarle a Neflyte. Años atrás, Darien no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermano menor. Ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hermano mayor muriera también.

—Si Neflyte no toma de esas mujeres la energía que necesita para sobrevivir, ¿de dónde saca las fuerzas para resistirse a ellas?

—Violencia primitiva —contestó Rei—. Para él es como si tuviera que defenderse de un ataque. Es una ilusión, pero no somos capaces de hacérselo comprender. Todos sus sentidos están bloqueados, excepto el olfato. Sin querer, esas mujeres traen consigo el olor que dejan en ellas sus otros clientes. Neflyte se defiende.

—Tal vez... tal vez sea hora de considerar la posibilidad de que Neflyte quiera morir —murmuró Jedite a su espalda. Un arrebato de furia se apoderó de Darien. ¿A qué clase de amigo se le ocurriría siquiera algo así? Él había sostenido la mano de camaradas caídos en combate cuando estuvo en Iraq, y había rezado para que se recuperasen aun cuando algunos ya exhalaban su último aliento.

—Mi hermano no morirá así. Yo encontraré a Molly y la traeré de vuelta.

—Puede que sea demasiado tarde. Deja que la mujer se vaya —dijo Jedite.

—Por favor —suplicó la asustada bruja.

Darien temblaba de rabia. Quería aplastar algo, golpear una pared, arremeter contra la magia por haber vuelto a joderle la vida, una vez más. Pero la bruja lloraba entrecortadamente y se encogía de miedo en sus manos, como si él también fuera un monstruo. Maldijo la magia por enésima vez desde que regresara a Inglaterra dos semanas atrás. Para un humano, perder a su esposa podía ser emocionalmente traumático. Pero como mago, para Neflyte, perder el vínculo que había compartido con Molly lo había convertido en una bestia rabiosa. El hombre al que tenían encerrado y encadenado no era el hermano mayor al que Darien había idolatrado de niño.

Aunque hacía muchos años que había abandonado el hogar paterno y renegado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia, ahora que la tragedia golpeaba a su familia, y podía perder al único hermano que le quedaba, Darien se sintió lleno de culpa. No podía soportar la idea de no volver a hablar con Neflyte. Tenía que devolverle a su hermano la cordura. Y para eso tenía que encontrar a Molly y llevársela cuanto antes mejor. Y estaba claro que la bruja que retenía en sus brazos en aquellos momentos no podía ayudarlo. Finalmente, Darien suspiró y la dejó marchar.

—Vete._ La mujer salió corriendo de la casa y cerró la puerta. El silencio reverberó en el vestíbulo.

—Vuelve al despacho —dijo Jedite. Darien se volvió hacia él.

—¡No pienso renunciar a mi hermano, joder!_ Con sólo levantar un dedo, Jedite agarró a Darien por el brazo y lo metió a la fuerza en el despacho. El joven echaba chispas de furia cuando el otro cerró de un portazo detrás de él. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero con un gesto de la mano el mago le pidió que se callara.

—Entiendo que estés frustrado, pero la difícil situación actual no os atañe sólo a ti y a tu familia. Este problema nos afecta a todos. —Hizo un gesto hacia los otros tres hombres presentes—. Y a toda la comunidad mágica.

—Mi hermano está encadenado a una cama como un lunático. Molly ha desaparecido y no tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar. Neflyte no volverá a ser un hombre completo a menos que ella regrese. Nada es más importante que eso.

—Ojalá fuera así, pero por desgracia, tenemos otros muchos problemas, y bastante serios._ Zoycite Storm, otro de los guerreros mágicos, era de natural un hombre corpulento, pero cuando se enfadaba y su furia se dejaba notar en su rostro de mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos marcados, como en aquel momento, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se apartaría de su camino.

—¿Me has hecho venir para decirme algo que ya sé?_ Se levantó para marcharse, pero Jedite le bloqueó el paso.

—Ha ocurrido algo nuevo. Por prudencia deberíamos ocuparnos de ello. Todos._ ¿Jedite se negaba a ayudar a su hermano y tenía la desfachatez de pedirle ayuda? Darien se habría carcajeado de no ser porque estaba fuera de sí.

—Yo sólo he venido para buscar a la compañera de mi hermano…

—Ex compañera —le corrigió Jedite—. Su vínculo ha sido cortado.

—Involuntariamente —remarcó Darien—. No tengo la menor duda de que, para Neflyte, Molly sigue siendo suya y están enamorados. ¿Por qué no iba a aceptarlo ella de nuevo? He venido aquí para buscarla y que puedan restaurar su vínculo, no a resolver tus problemas._ Jedite suspiró.

—Neflyte es mi mejor amigo y lo que más deseo en este mundo es que se recupere, pero eso sería un milagro. Los otros asuntos que requieren nuestra atención son de vida o muerte.

—¡Si no me ayudas a buscar a Molly, mi hermano morirá!

—Y si no nos ocupamos del problema que acaba de surgir, miles, puede que millones, mueran. Neflyte entre ellos.

El sacrificio de uno por el bien de muchos. No era la primera vez que Jedite intentaba hacerle tragar esa idea y a Darien se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos cansados. Preocupado durante el día e incapaz de dormir por las noches, se las pasaba recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el rostro enloquecido de Neflyte. Y, mientras tanto, los «amigos» de su hermano se preocupaban por otros.

—Por favor —insistió Nicolás Kumada, o Nick, el más joven de los integrantes de la Hermandad del Caos, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Te necesitamos a ti tanto como a Neflyte. Cuanto antes nos ocupemos de este asunto, antes podremos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en ayudarlo a él.

Darien sintió como si cuatro pares de ojos lo taladraran. Dejando a un lado que Jedite había acogido a Neflyte en su casa, a aquellos hombres no les debía nada. Apenas hacía dos semanas que los conocía, no quería tener nada que ver con su mundo ni con sus problemas. Pero tenía la impresión de que aquellas miradas lo estaban acusando de abandonarlos, a ellos y la causa que también defendía Neflyte. La culpabilidad era insoportable.

¡A la mierda todos ellos! Después de haber visto morir a la mitad de sus amigos en Iraq, Darien sólo quería paz y soledad. De los pocos que habían sobrevivido, dos se habían suicidado nada más regresar a casa y otro estaba en la cárcel, incapaz de superar la transición entre matar terroristas en un agujero olvidado de la mano de Dios, en mitad del desierto, y pasear el perro por su barrio en una zona residencial. El último de ellos había desaparecido durante una sesión de entrenamiento en la propia base. La trágica muerte de su hermano menor, veinte años atrás, le había demostrado que hacer el recuento de víctimas entre los seres mágicos era aún más doloroso y desgarrador. Estaba harto de perder a los que le importaban, harto de la muerte. En cuanto Neflyte se pusiera bien, regresaría a su tranquila vida como fotógrafo en un periódico de Dallas. Nadie moría haciendo fotos en una reunión del ayuntamiento.

—La Hermandad del Caos significa mucho para tu hermano —le recordó Jedite. «Cabrón manipulador.» —Además, es posible que tú nos necesites dentro de poco. Tu magia se acerca —añadió.

Darien rezaba porque el insomnio que sufría por las noches se debiera únicamente a la ansiedad y los nervios, y no fuera un aviso de que su propia transición a la magia estaba cercana. Lo que desde luego no podía negar eran las descargas eléctricas y los episodios de extrema agitación que tenía últimamente. Temía que su transformación —en ese caso, su trigésimo cumpleaños— estuviera al caer.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo.

—No puedes —contestó Jedite encogiéndose de hombros—. Si los genes mágicos están presentes en ti, la transición se producirá._ Tiger, el corpulento guerrero humano con pinta de caballero medieval con aquel pelo rubio hasta los hombros y la espada ceñida a la cadera, miró a Jedite con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Este nuevo problema concierne a Seiya? ¿Sabemos algo de ese rastrero?

El miembro más turbio de la Hermandad llevaba en paradero desconocido desde hacía dos semanas, desde la batalla contra el malvado mago Diamante, que ansiaba controlar a la comunidad mágica con la ayuda de sus secuaces, los anarki. Durante la refriega, Seiya pareció cambiar de bando repentinamente, cosa que no fue ninguna sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta su oscuro entorno familiar. Dado que Seiya había sido el primer pretendiente de Molly, si estaba confabulado Diamante, Jedite pensaba que tal vez estuviera dispuesto a revelar el paradero de la compañera de Neflyte. Darien no estaba de acuerdo. Diamante había abusado de Molly después de secuestrarla y la habla obligado a romper su vínculo con Neflyte. Y, por lo que parecía, Seiya no había hecho nada para ayudarla. Jedite, Zoycite y Nick negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Nada? Eso no es exacto —refunfuñó Tiger con cara de pocos amigos—. Seguro que le habrá contado a Diamante muchas cosas sobre nosotros.

—Es el silencio de Diamante lo que más me preocupa —terció Zoycite—Me da mala espina que llevemos dos semanas sin saber nada de él._ Si a Darien le importara la magia, le daría la razón. Pero su única misión era averiguar qué había hecho Diamante con Molly y recuperarla, con la esperanza de devolverle a Neflyte la cordura.

—Durante nuestra última batalla, Setsuna le lanzó un rayo de energía que debería haber tumbado a ese cabrón —dijo Nick arrastrando las palabras. Vestido de diseño de la cabeza a los pies, tenía todo el aspecto de hombre rico y urbanita. Completaba el conjunto su perfecto corte de pelo, así como sus facciones aristocráticas, hoyuelo en la mejilla incluido—. Aparentemente consiguió mermar bastante su poder y debería haber impedido que se levantara de nuevo, pero...

—Pero estamos hablando de Diamante —terminó Zoycite por él.

Así era. Sólo con que éste hubiera recuperado la mitad de su poder, la exigua liga de bravos guerreros al mando de Jedite estaría bien jodida, y todos los presentes lo sabían. ¿Cómo iban a acabar ellos con un mago que ya había vuelto una vez de entre los muertos? Disponía además de todo un ejército de esclavos, mientras que Darien podía contar con los dedos de una mano los miembros de la Hermandad del Caos. Jedite hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Me temo, caballeros, que es peor que eso.

—Me gustaría saber de dónde habrá sacado Diamante tantos reclutas de usar y tirar como los que componen su ejército de anarki —masculló Tiger.

Ese detalle también era inquietante. El malvado mago reclutaba a humanos a los que después despojaba de su alma para crear una especie de muertos vivientes que formaban parte importante de los anarki, el ejército con que contaba esclavizar a la comunidad mágica y destruir a la Hermandad del Caos. Durante la última batalla librada con ellos, los Hermanos habían podido comprobar en carne propia que aquellos zombis de sangre negra eran muy abundantes e inmunes a la magia.

—Muy cierto —concedió Jedite—. Pero si os he reunido aquí, ha sido para discutir algo si cabe aún más grave._ Zoycite lo miró de reojo.

—Tu firma me dice que anoche tomaste a una humana por compañera. Sí que es un problema, sí._ Darien se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Jedite, uno de los magos con mayor pedigrí, había tomado por compañera a una humana? —Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso —se mofó Zoycite—. Artemís se preciaba de la pureza de su linaje. Es una lástima._ Jedite rodeó el escritorio hecho una furia y cargó directamente contra el mago.

—Cierra la puta boca, cabr..._ Tiger lo agarró y lo apartó del otro.

—¡Basta!_ Darien se sintió tentado de ayudar. Aquellos dos andaban siempre a la greña. Si Jedite necesitaba magos que le fueran leales para engrosar las filas de la Hermandad, ¿por qué demonios habría elegido a Zoycite?

—¡Vete al infierno! —gruñó Jedite.

—No podemos enfrentarnos a un enemigo si nos dedicamos a pelearnos entre nosotros —le advirtió Tiger.

—Romperle la crisma a este gilipollas haría que me sintiera mejor.

—¿Por qué estás tan histérico? —inquirió Nick. Darien se preguntaba lo mismo. Entre toda aquella mierda del mundo mágico, Jedite era normalmente la voz de la cordura. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba que se subía por las paredes, a un paso de que lo encerraran.

—¿Dónde está esa compañera tuya? —Zoycite continuó echando leña al fuego—. Me gustaría darle el pésame.

—Mi compañera no es asunto tuyo. Lo que sí lo es, por el contrario, es el Libro del Caos. —Jedite pareció titubear un instante, pero finalmente rotó los hombros y soltó—: Anoche, mientras yo dormía, lo encontró.

—¿Como que lo encontró? ¿Estaba por allí a la vista? —quiso saber Nick.

—No. Estaba bien oculto. —Jedite se frotó la nuca—. Debía de andar buscándolo._ Darien sintió que un funesto presagio le atenazaba la garganta. La comunidad mágica no era asunto suyo, pero si ese libro desaparecía, todos, ya fueran seres mágicos o humanos, estarían en peligro.

—¿Se fue a la cama contigo para conseguir el libro? —Zoycite parecía a punto de prorrumpir en carcajadas de un momento a otro. No hizo falta que Jedite contestara. La humillación que se reflejaba en su rostro hablaba por sí sola.

—¡Cállate! —Darien fulminó con la mirada al mago de la coleta rubia y se volvió hacia Jedite—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el diario?

—Lo cogió y desapareció._ La admisión, hecha en voz baja, resonó por toda la habitación.

—Joder —masculló Zoycite.

—¿No tienes ni idea de dónde están ella o el libro? —preguntó Darien, esforzándose por disimular su estupefacción.

—Ni la más remota.

—Joder y joder —masculló Zoycite.

El Diario del Caos era el arma más poderosa dentro de la comunidad mágica. Usado de forma apropiada, se rumoreaba que hacía realidad cualquier deseo. Lo malo era que también podía utilizarse de forma negativa, para aniquilar el mundo, por ejemplo. Muchas personas habían muerto por culpa de la atroz campaña de Diamante por hacerse con él. La vida de Neflyte había quedado hecha pedazos por lo mismo. La Hermandad del Caos se había formado con la misión de protegerlo. Si Diamante daba con el libro y lo utilizaba para provocar el Apocalipsis, entonces todos tendrían un verdadero problema.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Zoycite —masculló Darien.

—¿No le diseñaste ninguna protección mágica? —preguntó Nick.

—Pues claro que sí, para protegerlo de seres_ mágicos._ Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que un humano conociera la existencia del libro. No tengo ni idea de cómo podía saberlo ella, y cómo podía saber que lo tenía yo, a menos que trabaje para Diamante. Estoy preocupado. ¿Y si él tiene ahora mismo el diario? ¿Qué creéis que hará con ella? —Jedite recorrió el despacho de un lado a otro, pasándose la mano por su pelo dorado con evidente agitación. Tiger le apretó el hombro en un gesto de amistad.

—Utiliza vuestro vínculo para encontrarla._ Jedite negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—No puedo, y no entiendo por qué. Debería poder hacerlo. Estoy confuso.

—La tocaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tiger—. ¿No usaste tus poderes para leerle la mente?

—Sí... y no. Mis caricias me permitieron leerle el cuerpo, pero no pude hacer lo mismo con sus pensamientos. Es la primera vez que me encuentro con una mujer así._ Nick suspiró.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios hacemos?_ «¿Sucumbir al pánico?», pensó Darien, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. —No es por echar más leña al fuego, pero ¿habéis visto esto? —Nick deslizó un periódico por encima del escritorio de Jedite. Allí, en grandes letras negras, el titular rezaba: «Batalla de fuerzas sobrenaturales en un túnel del sur de Londres»._ Jedite miró qué periódico era.

—_¿De Otro Mundo?_ Este diario es una basura. Nadie se toma en serio lo que dice esta bazofia._ Darien sabía que eso no era cierto del todo. Algunos periodistas del diario para el que él trabajaba, el_ Dallas Morning News,_ eran verdaderos adictos a los imaginativos reportajes de aquel periódico. El contenido del_ De Otro Mundo_ era todavía más extravagante que el de_ The National Enquirer._

—Puede que eso cambie después de lo que dice este artículo. Lo firma una periodista llamada Serena Tsukino. Resulta inquietante lo mucho que se acerca a lo que ocurrió de verdad. La mayoría de las agencias de noticias han considerado la batalla con Diamante bien como un ataque terrorista frustrado, un rito de iniciación entre bandas e incluso un intento fortuito de provocar el caos. La señorita Tsukino, sin embargo, lo describe como la «perpetua lucha de poder entre dos poderosas facciones dentro de la comunidad mágica»._ Jedite lo miró como si los ojos fueran a salírsele de las órbitas.

—Para empezar, ¿cómo demonios sabe ella que existe una comunidad mágica? Eso por no mencionar lo de la perpetua lucha de poder. Poca gente está enterada del regreso de Diamante._ Darien había renunciado a la magia hacía mucho tiempo, pero hasta él sabía que era necesario ocultar a los humanos la existencia de su comunidad. Cazas de brujas, juicios por herejía y condenas a la hoguera no eran cosas tan lejanas para una sociedad cuyos ciudadanos alcanzaban con frecuencia los mil años de edad. El siglo XVII era relativamente reciente. Nadie era tan ingenuo como para creer que la tecnología fuera garantía contra las masacres. La gente seguía aniquilando todo aquello que no comprendía.

—He consultado_ Pares_ y_ Gente de Magia_ antes de venir. No la mencionan en ninguna de las dos publicaciones —continuó Nick—. No es bruja, ni tampoco la compañera de un mago.

—¿Es humana? Quizá sea una de los secuaces sin alma de Diamante —sugirió Tiger.

—Si él quisiera influir sobre la humanidad, no recurriría a controlar la mente de una periodista que trabaja en un periódico sensacionalista —aseguró Jedite—. Además, si esa mujer sigue llevando una vida humana, es que no es una anarki, pues en ese caso no podría disimular la descomposición de su cuerpo. Los humanos suelen fijarse en un cadáver que anda.

—Vale, entonces es humana —concluyó Nick—. Y está inquietantemente bien informada.

—O puede que su información proceda de alguien que haya rechazado la magia y desee contemplar el final de ésta —dijo Zoycite fulminando a Darien con la mirada.

—¿Yo? —exclamó el joven, plantando cara al corpulento mago—. No es que adore la magia, eso es cierto, pero yo jamás propiciaría nada que pudiera suponer asesinatos en masa. Además, terminar con todos vosotros implicaría también la muerte de mi hermano. ¿Crees que estaría aquí intentando salvarlo si deseara acabar con la comunidad mágica?

—En eso lleva razón —afirmó Nick asintiendo con la cabeza. Mascullando, Zoycite dio marcha atrás, aunque con reticencia. Nick señaló de nuevo el periódico y continuó: —Sea quien sea, esta periodista es peligrosa. El resto del artículo es tanto o más preocupante si cabe. «Los cuerpos descubiertos en el túnel se encontraban en un estado de descomposición demasiado avanzado, teniendo en cuenta lo reciente de las muertes» —leyó.

—Eso no es ningún secreto —dijo Tiger, restando importancia a las palabras de Nick—. Los medios de comunicación buscan una explicación, pero los pobres están en la higuera.

—Escucha un poco más —contestó Nick—. «Según ha podido saber_ De Otro Mundo,_ los cuerpos presentan heridas y recientes restos de pólvora, lo que sugiere que se produjo alguna clase de batalla, más que la posibilidad de que los dejaran allí a modo de mensaje macabro. ¿Estaban más muertos que vivos ya antes de la batalla, pero capacitados para luchar gracias a la magia negra? Eso creemos.»

—Habrá acertado por casualidad —comentó Jedite. Pero ni siquiera él parecía convencido. Darien hizo una mueca de disgusto. Nick negó con la cabeza.

—Hay más: «Según una fuente anónima, cierto mago que supuestamente lucha contra la injusticia social dentro del mundo de la magia anda otra vez suelto y parece que no se detendrá ante nada en su cruzada por derrocar a la actual clase dirigente y remplazarla por su propia versión de la anarquía»._ Darien meneó la cabeza. «Pobres capullos.»

—¿Quién es esa fuente anónima? —quiso saber Jedite. Nick entrelazó los dedos con evidente preocupación.

—La señorita Tsukino afirma que se trata de una «bruja que se ha visto involucrada recientemente en esta guerra mágica».

—¿Una bruja? —repitió Zoycite con desdén—. ¿Quién puede saber tanto?_ El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco y sintió una repentina subida de adrenalina.

—Molly.

—O cualquier otra de las muchas mujeres desaparecidas, como la hija de Craddock —señaló Zoycite. «Pero ¿qué bruja en su sano juicio revelaría secretos tan vitales a una condenada periodista?»_ A saber y aun así...

—Podría ser Molly —insistió Darien. Y posiblemente la primera pista que tenían sobre su paradero en dos semanas.

—Quienquiera que sea su fuente, esa Serena Tsukino sabe de nuestra existencia, sabe que estamos en guerra y que Diamante en teoría lucha en nombre del orden social —insistió Nick.

—En cuanto alguien preste un poco de atención de verdad, los humanos se nos echarán encima. Y entonces la Inquisición nos parecerá un jodido paseo por el parque. —Jedite se mesó el revoltijo de cabello dorado y continuó andando de un lado a otro—. Y como Diamante lo lea, también la vida de esa periodista podría correr serio peligro. Este asunto reclama nuestra inmediata atención._ Se apoyó en su escritorio. El sol de la mañana se colaba entre las contraventanas abiertas, acentuando el estrés que el mago estaba soportando. Tragó con dificultad y entonces clavó una astuta mirada en Darien que a éste le heló la sangre. —Ya sé cómo podemos ocuparnos de la señorita Tsukino. Tú has trabajado en un periódico, ¿verdad?_ El joven lo miró con recelo.

—¿Y?

—Ofrécele tus servicios como fotógrafo y hazla callar antes de que revele algún otro detalle sobre todo esto._ Darien no quería involucrarse.

—¿Por qué no la visitas tú mismo y haces ese truco de leerle la mente?

—Sólo funciona cuando toco a una mujer de forma íntima. Ahora que tengo compañera, no puedo acercarme hasta ese punto a Serena Tsukino; en realidad, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer que no sea la mía. Así que tendrás que presentarte y sonsacarle información a la manera de los humanos._ Darien se devanaba furiosamente los sesos. Sí, tal vez pudiera aplacar los nervios de la Hermandad y ayudar a su hermano al mismo tiempo. Trabajando para la señorita Tsukino, podría descubrir si su fuente anónima era, en efecto, Molly.

Jedite sonrió imperturbable. El muy cabrón lo tenía cogido por las pelotas y lo sabía. Debía encontrar a la compañera de Neflyte si quería devolverle la cordura. Y, por el momento, aquella periodista era la única pista que tenía.

* * *

—¿**H**emos llegado ya a la parte en que te doy unos azotitos?_ Serena Tsukino cerró los ojos mientras los últimos acordes del «Cumpleaños feliz» resonaban en la pequeña sala de conferencias. ¿De verdad su siempre cachondo compañero, Alan, acababa de sugerirle una sesión de sado delante de todo el personal de _De Otro Mundo?_

Unos cuantos se rieron por lo bajo, no así el tío bueno de su nuevo fotógrafo, Darien Chiba. Mortificada, Serena se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo. Los musculosos brazos cruzados sobre el amplio torso y el gélido azul de sus ojos siempre atentos la hicieron estremecer. Serena se volvió lentamente hacia su mujeriego compañero y le lanzó una fulminante mirada que denotaba la poca gracia que le había hecho el comentario. El hombre se limitó a enarcar las cejas sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Hemos llegado ya a la parte en que coges y te vas? —intervino Darien.

A pesar del evidente significado que encerraban sus palabras, consiguió que sonaran educadas. Darien tenía acento de londinense de clase alta, aunque un poco atenuado por haber pasado un largo tiempo fuera de la ciudad. El caso es que era capaz de decir cualquier cosa y que sonara educada. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro en ese momento podía rivalizar con la de Atila _el Huno_ en un mal día.

—¿Crees que tú tienes más derecho a intentarlo con ella? —lo retó Alan—. He visto cómo la miras.

Serena se puso roja y no sólo de vergüenza. Darien la encendía como un castillo de fuegos artificiales. Se estremeció al pensar que aquel tío pudiera desearla sexualmente. Pero en los pocos días que llevaban trabajando juntos, no había dado muestras de fijarse en ella más allá del terreno profesional, a pesar de los comentarios de Alan al respecto.

—¡Mal karma! —soltó Berjerite, su ayudante hippie—. ¡Relájate!

Nadie hizo gran caso a la pobre chiflada, que alargó el brazo hacia Darien entre el tintineo de sus múltiples pulseras de plata, aunque Serena no sabría decir si con intención de calmarlo o de tocar su aura. Sea como fuere, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Aquél no era momento para empezar con sus monsergas sobre cristales sanadores y la necesidad de salvar el mundo.

—Puede que te resulte difícil de entender —le contestó Darien a Alan—, pero algunos hombres somos capaces de admirar en una mujer algo más que lo que esconde debajo de las bragas._ Y otro se atragantó.

—Pues entonces serán maricas._ Serena reprimió las ganas de soltar una carcajada. Definitivamente, Darien no era gay. Y, a pesar de ello, estaba segura de que jamás se había parado a pensar en lo que tenía debajo de las bragas.

—¡Ya basta, los dos! Esto es un cumpleaños, no una pelea de bar.

—Pide un deseo —le dijo Karmesite, del Departamento de Circulación, intentando tranquilizar los ánimos.

Desearía echar un buen polvo con Darien, pero como no parecía que hubiera demasiadas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera, pensó que llegar a redactora jefe tampoco sonaba nada mal. Vale que el suyo era un periódico sensacionalista de temática paranormal que muy poca gente se tomaba en serio, pero a ella le servía para pagar las facturas. Confiaba en lograr hacerse pronto un nombre escribiendo reportajes que otros colegas de profesión más tradicionales evitaban. En cuanto encontrara pruebas de que lo sobrenatural existía realmente, la gente la reconocería por todas partes. Pero hasta entonces, seguiría escribiendo sobre un mundo que ella creía que_ tenía_ que existir, y que sus padres rechazaban por completo. Además, trabajar en_ De Otro Mundo_ era divertido. ¿En qué otro sitio le pagarían por perseguir fantasmas y hacer entrevistas en el Centro de Videntes de Londres?

Por otro lado, su vida personal era un absoluto desastre. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba una para convertirse en una triste solterona a los veintiocho? Había sustituido la interminable cantidad de citas que encadenaba en sus días de universidad por plazos de entrega y reuniones de equipo. De su último novio, sólo se podía decir que su cara bonita no había servido para compensar el hecho de que tuviera el cociente intelectual de un botijo y la capacidad emocional de un guisante. A lo mejor, lo que tenía que hacer era pedir un hombre como deseo de cumpleaños.

Darien, por ejemplo. Un delicioso pelo corto color azabache, insondables ojos azules, cuerpo de modelo de revista y una reservada fachada exterior que la hacía desear conocer lo que se ocultaba detrás. Qué lástima que la atracción no fuera mutua. Suspiró.

—No puede revelarnos su deseo porque entonces no se cumple —señaló Kalaberite, su editora, que a continuación se volvió hacia Serena y añadió—: Y ahora deja de remolonear y abre tus regalos._ Ella miró los paquetes que había encima de la mesa, pero no pudo evitar echar una ojeada en dirección a Darien, que seguía mirando a Alan con cara de pocos amigos.

Aquel tipo era todo un misterio. Desde el momento en que entró por la puerta, su única obsesión parecía ser el asunto de la batalla en un túnel del sur de la ciudad de hacía un par de semanas. Había dejado claro que el reportaje sobre la guerra dentro del mundo mágico era una basura, pero no había parado de hacerle preguntas, sobre todo sobre su fuente de información. Serena no pensaba revelarle el nombre de la mujer en cuestión, ni a él ni a nadie, entre otras cosas porque ni ella misma lo sabía.

Berjerite llamó su atención poniéndole en las manos un paquete envuelto con un papel muy chillón de flores rosa. A juzgar por el número de regalos amontonados en la pequeña mesa de la sala de juntas, parecía que todo el mundo le había comprado algo.

—No hacía falta que os molestarais.

—Queríamos demostrarte lo mucho que te apreciamos —dijo Karmesite.

Berjerite empezó a llenar vasitos con su infame infusión de hierbas mientras Serena desenvolvía los paquetes. Unos delicados pendientes de plata, un vale para un masaje relajante en un s_pa_ cercano, un magnífico pañuelo de seda ribeteado de terciopelo amartillado color azul. Alan le regaló un vale para una pizza grande y un bono regalo del Blockbuster, e insistió en compartir ambos con ella. Darien la obsequió con una tarjeta bastante impersonal acompañada de una cajita de finos bombones. Ella habría preferido un beso que le hubiera quitado el sentido. La mesa estaba llena de papel de regalo y tarjetas de felicitación cuando llegó al regalo de Berjerite. La chica no paraba de dar saltitos de emoción.

—¡Ábrelo! Es el mío.

—¿Has preparado la tarta, organizado la fiesta y todavía vas y me traes un regalo? No hacía falta.

Con su mariposa tatuada en el hombro y un top de rejilla y encaje, Berjerite no encajaba en el perfil de una ayudante lo que se dice normal, y además se negaba a hacer café, porque, según ella, contenía demasiados agentes químicos y cafeína. Tampoco se le daban especialmente bien los ordenadores y, sin embargo, tenía olfato para encontrar historias jugosas, así como habilidad para hacer verdaderos malabarismos con la caótica planificación de Serena, quitarse de encima a la directora, aplacar a los lectores paranoicos y mantener el caos interno al mínimo. Y a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes, Berjerite y ella se habían hecho buenas amigas. Serena sonrió al pensar en ello.

—¿Vais a empezar a morrearos o piensas abrir el regalo? —gritó Alan. Ella lo miró con ganas de matarlo y se volvió hacia el regalo. Era cuadrado y algo pesado. Berjerite lo había envuelto en un trozo rectangular de lino natural cubierto con una pieza de encaje blanco, algo muy distinto a los materiales de reciclaje que solía usar.

—Ábrelo. Venga —la instó._ Serena tiró del lazo de encaje blanco invadida por una extraña expectación y descubrió lo que ocultaba el envoltorio: un libro. Un libro antiguo, encuadernado en cuero de color rojo con un ribete dorado y un símbolo de aspecto críptico en la portada. Serena trató de ocultar su confusión. Darien se abrió paso hasta la mesa y se quedó mirando fijamente el regalo. Berjerite soltó una carcajada al tiempo que instaba a su jefa:

—Lee la dedicatoria._ Serena se encogió de hombros, pero abrió el libro. Por dentro, las páginas estaban ligeramente amarillentas y, en la primera, había un trocito de papel blanco con un texto escrito con una cuidada caligrafía que decía:

_Sobre estas páginas mágicas, derrama tus sensuales fantasías._

_En un solo día, tus deseos se harán realidad._

_Un beso, una caricia, un susurro, lo que más desees._

_En los brazos de tu amante, hallarás un placer más ardiente que el mismo fuego._

¿Qué? ¿Berjerite creía que aquel libro podía hacer que se cumplieran sus fantasías sexuales? Ya le gustaría a Serena. Ella creía en la magia, pero que aquel simple libro que tenía en las manos fuera mágico era pedir demasiado. Darien se abrió paso hasta su lado sin hacer ruido para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Se quedó mirando fijamente el volumen tan cerca, que Serena podía oler su aroma almizclado con toques de madera que la volvía loca.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó él, alargando el brazo.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella en voz baja, entregándoselo. El jersey negro de pronunciado escote que había elegido para ese día no había llamado su atención, mientras que aquel libro lo tenía aparentemente fascinado. Berjerite miró a su jefa con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Lo entiendes, Sere? Es...

—Un libro viejo —se burló Alan, acercándosele por la espalda—. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Agradezco mucho todos vuestros regalos. Gracias a todos —dijo Serena con los dientes apretados—. Y ahora creo que deberíamos volver al trabajo —añadió. Tal vez así lograra quitarse de encima a aquel pesado. La gente empezó a desfilar de la sala de juntas. Por desgracia, Alan precisamente se quedó rezagado. También Serena, su ayudante y Darien, que seguía estudiando con atención el libro.

—Si quieres algo realmente especial por tu cumpleaños, sacaré tiempo para ti este fin de semana —trató de persuadirla Alan, mirándola con ojos lascivos al tiempo que le ponía la mano en la cadera y comenzaba a bajarla hacia su trasero. Serena se zafó de él y abrió la boca para excusarse alegando la montaña de trabajo que tenía encima de la mesa cuando Darien agarró al hombre por la muñeca y se la estrujó.

—¡Joder! —se quejó el otro, fulminándolo con la mirada. En circunstancias normales, aquella exhibición de prepotencia hubiese molestado a Serena. Era una mujer adulta y sabía perfectamente cómo defenderse de un pulpo como Alan, pero si la actitud cavernícola de Darien servía para mantener a raya a aquel capullo hasta que ella encontrara un momento más adecuado para mandarlo a la mierda, estupendo. Si encima resultaba que Darien estaba un poquito celoso, mejor que mejor. —¿A qué coño viene esto? —exclamó Alan—. ¡Suéltame!

—Te soltaré cuando tú la sueltes a ella —respondió Darien apretándole aún más la muñeca. El hombre se apartó de inmediato.

—Llámame este fin de semana si te apetece compañía._ Darien observó ceñudo la espalda de Alan cuando éste se dio media vuelta para irse de allí. Serena se sintió agobiada por la silenciosa desaprobación de Darien y se mordió el labio pensativamente.

—¿Te importa que hablemos un momento en tu despacho? —preguntó él. Como siempre, su tono era impecablemente educado. Serena se preguntó si lo que querría sería advertirla sobre los hombres malos como Alan. «Como un hermano demasiado protector con su hermana adolescente.» Un pensamiento descorazonador. ¿Tendría que lanzarse desnuda sobre él antes de que comprendiera la situación?

—Claro. —Lo mejor sería acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Darien enarcó una ceja oscura al percibir su tono brusco y le indicó la puerta con un gesto de la mano.

—Después de ti.

—¡Espera! —Berjerite le quitó el libro de las manos y se lo dio a Serena—. ¡Tengo que contarte ciertas cosas sobre el libro!_ Ah, sí, el «diario mágico». No podía largarse sin más si no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Berjerite. El cara a cara con Darien tendría que esperar.

—En seguida voy —le dijo. Él asintió tras echarles un largo vistazo a ella y al libro, y salió de la habitación.

Serena relajó por fin los puños. La situación le resultaba tan frustrante que temió haberse hecho sangre al clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Sabía que era una rubia menuda sin un canalillo espectacular; vamos, que no era una de esas modelos por las que babeaban los hombres. Pero aquello era exagerado: él la trataba de un modo casi asexuado.

—Deseas a Darien —le susurró Berjerite, y no era una pregunta.

—Lo deseo tanto como si Cupido me hubiera disparado una de sus flechas. —Levantó las manos y añadió—: Pero él no siente lo mismo.

—Eso no lo sabes —arguyó la chica.

—Puede. Es imposible saber lo que piensa. Es puñeteramente reservado.

—No creo que le seas tan indiferente como tú crees._ Serena negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Me encantaría creerlo. No, mejor dicho, me encantaría experimentarlo.

—Puedes hacerlo —contestó Berjerite dando unos golpecitos en la cubierta del viejo libro—. Puede ser tuyo por esta noche.

Darien podía tener a la mujer que quisiera. Además de guapo, inteligente y educado, hasta el momento había demostrado ser un hombre digno de confianza. No era ningún vago y parecía escuchar de verdad. ¿Qué mujer rechazaría algo así? Darien era el premio gordo. La camiseta ceñida del día anterior revelaba que tenía un torso muy trabajado. Y seguro que era buenísimo en la cama, aunque no es que ella fuera a comprobarlo de primera mano. ¿O sería verdad que sí podía hacerlo?

Frunció el cejo. La idea era muy tentadora. ¿Y si aquel extraño diario fuera mágico de verdad? Se le antojaba una idea de lo más fantasiosa, no tanto la existencia del libro en sí, como el hecho de que hubiera llegado precisamente hasta sus manos. Dejando eso a un lado, ¿podría disfrutar de Darien por una noche con sólo garabatear su fantasía, compuesta por aceite perfumado de masaje, una cama enorme y él desnudo sobre ella? Miró con dulzura a su ayudante.

—¿De verdad crees que este libro es mágico?

—Una de mis fantasías se hizo realidad —contestó la chica de carrerilla—. ¿Te acuerdas de Alex, el bombón de vecino del que te hablé? Me pidió que saliera con él cuando anoté en el libro exactamente lo que quería que ocurriera.

—Berjerite, le gustabas. Te llamó en cuanto tuvo tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y también me leyó la mente? —arguyó la joven—. Hasta la semana pasada, no tenía ni idea de que hacerlo debajo de una cascada pudiera ser tan vigorizante.

—¿Una cascada? ¿Dónde encontrasteis...?

—No pienso decírtelo —la atajó la otra sonriendo con picardía.

—A ver si me entero. ¿Dices que ese tío bueno de tu vecino apareció de repente para hacer realidad tu fantasía, tal como lo habías anotado en el libro?_ Decir que Berjerite la miró con expresión extasiada era quedarse corto.

—Fue fantástico._ Serena buscó a tientas una silla.

—Realmente necesitas unas vacaciones. Desde luego, te las mereces.

—Estoy perfectamente cuerda y me lo pasé muy bien con Alex, pero no era el hombre adecuado para mí.

—Ninguno lo es._ La chica frunció el cejo.

—Ahí fuera hay un hombre para mí. Lo sabré cuando lo conozca._ Serena había oído eso antes. —La cuestión es que yo no necesito este diario. —Berjerite se lo alargó—. Sin embargo, tú...

—¿Yo qué? —Serena apretó los puños a lo largo de los costados.

—Bueno, si quieres acostarte con Darien, no tienes más que escribir tu fantasía en el libro._ La idea era ciertamente tentadora. Aunque con la suerte que tenía, seguro que iba él y descubría el deseo escrito. Y, dado que, a su entender, Darien no sentía ningún interés por ella, sólo de pensar que eso pudiera pasar, le daba tanta vergüenza que querría esconderse en un agujero bajo tierra y no aparecer en mil años.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Tampoco lo es pasarse el día suspirando. Mira. —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y continuó—: Llévate el diario este fin de semana y escribe en él lo que desearías que te ocurriera con Darien. Espera uno o dos días. ¿Qué puedes perder si al final no se cumple? Cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones, estoy segura de que tendrás mucho que contarme.

* * *

Darien entró con paso firme en el despacho de Serena y tuvo que contenerse para no cerrar de un portazo. El intenso fuego rojo del sol poniente sobre el perfil irregular de la ciudad de Londres hacía juego con su humor. ¿El Diario del Caos estaba allí? ¿En manos de una humana? Tenía que quitárselo a Serena como fuera, apartarla del peligro. Necesitaba un plan. Urgentemente. Aunque podría decirse que, en esos momentos, sentía la misma imperiosa necesidad de pegarle un puñetazo tanto a Jedite Dark como a aquel cretino de Alan como se llamara de apellido.

Darien entendía sus ganas de agredir al mago. Jedite representaba todo lo que él despreciaba de la magia: la alegre presunción de supremacía, la imprevisibilidad, la absoluta incapacidad para el compromiso y la total falta de conciencia al respecto. Le molestaba profundamente la desigualdad existente en el reino de la magia. En el mundo de los humanos, cualquiera podía aprender a defenderse y fortalecerse día a día, o también comprarse un arma mejor. Pero en el mundo mágico, ningún brujo podía adquirir más poder del que le había sido concedido al nacer, y si de pronto llegaba uno más poderoso y malvado, ya podían rezar.

Pero lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era su reacción ante el comportamiento de Alan. Como tampoco le cabía en la cabeza el irresistible deseo que sentía de poseer a Serena hasta que para ella no hubiera ningún otro hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se había esforzado por ignorar sus sentimientos, por ocultarlos, pero lo cierto era que la anhelaba febrilmente. Lo cual desafiaba toda lógica. Se le había encargado una misión. Y gracias a su experiencia con los marines de Estados Unidos, las misiones se le daban bien. Infiltrarse, hacer el trabajo, desaparecer, fin de la historia. Sin tonterías.

Dejarse llevar por una lujuria de esas que te alteran la vida justo en ese momento entraba definitivamente en la categoría de estupidez. Y, sin embargo, no podía reprimirse más. Lo que le habían encargado era que evitase que Serena revelara más detalles sobre la comunidad mágica, lo que, además de protegerla, implicaba descubrir si Molly era su fuente. Por desgracia, le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse en algo que no fuera empujar a la pizpireta redactora contra una pared, besarla apasionadamente y, a continuación, follarla hasta oírla suspirar de satisfacción.

¡Joder! En ningún momento había creído que su misión en el periódico fuera a ser fácil, no era ningún ingenuo, pero aún no había conseguido averiguar nada sobre la fuente de Serena y reventarle las historias al mismo tiempo. Era admirable el denuedo que ponía en su trabajo. Si a eso se le añadía la súbita e inesperada aparición del Diario del Caos, la chica tenía lo que sus colegas del pelotón del cuerpo de marines llamarían un pleno. Se sacó el móvil del cinturón entre imprecaciones y marcó un número que cada vez le resultaba más familiar. Jedite respondió de inmediato.

—¿Tienes novedades?_ Las tenía, pero lo primero era lo primero.

—¿Cómo está mi hermano?_ El mago vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

—Débil. Hacemos lo que podemos, pero se nos están agotando las opciones._ Esas palabras le sentaron a Darien como una puñalada.

—No se te ocurra dejar que muera mientras yo estoy aquí haciendo el trabajo sucio para ti.

—Créeme, si pudiera encomendarle la tarea a otro, tú seguirías aquí, rechinando los dientes junto a la cama de Neflyte. La situación es demasiado crítica para que yo mismo me ocupe del asunto. Nick puede pasar por un humano, pero ¿quién iba a creer que el duque de Hurtsgrove iba a buscar trabajo en un periódico sensacionalista? Lo que nos deja con un guerrero de mil quinientos años, un mago con problemas de actitud y tú. Por otra parte, sólo tú cuentas con experiencia en el campo de la fotografía y el mundo de los humanos.

—Tus problemas son también los míos sólo mientras viva mi hermano. Si él muere, lo mando todo a la mierda. ¿Te queda claro?

—Como el agua —le respondió Jedite—. Créeme, por desesperados que estemos por conseguir más magos dispuestos a luchar en esta guerra, de buena gana te dejaré marchar en cuanto pueda. Sólo quiero conmigo a los que estén verdaderamente comprometidos con la causa.

Que Jedite insinuara que no era lo bastante bueno lo cabreó, pero desechó la idea. ¿Qué le importaba que Jedite no viera en él a un miembro valioso de un equipo al que no tenía deseo alguno de pertenecer? No había querido saber nada de la magia desde la muerte de su hermano pequeño a causa de la magia de su propia madre. Había sido un accidente, sí, pero Darien sólo tenía doce años cuando Armando, apenas un bebé, recibió el mortal impacto.

Desde que a los dieciocho abandonara el hogar paterno, había vivido felizmente entre humanos. Sus costumbres le resultaban normales y agradables. El hecho de haber vuelto al mundo mágico sólo le servía para recordarle los muchos motivos que tenía para odiarlo y la angustiosa locura de Neflyte no hacía más que ponerlo de relieve.

—Dark, ¿de verdad crees que con un puñado de magos vas a poder vencer al hechicero más poderoso de los últimos mil años y a su creciente ejército?

—Puede que no, pero desde luego no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados. ¿A ti qué más te da mientras Neflyte permanezca con vida?

—Mejor que así sea.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero Rei insiste en sustituir a Molly. O intentarlo, al menos._ ¡Genial! Aunque aquella actitud protectora de Jedite no lo sorprendía. Rei era una bruja fuerte y valiente, con la inusual capacidad de hacer que los demás sintieran lo que ella quería con sólo tocarlos. Si había alguien, aparte de Molly, capaz de proporcionarle a Neflyte la energía que necesitaba, ésa era Rei.

—Dile a tu hermana que no sé cómo agradecérselo.

—No hay garantía de que vaya a salir bien._ Tenía que salir bien.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte de todos modos.

—Está bien. ¿Qué información nueva nos tienes?

—No he descubierto mucho acerca de la fuente de Serena. Protege el nombre como si fuera un secreto nacional.

—Sedúcela. Cautívala con tus encantos._ Darien apretó con fuerza los dientes al oír la sugerencia. Él no poseía la soltura de Jedite. Además, se sentía totalmente cautivado por la mujer a la que se suponía que tenía que engatusar. La deseaba con locura y necesitaba librarse como fuera de aquel sentimiento.

—En estos momentos, que tenga un secreto es el menor de nuestros problemas. Me está costando horrores impedir que su próxima historia vea la luz. Antes de que los cuerpos fueran retirados del túnel, el anterior fotógrafo de Serena sacó varias fotos. Tienen mucho grano y están borrosas, lo cual juega a nuestro favor, pero no sabemos de nadie más a quien le diera tiempo de sacar fotos, por lo que él sigue teniendo la exclusiva. Me temo que la gente saldrá en manadas a comprar_ De Otro Mundo_ como publique la supuesta historia de que los hombres encontrados en el túnel forman parte involuntaria del ejército de anarki de Diamante, cuyo objetivo es aplastar el orden social y aniquilar a la Hermandad del Caos._ Jedite parecía a punto de subirse por las paredes.

—¿Está al tanto de nuestra existencia? ¿De dónde saca esa información?

—Ya me gustaría saberlo, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea. Desgraciadamente, ahí no acaba la cosa.

—¿Qué más ha ocurrido?

—He encontrado el diario. Está en poder de Serena Tsukino desde hace unos quince minutos._ Jedite soltó una serie de palabrotas a cual peor. —En eso estamos de acuerdo —convino Darien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No creo que haya muchos libros antiguos de color rojo con el símbolo de Beryl le Metalia.

—Envíame una foto._ Jedite no se fiaba de él, y quería ver si realmente era el libro. —Maldita sea. Mejor aún, Darien, quítaselo.

—No creo que quiera por el momento. Ha sido el regalo de cumpleaños de una buena amiga.

—¿Qué amiga? —le espetó Jedite.

—Berjerite.

—¿Quién?

—La ayudante de Serena —le corrigió Darien—. ¿Es tu compañera?

—No se llamaba así. Descríbemela. Puede que mi «esposa» perdida utilice algún alias.

—Baja, con pinta de vidente. Pelo ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos azules...

—No se parece a ella ni de lejos. Lo que me hace preguntarme: si esa mujer que no es mi compañera le regaló el libro a Serena, ¿de dónde lo sacó ella?

—Esperaba que tú pudieras arrojar algo de luz sobre ese misterio.

—Pues no. Pregúntale a la chica. Puede que sepa dónde encontrar a mi compañera —respondió Jedite, cuyo tono de voz destilaba frustración—. Pero tenemos que recuperar ese diario como sea. Urgentemente.

—Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala al respecto. La mala es que Serena es una periodista inteligente y tenaz, decidida a seguir escribiendo «novedosas historias del ámbito de lo paranormal», según sus propias palabras.

—Lo que significa que igual le da por escribir sobre el libro —dijo Jedite con un gemido de frustración—. No se me ocurre cuál puede ser la buena noticia.

—Por el momento, desconoce su verdadero uso. Le han contado que si escribe en él sus fantasías sexuales, éstas se cumplirán. Pero no estoy seguro de que se lo haya creído.

—Reza por que siga sin creerlo, por lo menos hasta que te dé tiempo a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, es decir, robárselo, seducirla o engatusarla con tal de apartarla del dichoso diario.

—Me pondré a ello mientras intento averiguar el nombre de su fuente. Vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad? Seguro que con un poquito de tu magia...

—No puedo. Se ha producido un nuevo ataque por parte de los anarki hace dos horas. Acabo de llegar de lo que quedaba de la casa de los Pullman. Ha sido reducida a cenizas. Su hija, que acababa de sufrir la transformación, ha desaparecido. Todos los demás están muertos. Tengo que informar al Consejo._ Ésa no era una buena noticia. Si los anarki habían reanudado los ataques, significaba que Diamante estaba recuperando sus poderes. Darien no quería que le importara, pero... Se frotó los cansados ojos con los dedos. Después de tanta guerra y muerte como había presenciado en su vida, todos aquellos ataques a familias, a mujeres, le preocupaban.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?_ Jedite suspiró.

—Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora: seguir buscando a Diamante, por no mencionar a Seiya y a su hermano, Zafiro, que, según parece, es la mano derecha del cabrón de Diamante.

—¿Has considerado la posibilidad de poner al corriente del ataque a otras familias mágicas? Tienen que empezar a tomar medidas de protección.

—¿Ahora finges que te importa lo que pueda ocurrirle a la comunidad?_ Darien se contuvo las ganas de gruñir y contestó:

—No le deseo a nadie lo que le ha ocurrido a mi familia.

—Empieza a circular el rumor de que Diamante ha regresado, pero es el Consejo quien ha de tomar la decisión de hacérselo saber a la gente de forma oficial. Son sus miembros quienes aprueban la proyección de vídeos y promulgan decretos.

—No creo que hacer alguna que otra advertencia sobre defensa esté de...

—Motivo por el cual no creo que vaya a promulgarse ningún decreto en un futuro cercano —le cortó Jedite—. Nadie sabe cómo defenderse de Diamante, y el Consejo prefiere pecar de discreto que cometer un error de imprecisión. Estúpidos capullos.

—Tú formas parte del mismo —señaló Darien.

—La voz de la razón, te lo aseguro. Llevo mucho tiempo diciendo que deberíamos informar de forma regular de las noticias relacionadas con la comunidad mágica mediante transcomunicación. Pero de aquí a que el Consejo apruebe la moción... —se mofó Jedite—. Lo de siempre._ Darien no se sorprendió. Neflyte siempre se refería a ellos como vejestorios anticuados, incluso su tío Sterling lo hacía a veces. Le sorprendía, sin embargo, que Jedite permaneciera en el Consejo, teniendo que soportar una frustración tras otra. Pero eso no era asunto suyo. No quería involucrarse aún más en el mundo de la magia. Bastante lo estaba ya.

—¿Vendrás a ayudarme con el asunto del diario cuando te hayas ocupado de las víctimas del último ataque?

—En cuanto pueda —contestó Jedite—. Tú sigue trabajándote a Serena Tsukino._ A Darien se le ocurrían varias maneras de hacer eso. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue una imagen de la periodista tendida de espaldas sobre su cama, completamente desnuda. Pero eso no era posible. Lo importante en aquel momento era pensar en su hermano.

—Lo haré.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Darien colgó el teléfono justo antes de que la puerta del despacho de Serena se abriera de par en par. Allí estaba el origen de sus frustraciones y sus fantasías, con el librito rojo en las manos. Una nueva oleada de deseo físico sacudió sus sentidos. El pulso se le aceleró y sintió un escalofrío. Ardía de deseo por ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Últimamente no se sentía como siempre. Cansando en un momento y lleno de energía al siguiente. Notaba su percepción estimulada y un hormigueo en las yemas de los dedos. Además, estaba lo del sudor. Le ocurría sin previo aviso y era bastante desagradable, pero coincidía con que su libido siempre estaba dispuesta.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sería por lo frustrante de la misión que estaba llevando a cabo? ¿Por la dinamo rubia que lo volvía loco? La respuesta era sí a ambas preguntas. El estrés no ayudaba. Y echaba de menos su trabajo y su hogar de adopción en Dallas, lejos de tantas chorradas mágicas. Pero mucho se temía que la verdadera causa de su problema fuera precisamente la magia. La urgencia de largarse antes de que destrozara a algún otro ser querido era tremendamente fuerte.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chiba? —preguntó Serena poniéndose una mano en la cadera mientras con la otra sujetaba el Diario del Caos como si tal cosa. Si ella supiera lo que se podía hacer con aquel libro... Tenía que quitárselo cuanto antes. Darien se sacó con disimulo el móvil de su funda del cinturón y fingió buscar algo en el menú. De repente, le sacó una foto. —¡Eh! —protestó ella.

—Lo siento. Es que es nuevo. Quería ponerlo en silencio. Aún no manejo todas las funciones._ Serena calló un momento y acto seguido dijo:

—¿Qué quieres? Si no era para hablar de nada, un taburete y una pinta me esperan en el pub._ No parecía de muy buen humor. Esperaba que no se hubiera enfadado con él por haber echado a Alan. Pensar que pudiera tener el más mínimo interés por aquel gañán lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Sí, claro. Quería hacerte algunas preguntas.

—Espléndido —contestó ella, atravesando la estancia con oscilantes caderas.

Serena estaba verdaderamente deslumbrante con aquella actitud mordaz. No debería mirarla como si fuera lelo, pero lo cierto era que lo tenía embelesado; desde el primer momento, se había abierto paso bajo su piel. Su sonrosado semblante, la cascada de color dorada que caía a lo largo de su espalda y aquellos resplandecientes ojos celestes que lo dejaban sin respiración.

«No pienses en ella. Utiliza la cabeza. Piensa en la misión.»

Aunque le gustaría mucho más pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Serena debajo del suyo.

—Iré al grano.

—Genial._ La chica se mantuvo firme y lo miró con una admirable sangre fría, a pesar de no llegarle ni a la barbilla. En su profesión, contaba sus historias con considerable pasión y agudeza, y presentaba batalla cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. El hecho de que además fuera inteligente y muy atractiva la hacía una mujer irresistible. —Pero déjame que antes te diga una cosa —continuó ella—. Si piensas prevenirme contra hombres malvados como Alan, te diré que ya soy mayorcita._ No se lo había planteado, pero ya que había sido Serena quien había sacado el tema, decidió aprovechar.

—¿Estás interesada en él?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le espetó ella a la defensiva.

La mera idea lo volvía loco. Nunca antes se había portado como un gilipollas celoso. Nunca había tenido celos, y punto. Genial, otra bajeza más. Y como se le escapara lo que de verdad pensaba, Serena sabría que quería llevársela a la cama, para que le arañara la espalda y gritara su nombre en la cúspide de la pasión. Ella había dejado caer alguna indirecta de que sentía algo parecido, por lo que revelarle que la deseaba sería como acercar una cerilla a un puñado de astillas secas. Y aun así, debía de tener tendencias masoquistas a juzgar por la imperiosa necesidad que sentía de contarle con todo lujo de detalles cuánto ansiaba estar con ella. Pero permitirse semejante distracción podría significar no encontrar nunca a Molly. Y que su hermano pasara a mejor vida.

—No es asunto mío, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sólo llevamos trabajando juntos unos días y no te conozco demasiado, pero creo que podrías encontrar a alguien mejor._ Serena lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Como tú?_ La respuesta aceleró el pulso de Darien. Aunque todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al oír la sugerencia, dudaba mucho que ella supiera lo cerca que estaba de sentir la superficie de su mesa en la espalda.

—Lo único que digo es que eres una mujer hermosa y con mucho talento. Te mereces algo mejor._ Serena lo miró entrecerrando apenas sus pestañas. La astucia brillaba en aquellos ojos azules. Y también el deseo. La imagen lo impactó con la fuerza de un puñetazo en el estómago. Maldición, Serena tenía la clase de mirada que impulsaba a darle todo lo que deseara.

—¿Y por qué te importa?_ Decirle la verdad podría meterlos a ambos en un lío.

—Imagina que Alan es un asesino de mujeres. Me quedaría sin trabajo._ Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Imbécil. Me voy. Seguiremos el lunes con el asunto de la batalla mágica. Puede que para entonces tenga los datos que necesito._ Darien se puso rígido, pero se esforzó por aparentar despreocupación.

—¿Vas a hablar con tu fuente durante el fin de semana?

—Puede. Depende de las ganas que ella tenga de hablar._ No sólo tenía que averiguar si Molly era la dichosa informadora, sino que mucho se temía que los artículos de Serena pudieran convertirla en objetivo de Diamante a ella también. Saber que tenía el diario sólo aumentaba su preocupación.

—Se me da bien sonsacar información para entrevistas y tengo mucha experiencia. Deja que te acompañe y...

—Buen intento, pero no. Además, no estoy segura de que mi fuente vaya a salir de su escondite.

—La protegeré, si es eso lo que te preocupa. _«Y a ti también.» Ella rechazó la sugerencia.

—No puedes protegerla de la magia. Por cierto, ahora que hablamos de esto, me pregunto cómo teniendo tanta experiencia en Estados Unidos para un periódico «respetable» has elegido trabajar en_ De Otro Mundo._ _Una chica lista. No lo sorprendía que se cuestionara la veracidad de su tapadera. Le molestaba, pero no lo sorprendía.

—Como ya te dije el lunes cuando llegué, mi hermano está enfermo, y he venido para cuidarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme, y un hombre tiene que ganarse el pan de alguna forma.

—Cierto. ¿Qué le pasa?_ ¿Cómo explicarle a una humana el duelo de un mago tras haber perdido a su compañera? Estaba claro que no podía hacerlo.

—Los médicos no están seguros, de modo que es posible que tenga que quedarme bastante tiempo. Y ya que estoy aquí, te podría ser de ayuda._ **Y** tanto que podía. Serena ya lo estaba viendo. O más bien lo estaba deseando. Pero si a Darien le interesaba algo más que una platónica relación laboral, lo disimulaba muy bien.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió finalmente—. Pero ahora me voy a disfrutar del fin de semana que empieza._ Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Darien la agarró del brazo. Tenía una mano grande y cálida, y ella sintió un delicioso escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando la hizo volverse hacia él.

—¡Espera! Quería hablarte de la continuación de la batalla dentro del túnel. ¿Sacarás la historia la próxima semana?_ Serena inspiró temblorosa.

—Si mi fuente quiere contarme más cosas este fin de semana, es posible que reúna información suficiente. Si no, tengo una lista de historias relacionadas que podría desarrollar. Kalaberite dice que la revista está funcionando y los lectores tienen ganas de leer más cosas sobre ese mundo mágico.

—Déjame ayudarte. Por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu trabajo es fascinante._ ¿De verdad? Tenía la impresión de que más bien el tema lo aburría.

—¿Por qué entonces no muestras interés por ningún otro de los artículos que escribo?

—¿El del alienígena adicto a las hamburguesas con queso que ataca un McDonald's en Londres? ¿O ese otro sobre un episodio de vandalismo en Stonehenge por parte de unos fantasmas? ¿O tal vez te refieres al de la conversación de aquel vicario con Kurt Cobain?

—El primero de esos artículos no era mío. Yo sólo lo continué, tal como me ordenaron que hiciera. Respecto a los otros dos, pueden ser perfectamente posibles. ¿Quién sabe qué secretos guarda Stonehenge o si el vicario tiene conexiones con el más allá? ¿Qué hace que esas historias sean menos verosímiles que la de una batalla en un supuesto mundo mágico?_ Darien vaciló un momento y se frotó la cuadrada mandíbula que Serena se había pasado horas contemplando últimamente.

—Para empezar, cuentas con una fuente que no está ingresada en un sanatorio mental. O al menos no has dicho que lo estuviera. Pero en vista de que está recluida...

—No está loca, pero teme que su vida pueda correr peligro —contestó ella ásperamente—. Puede que el hecho de que tenga miedo te suene a broma, pero esa pobre mujer ha vivido un verdadero infierno...

—No me río. Si tiene miedo, soy un ex marine, entrenado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y también como francotirador. Puedo hacer que se sienta protegida, y así tal vez se abra más a nosotros._ ¿En serio? Serena no tenía ni idea, pero lo cierto era que tenía la prestancia de un militar.

—Tienes unos hombros grandes como una montaña y sonríes menos que un sepulturero. Esa mujer ha sido violada repetidas veces. Más que aportarle seguridad, lo que le vas a dar es un susto de muerte. No vienes conmigo. ¿Algo más?_ Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—Cometes un grave error.

—Pues ya cargaré con las consecuencias. Discusiones aparte, unos amigos me están esperando en el pub de la esquina. ¿Te apetece venir?_ Serena contuvo el aliento. Tomar unas copas con Darien, flirtear un poco, y ver adonde conducía la velada sería uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños de su vida. Trabajaban juntos, cierto, y ya se sabía que era mejor no mezclar negocios con placer, pero había algo en él que la atraía vertiginosamente. Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano. Que lo pases bien._ Sin él no sería igual de divertido. Su rechazo le dolió más de lo que debería. Lo deseaba. ¿Cómo podía hacer que se diera cuenta? Sólo le faltaba desnudarse y bailar para él. Y estaba claro que Darien no tenía ningún interés en ella.

Lo que no quitaba que deseara que cambiara de opinión. **E**lla lo hizo salir de su despacho y fue tras él con el dichoso diario en la mano. Siempre podía preguntarle a Berjerite cómo lo había conseguido y empezar a buscar pistas sobre la identidad de la fuente. Pero como Serena trabajaba hasta muy tarde últimamente, aún no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cinco minutos. Le daría ese tiempo para que pudiera ir al cuarto de baño, recoger sus cosas y abandonar el antiguo edificio. Y, mientras esperaba, le envió la foto del libro a Jedite. Al cabo de un momento, el mago respondió: «¡Bingo! Cógelo». Darien suspiró. Como si fuera tan sencillo... Mientras esperaba a que Serena se marchara, se acercó al cubículo de Berjerite. La chica no estaba, maldición. La luz estaba apagada y su abrigo hippy no estaba colgado en la percha. No se le había ocurrido preguntarle dónde tenía pensado pasar las vacaciones ni cuándo regresaría. Darien hizo una mueca de dolor al notar el incipiente dolor de cabeza. Tendría que contentarse con Serena hasta que regresara su ayudante. Se le ocurrían infinidad de maneras de pasar el tiempo con ella.

Cuatro minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos más tarde, Darien salió tranquilamente al pasillo. Por suerte, el despacho de la periodista estaba desierto. El portátil cerrado, las luces apagadas. Bien. Dado que no tenía intención de dejar que la acompañara cuando fuera a entrevistarse con su fuente, tendría que buscar la manera de averiguar la identidad de esa misteriosa mujer. Esa era en ese momento su prioridad. Puede que Jedite no estuviera de acuerdo, pero le importaba un comino la opinión del mago. Darien rogó por que Serena supiera dónde se encontraba Molly y que la estuviera ayudando de alguna forma. Puede que aquélla fuera su única oportunidad de encontrar a la compañera de Neflyte, de poder llevarla de vuelta a casa y devolver la cordura a su hermano.

Entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Lo envolvió la oscuridad más absoluta. En noviembre, el sol se ponía en Londres mucho más temprano que en donde él vivía, en Texas. Pese a haberse criado en el Reino Unido, ya se le habían olvidado lo largas que eran allí las noches. Eran poco más de las cinco y ya estaba completamente oscuro, pero no se atrevió a encender las luces. Por suerte, algo de luz de las farolas de la calle entraba por las ventanas. Sacó una linterna de bolsillo y la encendió. Serena solía garabatear cosas que se le ocurrían en trozos de papel sueltos, pero ¿dónde guardaría esas anotaciones?

Abrió varios cajones. Había de todo: cucharas de plástico, galletitas saladas, chicle, una calculadora, montones de bolígrafos rojos y docenas de clips metálicos. También encontró algún artículo antiguo, cuyas hojas empezaban a amarillear, sobre temas sin importancia, pero ni rastro de notas que hubiera podido escribir, ninguna dirección, ninguna pista que pudiera conducirlo hasta Molly.

Cerró los cajones suspirando por lo bajo. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde podía haber escondido sus anotaciones? Se dirigió entonces a un archivador de dos cajones, los dos cerrados con llave. Cogió uno de los clips. No sería la primera vez que abría un archivador como aquél. Estaba retorciendo el clip para utilizarlo como ganzúa cuando un estallido de energía invadió sus sentidos. Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos, seguido de una ola de vértigo y un sudor frío. Y, después de eso, una apremiante necesidad de pasar los dedos por el mueble y concentrarse en abrir la cerradura mentalmente.

Darien se mordió la lengua para no soltar una imprecación y reprimió como pudo el impulso mágico. Llevaba experimentándolos gran parte del año. Y los odiaba. Los ignoraba con la esperanza de que, si lograba no sucumbir a ellos, desaparecerían. Pero cada vez eran más intensos. Se apoyó en la mesa y se concentró en girar el clip dentro de la cerradura, a oscuras. Tras uno o dos fallos, consiguió que se adaptara a la forma del cierre. Treinta segundos más tarde, el archivador se abría, pero tras un rápido registro vio que entre todos aquellos documentos no había nada de la fuente de Serena. Maldijo a la astuta periodista, sospechando que debía de llevar las notas encima.

Cerró los cajones sin hacer ruido y, acto seguido, miró con desesperación hacia el portátil. Tal vez guardaba la información allí. Lo encendió, pero comprobó que estaba protegido con una contraseña de acceso. Contraseña que no tenía ni idea de cuál podía ser. Una vez más, su instinto le gritó que cogiera el aparato y se conectara mentalmente con los secretos que Serena guardaba en su interior. Y una vez más se negó a hacerlo. En vez de eso, registró encima de la mesa y dentro de los cajones en busca de algún trozo de papel con la contraseña. Pero Serena era demasiado lista y organizada como para hacer algo así, y guardaba sus secretos a buen recaudo.

Tendría que probar. ¿Qué sabía de ella, aparte de que era preciosa, lista y obstinada? Tecleó su fecha de nacimiento y el servidor le negó el acceso. Dos intentos más y el sistema se bloquearía, así que más le valía pensar con la cabeza. ¿No había mencionado Serena algo acerca de un próximo viaje? ¿Le gustarían las navidades? ¿Tendría algún animal de compañía? ¿Cuál era su color favorito? Todas ésas eran preguntas cuya respuesta solía utilizar la gente a la hora de crear sus contraseñas, pero lo cierto era que en realidad le apetecía conocer las respuestas. Estaba totalmente colado.

Había estado con una rubia desconocida tres días atrás. Y con una morena curvilínea antes. Y aun así seguía teniendo unas ganas insaciables de sexo. Pero desde que conocía a Serena no hacía más que pensar en ella. Seguro que en una atracción tan intensa tenía que estar la magia de por medio. Fuera como fuese, no estaba de humor para hurgar en el asunto.

Se centró en lo que estaba haciendo y colocó los dedos encima del teclado pensando en cuál podría ser la contraseña. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el ordenador, una nueva oleada de energía lo recorrió de arriba abajo, un hormigueo le subió por los brazos y la contraseña se iluminó en su cerebro: «Dariensexy1». ¿Ésa era su contraseña? Imposible.

Pero a falta de una idea mejor, lo tecleó y el sistema le dio paso a los pocos segundos. Así que Serena lo consideraba sexy. Saberlo sólo sirvió para que su excitación aumentara. Y eso no estaba bien. Su fuego interior no necesitaba que lo atizaran. No podía permitirse poner en peligro la misión. El sexo con Serena tendría que quedar encerrado en los confines de la fantasía.

Pero lo peor era que la magia que llevaba dentro le había revelado su contraseña sin que él lo pretendiera. Nunca antes había hecho algo por el estilo y temía que su transición de hombre a mago estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Frunció el cejo cuando empezó a registrar los documentos que Serena guardaba en el ordenador y sólo encontró artículos antiguos, cartas de hacía meses y e-mails sin importancia.

Apagó la linterna suspirando resignado. ¿Y ahora qué? Suponía que Serena era demasiado lista para dejar información importante al alcance de cualquiera. Pero él no podía esperar hasta el lunes para seguir con la misión. Molly estaba sola, probablemente en peligro o sufriendo, su rubia favorita seguiría inventando artículos a lo largo del fin de semana, Neflyte estaba más muerto que vivo, y el condenado diario de Beryl... Menos mal que la bruja ya no vivía, pero en manos de una periodista humana, aquel libro era un peligro.

Tenía que hablar con Serena. Jedite le había dicho que la cautivara con sus encantos. Él preferiría no tener que recurrir a eso; la chica le gustaba demasiado. Sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba y no contaba con el suficiente para ganarse su confianza. Tras una parada rápida en el Departamento de Administración y Personal, consiguió la información que necesitaba. Hora de sacar a pasear su encanto.

* * *

**A** la mañana siguiente, Serena estaba tomándose un té sin poder dejar de pensar en Darien. Acarició el lomo del libro que Berjerite le había regalado. ¿De verdad podía hacer que se cumplieran sus fantasías sexuales? Aunque así fuera, sería patético coaccionar mágicamente a un hombre que hasta entonces no había mostrado el más mínimo interés en acostarse con ella. Encogiéndose de hombros, guardó el libro en la mesilla y regresó a la cocina. Se encontraba en el pasillo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Darien._ ¿Qué? Le faltó tiempo para llegar a la puerta. Descorrió todos los cerrojos, abrió de par en par y se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida.

Allí estaba Darien, en carne y hueso, y menuda carne y menudos huesos. Camiseta negra ceñida, vaqueros desteñidos también ajustados y una expresión que revelaba que estaba pensando en algo más que trabajo. Él tragó con dificultad y se la quedó asimismo mirando.

—¿Es mal momento?

—No... no —tartamudeó ella. Darien la recorrió lentamente con la mirada y tragó una vez más.

—Me alegro._ Serena frunció el cejo ante su extraño comportamiento, pero entonces bajó la vista y se quedó de una pieza.

La lencería era el único lujo que se permitía, y en esos momentos llevaba puesta su última, y escasa, adquisición. Una camisola de color pálido con los tirantes y el escote en «V» ribeteados de encaje. Por debajo del mismo, la seda de la prenda se adaptaba a la forma redondeada de sus pechos como le gustaría que él hiciera con sus manos. Con aquel tejido tan claro se le transparentaban los pezones, y Serena era consciente de que Darien no podía apartar la mirada. Se preguntó si se habría empalmado, pero contuvo las ganas de comprobarlo.

Él, por su parte, no mostró tantos remilgos y le recorrió las piernas con la vista desde los shorts transparentes del conjunto. Serena tenía la sensación de que Darien también podía ver el vello dorado que se alojaba entre ellas. Había abierto la puerta al oír su voz sin caer en la cuenta de que iba casi desnuda, joder.

—Espera aquí un momento. —Se alejó corriendo para regresar al cabo de un momento cubierta con una bata a juego. Se ató el cinturón con el cejo fruncido. No es que la cubriera mucho, pero al menos estaba un poco más decente. —¿Quieres pasar o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome como si fuera un mutante en un circo de bichos raros?_ Darien tragó con dificultad.

—A mí no me pareces un bicho raro. Te lo aseguro._ Aquella voz suya era como el chocolate fundido, espesa, cálida, tentadora. Serena se empapó de ella, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo habría dicho en serio. Primero una mirada insinuante y después un cumplido. No era propio de él. —¿Te pillo en mal momento? —repitió él—. ¿Es demasiado pronto para que hablemos?_ Ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar.

—Me sorprende verte aquí. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—¿Es que tiene que ocurrir algo malo para que quiera hablar contigo?_ ¿Un sábado por la mañana? Evidentemente, sí.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?_ Él se limitó a sonreír. Serena se preguntó a qué vendría aquella miradita. —¿Por qué no me has llamado? —continuó ella.

—No tenía tu número.

—Tampoco mi dirección. ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

—Tengo mis métodos._ Qué críptico. Pero ya que estaba allí, tal vez pudiera utilizar tan inesperada visita en su provecho y averiguar si sentía más interés por ella del que parecía. Darien cerró la puerta y se le acercó. De hecho, se quedó tan cerca que casi se tocaban. —Quiero hablar contigo —murmuró él—. Quiero decirte algo que no podía decirte en la oficina._ Serena sintió que el estómago le hacía una pirueta. Sonaba tan sexy... Cinco minutos antes se habría reñido por desear algo que no estaba a su alcance, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

No se apartó de él y notó la caricia de su cálido aliento en los labios. La miraba como si fuera la única mujer de la Tierra. Qué pirueta ni qué ocho cuartos, el estómago se le subió a la boca. ¿De repente estaba tonteando con ella? No hacía mucho que trabajaban juntos. Quizá sólo se había mostrado cauteloso. Puede que fuera la periodista que llevaba dentro, pero Serena tenía que averiguarlo, llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Siéntate y dime lo que has venido a decirme. ¿Un té?

—No, gracias —contestó Darien sentándose en el sofá y estirando los brazos a ambos lados del respaldo.

Aquellos largos brazos unidos a aquellos tremendos hombros la hicieron salivar de una manera que no era apropiada tratándose de un colega, pero él tampoco ayudaba mucho, el muy cabrón, apareciendo allí con aquella pinta tan apetitosa y contemplándola como si fuera comestible. Serena miró alternativamente hacia los dos sillones desocupados que había en la sala y al final se sentó con mucha cautela a su lado.

—Te escucho y me gusta tenerte aquí, pero si tu visita tiene algo que ver con mi fuente, no pienso dejar que vengas conmigo...

—No, no tiene que ver con eso, pero es importante y es mejor que hablemos de ello fuera de la oficina._ De acuerdo. Había conseguido despertar su curiosidad, sobre todo después de ver cómo la recorría arriba y abajo con la mirada. No estaba desnuda, pero sus ojos hacían que se sintiera como si lo estuviera.

—Adelante._ Darien vaciló un instante.

—Tal vez sería mejor que te cambiaras de ropa._ ¿Le estaba sugiriendo que se vistiera después de mirarla como si la fuera a devorar? Era muy extraño: su mirada ardiente expresaba que estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, pero en cambio se comportaba con una tremenda cautela. Serena se preciaba de saber calar a las personas, sin embargo Darien era todo un misterio.

El instinto le decía que en él había algo extraño y, al mismo tiempo, que no iba a resolver aquel misterio a menos que estuviera dispuesta a participar en el juego. **F**inalmente, Serena salió contoneándose del salón y se encerró en su dormitorio. Darien lamentó perderse la espléndida vista. Aquella mujer lo ponía a doscientos por hora, pero había ido a averiguar el paradero de Molly y el libro, y poner fin a aquella pesadilla mágica.

Se puso en marcha y comenzó a buscar. Si la joven tenía una cita con su informante aquel fin de semana, tal vez encontrara por alguna parte una dirección, un número de teléfono, un nombre. El tiempo corría. Comenzó por un escritorio antiguo que había entre la zona de estar y la cocina. No tardó en comprobar que el diario no estaba allí. Había facturas, fotos, una lista de tareas pendientes, una agenda pequeña con varias anotaciones, como las vacaciones de Berjerite. Pero no decía adonde había ido. Suspiró mientras lo colocaba todo como estaba y luego se acercó a la cocina. Junto al teléfono encontró una lista de la compra y otra de números de restaurantes de comida a domicilio. Aquella mujer hacía listas para todo.

Pero el tiempo apremiaba y a Darien le importaba bien poco que a Serena le hiciera falta un cartón de leche o que tuviera el número de la pizzería del barrio entre sus favoritos. Hizo caso omiso del hormigueo y el sudor frío que le recorrían el cuerpo y fue entonces cuando vio el bolso sobre una consola cerca de la puerta de la calle. No tenía tiempo para ponerse escrupuloso respecto a la invasión de la intimidad.

Abrió la cremallera y apartó el monedero, las llaves y un pintalabios. En seguida encontró un cuadernito con un bolígrafo. Lo abrió y ¡bingo! Estaba lleno de anotaciones. Algunas escritas con mayúsculas, otras en los márgenes e incluso tomadas con abreviaturas que no era capaz de descifrar. Pasó una página, otra y otra, y, finalmente, se detuvo al llegar a la séptima. Una página entera dedicada al artículo sobre la comunidad mágica que lenta e irresponsablemente estaba revelando al mundo humano.

«Sábado 16.00 en casa de M», decía una de las notas. ¿Aquel sábado? ¿Quién era M? ¿Molly u otra persona, como Mónica? ¿Llevaría Molly el suficiente tiempo en libertad como para tener un domicilio? Y, en ese caso, ¿por qué no había regresado a casa? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sabría Diamante quién era y dónde vivía? La anotación no contenía respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas. ¡Maldición! Justo debajo, había una lista de ideas aparentemente escritas al azar bajo el epígrafe: POSIBILIDADES. En otra lista aparte aparecían conceptos como «descomposición de cuerpos», «magos que viven entre humanos», «guerra en el mundo mágico/otras batallas» y «origen del diario mágico».

Darien se tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que había leído. Todo causaba verdadero pavor. Serena ya había escrito un artículo sobre la batalla que había tenido lugar en el túnel. Cualquiera de las otras «posibilidades» que tenía anotadas constituían una continuación lógica. Y con que escribiera una sola palabra sobre el Diario del Caos en el periódico, Diamante y los anarki irían a por ella en cuestión de horas. Aquella bestia sanguinaria se merendaba bocaditos apetecibles como Serena sin despeinarse. Se le helaba la sangre sólo de pensar en ello. Su reacción no tenía mucho sentido. Apenas la conocía, pero lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que tenía que protegerla, incluso con su propia vida. Sabía que moriría antes que permitir que Diamante le hiciera daño. Y no quería ahondar en el porqué.

Darien oyó ruidos al fondo del pasillo. Entre imprecaciones, soltó el cuaderno de notas en el bolso y regresó a toda prisa al sofá antes de que Serena entrara en el salón, vestida con unos vaporosos pantalones y un jersey que acentuaba sus curvas. Le gustaba más con lencería, pero aquella ropa ponía de manifiesto lo menuda que era. Si se tumbara sobre ella, la envolvería por completo y amoldaría cada curva del sensual cuerpo de la joven al suyo... Pensar ese tipo de cosas no era precisamente sensato. Casi no le quedaba sitio ya en los vaqueros y, por su expresión de extrañeza, estaba claro que Serena había estado pensando mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Mala señal.

—¿Qué puede ser tan urgente como para que vengas a buscarme en mitad del fin de semana? ¿No podías esperar a verme el lunes en la oficina?_ Siempre directa al grano. Todas las mujeres con las que había salido parloteaban sin cesar y nunca eran francas, lo que resultaba irritante. Y cuando realmente deseaba que una parloteara sin sentido y dejara que fuera él quien llevara la voz cantante, no lo hacía. Suspiró.

—Siéntate aquí —dijo Darien dando unas palmaditas en el asiento. «Cautívala», se recordó. Serena hizo lo que le pedía y lo miró como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos. El tuvo que reprimir las ganas de removerse incómodo. —En la oficina hay siempre mucho jaleo —comentó.

—Nos dedicamos a un oficio dominado por las fechas de entrega.

—Muy cierto, y precisamente por eso no tenemos mucho tiempo libre para conocernos mejor.

—¿Y crees que así mejorará nuestra relación de trabajo?

—Puede, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, Serena. —Bajó la voz una octava a propósito y se acercó un poco más a ella. Ella enarcó una ceja con cara de incredulidad.

—Suéltalo ya.

—Quiero conocerte como persona. Como mujer. No como periodista._ Ella ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Era obvio que los engranajes de su cerebro estaban en pleno funcionamiento.

—¿Con qué propósito?_ ¿Es que aquella mujer era inmune a la seducción, joder?

—¿Siempre eres tan directa?

—¿Y tú siempre eres tan impreciso? —replicó Serena. Aquello estaba siendo un completo desastre. No estaba preparado para fingir interés por una mujer por la que en realidad estaba loco y ocultar el deseo al mismo tiempo. Tenía que limitarse a flirtear con ella, pero el feroz anhelo físico que sentía estaba dificultando su propósito. Sabía que, en el caso de los magos, el instinto era lo que los guiaba hacia sus compañeras, y sospechaba que si la besaba, estaría perdido.

—Lo que intento decirte es que me interesas y que no es necesario que me denuncies por acoso._ Eso la hizo reír.

—Te lo diré si veo que te pasas de la raya. ¿Que te intereso en qué sentido?

—En todos los imaginables. —En eso no mentía. La lencería que llevaba puesta antes le había dejado totalmente claro que tenía un cuerpo delicioso que él se moría por devorar. Lo fascinaba la atrevida forma de aquellas cejas color oro que enmarcaban sus agudos ojos azules. Aquella mujer destilaba inteligencia. Se notaba en la forma en que preguntaba las cosas y en cómo deducía rápidamente la verdad, pero se comportaba con una sensualidad y un entusiasmo innegables, que lo tenían totalmente hechizado. ¿Alguna vez se había enfrentado Darien con semejante pasión? No desde que volvió de Iraq como uno de los pocos supervivientes de su pelotón, eso seguro. Puede que no lo hiciera desde la muerte de Armando.

—Por tu tono, se diría que no sólo profesionalmente —comentó ella. Darien se encogió de hombros, furioso por tener que fingir timidez.

—Tenemos que trabajar juntos, de modo que la situación requiere que nos comportemos con cautela. Confiaba en que pudiéramos... conocernos primero un poco mejor para saber si nos apetecía algo más._ Serena entornó los ojos.

—Esta es la primera vez que veo que muestras un interés por mí que no es meramente profesional.

—He intentado guardarme los pensamientos poco profesionales para mí en la redacción. —Lo cual era cierto. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez consiguiera saciar su curiosidad con esa respuesta.

—¿Has tenido esa clase de pensamientos?_ Darien se reconvino por subestimar la tenacidad de Serena.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

—Gracias. —El cumplido sólo sirvió para que agudizara aún más su mirada—. Pero me resulta demasiado... repentino.

—Puedo decirte lo primero que pensé nada más conocerte, pero desde luego no era apropiado para soltártelo en la oficina. No se puede decir que fuera nada demasiado cortés._ Ella lo miró de reojo, metió una pierna debajo de su cuerpo y colocó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Sus dedos quedaron muy cerca del hombro de Darien. Sólo con que se inclinara un poquito hacia ella, se tocarían. Pensarlo le provocó una explosión de calor en la entrepierna. Entonces Serena sonrió.

—¿No me digas? Vale, te seguiré el juego. Yo también he tenido esa clase de pensamientos.

—Eso me pareció ayer en tu despacho. Se te veía en los ojos.

—¿Ha sido eso lo que te ha animado a hablar?

—Sí. —Sonaba razonable, aunque lo cierto era que ya había percibido su interés unos cuantos días antes.

—¿Qué crees que tendría que ocurrir a continuación?

—Deberíamos tomárnoslo con calma —murmuró él—. Conocernos y decidir lo que queremos hacer, para no poner en peligro nuestra relación laboral.

—Hum. Muy sensato y amable._ Darien soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y confió en que Serena le creyera. Pero le bastó con mirarla para saber que estaba urdiendo algo en aquella cabecita suya. Reprimió una mueca. —A ver si lo he entendido. Tengo que creer que llevas teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos sobre mí desde que nos conocimos, pero que los has mantenido ocultos hasta que... Bueno, has forzado el archivador de alguien para buscar mi dirección o bien me has seguido hasta aquí, lo que demuestra una asombrosa dedicación a la tarea de seducirme. Después te presentas ante mi puerta en sábado y me miras como si quisieras arrancarme la ropa en el vestíbulo. Y todo eso para luego sugerirme que nos lo tomemos con calma. ¿Lo he entendido bien?_ Darien apretó los puños mientras buscaba una respuesta. Maldición, lo había pillado. ¿Cómo reparar el daño y salvar la misión sin arriesgar su relación laboral y su propio futuro?

—Lo que me gustaría hacer y lo que dicta la prudencia son cosas diferentes.

—A menudo sí, pero déjame que te diga qué es lo que creo que está ocurriendo aquí: insultas a Alan porque es un holgazán y a ti te disgustan los holgazanes por norma. No encajan con tu pasado de militar. Por algún motivo, quieres tomar parte en el artículo sobre la guerra que se está librando dentro de la comunidad mágica y estás obsesionado con la fuente que me suministra la información, y cuando te digo que me niego a que me acompañes, recurres a un descafeinado remedio de seducción para intentar que cambie de opinión. ¿Me acerco a la verdad?_ Por todos los santos. Había llevado misiones secretas más fáciles que aquélla. Serena era demasiado lista.

—No. Lo que ocurre es que me siento mucho más atraído por mi compañera de trabajo de lo que debería y hasta esas coquetas pequitas tuyas se sonrojarían si supieran las cosas que me apetece hacer con ellas. He intentado callármelo porque necesito este trabajo, pero al ver que el sentimiento era mutuo, no he podido seguir conteniéndome. No dije nada en la oficina porque no me pareció lo más apropiado. Y por mucho que me apetezca desnudarte ahora mismo, no quiero que esto sea simplemente un polvo. Con ello no conseguiría conocerte mejor. Es cierto que la fuente de información sobre la guerra en la comunidad mágica ha suscitado mi interés, porque sé lo que es una guerra, y, afrontémoslo, una mujer que afirma saber semejantes detalles resulta todo un enigma. Pero el otro motivo por el que no quiero darme prisa en llevarte a la cama es que no quiero crear una intimidad artificial entre nosotros sólo para escalar puestos. Quiero que decidas por ti misma si quieres contar con mi colaboración en el trabajo, independientemente de la relación personal que tengamos._ Tenía sentido. Y se acercaba peligrosamente a la realidad. Serena lo miró mientras deliberaba sobre la veracidad de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Cuál recomiendas que sea el siguiente paso?_ Darien soltó un quedo suspiro. Podía ser que lo creyera. Tal vez. Debía atenerse al guión.

—¿Comer?

—La verdad es que estaba a punto de prepararme un sándwich. Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

—Me refería a invitarte a comer fuera.

—¿No crees que sería más íntimo aquí? Conocerse mejor es más difícil en público._ Pero en privado también era más fácil toquetearse, como se moría por hacer en aquel mismo momento.

—Como quieras.

—Perfecto. —Serena se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, sin dejar de hablar mientras sacaba los ingredientes para la comida—. Háblame de tus padres. ¿Viven todavía?_ Se suponía que era él quien tenía que conocerla mejor, quien debía ganarse su confianza, no al contrario.

—Viven, pero yo fui uno de esos bebés tardíos. Son bastante mayores. ¿Y los tuyos? Quiero saber cosas sobre ti.

—Después —contestó ella, desechando la pregunta con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Cuidas tú de tu hermano porque ellos no pueden?

—Exactamente.

—¿Tienes más hermanos?_ Ya no, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a sacar el tema ahora.

—No. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún hermano?

—Hija única. Deja de cambiar de tema —lo riñó ella mientras abría un tarro—. ¿Mostaza?

—Sí, gracias. Es que de verdad quiero...

—¿Cuánto te llevas con tu hermano mayor?_ «Trescientos sesenta y siete años.» Sospechaba que no se tomaría bien esa respuesta.

—Más de diez años.

—Son muchos años, sí. Háblame de su enfermedad.

—Neflyte está inconsciente, no saben muy bien qué hacer por él y esto no es la Inquisición._ Darien se levantó y entró en la cocina. Serena estaba apoyada en la encimera extendiendo mostaza sobre unas rebanadas de pan integral. Se colocó justo detrás de ella y, poniéndole las manos en las caderas, le susurró al oído: —He venido porque quiero conocerte._ Ella ladeó la cabeza con gesto pizpireto y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—De acuerdo. Como te he dicho, no tengo hermanos. Mis padres son académicos. Mi madre es profesora de Historia en Oxford. Mi padre también enseñó un tiempo, pero ahora dirige un proyecto de investigación muy importante para crear combustible totalmente artificial._ Darien hizo una mueca de asombro y Serena soltó una carcajada. —Eso te pasa por preguntar.

—Parecen gente muy seria.

—Pues lo son aún más en persona, te lo aseguro._ Algo en su rostro hizo que Darien se detuviera un segundo antes de preguntar:

—¿Y ellos te apoyan en tu carrera?_ Ella titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

—Soy una decepción, y me lo recuerdan cada vez que los veo._ A pesar de su tono risueño, Darien percibió el dolor en su semblante. Le dolía que sus padres no la apoyaran. Fue un gesto estúpido, absurdo y peligroso, pero Darien la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Yo creo que eres una profesional brillante y no tengo ninguna duda de que, algún día, serás famosa por hacer lo más te gusta hacer.

—Hum. Halagos —dijo ella, pero no parecía muy impresionada. Sin embargo, él se lo había dicho totalmente en serio. Aquel primer artículo sobre magia lo había dejado boquiabierto. Aunque Serena desconocía por completo ese mundo, había logrado captar los matices que lo rodeaban, lo que les importaba a los dos bandos que tomaban parte en la guerra.

—Te lo digo en serio.

Se moría por besarla en la boca, a escasos centímetros de la suya, por paladearla, por estrecharla contra sí y consolarla. Maldijo para sí mismo los impulsos mágicos por colocarle delante aquella tentación en forma de mujer y a la vez prohibírsela. Si, como se temía, Serena era la compañera que reservaba para él el destino... No, no podía entretenerse pensando en lo que podría ocurrir o dejar de ocurrir porque se volvería loco.

La realidad era que, lo quisiera o no, estaba inmerso en aquella guerra de poderes mágicos, y no sólo quería evitar el funesto destino de Neflyte, también quería mantenerla a ella a salvo. No podía besarla y sucumbir a la necesidad de pronunciar el requerimiento de la unión mágica. No soportaba la idea de que, en vez de poder denunciar las múltiples violaciones sufridas por aquella mujer que era su fuente a manos de Diamante, Serena se convirtiera en una víctima más del cruel mago.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirándome la boca o me vas a besar?_ Darien retrocedió.

—Me estoy recordando que quiero tomármelo con calma. ¿Y si te ayudo con la comida?_ Ella suspiró.

—En ese armario hay unas mandarinas y patatas fritas._ Darien sacó ambas cosas y se volvió hacia Serena, que estaba poniendo la mesa. Ésta se dio la vuelta y cogió dos platos llenos de ensalada de lechuga y tomate. Él le apartó la silla para que se sentara y ella enarcó una ceja, pero igualmente tomó asiento.

—Entonces, a tus padres no les hace gracia el modo de ganarte la vida que has elegido —dijo Darien antes de que Serena retomara su interrogatorio—. Me atrevería a apostar a que te esfuerzas por ser la mejor con la esperanza de que, algún día, reconozcan lo buena que eres.

—Gracias, doctor Freud —respondió ella con mirada seria—. Algo así. Aunque sé que nunca estaré a la altura de sus expectativas.

—Eso nos pasa a todos, pero no te gusta decepcionarlos, ¿verdad?_ Serena tragó el trozo de sándwich y lo miró por encima de la mesa.

—Has venido porque querías conocerme, aunque es evidente que ya me conoces. ¿Y si nos saltamos todas estas chorradas convencionales del «quiero conocerte mejor» y nos vamos a la cama?


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 3 y el 5 contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

CAPÍTULO 3

**U**na hora más tarde, Serena estaba totalmente segura de que Darien la seguía cuando entró en la pequeña joyería y, momentos después, lo vio detenerse delante del escaparate. Ni por un segundo pensó que pudiera estar curioseando en busca de unos bonitos pendientes o de un solitario para el ombligo.

No, él tenía otras intenciones. Tras confesarle su enamoramiento, ¿qué clase de hombre sin compromiso rechaza un ofrecimiento de sexo tan descarado? Alguien que pretendía jugársela. Que la hubiera seguido hasta allí confirmaba sus sospechas. Lo único que de verdad había suscitado su interés desde que llegó al periódico y comenzó a trabajar con ella había sido el artículo sobre la guerra en el mundo mágico. Serena sospechaba que pretendía robárselo.

Al decirle que no quería que la acompañara a visitar a su fuente, Darien se había presentado en su casa para confesarle que estaba loco por ella. ¿Se creía que era estúpida o qué? Al sugerirle que se fueran a la cama, con la intención de descubrir así si le estaba mintiendo o verdaderamente estaba interesado por ella, se había dado cuenta de que iba de farol. Serena había confiado en que fuera lo segundo. Porque tal vez fuera un capullo mentiroso, pero tan sexy.

Rechazar su invitación entre tartamudeos había sido un error. Que le dijera que la deseaba no le había hecho ningún daño, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero en todo caso, tenía que dejar de pensar con el corazón y actuar con inteligencia. Darien pretendía robarle_ su_ exclusiva. Por encima de su cadáver. Acudiría sola a su cita con la bruja maltratada. Escucharía más detalles sobre una historia atroz que le rompía el corazón y reuniría más datos para su artículo. Trató de quitarse de la cabeza a un fotógrafo guapo y mentiroso.

Salió de nuevo a la calle y recorrió media manzana. Tenía que concederle a Darien cierto mérito. No veía que la estuviera siguiendo, pero sí percibía su presencia. Al doblar la esquina lo encontró fingiendo interesarse por la mercancía de un vendedor ambulante, que se helaba al frío de noviembre. No la miró, pero Serena sabía que estaba pendiente de ella.

Siguió andando despreocupadamente, arrebujada en su abrigo, hasta que llegó al lugar acordado. Cruzó la calle sorteando el tráfico y entró en un pub atestado y lleno de humo. Se sentó en un taburete más bien al final del establecimiento, lejos del camarero. Al cabo de unos segundos, Darien entró también seguido por una gélida racha de aire. Serena cogió una carta que andaba por allí y fingió leer el menú.

Él se paseó por la parte delantera, mirando de vez en cuando la acera desde las ventanas, supuestamente sin verla. Al final, se sentó a una mesa vacía en un rincón, cogió una carta y la miró por encima de ésta. Serena fingió consultar la hora y el móvil, removiéndose inquieta. Finalmente, una camarera se acercó a la mesa de Darien. Serena no sabía qué había pedido ni le importaba. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Se levantó y se aseguró de que él viera que iba al servicio. Deseó poder verle la cara cuando se diera cuenta de que no salía. Cerró la puerta del baño y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo.

**H**abía desaparecido. Supuso que habría escapado por la ventana del baño. Muy lista. Había subestimado tanto su inteligencia como su determinación. Una vez más. Frustrado, Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar a la fuente de Serena si ésta no confiaba en él? Pero además le preocupaba su seguridad. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en peligro? En ese momento le sonó el móvil. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y soltó una imprecación no precisamente entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

—Por tu buen humor diría que las cosas no van bien —dijo Jedite arrastrando las palabras.

—No exactamente. Esa mujer es demasiado lista. Sabe que la estoy engañando.

—Eso es que no estás siendo todo lo cautivador que deberías._ Darien apretó los dientes.

—El engaño no es lo mío.

—Se trata de encanto. ¿Necesitas que te haga una demostración?_ Aunque Jedite ya tenía compañera, imaginárselo cerca de Serena despertaba en Darien instintos asesinos.

—¿El mismo encanto que demostraste con tu compañera desaparecida?

—No la metas a ella en esto —le espetó el mago con un gruñido.

«Pues haz tú lo mismo.»

Respiró hondo nada más cruzar esas palabras por su mente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Serena de ese modo. Él no quería ninguna compañera mágica. Y de momento tenía que quitarse de encima a Jedite.

—Lo mismo te digo. Deja en paz a Serena.

—¿Tienes deseos de pronunciar los votos de unión con esa periodista?_ Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, le subía la temperatura. Era como una fiebre. Si la besaba, mucho se temía que no pudiera evitar pronunciar las palabras que los unirían para siempre. Y eso no era una buena señal.

Cuando, en su casa, le había sugerido que se fueran a la cama, la sangre le había empezado a hervir y a punto había estado de aceptar de buena gana. Sí, quería tenerla desnuda. Sí, quería saborear cada milímetro de su blanca piel, hacer suyo su precioso cuerpo. Sí, quería su inteligencia y su descaro. Sí, quería protegerla. Pero ceder a sus deseos lo conduciría al desastre. Era una putada que nadie le hubiera dado instrucciones a sus instintos.

—¿Te importa que nos concentremos en la misión? —respondió Darien con no poco cabreo—. Serena sabe que le he estado mintiendo desde que nos conocimos. Esta tarde había quedado con su fuente, sabía que la estaba siguiendo y ha conseguido despistarme. Y ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que va a escribir sobre el Diario del Caos. ¿Qué crees tú que ocurrirá si lo hace?_ Jedite soltó una imprecación.

—Conocerá de primera mano la magia al estilo Diamante. Y no le resultará agradable.

—Exacto. —Darien se aferraba ferozmente al teléfono, sin querer pararse a considerar esa posibilidad. Protegería a Serena a toda costa, haría lo que fuera con tal de que no publicara el artículo. La mantendría a salvo. Por mucho que le fastidiara pedirle ayuda a Jedite, tenía que hacerlo.

—Tienes que intervenir —dijo—. Yo me he puesto en evidencia. Serena ya sabe que lo que me interesa es el artículo sobre la guerra mágica y que mi ejercicio de seducción era fingido.

—No puedo. —De repente, el mago suspiró y añadió en tono frustrado—: Anoche tuvo lugar otro ataque. Murieron casi todos y han desaparecido dos mujeres. Una acababa de pasar la transición. Empiezan a cundir el pánico y los rumores sobre la vuelta de Diamante. Y los ancianos del Consejo, como siempre, ocupándose de gilipolleces. Pretenden acallar los rumores. Yo intento hacerles reflexionar, pero no quieren atender a razones. Nick y yo estamos visitando las casas de los Privilegiados que tienen más posibilidades de sufrir ataques pidiéndoles que se anden con cautela, pero es frustrante verte obligado a mentir. No me atrevo a dejar al Consejo a su aire demasiado tiempo. Yo insisto en que hay que informar de la verdad a la comunidad, pero no cuento con suficientes votos. Mientras, Tiger nos entrena sin descanso para la guerra que todos sabemos que es inminente. Podría enviarte a Zoycite para que te ayude, pero arrasaría con ese periódico. Además, la magia no es la solución para todo. No puedo hacer que Serena se olvide del libro y de los artículos con un simple giro de varita.

La situación que pintaba Jedite era realmente sombría. Darien casi sintió lástima de aquel cabrón. ¿Qué demonios tenía de bueno la magia? Ah, sí, nada. Ya había tenido ocasión de experimentarlo en carne propia cuando era más joven. Se masajeó la nuca tratando de aliviar la tensión. Volvía a sentir aquel dichoso hormigueo. Estaba exhausto, pero su cuerpo seguía ansiando sexo. Había un montón de chicas guapas en el pub, y varias no paraban de mirarlo. Sin embargo, le bastó bajar la vista un momento para comprobar que ninguna lo excitaba. Estaba obsesionado con Serena. Suspiró.

—Vas a tener que arreglar esto tú solo —prosiguió Jedite—. Pégate a Serena. Haz lo que sea, pero convéncela. Quítale el maldito diario y consigue que deje de escribir esos artículos. En la prensa no puede aparecer nada relacionado con el Diario del Caos._ Darien suspiró. ¿Cómo se las iba a apañar para hacer tal cosa?

—Hablaré con ella esta noche —le dijo a Jedite—. La estaré esperando cuando llegue a casa. Hasta entonces, quisiera acercarme a ver cómo está mi hermano.

—No puedo prescindir de ninguno de mis guerreros para que te transporte, pero puedo enviarte a mi hermana.

—Rei es siempre una compañía deliciosa._ Jedite resopló.

—Ya. Lo dice alguien que no tiene que vivir todos los días con esa descarada._ Colgaron y Darien esperó un momento. Al cabo de unos minutos, Rei entraba en el pub. Boquiabiertos, todos los hombres volvieron la cabeza al verla. Uno se levantó y se quedó contemplándola como sumido en un trance. Ella levantó la mano y el hombre regresó a su taburete al instante, con gesto confuso.

—¿Siempre reaccionan de la misma manera cuando te ven?_ Rei se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia.

—Es la sangre de sirena de mi abuela, no yo. Aunque fuera la bruja más horripilante de la creación, se comportarían igual.

Pero no lo era. Ni muchísimo menos. Rei era verdaderamente hermosa. Se habían declarado muchas guerras por caras mucho menos bonitas, y las modelos matarían por tener su cuerpo. Cuando la vio aparecer en el salón de su casa, en Texas, para explicarle que su hermano estaba enfermo, le había costado muchísimo concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo de tan abrumadoramente hermosa como era. No le costó mucho darse cuenta de que la bruja no sólo era hermosa por fuera. A Darien le caía bien, pero no la deseaba.

—Si Jedite no te lo ha dicho, lo haré yo: gracias por cuidar de Neflyte.

—Lo conozco desde siempre, Darien. Es un amigo muy querido, y no pienso dejar que muera sin hacer nada._ Y también era valiente.

—Ya sabes que las sustitutas que le hemos buscado han huido despavoridas._ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—En mi interior, estoy convencida de que me reconocería antes de hacerme daño.

—Rei, Neflyte no se conoce ni a sí mismo._ La joven le dio la razón con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Sí, bueno, la verdad es que no está saliendo tan bien como me gustaría. La simple energía que obtiene de mi miedo no le basta. La pierde forcejeando y gritando el nombre de Molly. Necesita algo más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A las otras sustitutas les dice que huelen a hombre y por eso intenta atacarlas. Creo que tal vez tenga la solución. Puedes quedarte a observar cómo se desarrollan las cosas._ Darien percibió algo en su tono que lo puso alerta.

—Tal vez deberíamos discutirlo antes._ Ella negó con la cabeza y sus negros rizos le acariciaron los esbeltos hombros.

—Es necesario que lo hagamos a mi manera.

—No quiero que te pongas en peligro._ Rei le dio unas tranquilizadoras palmaditas en el brazo.

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no salimos y nos ocultamos un poco en la parte trasera? Así llamaremos menos la atención cuando nos teletransportemos._ Darien sabía cuándo alguien quería cambiar de tema y accedió; por el momento. Asintió con la cabeza y salieron a la desapacible noche. Una vez fuera de la vista, Rei lo cogió de la mano y ¡puf! En un minuto estaban en un callejón oscuro y al siguiente daban vueltas en mitad de un vacío negro y vertiginoso. Darien maldijo la magia. Segundos después llegaban al vestíbulo de Jedite, que los estaba esperando.

—Me alegro de que estéis aquí. Me empezaba a preocupar. —El mago miró a su hermana para asegurarse de que estaba bien. La bruja suspiró.

—Tengo ochenta y cuatro años no cuatro. Soy perfectamente capaz de ir a buscar a una persona y traerla a casa.

—Pero eso no implica que puedas evitar el peligro._ Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer. —Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Darien y añadió—: Ocúpate tú ahora un rato, ¿quieres? Me tiene agotada._ Y desapareció. Jedite lo miró con gesto afligido.

—Te cambio a tu hermano trastornado por mi descarada hermana._ Darien casi se rió.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no. Sinceramente, no quiero ninguna de las cosas.

—Lo sé.

—Pareces cansado. —Darien sabía que no debía preguntar, si no quería involucrarse aún más en aquella cenagosa situación mágica. Pero por mucho que lo irritaran algunas de las manías de Jedite, tenía que reconocer que el mago había acogido en su casa a Neflyte, le había ofrecido su hogar, su ayuda y, ahora, a su hermana—. ¿Has tenido suerte con la búsqueda de tu compañera?_ Jedite hizo una mueca de dolor. Las marcas de cansancio alrededor de ojos y boca evidenciaban el estrés que estaba experimentando.

—No. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. No siento... nada más que su ausencia.

—Pero ¿ha roto vuestro vínculo? —Lo último que les faltaba era que el mago cayera en la misma situación que Neflyte. Entonces, lograr recuperar a éste sería tarea imposible.

—No, gracias a Dios. Sigue siendo mía a pesar de que mis intentos por encontrarla no estén dando ningún fruto._ Era extraño, pero así era la magia, complicada, incomprensible y frustrantemente enigmática.

—¿Tienes algún dato de ella? ¿Dónde vive, su número de teléfono, el nombre de algún familiar?

—Que yo sepa, todo lo que me dijo es mentira. —Se frotó la cara con expresión tensa—. Voy a tener que recurrir yo también a una de esas sustitutas para obtener energía. Pero la unión mágica es tremendamente eficaz, no deseo a ninguna otra que no sea ella. De alguna manera... —Jedite dejó la frase en suspenso y negó con la cabeza—. No importa. Ya lo solucionaré. Ve a ver a tu hermano.

—No sé si te he dado las gracias... —dijo Darien. No le gustaba nada estar en deuda con el mago, pero tenía que decirlo.

—No lo hagas —lo interrumpió Jedite—. Neflyte es para mí más un miembro de la familia que un amigo, igual que Molly. Sólo confío en que podamos reunirlos de nuevo._ Darien ya estaba empezando a creer que iba a ser imposible. Se volvió hacia la gigantesca escalera que arrancaba a su izquierda y la subió lentamente, abrumado por un miedo horrible, hasta llegar arriba. Neflyte estaba en la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Joder, en aquellos momentos, Darien preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y puso la mano en el pomo, preguntándose qué había hecho para que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno con tanta rapidez. Y si creía que la suya era un infierno, cómo debía de ser la de Neflyte. Abrió la puerta. Las cortinas estaban corridas para impedir que entrara la luz del sol. La habitación en penumbra olía a sudor, a rabia y a desesperación. Su hermano apestaba a las tres cosas. Estaba en un estado lamentable, el ejemplo viviente de la crueldad de la magia.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, vacilante. Aunque su vínculo fraterno lo instaba a cuidar de Neflyte, no quería entrar. Cuando era niño, había visto morir a Armando. En un momento, había pasado de ser un bebé risueño a un cadáver inmóvil. Eso le había roto el corazón. Y la posibilidad de revivir el trauma de la muerte de un hermano lo aterraba.

Oyó un gruñido lamentable procedente de la cama y entró en la habitación con mucha cautela. Neflyte permanecía inmóvil en la cama, encadenado y vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos blancos. Darien observó horrorizado su cadavérico rostro y su pálida tez. En los últimos días se había deteriorado mucho. Tragando como pudo el nudo de horror que se le había formado en la garganta, se juró que, cuando volviera a ver a Serena, se concentraría única y exclusivamente en su misión. Tenía que encontrar a Molly para que su hermano volviera a ser una persona completa.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño anexo y salió Rei envuelta en una nube de aire húmedo y perfumado. No llevaba nada más que una bata blanca y el cabello húmedo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Gotas de agua perlaban su piel dorada. Se dirigió hacia una silla junto a la cama con la determinación presente en sus movimientos y en sus regias facciones. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba Darien y lo vio mirando fijamente a Neflyte, la pena suavizó su rostro.

—No siempre está así._ Lo dijo en un susurro, pero él sintió como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el pecho. Rei sólo pretendía reconfortarlo, tranquilizarlo. Pero en vez de eso, sus palabras lo enfurecieron aún más. —Darien —probó ella de nuevo—, creo que el vínculo que tenía con Molly era sincero y muy profundo. Ahora está sufriendo, pero disfrutó de más de un siglo de felicidad con la mujer que amaba. Ojalá cualquiera de nosotros tuviera la mitad de suerte.

—¿La suerte de verse reducido a un animal? ¿Te considerarías afortunada al tener que soportar algo así?

—En una mujer, el duelo por la separación funciona de otra manera, así que no puedo decírtelo con seguridad. Los hombres experimentan un intenso período de adaptación. En cambio, al perder de repente a su pareja, una bruja suele sentir la necesidad de buscar consuelo, protección y energía en otro mago. No recuerda a su anterior compañero, pero sí tiene una sensación de pérdida y sufre por ello, pero no de este modo. —Rei hizo un gesto en dirección a Neflyte. Eso quería decir que Molly podía estar en cualquier parte, sin acordarse de Neflyte en absoluto y tirándose a otro. Si el duelo por haber perdido a su compañera no terminaba con su hermano, enterarse de la realidad sin duda lo haría. Rei le puso una mano en el hombro con gesto amistoso. —Sé que esto te resulta muy desagradable...

—Horrible —la corrigió Darien—. Es un demente y una carga para ti. ¿Volverá a ser el mismo algún día?_ El hondo pesar ensombrecía los ojos de la bruja y tensó la boca con desolado gesto.

—Está experimentando un intenso duelo. Hacemos todo lo que podemos, de verdad. Yo...

—Por favor, no quiero que pienses que te estoy echando la culpa —la interrumpió él con suavidad—. No os culpo ni a ni a tu hermano. En absoluto. Es que esto me resulta tremendamente frustrante. Ha empeorado.

—No se estabilizará hasta que no obtenga energía._ Darien se paseaba de un lado a otro.

—Me siento impotente. Sé que lo único que puedo hacer por él es encontrar a Molly. ¿Qué podemos esperar si no damos con ella, aparte de la muerte segura de mi hermano?

—Hay que ir paso a paso. Lo estamos intentando todos. No subestimes a Neflyte. Es fuerte. No es extraño que el duelo de un mago termine de forma abrupta. Mañana mismo podría levantarse en perfecto estado._ «O podría morir.» Darien resopló desdeñosamente.

—Me extraña que la magia sea tan generosa.

—Pues entonces date por vencido —exclamó Rei levantando las manos—, pero yo no lo haré. Neflyte es nuestro amigo. Su muerte mataría a mi hermano.

Sin esperar su respuesta, se acercó a la cama y puso las manos sobre un tobillo de Neflyte y después sobre el otro, sin llegar a tocarlo. A continuación, se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, murmuró algo y pasó los dedos por encima de cada una de las manos del mago. De pronto, las Cadenas que lo sujetaban se soltaron un poco, permitiéndole el movimiento, si bien limitado. Neflyte soltó un rugido demencial y comenzó a dar patadas al aire con la mirada extraviada. El blanco de sus ojos había desaparecido y las pupilas no eran más que unos puntitos en el azul tumultuoso de los iris.

—Por todos los santos, ¿qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Darien, lanzándose sobre la cama para asegurar las ataduras de Neflyte. Rei alzó una mano para obligarlo a detenerse.

—Voy a darle la energía que necesita._ Darien deseó que eso no significara lo que se temía.

—Podría matarte. Ha estado a punto de hacerlo con las otras porque no eran Molly.

—Eso era porque ellas llevaban encima el olor de otros hombres. Neflyte lo percibía, suponía que eran enemigas que intentaban matarlo y las atacaba. Yo me propongo intentar una nueva táctica. Estoy completamente limpia y además me he lavado con el jabón y el champú de Molly para asegurarme.

—Pero ¿no crees que es peligroso aflojarle las Cadenas?

—Según la experiencia de mi tía Michiru en otros casos de agresividad, los magos tienen necesidad de dominar. En su estado, Neflyte necesitará que la mujer esté debajo de él durante el sexo. Además, confío en que darle libertad de movimientos haga que se dé cuenta de que no está siendo atacado y así pueda tomarme. Obtendrá más energía si consuma el acto sexual._ Darien tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—¿Y piensas dejar que...?_ Rei se volvió y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No es ningún sacrificio entregar mi cuerpo con tal de mantener a un querido amigo con vida. Si acostarse con otra puede ayudarlo a superar el duelo, ¿por qué no habría de intentarlo?_ Su generosa afirmación fue para él como un puñetazo en el estómago. Aquella mujer maravillosa estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en peligro. Darien la adoraba, pero temía por ella.

—¿Sabe Jedite lo que te propones?_ Rei negó con la cabeza.

—Sería un estorbo._ Qué mujer tan inconsciente, pero qué valiente e increíble también.

—¿Y si Neflyte te ataca?_ Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Estás tú aquí.

Darien reprimió las ganas de gritar que él no quería participar en aquello, pero la demostración de coraje de Rei hizo que se sintiera como un cobarde. Neflyte necesitaba aquello para vivir y la bruja estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida y a entregarle su cuerpo para que se curase. Aunque la situación no suponía ningún riesgo para él, Darien no quería presenciar cómo su hermano absorbía energía sexual de Rei. No quería estar allí y se avergonzaba de su propia reacción.

—Quédate en el rincón más alejado. Si te huele... —Ella dejó las palabras en el aire con una mueca.

A saber entonces cómo reaccionaría Neflyte, aunque probablemente no sería bien. Agradecido por aquella pequeña indulgencia, cerró la puerta por dentro, se apoyó en ella y se quedó mirando a su hermano. Rei asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la bata. No llevaba nada debajo. Darien se quedó boquiabierto. La bruja no sólo tenía una cara bonita, su cuerpo poseía las curvas perfectas, unas piernas largas, un trasero delicioso, un torso largo y estrecho, un vientre plano y unos pechos dignos de ser objeto de húmedos sueños.

Pero aun así, él no sentía necesidad de tocarla. Y menos con lo aterrorizado que estaba y los tumultuosos sentimientos que albergaba hacia Serena. Rei apartó la bata de una patada y se tumbó en la cama junto a Neflyte. Éste se lanzó de inmediato sobre ella con los ojos enloquecidos. La olisqueó y, con un gruñido grave, se le colocó encima, cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo musculoso.

—¿Rei? —exclamó Darien apartándose de la puerta para ir hacia la joven.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró ella—. Quédate donde estás._ Él hizo lo que le pedía a duras penas.

—Mujer —ronroneó Neflyte enterrando el rostro en el cuello de ella. Empezó a recorrerla entre gemidos y sonidos de aprobación. Exploró el cuerpo femenino con la nariz y utilizó el aflojamiento de las Cadenas para aplastarle un pecho con una mano y tocarla entre las piernas con la otra—. ¿Molly?

Cuando Neflyte la mordió en el cuello y gimió, Rei se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Darien se removió, pero resistió la perentoria necesidad de acudir en su ayuda. De todos modos, tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta. Ser testigo de cómo su hermano dominaba sexualmente a aquella mujer era horroroso y repulsivo. Si ya tenía sus dudas respecto al concepto de unión mágica, presenciar aquella pesadilla hizo que lo rechazara por completo. Rei rodeó a Neflyte con los brazos y lo animó a continuar.

—Así, así. Más.

El mago no respondió; no podía oírla. De modo que Rei optó por comunicarse acariciándole los hombros, enredando los dedos en su cabello y deslizó una mano por la espalda y se arqueó contra él. Neflyte respondió liberando aún más a la bestia que llevaba dentro y comenzó a pasarle las palmas por la pálida piel. Intentó reclamar sus labios, pero Rei lo esquivó y le ofreció el cuello a cambio. Al final, Neflyte se dio por vencido y decidió utilizar la boca para devorarle los pechos. Darien hizo una mueca de repulsión, conteniendo a duras penas el instinto de proteger a la bruja mientras Neflyte la dominaba para obtener placer de ella.

—Molly —susurró contra su piel, hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos húmedos—. ¡Molly mía!_ Se pegó a ella de manera más íntima y Darien retrocedió asqueado; pero no podía irse por si Rei lo necesitaba. Por el bien de Neflyte, quería hacer lo que se le pedía, pero ser testigo de cómo su hermano tomaba fuerzas de la bruja le resultaba perturbador.

—Basta —dijo al fin—. No es necesario que hagas esto._ Rei abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Darien a los ojos.

—Sí es necesario, pero si no puedes quedarte, lo entiendo._ La oferta era tentadora, sin embargo...

—¿Y quién te protegerá entonces?

—Está encadenado. Vete. No pasará nada.

—No dejaré que te enfrentes a esto tú sola. Ninguno de los dos sabemos de lo que es capaz._ Ella lo miró como diciéndole que entonces se atuviera a las consecuencias y le quitó a Neflyte los calzoncillos. Con un gruñido salvaje, él la cubrió con su enorme cuerpo. Las Cadenas entrechocaron con sonido metálico cuando tiró para agarrarla por las caderas y se lanzó a devorarle la boca, pero Rei lo esquivó de nuevo.

—¡Dámela! —rugió el mago.

Darien fue a lanzarse hacia la cama de nuevo, pero la mirada de la joven hizo que se detuviera en seco. Notó que se le entumecían los dedos, aferrados al marco de la puerta. Rei estaba decidida a hacerlo y Neflyte la necesitaba. Pero era horrible verlo. Sólo podía imaginar lo que la bruja estaría sufriendo. Al no poder besarla, Neflyte comenzó a agitarse y, sujetándola por las mejillas, la obligó a quedarse quieta y unió sus labios a los suyos, pero Rei no los abrió. El pánico se dibujó en el bello rostro de la joven. La frustración y el miedo devoraban a Darien.

—¿Si lo besas se volverá aún más violento?_ Ella levantó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Neflyte y lo esquivó una vez más.

—Si me besa, notará mi sabor y sabrá que no soy Molly._ Claro. Cualquier mago reconocería instintivamente a su compañera por su sabor. Sus besos, sus lágrimas, todo sabía a ella. Neflyte lo percibiría, o más bien percibiría la ausencia del sabor de Molly en Rei.

Ésta separó las piernas y arqueó las caderas con el fin de distraerlo. El brujo pareció vacilar un momento, pero acto seguido penetró en su cuerpo con un aullido salvaje. Rei hizo una mueca y gritó. Aquello era el colmo. Darien no podía seguir allí quieto, sin hacer nada.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó ella—. Si te huele, pensará que lo estamos atacando y tratará de matarme._ En la posición en que estaba, debajo de Neflyte, Rei era tremendamente vulnerable, y su hermano podría matarla en un segundo. Darien se tragó la bilis y el orgullo, pero retrocedió.

—Libérate de él y te ayudaré a asegurar las Cadenas._ Neflyte hundió el rostro en el cuello de Rei y la sujetó por las caderas, disponiéndose a embestir como un poseso, pero de repente se detuvo. Ella le acarició la espalda y se arqueó de nuevo con gesto incitador. Sin previo aviso, Neflyte se lanzó hacia adelante como un salvaje y se hundió hasta el fondo. Seguidamente, comenzó a moverse en su interior, imponiendo un ritmo frenético. Rei soportaba el ataque entre exclamaciones y gritos. —Por favor, deja que lo detenga —rogó Darien, pero ella no quería escuchar.

—No._ Darien cerró los ojos y al momento se obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. Era quien debía proteger a Rei. Por desagradable que fuera la situación, por mucho que lo enfurecieran las destructivas fuerzas de la magia, tenía que permanecer como observador.

En ese momento, aprovechando su posición ventajosa, Neflyte la sujetó por la barbilla y tomó su boca por las buenas. Ni un segundo después, levantó la cabeza y con un rugido salvaje agarró a Rei por la garganta y apretó. Darien se arrojó sobre ellos. Los musculosos brazos de su hermano ondulaban de furia mientras trataba de acabar con la vida de la joven, que pataleaba y levantaba los brazos en un intento por convocar sus poderes mágicos.

No hacía falta agravar la tragedia con otra, pensó Darien. Tenía que haber otra forma de ayudar a Neflyte. Redoblaría sus esfuerzos con Serena. Cualquier cosa menos repetir aquello. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, apoyó las rodillas en el colchón y, rodeando el cuello de su hermano con un brazo, tiró hacia atrás para apartarlo de Rei. Ésta abrió mucho la boca tratando de coger aire y Darien sintió un gran alivio cuando la oyó respirar. Pero el alivio fue breve, porque Neflyte se liberó y lo atacó con ojos de lunático.

Cuando éste se enfurecía, tenía la fuerza de diez hombres, y cuando lo aplastó contra el colchón agarrándolo por la garganta, Darien comprobó que, a pesar de contar con un entrenamiento muy superior, no le iba a resultar nada fácil vencerlo. Lo empujó por el pecho y se contorsionó, debatiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, pero Neflyte lo aferraba con una fuerza mortal. Parecía a punto de partirle la tráquea. Casi sin poder respirar, le pareció oír sonido de pasos junto a ellos. No quería morir, y rogó por que Rei acudiera en busca de ayuda, en vez de ponerse otra vez en peligro. De pronto, su hermano perdió todas las fuerzas y se le derrumbó encima como un peso muerto. Darien lo apartó como pudo y miró a su alrededor en busca de Rei, que en ese momento se estaba atando el cinturón de la bata con un gesto entre avergonzado y contrito.

—Lo lamento —murmuró, como si fuera a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Darien se levantó y la abrazó con torpeza.

—¿Por no haberlo logrado? ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

—No, por haber sido tan ingenua. No creí que llegara a hacerle daño a un ser querido. —Bajó la vista y se mordió el labio—. Nos habría matado a los dos si no nos hubiéramos ayudado mutuamente.

—¿Cómo has conseguido detenerlo?

—Con un rápido hechizo. Tu intervención me ha permitido utilizar las manos para poder realizarlo. Neflyte no está dormido, está inconsciente. Espero no haberle mandado un conjuro demasiado potente a causa del miedo —comentó, con una mueca de pena. Otro ejemplo de los efectos secundarios que podía tener la magia. Y, encima, seguían sin solucionar el problema original.

—Has hecho lo necesario para salvarnos a los dos.

—No habría ocurrido si no le hubiera aflojado las Cadenas, si hubiera evitado que me besara. Yo... —Rei dejó las palabras en suspenso y se echó a llorar.

Darien la abrazó con delicadeza y dejó que se desahogara. No quería que la magia entrara en su vida, no quería estar allí, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era consolar a la mujer que, con valentía, había arriesgado su vida para ayudar a Neflyte. La estrechó con más fuerza y se juró que nunca tendría una compañera a la que hacer llorar, que jamás permitiría que otros soportaran aquella tortura mágica. Quería preguntarle qué otra cosa se podía hacer por Neflyte, pero no era el momento. Sentía el peso de esa carga en los hombros y la solución pasaba por encontrar a Molly. No podía permitir que Rei tuviera que sacrificarse.

—No volverás a hacerlo. —Darien le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le secó las lágrimas. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Debería haberse negado desde el principio—. Nunca. Ya buscaremos otra forma.

—Tal vez sea ésta la única forma de mantenerlo con vida.

—No puede ser cierto. Has hecho todo lo que has podido, pero...

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ Se volvieron hacia la puerta al oír una voz. Zoycite estaba en el umbral, con cara de pocos amigos que no expresaba claramente si estaba allí para ayudar o para arrancarle a Darien la cabeza de cuajo. El enorme guerrero de pelo rubio entró en la habitación. Su mirada negra se posó en Rei y, de inmediato, se enfureció aún más. Tenía aspecto de ser uno de esos hombres que golpean primero y preguntan después. Además, irradiaba un aire de posesividad que a Darien no le pasó desapercibido. Se apartó rápidamente de la joven. No hacía falta empeorar aún más las cosas. —¿Qué coño pasa aquí?_ La paciencia y la cortesía eran virtudes de las que Zoycite era evidente que carecía. Rei levantó la barbilla.

—Estaba cuidando de Neflyte._ El brujo desplazó la mirada de Neflyte, que yacía en el suelo, a Rei, que tenía el cabello alborotado. Se fijó entonces en la corta bata que llevaba y en la huella de dedos en su cuello. Se volvió hacia Darien con la furia pintada en el rostro.

—¿El capullo de tu hermano le ha hecho esto? ¿Y tú estabas aquí tan tranquilo observando cómo la lastimaba, cabrón pervertido?_ Sin darle tiempo a dar una explicación, Zoycite le soltó un directo a la mandíbula seguido de un puñetazo en el abdomen. Darien se dobló por la mitad y a punto estuvo de vomitar. Estaba bien entrenado. Sabía que podía combatir con aquel guerrero cuerpo a cuerpo y que probablemente ganaría, pero no hizo nada. ¿Por qué tenía que justificar sus actos? —¿Qué pensabas? ¿Hacértelo con ella cuando él acabara? Te voy a arrancar la garganta con mis propias manos. Ni tú ni tu hermano volveréis a tocarla.

—¡Basta, Zoycite! —exigió Rei. Para sorpresa de Darien, el enorme guerrero dejó caer los puños a lo largo de los costados, a pesar de que parecía más que dispuesto a pulverizar a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla. —Ha sido idea mía servirle a Neflyte como fuente de energía y pedirle a Darien que se quedara._ Zoycite lanzó una imprecación entre dientes.

—Te ha lastimado. No voy a permitirlo.

—No necesito tu aprobación. Neflyte no sabe lo que hace, y es mi amigo. —Se volvió hacia Darien, que se frotaba la mandíbula golpeada—. Vete. Necesito un momento a solas para recuperarme y asearme antes de enfrentarme a mi hermano._ Tragó con dificultad y, por primera vez en todo ese rato, pareció de verdad nerviosa. Darien la cogió de la mano.

—No sabes lo mucho que agradezco todos tus esfuerzos. En nombre de Neflyte, lamento mucho lo que te ha hecho pasar. Hablaré con Jedite..._ Zoycite se abrió paso entre los dos con el hombro y lo empujó a él hacia atrás.

—No la toques._ Darien decidió no tentar la suerte y retrocedió. Rei suspiró.

—Ya hablaré yo con Jedite. En seguida bajo.

Darien suspiró también y se dio la vuelta. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, se volvió y vio que la joven miraba a Zoycite con cara de enfado. Nadie dijo una palabra, pero daba la impresión de que el posesivo mago se fuera a llevar una buena bronca. La opinión de Darien era que Rei quería mantener las distancias con el guerrero, pero que éste no pensaba dejar que eso lo detuviera.

* * *

**H**acía rato que había anochecido cuando Serena llegó a casa, después de la entrevista. Estaba exhausta, pero emocionalmente se sentía llena de energía. Tenía un montón de cosas en las que pensar. Aquella pobre mujer apenas recordaba nada de su vida de adulta. Serena no quería pensar en lo terrible que debía de haber sido la tortura a la que había sido sometida. A pesar de los abusos sufridos, la mujer, que admitía ser bruja, sí sabía que había perdido a sus seres queridos y, la pobre, lloraba sintiéndose culpable e incompleta.

Era imposible no solidarizarse con alguien que desnudaba su alma de esa manera, y había hecho que ella se cuestionara muchas cosas. Serena había relegado las relaciones personales a un segundo plano para concentrarse en su carrera. Pero a veces, como en aquel momento, se sentía sola. Su cuerpo y su corazón echaban de menos la compañía. Bueno, en aquel momento en concreto, sentada en la penumbra de su salón, sólo un hombre podría llenar ese vacío. Darien.

¿Por qué? Apenas lo conocía. No era normal anhelar su presencia cuando sólo se trataban desde hacía unos pocos días. Sin embargo, lo deseaba con una intensidad como no había experimentado nunca antes, una intensidad que ni siquiera sabría describir. No era un simple deseo, era más bien una imperiosa necesidad de sentir cómo él le exigía que dejara que le diera placer, de ver el deseo en sus ojos, de que la rodeara con sus brazos y la abrazara con ternura. Su cuerpo temblaba de anhelo con sólo imaginarse acariciándolo, viendo aumentar su placer para después compartirlo con el suyo propio y descubrir lo mucho que significaba para ella. ¿Qué demonios tenía aquel hombre? Había mucha química entre ellos, pero también algo más.

Suspirando, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Se acostaría temprano para así recuperar el sueño perdido. Quizá de ese modo conseguiría que desapareciera aquel extraño anhelo. Era una buena idea, pero en vez de irse directa a la cama, Serena se acercó al ventanal. El paisaje nocturno danzaba a la luz de la luna, un romance urbano se desarrollaba entre la catedral de Saint Paul y el London Eye iluminados. La vista hizo que se sintiera aún más sola. En la oscuridad, rodeada por los tenues sonidos de la gente en la calle, admitió que no ansiaba a nadie más que a Darien. Si él la deseaba, estaba claro que no era con la misma pasión.

Cuando se apartó de la ventana para irse a la cama, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tragó y miró hacia el techo para contenerlas. No era el momento. Ya se abandonaría más tarde a la soledad y se atiborraría de chocolate. Si empezaba entonces, no pararía hasta que se le pusiera la nariz roja, y tendría los ojos hinchados varios días.

Decidida a no regodearse en la autocompasión, se dispuso a llevar a cabo su ritual nocturno. Si había que sentir lástima por alguien, tenía que ser de aquella pobre bruja, obsesionada por un hombre al que no podía recordar por mucho que lo deseara. Su lamentable situación la había conmovido intensamente. Aunque sus padres eran felices, Serena nunca había tenido suerte en el amor. Y ahora sólo deseaba a Darien.

Se metió en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó en la cama a su lado. Imaginó que la acariciaba, que se colocaba encima de ella y exigía su cuerpo con sólo una mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. En su imaginación, Darien le murmuraba lo mucho que la deseaba, lo mucho que significaba para él, y Serena se derretía. Era una boba. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo borrar su fantasía. Darien pensaba más en sus artículos, sus fuentes y la información de qué disponía que en ella. Tenía que desechar esas ideas y dormirse.

Una distracción. Necesitaba algo en que pensar para ahuyentar la depresión del síndrome premenstrual o de lo que quiera que le estuviera ocurriendo. Un libro. ¿Por qué no el diario «mágico» que le habían regalado? Resopló desdeñosamente, pero abrió el cajón de la mesilla y le echó un vistazo. De Berjerite esperaba consejos para amueblar la casa siguiendo los preceptos del feng shui o una sesión de media hora con un astrólogo. Pero ¿un diario mágico que concedía deseos? El concepto en sí se le antojaba enigmático e inesperado, aunque un poco exagerado incluso para Berjerite. «¿Qué puedes perder?», le había dicho. Su dignidad. Su cordura. A su fotógrafo cañón cuando se riera en su cara, si llegaba a ver lo que había escrito.

Pero ¿por qué iba a leerlo? El diario estaba guardado en su dormitorio, un lugar donde no parecía muy probable que él fuera a entrar. Además, la posibilidad de que aquel diario fuera realmente mágico era tan lejana como la de que unos hombrecillos verdes fueran a tomar Gran Bretaña a la semana siguiente. ¿Así que como iba él a enterarse? Se metió bajo las mantas preguntándose qué tipo de amante sería Darien. Si sería dulce o dominante. De que sería intenso estaba segura. No parecía de los que hacían las cosas a medias.

Fue pensar en ello y sentir una oleada de deseo en la parte baja del vientre. La siguiente imagen que se apoderó de su mente la hizo sentir calor y frío, vértigo y debilidad a la vez. ¿Y si la visita del día anterior no hubiera sido para registrar su casa en busca de información sino para hacerle el amor como un salvaje? ¿Y si cuando le abrió la puerta en ropa interior la pasión se hubiera apoderado de él y la hubiera tomado allí mismo? «Hum, una delicia.» Se dejó arrastrar más lejos y se los imaginó a los dos con la respiración acompasada, inspirando bruscamente con cada arremetida. Él le agarraría las caderas con dedos fuertes, como si no tuviera suficiente de ella y no quedaría satisfecho hasta haberla reclamado por completo. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a su ardiente fantasía. Darien sudaba y una gota de sudor le cayó en el torso. Con los dientes apretados, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y le juró entre jadeos que ninguna otra mujer lo había afectado nunca tanto.

Serena sabía que la realidad era que él la había rechazado y que le interesaban más sus artículos que sus bragas. Pero aquélla era su fantasía. A lo mejor, poner por escrito sus deseos podría resultar catártico. Tal vez así se pudiese dormir y despertar al día siguiente libre de aquella obsesión. Echó un vistazo al diario. Acalorada y con un hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, lo sacó del cajón. Al cuerno con la precaución. Ya se preocuparía después por lo que pudiera ocurrir si Darien llegaba a leer sus deseos. O por la posibilidad, poco probable, de que lograra llevárselo a la cama por arte de magia. En el caso de que eso llegara a ocurrir, ya se ocuparía de su pobre corazón más tarde. Además, estaba pensando escribir un artículo sobre el libro, así que no estaría de más investigar un poco. Impulsivamente, lo cogió y escribió:

_Querido diario mágico:_

_Ésta es mi fantasía. En realidad es una locura. Pero imagino que Darien Chiba abre de golpe la puerta de mi habitación, me pide que me desnude y me hace el amor como un salvaje..._

Una hora más tarde, Serena dejaba el bolígrafo a un lado y cerraba el libro con un suspiro. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos, el canalillo que se le formaba entre los pechos y los genitales. Anhelaba que Darien llegara e hiciera realidad su fantasía. La imaginación era un poderoso afrodisíaco. Mientras sus palabras pasaban de su mente a la página, había sentido que entraba en una especie de trance. Casi le había parecido sentir que Darien le besaba la nuca, le acariciaba los pezones y su miembro dejaba una ardiente huella en su interior. Casi le había oído decir que no podía seguir resistiéndose a ella, casi había visto que la miraba como si no hubiera ninguna otra mujer en el mundo.

La poderosa fantasía le dejó una urgente necesidad de satisfacción. Y aunque deseaba que Darien llegara para saciar sus ansias, él no estaba allí. Tampoco parecía que hubiera muchas posibilidades de que apareciera de repente para hacerlas realidad, aunque Berjerite afirmara lo contrario. Serena alargó la mano hacia la lámpara con intención de apagarla para acariciarse. Pero al ir a hacerlo, vio que en el libro, delante de sus ojos, y en una caligrafía que no era la suya, había dos líneas que ella no había escrito:

_Duerme, sueña, espera..._

_Tu fantasía pronto será tu destino. _


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

**L**legó el domingo por la mañana y, aunque le dolía la cabeza de haber estado ahogando las imágenes con whisky toda la noche, Darien sabía que tenía que pedirle a alguien que lo teletransportara a Londres. Detestaba tener que depender de la magia, pero sin saber dónde se encontraba exactamente ni cómo regresar a la ciudad, estaba encerrado en aquella casa.

—Qué mala cara tienes —comentó Jedite.

«No jodas.» Darien abrió un ojo con el rostro crispado en una mueca de dolor cuando le dio la luz del sol, y miró al líder de la Hermandad del Caos. El mago tenía un aspecto desastroso y se lo veía exhausto.

—No me parece que tú tampoco estés como para ganar un concurso de belleza —le respondió él con un bufido desdeñoso, pero se puso súbitamente serio al acordarse del sacrificio de Rei—. Jedite, acerca de tu hermana... se está arriesgando mucho para ayudar a Neflyte y..._ No quería que le pasara nada malo a Rei, pero ¿cómo decirle a Jedite que la detuviera, cuando posiblemente ella era la única que podía impedir que Neflyte muriera?

—Estás preocupado —suspiró el mago—. No me sorprende. Siempre ha sido una mujer en exceso valiente.

—Ayudar a Neflyte es muy peligroso._ Jedite frunció el cejo.

—Ella es tu último recurso. Entiendo tu incomodidad. Incluso Zoycite vino a hablar conmigo anoche al respecto. Pero lo cierto es que mi hermana no va a hacer caso de lo que le digamos. Siempre hace lo que quiere._ Darien iba a responder, pero se sobresaltó al oír una serie de sonoros gongs y silbidos. Jedite se puso rígido y soltó una imprecación. —¿Qué coño quiere ahora?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Darien, mirando confuso a su alrededor. En la habitación no había nadie más que ellos dos.

—Seiya Kou. Ese ruido es su tarjeta mágica de visita.

En vez de redrar mentalmente las barreras que protegían la casa y los alrededores, Jedite bajó corriendo la escalera y salió por la puerta. A una cierta distancia, lo esperaba un tío como un camión de grande, con pinta de levantar muchas pesas. Parecía salido de una película de Terminator. Enorme, con cara de pocos amigos y oculto tras sus gafas de sol, Seiya esperaba cruzado de brazos, con su chaqueta de cuero y una mirada de odio que no se molestaba en ocultar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó Jedite, caminando hacia él hecho una furia. Darien lo siguió con curiosidad.

—Déjame entrar._ Darien se puso rígido. Aquel tipo le había disputado a Neflyte el amor de Molly. Como llevaba años evitando todo contacto con la magia, desconocía los detalles íntimos de la vida de su hermano. No había visto a su compañera desde que era un chiquillo. Pero sí sabía una cosa: que Neflyte odiaba a Seiya.

—¿Después de haberte puesto del lado de ese cabrón de Diamante hace unas semanas? —Jedite se detuvo delante del otro mago, con los brazos cruzados—. Me parece que no.

—¿Es que eres idiota? —le susurró Seiya—. ¿Quién le entregó el Diario del Caos a Setsuna aquella noche? ¿Quién la ayudó a concentrar su energía para golpear a Diamante?

—¿Ahora tratas de convencerme de que eres un héroe? —replicó Jedite, arrastrando las palabras, y con una ceja levantada en señal de escepticismo.

—No seas capullo, Dark. Piensa.

—Ahora mismo no puedo, la verdad. Tu jefe ha convertido mi vida en un infierno y preferiría freírte el cerebro y acabar contigo para siempre.

—Eres un cabrón testarudo, ¿lo sabías? He ido con cuidado por si me seguían; Zafiro es suspicaz y está deseoso de complacer a Diamante. Déjame entrar para que no nos oigan y te lo explicaré.

—¿Estás solo?_ Darien se volvió hacia Jedite. ¿Iba a confiar en Seiya?

—¿Estás loco?_ El mago no le hizo caso. Seiya levantó los brazos separados del cuerpo, como para ilustrar el hecho de que en efecto estaba solo.

—Sí. Sé que tratarías de matarme en caso contrario.

—De intentar nada —contestó Jedite, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el cejo, concentrado—. Tienes tres minutos para explicar a qué coño has venido —dijo al cabo de un momento, clavando en el otro una fría mirada—. Como intentes algo, te advierto que casi todos los guerreros del Caos están aquí, y que estarán encantados de echarme una mano para acabar contigo. Como no me guste tu respuesta, te encerraré en la habitación con Neflyte, y entonces sí que vas a necesitar ayuda._ Seiya frunció el cejo y lo miró con gesto perplejo, pero echó a andar entre la niebla hacia la casa. Darien no acertaba a comprender por qué el recién llegado se mostraba tan confuso.

—Yo voto porque pasemos de escuchar sus explicaciones y dejemos que Neflyte lo destroce. Yo mismo lo ayudaré —dijo.

—Una opción tentadora, pero quiero oír lo que tiene que decir.

—Sinceramente, ¿a quién ha beneficiado más la desaparición de Molly? —le susurró Darien a Jedite, sujetándolo del brazo.

—A Seiya, evidentemente. Pero Setsuna vio a Molly con Diamante.

—¿Y para quién trabaja Seiya? Puede que haya estado perdiendo el tiempo buscando a la fuente de Serena. Tal vez él tenga a la compañera de mi hermano delante de nuestras narices, en su cama._ Jedite pensó un momento antes de decir:

—No creo que Seiya apoyara un plan que implicara que Diamante fuera a abusar de ella. Seiya solicitó a Molly como compañera. Por instinto, un mago protegerá siempre a la mujer a la que considera suya. Además, durante la batalla que tuvo lugar en el túnel, le entregó el Diario del Caos a Setsuna, no a Diamante. La gran pregunta es ¿por qué?_ Probablemente porque serviría a sus propósitos. Darien apretó los dientes. Jedite no cambiaría de opinión a menos que algo lo convenciera de lo contrario. Si alguna cosa había aprendido en las últimas semanas era eso. De acuerdo. Seiya iba a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones muy pronto.

Al cabo de un momento, entraron en el vestíbulo. Sorprendentemente, las gruesas botas de Seiya hacían muy poco ruido, teniendo en cuenta lo enorme que era. Darien lo evaluó lleno de odio. Seguro que aquel mago sabía dónde estaba Molly. Lo más probable era que estuviera esperando a que Neflyte muriera para prestar su apoyo a la desconsolada viuda.

—¿Qué coño miras? —le preguntó Seiya.

—Basura._ El otro apretó los dientes y sus labios formaron una tensa línea.

—No he venido a pelear contigo._ En cierta forma, Darien deseó que lo hubiera hecho. De no ser por el factor mágico, estaba seguro de que podría darle una o dos lecciones a aquel tipo, aunque fuera enorme y con muy malas pulgas. Darien tenía de su parte unos reflejos rápidos, buen entrenamiento y que estaba fuera de sí. —No me ganarías. Podría aplastarte incluso sin magia. Aprende a encubrir tus pensamientos, novato.

Aquélla fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estaba harto. Por una parte, quería vengar a su hermano. No había hecho gran cosa por Neflyte en los últimos años. ¿Y si moría antes de que él, Darien, pudiera compensarlo? Por otra, no le caía bien aquel capullo embutido en cuero. Pero en el preciso instante en que se arrojaba sobre Seiya, Jedite levantó un brazo y le dio un empujón en el pecho que lo lanzó contra la pared empleando algún tipo de magia.

—Ahora no vais a pelearos —dijo y volviéndose luego hacia Seiya, añadió—: Di lo que has venido a decir.

—Quiero que lo oigan todos: Zoycite, Tiger, Nick y Neflyte.

—Zoycite y Tiger están aquí. Llamaré a Nick. —Jedite hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir—: Entiendo que no sabes nada de Molly.

—¿Molly? —El rostro del mago perdió su expresión desafiante—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Tu jefe se la arrebató a mi hermano —le espetó Darien, incapaz de contener la frustración que había ido acumulando a lo largo de las últimas semanas—. Segó su vínculo, la violó y ahora está en paradero desconocido._ Seiya se quedó de una pieza. Apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una delgada línea, y su cuerpo irradiaba tal agresividad que el aire se volvió espeso.

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—_Terriforz_ —añadió Jedite—. Al parecer, Diamante se apropió de la mente de Molly y la obligó a que su cuerpo deseara lo que su mente rechazaba. No podemos dar con ella._ Seiya miró al techo y tomó aire profunda y ruidosamente. Darien tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba tratando de recuperar la compostura. Cuando los miró de nuevo, la cólera había transformado sus facciones. Y, aun con las gafas de sol puestas, Darien alcanzó a ver en sus ojos el horror y la furia, y también su sed de venganza.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Seiya volviéndose hacia Jedite—. ¿Cómo no me he enterado?

—La verdad es que eso es lo que queremos saber todos. Al fin y al cabo, Diamante y tú sois ahora uña y carne._ El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Es todo fingido. ¿Acaso no sabéis que si se ha convertido en el mago más temido de nuestro tiempo ha sido por lo jodidamente taimado que es? Es muy suspicaz y oculta numerosos secretos. ¿Tenéis alguna pista del paradero de Molly? ¿Neflyte no puede ayudarla?_ Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—No. Neflyte ha perdido la razón a causa del duelo. Molly estaba con Diamante y después desapareció.

—Entonces, ¿no sabéis siquiera si está viva?_ Darien no había querido pensar en lo contrario, pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, estaba tremendamente preocupado. Seguía viva unos pocos días después de que Diamante la raptara, pero desde entonces, aquel cabrón despiadado podía haberla matado y haberse deshecho del cadáver. Jedite negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué habéis hecho para encontrarla? —vociferó Seiya. Ni una palabra sobre Neflyte o lo que estaba sufriendo. «Capullo.»

—Yo la estoy buscando. Pertenece a mi hermano, y haré...

—Vete al cuerno —gritó el mago—. Si tu hermano no me la hubiera robado, habría sido_ mi_ compañera y ahora estaría a salvo en_ mi_ casa. Yo la encontraré._ Por encima de su cadáver. Darien tenía que encontrarla antes que él.

—¿Cómo? —lo desafió Jedite—. ¿Puedes hablar con Diamante y preguntárselo?

—Llama a los demás. Os lo explicaré._ En cuestión de minutos, Zoycite y Tiger estaban en el despacho. Las discusiones no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco las acusaciones. Seiya no contaba con muchos seguidores dentro de la Hermandad. De hecho, todo el mundo lo consideraba un traidor. Darien sonrió satisfecho.

Nick tardó unos minutos más, pero en seguida apareció, con aspecto de importarle muy poco las excusas del otro mago. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, y haciendo caso omiso de la actitud agresiva de los presentes, Seiya se dirigió a ellos desde el centro de la habitación. Su cuerpo emanaba energía a raudales.

—En primer lugar, desconocía lo que le había sucedido a Molly. —Levantó la vista y la clavó en Darien—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrarla. Tienes mi palabra._ La palabra de un mago, y más la de aquél, significaba muy poco para él, pero discutirlo entonces sólo serviría para retrasar la explicación que había ido a darles. —Todos pensáis lo peor de mí —continuó Seiya—, Cosa que no me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta la familia de la que provengo. Pero jamás imaginé que seríais tan tontos.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Jedite, enarcando una ceja con gesto altanero para darle a entender que sería mejor que se anduviera con cuidado.

—¿De verdad sois tan idiotas como para creer que podéis vencer a Diamante en una pelea limpia? Somos cinco; siete, contando con el júnior y el demente._ Darien tuvo que volver a apretar los dientes haciendo un esfuerzo por no darle una buena paliza. —Diamante posee un ejército cada vez más numeroso al que no sabemos cómo enfrentarnos —prosiguió Seiya—. Un puñado de buenos luchadores contra un mar de asesinos suicidas. ¿De verdad creéis que podríamos ganar sin tener un espía entre ellos? ¿Sin alguien que mine las filas de los anarki desde dentro?_ Maldito fuera. Darien realmente odiaba a aquel cretino, pero lo que decía tenía sentido. Jedite habló bruscamente.

—Entonces, ¿nos abandonaste de aquella forma porque viste la oportunidad de fingir que te unías a la causa de Diamante, para ganarte su confianza y al final apuñalarlo por la espalda?

—Exacto. Fui a ver a mi hermano a la celda donde lo tenías prisionero después de que Neflyte y Nick lo capturasen en la cabaña de Tiger. Me soltó el rollo de que Diamante era su héroe y un montón más de información que hizo que me diera cuenta de que no podríamos ganar sin un poco de ventaja. La única manera era metiendo un topo entre ellos._ Tiger cruzó sus enormes brazos sobre el pecho.

—Si es como dices, ¿por qué no nos avisaste de que Diamante había matado al padre de mi compañera y que se había hecho pasar por él con el fin de persuadirla para que le entregara el diario, o de que planeaba el ataque en el túnel?

—¿Y por qué no tienes ni idea de lo que le ha ocurrido a Molly o de su paradero? —añadió Darien. Seiya lanzó una imprecación.

—Diamante sabe que no he hecho precisamente apología de sus ideas delante de otros, por eso sospecha de mí. Me llevará tiempo ganarme su confianza, aunque estoy haciendo progresos. Un poco de paciencia._ Pedía un poco de paciencia, pero en realidad los miembros de la Hermandad allí reunidos no tenían forma de saber si era sincero o si la visita había sido sólo un truco para poder traicionarlos después. Un vistazo a su alrededor le bastó para comprobar que las actitudes de los presentes iban desde la duda hasta la acusación.

—Supongamos por un momento que te creemos —dijo Jedite—. Lo primero que te diría es que...

—¿Cómo que supongamos que me creéis? Iros a la mierda. ¡Todos! —exclamó, fulminando a Jedite con la mirada—. Por si lo has olvidado, fuiste tú quien me pidió que me uniera a la Hermandad. Me importa un carajo que desconfíes de mí._ Y dicho eso, Seiya se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas. Pero Tiger se interpuso en su camino.

—Apártate de mi camino, humano._ El otro le dedicó una mirada que habría hecho temblar de miedo a cualquier otro hombre.

—Te dejaré marchar cuando Jedite me diga que puedes salir. No antes.

—Puedo aniquilarte ahora mismo —contestó Seiya con socarronería. Tiger desenvainó la espada.

—Si no te corto yo antes la cabeza.

—Caballeros —intervino Jedite—, Ya basta. Como tú siempre dices, Tiger, no podemos vencer a Diamante si estamos peleándonos entre nosotros. En vista de que no tengo mejor alternativa, y lo sabéis, tendremos que seguir el «plan» de Seiya. Por ahora. —Y dirigiéndose al mago, añadió—: Quiero que me informes regularmente, y será mejor que la información sea útil. Quiero que me tengas al tanto de los medios necesarios para vencer a Diamante, que me des detalles como el tamaño de su ejército o si tiene algún punto débil. Y quiero que lo hagas de prisa. Puede que así nos llevemos bien. Como se te ocurra traicionarme, te encontraré y te mataré, lenta y despiadadamente. Darien sonrió.

—Yo estaré encantado de ayudarte.

* * *

**L**legó el lunes por la mañana y, a las nueve en punto, Darien asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Serena en el periódico. Parecía molesto por algo, agitado. Ella sintió lástima por él. Si a Darien le gustaba que lo pisotearan, no iban a llevarse muy bien. Puesto que él no podía leer sus lascivos pensamientos, ni tampoco lo que había escrito en su diario mágico, aquella visita debía de estar relacionada con el artículo sobre el mundo de la magia. Serena suspiró.

Aun así, mirarlo fue como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. Estaba guapísimo con aquellos pantalones informales de pinzas color gris, camisa blanca impoluta y jersey granate, que acentuaba su bronceado y el intenso azul de sus ojos. Tenía que dejar de babear por él como una adolescente. Por muy guapo que fuera aquel hombre quería robarle su artículo. «Desear a alguien que quiere utilizarte es estúpido y autodestructivo», se dijo. Lo miró de manera inexpresiva y luego volvió a fijar la vista en el ordenador.

—¿Qué pasa, Chiba? ¿Enfadado porque te despisté en el pub?_ Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Quiero hacerlo desde el sábado, pero preferiría que no fuera aquí.

—Tengo trabajo, así que si tienes algo que decir, habla ahora. Y será mejor que sea algo bueno.

—Anoche fui a verte —dijo él con una mirada ardiente y directa que casi hizo que se derritiera. La idea de que Darien hubiera vuelto a su piso mientras ella escribía en el diario la hizo estremecer de deseo. Estúpida. Sería mejor que mantuviera la cabeza fría con aquel tipo o se quedaría sin artículo.

—¿Ah, sí? Me acosté pronto. Pero después del rollo ese de que tenías pensamientos inapropiados sobre mí, me sorprende que te atrevieras a volver a llamar a mi puerta.

—No era un rollo.

—¿Y a qué dices que pasaste por mi casa? ¿A hacerme una proposición después de que rechazaras mi invitación a compartir un poco de sexo?

—No. Fui a disculparme por intentar obligarte a que me dejaras acompañarte a ver a tu fuente. No fue una buena manera de intentar ganarme tu confianza para que trabajemos juntos._ La sinceridad que desprendían sus palabras hizo que Serena apartara la vista del correo electrónico para fijarla en Darien. Era cierto que bien podía ser otra treta para que confiara en él, pero parecía que hablara en serio.

—Está bien. Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué te interesa tanto ese artículo?

—No tengo intención de robártelo. Sé que tú crees que sí. Te juro que no trabajo para la competencia, ni tampoco tengo intención de colgarlo en Internet con mi nombre._ Ella apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa insaciable curiosidad?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

—No soy sólo yo. Según la última reunión del equipo, puede decirse lo mismo de tus lectores.

—Ya, pero tu interés parece más intenso._ Darien suspiró, aparentemente indeciso.

—Estoy preocupado. Ese Diamante parece poderoso. Si sacas el artículo, ¿no crees que él o ese ejército suyo podrían encontrar a tu fuente? ¿Cómo sabes que esa mujer no es vital para el éxito del mago y que no la perseguirá otra vez sólo con que sugieras su paradero? ¿Quién o qué la protegerá entonces? ¿Se ha ido con Berjerite de vacaciones o se hospeda en casa de ésta mientras ella está fuera? ¿Está segura? Supón que no la encuentra. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿No crees que podría obligarte a que lo conduzcas hasta ella?

—No creo que ningún miembro del mundo mágico lea... —Serena se detuvo, pensativa—. ¿La casa de Berjerite? Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa._ Darien se puso rígido.

—Sí lo dijiste. El otro día._ Ella trató de recordar.

—No. Pero sí lo apunté. En las notas que llevo en el bolso. Estuviste hurgando en mis cosas. —«Gusano mentiroso.»— Viniste a mi casa el sábado no porque yo te interesara, sino porque querías leer mis notas. Está muy claro. Sólo quieres hablar con mi fuente para robarme la exclusiva.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Te negaste a acostarte conmigo cuando te lo sugerí y dices cosas que has leído en mis notas. Sólo me has pedido disculpas para recuperar mi favor. Está claro qué es lo que buscas._ En vez de culpabilidad, lo que dejó entrever la expresión de Darien fue deseo. Se pasó las manos por el pelo con gesto de frustración. Serena no lo había visto nunca tan agitado.

—Te equivocas —aseguró él entre dientes—. Si no fuera un caballero, habría aceptado de buena gana tu ofrecimiento. Te habría follado como un poseso y te habría demostrado exactamente hasta qué punto te deseo._ El tono gutural con que lo dijo y la forma en que la miró, como si la desnudara con los ojos, la pusieron a cien. Notó que se había humedecido y no le extrañaría que él lo supiera, a juzgar por la forma en que la miraba. Trató de quitarse de encima aquel insensato anhelo que le hacía hervir la sangre, pero no lo consiguió. Mala suerte, porque no pensaba dejar que utilizara su deseo contra ella.

—Te desafié a ver quién aguantaba más y perdiste. Ahora sé qué es lo que buscas realmente, ladrón de exclusivas. No pienso tragarme el cuento de que me deseas para que luego me robes lo que es mío en cuanto me descuide._ Darien rodeó el escritorio a grandes zancadas y se plantó delante de ella. El precioso cuerpo de él emanaba calor como si fuera un horno, además de un aroma que hizo que Serena se derritiera en un charco de lujuria desbocada. Su boca quedó a meros centímetros de la de ella, que no pudo evitar sentirse atraída aun sabiendo que aquello era una locura.

—Conque un cuento, ¿eh? —dijo él con un tono de voz enronquecido por el deseo—. Lo que siento es muy real. Si me tuvieras encima, hundido hasta el fondo en las profundidades de tu cuerpo, gritando mi nombre, no dirías lo mismo._ Serena se estremeció y tuvo que contener las ganas de abanicarse.

—Explícamelo._ Darien masculló una imprecación muy fea.

—No puedo. Quiero hacerlo pero, Dios, es demasiado complicado._ «Ya, excusas.»

—Soy una chica lista. Creo que podré entenderlo._ Darien tragó con dificultad. ¿Hasta dónde podía contarle? Estaba claro que no podía hablarle de Molly, pero ¿y el resto? La sinceridad sería lo mejor, o Serena podría pillarlo otra vez.

—El deseo me consume. Jamás había sentido nada igual. A veces me cuesta un triunfo mantener las distancias —empezó con voz trémula.

Estaba duro como el acero, pero Serena no lo estaba mirando ahí. Se dio cuenta de que se aferraba desesperado a los brazos del sillón, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella. La vio parpadear varias veces y entreabrir los rosados labios. Darien apretó con tal denuedo los brazos que pensó que los iba a partir. Las ganas de besarla eran abrumadoras. ¿Cuándo había desnudado su alma delante de una mujer? La pregunta era perturbadora, porque sabía que la respuesta era nunca. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, Chiba, dos veces te puse en bandeja acostarte conmigo, y las dos lo rechazaste._ Había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que Darien había hecho en su vida. Estar tan cerca lo estaba alterando. Como no pusiera distancia, iba a aceptar la oferta en aquel mismo instante. Y que Dios ayudara a Serena como él liberase aquel deseo desmedido. Inspiró profundamente y retrocedió un paso.

—No es por falta de deseo, sino por sentido de la responsabilidad. Trabajamos juntos. Y con la enfermedad de Neflyte, mi vida en estos momentos es muy complicada. En cuanto se recupere, volveré a Texas, así que si empezara algo contigo, sólo podría ser temporal._ Serena frunció el cejo.

—No serías mi primer rollo. Ni el último. Yo no te he pedido ninguna clase de compromiso._ Darien apretó los dientes al imaginársela con otro hombre. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más agresivo se ponía al pensarlo.

—Si te tocara, desearía más. Lo necesitaría. Eso lo sé._ Serena tomó aire sorprendida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu comportamiento del sábado? Cuando fui a ver a mi contacto, no parecía que me siguieras porque quisieras follar conmigo._ Él se miró las botas mientras sopesaba la respuesta. De nuevo, optó por ceñirse lo máximo posible a la verdad.

—No. Te seguí porque estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Por mí? ¿No por mi contacto?_ Dios del Cielo, aquella tenaz mujer estaba decidida a arrancarle toda la verdad que pudiera.

—No quiero que nadie resulte herido, pero la que más me preocupa eres tú.

—¿Por atravesar la ciudad o por ir a hablar con una mujer que tiene miedo de su propia sombra?_ El lado lógico de Serena, que tanto lo atraía, también la hacía ser testaruda como una mula.

—No es una mujer normal y corriente, sino una bruja. No sabes de lo que es capaz ni si Diamante aún la persigue. Ni tampoco si le daría por perseguirte a ti en caso de que publicaras el artículo.

—Puede, pero no permitiré que eso se interponga en el camino de la verdad.

—Lo sé —contestó con sinceridad. Si algo sabía de Serena era que su dedicación era incuestionable—. Precisamente por eso no te lo había dicho antes. Quiero protegerte. Puede que eso ofenda tu sensibilidad feminista, pero lo dice el soldado que llevo dentro._ Ella lo miró con escepticismo, pero era la verdad. Si bien protegerla no había sido el principal motivo por el que se le había acercado, sí que era algo que le había rondado por la cabeza.

—Lo admito, eres un tío muy varonil —contestó Serena con un resoplido desdeñoso.

—No quería decírtelo porque sabía que te negarías a llevar guardaespaldas.

—No te equivocabas. Digamos que creo que te preocupas por mí porque sientes algo pero no te parece bien actuar al respecto. ¿Qué más?

—También es por salvaguardar mi cordura. Deja que te proteja. Un poco al menos. Dime qué está pasando con esa historia de la guerra mágica para que pueda estar preparado._ Serena vaciló y lo miró largo rato, evaluándolo.

—Está bien._ Darien no sabría decir con seguridad si ella le creía, pero al menos había conseguido que hablara. Suspiró aliviado. Quería encontrar a Molly, poner fin al suplicio de Neflyte y regresar a Dallas. Pero también sentía una imperiosa necesidad de proteger a Serena. La echaría de menos; cuando se fuera, se preocuparía por ella. —¿Te dio tu contacto más información? —preguntó, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón de las visitas.

—Algo más.

—¿Suficiente material como para escribir otro artículo?

—No tanto._ Se estaba conteniendo y no podía culparla. Y no había manejado la situación muy bien hasta el momento. Tampoco era que lo estuviera haciendo mucho mejor ahora, pero por lo menos ella ya no se mostraba hostil.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que sabes? Por favor._ Serena se quedó mirándolo un rato, como si tratara de leerle el pensamiento. Al final se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Dado que eres mi fotógrafo y somos compañeros en esto, supongo que tendremos que colaborar. Y además también leerías los detalles cuando estuviera impreso. Según mi contacto, la guerra mágica se está endureciendo. Diamante regresó de un exilio que se suponía que era como una muerte: eterno. Por lo visto, nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero sí saben que quiere acabar con un horrible sistema de clases que oprime a los pobres. Su objetivo es ayudarlos a alzarse contra la clase que tiene el poder. _«Menuda sarta de gilipolleces.»

—O eso dice.

—Exacto. Pero es una historia muy jugosa. Kalaberite quiere que la trate desde la perspectiva de que, una vez se ha erigido en salvador, el mundo mágico lo acogerá de buena gana. La batalla que tuvo lugar en el túnel hace unas semanas fue un intento más de derribar a los opresores._ Darien no podía dejar que publicara nada de eso, pero tampoco podía decirle el porqué sin revelarle la verdad. Además, Serena era muy independiente. Bastaría con que le pidiera que hiciera algo para que le llevara la contraria.

—Entonces, ¿vas a exaltar al hombre que violó a esa pobre mujer?_ Ella guardó silencio y arrugó la nariz.

—Ésa fue la objeción que puse, pero Kalaberite tiene la teoría de que la bruja era enemiga de la utopía que persigue Diamante y que por eso la trató tan mal. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Diamante no es un héroe. No sabes absolutamente nada de combates.

—Lo admito.

—El juego psicológico forma parte de la batalla. El agresor necesita poner a las masas de su parte, y si su objetivo es el mal, tiene que mentir. ¿Y si en realidad lo que quiere es confundir a la comunidad mágica? ¿Te has parado a pensar que se proclama su salvador, pero que lo que quizá de verdad busque sea el poder? ¿Y si ha convencido a los pobres de que puede ayudarlos, pero todo es una treta? —Apretó los puños y tensó los hombros como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de pegar un puñetazo encima de la mesa—. ¿Y se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez haya violado a esa pobre sólo porque es la mujer de alguien que pelea en el bando correcto y Diamante sabía que podía hundir a ese hombre abusando de su compañera?_ Serena se quedó un momento con la boca abierta y en seguida echó mano de su cuaderno de notas.

—Esto se te da muy bien. Tu idea es mucho mejor que la de Kalaberite.

—Si me dejaras hablar con tu fuente, además de protegerte, tal vez pudiese darte ideas para mejorar el artículo.

—No puedo —contestó ella sin dudar, mientras tomaba notas—. Ya te lo he dicho, esa pobre mujer está aterrorizada. Un hombre, y más uno como tú, la haría salir corriendo a esconderse. Se cerraría en banda y no volvería a decir nada.

—Háblame de ella. A lo mejor puedo encontrar la manera de aplacar sus miedos —insistió él—. Podrías tranquilizarla diciéndole que yo jamás le haría daño. Confía en ti.

—Muy poco. Todo la asusta. No te ofendas, pero a ti se te nota a la legua que eres militar. No creo que pudieras tranquilizarla.

—A lo mejor podría hablar con ella primero por teléfono, despejar sus dudas y prepararla para un posterior encuentro cara a cara. Por tu seguridad, preferiría que no volvierais a quedar a menos que me lleves contigo._ Serena guardó silencio un momento y luego levantó la vista de sus notas.

—No quiere que le hagan fotos._ Darien no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si eso era verdad o si le estaba poniendo una excusa para no llevarlo consigo, pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar escapar la única posible pista sobre el paradero de Molly, y tampoco quería que Serena corriera riesgos.

—Pues no le haré fotos._ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Convencerla será complicado. Además, va a estar fuera un tiempo.

—¿Se ha ido con Berjerite de vacaciones? ¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. No tenían ningún plan específico. Estaban pensando en París._ ¡Maldición! Berjerite y Molly, contando con que Molly fuera la fuente de Serena, podían estar en cualquier parte.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese artículo —dijo Darien—. Te suplico que lo guardes en la recámara hasta que compruebe que no corres peligro.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado. Es muy amable por tu parte, pero Kalaberite quiere que saquemos otro texto ya. Soy mayorcita y puedo cuidar de mí misma._ Él intentó calmar su frustración y buscó un argumento lógico. Tenía que alcanzar un entendimiento con Serena e impedir que de momento publicara más artículos.

—¿Dónde está la foto que tu anterior fotógrafo sacó de los restos encontrados en el túnel tras la batalla? ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?_ Ella frunció el cejo, pero se puso a buscar en una de las carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Aquí la tienes —dijo, pasándosela.

—¿Cuántos cadáveres ves?_ Serena miró la foto y apartó la vista.

—La foto es muy oscura y tiene mucho grano.

—¿Unos pocos o más que eso? —insistió él. Ella vaciló un momento, como si pudiera adelantarse a lo que Darien quería decir y estuviera buscando la manera de refutar el argumento.

—Más.

—Varias docenas, de hecho. ¿No crees?

—Es posible —contestó Serena, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sólo posible. A juzgar por los uniformes que llevan, eran soldados, lo que significa que estaban entrenados para el combate. En la foto, los cadáveres se cuentan a montones. —Hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras calaran en ella—. Si Diamante hubiera querido silenciar lo sucedido, ¿crees realmente que habría tenido escrúpulos en matarte?_ Serena no contestó, pero Darien veía por su expresión que sabía que tenía razón. —Según parece, había sangre por todas partes —prosiguió él—. Cabezas y miembros cortados, disparos múltiples y muerte por doquier. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre cómo evitar algo así?_ Ella jugueteaba con un bolígrafo mientras miraba a su alrededor y daba golpecitos en el suelo con las punteras de los zapatos. No le gustaba que le dijeran la verdad. —¿Serena?

—Está bien. Nada. Pero tú tampoco puedes enfrentarte a la magia.

—Sé utilizar una pistola. Antes de que continúes con este artículo, y me refiero en especial a tus visitas a la víctima de ese tarado, llévame contigo. Es lo único que te pido.

—Me... me lo pensaré.


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

**H**acia el final del día, Kalaberite entró como un vendaval en el despacho de Serena, cejas y manos en alto, con expresión expectante. La gente a menudo la subestimaba por su aspecto de muñeca, y siempre lo pagaban caro.

—¿Dónde está el último capítulo sobre la saga de la guerra en el mundo mágico? —preguntó—. He recibido toneladas de e-mails. No te imaginas el interés que ha suscitado en los lectores.

Se equivocaba, se lo imaginaba muy bien. Al parecer, todo el mundo estaba interesado en el asunto, sobre todo el bombón de su fotógrafo. Pero aquella mañana, el tenso cuerpo de éste y sus apasionadas afirmaciones le habían demostrado que no era la magia lo único que le importaba. Estaba por ver si no era otra burda mentira. Fuera como fuese, ella había estado a punto de derretirse sentada ante él. Quería creer en sus palabras.

—Tengo un borrador —contestó—. Tal vez esté para mañana o el miércoles.

—¿Qué? No, lo necesito ya. Tienes que pasarlo a edición mañana por la mañana como muy tarde, para que pueda salir en el próximo número.

—Lo sé. Es que... bueno, no me gusta lo que tengo. Me preocupa la perspectiva que le hemos dado.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello. La perspectiva que te comenté es perfecta._ Serena hizo una mueca, incómoda.

—Y a mí sigue sin gustarme la idea de enaltecer a un violador.

—La mayoría de la gente que nos lee cree que lo que publicamos es una basura o bien son unos lunáticos. No creo que vayan a cuestionar tu integridad profesional._ Ella se sintió compelida a aclarar un pequeño detalle. Sabía que algunas de las historias que escribía no eran verdad. Sin embargo, en aquel asunto de la magia tenía la impresión no sólo de que los hechos eran totalmente reales, sino muy graves.

—Pero es mi nombre el que aparece. Y yo sé que esa perspectiva no está bien. Además, está el asunto de la seguridad, tanto de mi fuente como la mía propia. ¿Y si ese tal Diamante existe realmente? ¿Y si no es un salvador sino un personaje malvado?_ Kalaberite se encogió de hombros.

—Sean cuales sean sus motivos, ¿crees que alguien que quiere hacerse con el poder del mundo mágico malgastaría su tiempo leyendo periódicos sensacionalistas humanos y elaborando una lista de objetivos? —Kalaberite frunció el cejo—. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Después de nuestra conversación de anoche parecías decidida.

—He estado hablando con Darien. Ha hecho que viera la historia a una nueva luz.

—Su versión no hará que vendamos más ejemplares._ Serena no estaba de acuerdo, aunque desde luego no podía decirse que sus lectores esperaran precisión en los datos que publicaban. Muchos creían que se inventaban las historias. Pero en esa ocasión tenía el pálpito de que iba a ser distinto.

—Esa pobre bruja hace que quiera publicar la verdad. Tal vez así su familia pueda encontrarla. O puede que evitemos que otras mujeres sufran el mismo destino. Aun en el caso de que Diamante luche por una buena causa, su política respecto a los derechos de las personas es pésima. Y la perspectiva aportada por Darien me ha parecido interesante, incluso plausible.

—Si sus ideas te están haciendo dudar sobre si entregar una historia jugosa, te está perjudicando. ¿Por qué te dejas influir por ese hombre?_ Buena pregunta. Debería concentrarse en su historia y contarla desde su propia perspectiva. Pero la preocupación de él por su seguridad tenía sentido. Su insistencia resultaba irresistible. En aquel momento, había tenido la sensación de que estaba viendo al verdadero Darien. Sus palabras no tenían por qué ser necesariamente sinceras, pero sí había vislumbrado en él un lado compasivo que en general ocultaba a los demás.

—Hay algo raro en Chiba, pero...

—Aparte de intentar convencerte de que no publiques buenas historias, ¿hace bien su trabajo?

—Sí. Unas fotos magníficas. Nítidas. Ángulos preciosos, aun cuando se trata de cosas terribles. Es muy artístico. No es eso lo que me preocupa. Es el hombre en sí._ Kalaberite frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Ay, Dios, no estaréis teniendo un lío, ¿verdad?_ Serena bajó la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo. ¿Que si se lo estaba tirando? No. ¿Que si le gustaría? Sí.

—No. Sólo necesito ver cómo podemos trabajar juntos de forma más eficaz._ La directora enarcó una ceja.

—Si no eres capaz de llevarte bien con un tío que está tan bueno, es que no tienes remedio. Sonríe, coquetea, lo que sea. Pero dile qué fotos necesitas que haga, y que las haga bien.

—No es tan sencillo. Se comporta de una forma... Hasta he llegado a pensar que había aceptado el trabajo para robarme la exclusiva de la historia sobre la guerra mágica._ Kalaberite se irguió.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?_ Serena esbozó una mueca de fastidio. No quería que su directora pensara mal de Darien, pero Kalaberite era algo más que su jefa. Era también su mentora. Tal vez pudiera ayudarla a verlo desde otra perspectiva. Y no podría hacerlo si no era sincera con ella.

—Fue a verme a mi piso este fin de semana y me dijo que yo le interesaba, pero creí que me mentía y lo eché. Así que esperó a que saliera para ir a la cita que tenía con mi fuente e intentó seguirme.

—Capullo. Debería echarlo ahora mismo.

—Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero lo que más dudas me plantea es que haya vuelto al Reino Unido. Me escama la misteriosa enfermedad de su hermano. ¿Tú sabes algo?

—No. Como era personal, no le pregunté.

—Yo sí. Lo único que me dijo fue que ésa era la razón de que hubiese vuelto después de más de doce años fuera del país. Se ha tomado un período sabático en el prestigioso periódico para el que trabaja para venir a trabajar aquí, pero nunca habla de su hermano. No veo que se escabulla para llamar o para hacer una visita al hospital. Y, por otra parte, se niega a hablar de en qué consiste su enfermedad. Es de lo más extraño.

—Es un tipo callado. Entonces, ¿piensas que se ha inventado lo de su hermano para justificar este trabajo y poder robarte la exclusiva? ¿Piensas que te dijo que le gustabas para que lo llevaras contigo a visitar a tu fuente de información?

—Suena exagerado, pero lo pensé. Sin embargo, ahora tengo mis dudas. Lo mismo estoy exhausta y paranoica, pero dice que le preocupa mi seguridad, que Diamante podría ser peligroso. ¿Y para qué iba a darme un mejor enfoque para mi artículo si pretendiera robármelo? Estoy confundida. Pero por si acaso, intento mantener las distancias. No quiero que me saque información y luego la venda por ahí._ Kalaberite asintió.

—Bien pensado. ¿Te parece que se comporta como si se sintiera culpable?

—De una forma extraña, sí. No sabría decir si es culpabilidad. Las personas calladas suelen ser muy meditabundas. Hasta hoy, en que me ha parecido que estaba muy agitado, no había conocido a un hombre tan reservado.

—¿Agitado? ¿Crees que es violento?

—No. Pero no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que algo no va bien. No tengo pruebas de que lo que desee sea mi historia. Me ha rebatido de forma muy apasionada que la quisiera, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón que justifique su extraño comportamiento._ Su directora frunció el cejo.

—Esta historia es muy importante para nosotros. Guarda bien tus notas. Bajo llave. No dejes el ordenador encendido sin contraseña. Y entrega el artículo en el departamento de edición esta misma noche._ Serena vaciló un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. —Bien. Otros periódicos empiezan a mostrar interés. De hecho, hoy mismo me han llamado de la competencia para tantearme sobre el tema. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! También me ha llamado otro tipo para decirme que tiene fotos del túnel y de los cadáveres que no tiene nadie más. Me ha dado un nombre extraño... —Kalaberite frunció el cejo tratando de recordar—. Zafiro no sé qué. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hablaré con él, a ver qué es lo que tiene por si nos interesara comprárselo._ Eso debería haber hecho que Serena se sintiera mejor, pero no fue así. La realidad era que no acertaba a comprender los motivos de Darien para trabajar con ella, mientras, por su parte, ella estaba cada vez más interesada por él.

—Genial.

—¿Qué más?

—¿Sobre la guerra mágica? No lo sé. La pista empieza a enfriarse. No creo que mi fuente pueda decirme mucho más. Y si le digo que soy periodista, me parece que no volverá a abrir la boca. Así que a menos que se libre una nueva batalla mágica, tendré que seguir con historias relacionadas. Tengo el supuesto «diario mágico» que me regaló Berjerite por mi cumpleaños. Cuando vuelva de sus vacaciones, le preguntaré de dónde lo sacó.

—¿Has probado a ver si funciona?_ La imagen de Darien desnudo haciéndole apasionadamente el amor contra la pared le inundó el cerebro. Era lo que había escrito en el libro hacía cuarenta y ocho horas. Serena suspiró, decepcionada.

—Sí. No creo que funcione.

* * *

Darien se incorporó de golpe en la cama en su habitación, a oscuras. Estaba bañado en sudor y tenía la respiración entrecortada. «Dios.» Aquél había sido el sueño erótico más vivido que había tenido nunca. Pero ¿por qué en ese momento? ¿Y por qué con Serena Tsukino? Cerró los ojos y lo rememoró: ella estaba en la puerta de su casa, con un conjunto de encaje de dimensiones mínimas. Lo que ocurrió a continuación, sexo salvaje contra la pared después de que Serena se desnudara muy despacio para él, formaba parte de sus fantasías.

Podía tener a la mujer real. En aquel mismo momento. Se le había ofrecido un par de días atrás y de haber aceptado su proposición, habría podido hacerle el amor. Había mil razones por las que no debería y sólo una que lo empujaba denodadamente: el maldito instinto de unirse mágicamente, que le decía que había encontrado a su compañera y lo instaba a tomarla. Soltó el aire de los pulmones tratando de recuperar el aliento y se miró la erección en la habitación en penumbra. Insistente. Dolorosa. Espoleada por la magia más antigua de todas. Maldición.

Ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado excitado, le hervía la sangre y tenía el cerebro repleto de eróticas imágenes de Serena. No podía soportar otra noche sin dormir, llevaba demasiadas. Y al día siguiente tendría que verla en la oficina, mientras rememoraba una y otra vez lo delicioso que había sido soñar que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda mientras él la embestía. Era como si conociera ya el especiado aroma de su excitación, el sabor levemente acre de su piel, el sonido gutural que hacía cuando alcanzaba el placer y la paz que lo inundaría estando con ella, sabiendo que estaba segura y de una pieza. Y que era suya.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó en la cama. Pensar en Serena de aquella manera no le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño, ni tampoco a encontrar la manera de enfrentarse a ella al día siguiente. Miró el reloj. ¿Sólo las once? Suspiró lleno de frustración. Qué día más horrible. Después del combate verbal con Serena, había llegado a casa exhausto, pero rebosante de energía sexual. Se había pasado todo el día imaginando que le quitaba aquella sexy faldita para buscar lo que ocultaba debajo. Sin embargo, el cansancio y la necesidad de sueño habían podido con él. Se había metido en la cama a las siete de la tarde. Las dos noches anteriores había dormido casi doce horas. Algo totalmente inusual en él. Igual que el hecho de tener sueños eróticos y despertarse excitado en mitad de la noche.

«Ve a ver a Serena. La deseas y ella a ti», le susurraba una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Y luego qué? —masculló en la habitación vacía. Tendría que seguir trabajando con ella. Y después de ver lo que estaba soportando Neflyte, no quería tener ninguna compañera mágica, y menos una decidida a sacar a la luz las intenciones de Diamante.

Pero estaba obsesionado con Serena. Deseaba, o mejor dicho, _necesitaba,_ tenerla bajo su cuerpo, saber que era suya. Y, para terminar de empeorar las cosas, su transformación estaba al caer. Era evidente que la magia no iba a dejarlo en paz. El paso de hombre a mago no iba a tener lugar esa noche, pero sucedería pronto. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Si nacías hombre y el gen mágico estaba en tus venas, la transición tenía lugar hacia los treinta años con gran sufrimiento. Faltaban ocho días para su cumpleaños.

Darien se estremeció a pesar del calor de su cuerpo sobrexcitado. Alargó las manos hacia las mantas y gimió cuando el tejido rozó su miembro desnudo. La sensación lo obligó a apretar los dientes y cerrar los puños en torno a las mantas. La imperiosa necesidad que tenía de Serena estuvo a punto de poder con él. Era una locura. Tenía que terminar con aquello. Tenía que quitársela de la cabeza, calmar a su desbocada libido y dormir, si quería funcionar plenamente al día siguiente.

Con ello en mente, metió la mano debajo de las mantas y se acarició el miembro erecto una vez. Y otra. Y otra, aumentando la velocidad y el placer. No le costó mucho, después del sueño que había tenido y, en cuestión de minutos, estaba a punto de explotar. La imagen de Serena desnuda y excitada cruzó por su mente cuando sus músculos se tensaban. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Movía la mano cada vez más deprisa. Clavó los talones en el colchón y se arqueó al alcanzar el orgasmo, gritando de satisfacción.

Cuando las olas de placer cedieron un poco, Darien maldijo para sí, todavía jadeando. Estaba tan duro y necesitado como antes de masturbarse. Las imágenes de ella seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Pero estaba muy cansado. Agotado. Cerró los ojos y volvió a soñar.

—Tócame —le susurraba Serena—. Aquí —dijo, guiándole la mano hacia un pecho, en clara invitación a jugar con su pezón endurecido—. Y aquí —añadió, llevándosela luego entre las piernas, a un punto húmedo y caliente. Listo para recibirlo.

Darien cogió de nuevo su miembro erecto. Duro como el acero, como si no acabara de tener un orgasmo. Apartó la mano con irritación, lanzando imprecaciones. No quería autosatisfacción. No serviría de nada porque lo que en realidad ansiaba era a cierta periodista rubia, con su carácter sincero y su inteligente humor. Maldijo a la magia por empecinarse en impedirle ignorar sus sentimientos por ella. Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una camiseta, pantalones de chándal y zapatillas. Y sólo entonces se permitió vacilar.

No podía cruzar la ciudad en plena noche, llamar a la puerta de Serena y pedirle que se acostara con él. No tenía sentido, y menos aún después de haber levantado sus sospechas. Quizá hasta le negase la entrada. Hacerle el amor implicaba peligro a nivel personal, como andar por terreno sembrado de minas... mágicas. Darien se negaba a tomar compañera y poner en peligro el destino de Neflyte. Así que no la besaría, no paladearía su sabor. Tampoco podía poner en peligro su trabajo. Era vital para la misión, demasiado para sacrificarlo por un polvo.

Pero lo que sentía por la descarada e inteligente Serena era más que deseo sexual. Mucho más. Conectaba con ella de una forma que escapaba a su comprensión y mucho se temía que, si lo hacía con ella, no pudiera volver a utilizar a las mujeres que elegía aleatoriamente en los pubs para equilibrar sus niveles de energía. Le daba pavor la fijación que tenía con Serena.

Definitivamente, debía quedarse en casa. Desnudarse, volver a la cama y dejar de pensar en la espabilada y sexy rubia. Fue a la cocina del pequeño apartamento que había alquilado cerca del periódico. La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Allí, sobre la encimera, estaban sus llaves. Lo mejor sería dejarlas donde estaban, evitar la tentación. En su sueño, había sido incapaz de resistirse a Serena. Lo que sentía en ese momento era diez veces más intenso. Con una nueva imprecación, agarró las llaves, se las echó al bolsillo y salió por la puerta.

* * *

**P**asada la medianoche, Serena se levantó del sofá y se desperezó. Llevaba un minicorsé de encaje y seda, y los lazos de satén le acariciaban la suave carne entre sus pechos. Completaba el conjunto un diminuto tanga transparente. Adoraba el tacto sedoso de aquellas prendas tan femeninas sobre la piel. Pero empezaba a notar que se le estaban quedando frías las nalgas. Fuera como fuese, ya era hora de irse a la cama.

Recogió la bata del brazo del sofá y salió al pasillo dando un bostezo. El siguiente capítulo de la guerra mágica iba a salir tarde esa semana. Confiaba en poder rescribirlo desde el enfoque que le había sugerido Darien antes de entregarlo. En contra de la opinión de Kalaberite, Serena creía que la perspectiva sí podía marcar la diferencia.

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en él, esperando en parte que funcionara la magia del diario. Confiando en que esa noche fuera la definitiva, se había puesto el conjunto más sexy que tenía, pero tal como le había dicho a Kalaberite, el libro mágico parecía ser sólo un engaño, por mucho que Berjerite asegurase lo contrario.

No había dado más que dos pasos cuando alguien aporreó la puerta. Serena se dirigió al vestíbulo con gesto contrariado. La tele estaba apagada y no tenía ningún perro que armara escándalo, así que quienquiera que estuviera llamando no podía ser un vecino que fuera a quejarse del ruido. Tal vez era alguien que necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Quién es?

—Darien. Abre la puerta, Serena. Ya._ Su voz borró rápidamente cualquier traza de sorpresa. Sonaba un poco enfadado. Insistente. Y destilaba sexo. Se estremeció.

Con dedos temblorosos sujetó el cerrojo y lo descorrió. A continuación, echó mano del pomo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a girarlo, el metal rotó en la palma de su mano y la puerta se abrió. Darien llenaba todo el hueco. Tenía la respiración agitada y el cuerpo en tensión. Centró aquellos ojos intensamente azules en su boca, como un láser. Ardientes. Serena sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Carraspeó un poco intentando recuperar la voz.

—¿A qué...?

Él cerró la puerta de una patada. El golpe resonó en el pequeño vestíbulo, y también en sus oídos y en su acelerado corazón cuando lo vio sacarse la ancha camiseta blanca por la cabeza y tirarla al suelo. Después permaneció de pie, en silencio. Observando. Preparado. Su torso y sus fuertes hombros subían y bajaban con cada respiración. Los músculos de su abdomen ondulaban. Las venas y los tendones sobresalían poderosamente de sus antebrazos y sus manos.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de dejar de mirar. Dios del Cielo. Sabía que tendría un cuerpo bonito, sospechaba que estaba muy bien formado, pero aquel macho era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Era peligroso. Al límite. Serena no había deseado nunca a ningún hombre. Tragó con dificultad.

—Sabes perfectamente a qué he venido._ Si no lo había adivinado ya, su gutural tono de deseo se lo acabó de aclarar. ¿Había reconsiderado su proposición o era posible que el libro fuera verdaderamente mágico?

—¿Y qué ha pasado con eso de que no sería justo para mí que tuviéramos una aventura porque piensas regresar a Dallas?_ Sus ardientes ojos trazaron un sendero de fuego que iba desde su rostro hasta sus pechos y descendía a continuación entre sus piernas. Para Serena fue como una caricia física, como si hubiera alargado la mano y la estuviera tocando con los dedos. Se apoyó en la mesa que tenía al lado y la bata que llevaba en la mano se le cayó al suelo.

—Yo... no puedo estar lejos de ti. Lo he intentado, bien lo sabe Dios. ¿Tú me deseas? —preguntó él. No debería. Era una locura. Era peligroso.

—Sí._ La mirada de Darien resbaló una vez más por encima de la lencería.

—Quítatela. Toda.

—¿Aquí? —chilló ella, pero se maldijo por ello. Nunca había sido vergonzosa, nunca retrocedía ante los desafíos y rara vez se mostraba vulnerable. Tampoco se acostaba con hombres con los que no estaba saliendo. Sin embargo, parecía que con Darien no sirvieran las mismas normas.

Él enarcó una ceja y se aproximó con las manos tendidas hacia ella. Serena tuvo la impresión de que si no se daba prisa en quitarse sola la ropa, lo haría él, y no con demasiado cuidado; justo como había escrito ella en su fantasía en el diario mágico. Sintió que se le contraía el vientre al pensarlo. Al segundo intento, consiguió desabrocharse el corsé que le ceñía el pecho. Con la respiración agitada, se contorsionó un poco para hacer que la prenda se deslizara por sus caderas, desnudando sus pechos a la fría noche y la mirada embelesada de Darien.

Él fijó la vista en los erguidos pezones. En general de un color melocotón pálido, esa noche presentaban un profundo tono coralino. Su posesiva mirada hacía aumentar aún más su anhelo. Normalmente, cuando estaba con un amante nuevo le preocupaba que a éste le decepcionaran sus pechos más bien pequeños. Pero la forma en que la miraba Darien y apretaba los puños a medida que se acercaba a ella hizo que se evaporase todo resto de inseguridad. Toda preocupación quedó olvidada cuando Darien acercó a ella su torso, que despedía un calor infernal.

—El resto también —dijo con voz ronca, observando con anhelo el tanga casi transparente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Serena cuando metió los pulgares por la cinturilla de las diminutas braguitas y se las empujó muslos abajo hasta sacárselas por los pies y quedarse totalmente desnuda. Darien avanzó un paso más, luego otro, hasta apoyar la palma contra la pared, justo por encima de la cabeza de ella. Sus torsos se rozaron y Serena ahogó un gemido al notar cómo le abrasaba la piel.

—Tócame —susurró—. Aquí.

Temblando, guió su mano por encima de su pecho. Darien hizo una deliciosa presión sobre su pezón entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras una cascada de ardientes estremecimientos le recorrían el cuerpo, incendiándola por dentro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en la pared y cerró los ojos. Aquello era tal como lo había descrito en su fantasía, pero mejor.

—Mírame —dijo él con una voz que retumbó en las sombras. Estaba de pie, iluminado por la lamparita que había en la mesa del vestíbulo, lo suficiente para resaltar su tremendo abdomen liso y el abrasador apremio que había en sus ojos.

Lo vio asentir en señal de aprobación y una nueva ola de deliciosa sorpresa la inundó. Hasta ese momento, siempre había pensado que era un hombre que controlaba a la perfección sus emociones. Sin embargo, en aquel instante veía lo que le estaba costando sujetar las pocas hebras de contención que le quedaban. Un movimiento inesperado podría desatar el poder de aquel macho alfa. Genial.

—Y tócame aquí. —Lo cogió de la muñeca y le puso la mano entre sus piernas. Estaba húmeda, ardiente, ávida.

Él se mostró más que dispuesto a complacerla. Introdujo sus dedos entre sus pliegues para humedecérselos y luego le estimuló el clítoris. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras un apremiante nudo de tensión se alojaba en la parte baja del vientre de Serena. Plenamente consciente, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Se agarró a sus brazos y se deleitó con su sólido cuerpo mientras Darien llenaba el doloroso vacío que había en ella. Necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba a aquel hombre.

Él continuó metiendo y sacando los dedos de su interior, estimulando ese punto situado en alto, muy dentro, haciendo que le clavara las uñas en la espalda y pronunciara su nombre entre jadeos, confiando en no tener que dejarlo ir nunca. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle aquello en menos de dos minutos? ¿Podría hacérselo otra vez?

—Si no quieres que te folle aquí mismo, tienes tres segundos para decir que no._ Serena no vaciló.

—Te he dicho que sí nada más entrar por la puerta._ Darien inspiró profundamente. El aire llenó sus pulmones y sus tremendos hombros se elevaron como si se estuviera preparando para hacer algo difícil. Entonces, con gran economía de movimientos, se deshizo de los pantalones del chándal y se quitó las zapatillas. No llevaba calzoncillos. La imagen era impresionante.

Todavía estaba mirándolo boquiabierta, cuando él se agachó delante de ella y le dio un beso con la boca abierta en mitad del abdomen. A continuación, ascendió por su cuerpo hasta succionar y mordisquearle los pezones. La sujetó por los muslos con sus enormes manos mientras sus labios recorrían la esbelta columna de su cuello. Serena se arqueó para procurarle mejor acceso, y Darien depositó un reguero de apasionados besos que le produjeron un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Serena no había terminado de procesar la excitación que le causaba su boca contra la piel y el embriagador aroma varonil que despedía cuando la levantó contra su cuerpo y la empujó contra la pared.

—El dormitorio está al final del pasillo —susurró ella, aunque la excitaba tremendamente que quisiera tomarla allí mismo, tal como había escrito en su fantasía.

—Aquí. Ahora.

La hizo descender hasta colocarla sobre su erección y probó hasta recibir la cremosa bienvenida de su lubricado sexo. Entonces se detuvo un segundo y la miró a los ojos. La conexión existente entre ellos los mantuvo inmóviles. La sorpresa fue como una tremenda sacudida para Serena. El tictac del reloj de pared de la habitación contigua y la respiración entrecortada de Darien saturaba sus oídos. Notó que se le tensaba el vientre y el corazón le martilleaba en las costillas.

Con un aullido entre dientes, él la empujó sobre su erección y se arqueó para recibirla, hundiéndose profundamente en su interior. Serena ahogó un largo gemido de asombro mientras Darien la llenaba por completo, dilatándola hasta el punto de sentir dolor. Pero esa sensación dio rápidamente paso al placer. Sentir su miembro dentro, cálido y grande, alojado en lo más hondo de su cuerpo, le resultó abrumador. Tomó una trémula bocanada de aire.

—Más.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Utilizando el torso para sujetarla contra la pared, le acarició el hombro con los labios y la embistió nuevamente. Sus brazos se flexionaron al levantarla y dejarla caer nuevamente, provocando un estallido de fuego con su gesto. Las venas y los tendones se le marcaban en el cuello y los bíceps. Serena no recordaba haber sentido nunca un placer igual. Era como abrir una puerta y encontrarte con el infinito, resplandeciente, interminable, asombroso.

Darien imprimió una potente cadencia y se valió de los codos para separarle bien las piernas. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y le clavó las uñas en la espalda, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que él. Poco después, sus muslos se convulsionaron a medida que se acercaba al segundo orgasmo, más intenso que el anterior. Le resultaba imposible respirar, pero no le importaba. No cuando todo su cuerpo se arrojaba de cabeza hacia una satisfacción sexual sobre la que sólo había leído. Darien la penetró profundamente una vez más y la suave fricción de la caricia la empujó hacia un punto a partir del cual sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Serena gimió y sintió la boca de él cerca de la oreja. Su agitada respiración le provocó un nuevo escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

—Te siento —le susurró Darien entre embestidas—. Eres muy estrecha. —Otra arremetida hizo que ella le clavara las uñas de nuevo—. Estás tan preparada.

—Sí. ¡Sí!_ El ritmo se había vuelto casi violento. Más increíble aún que en su fantasía. Serena no podía soportarlo más.

—Déjate ir —clamó él. Esas dos palabras bastaron para que Serena viera estrellitas, para que se lanzara por el precipicio hacia un embriagador orgasmo. Darien gimió de placer, hundiéndole los dedos en las nalgas y mordiéndole el hombro mientras sus cálidos fluidos la colmaban.

—Ay, mierda —dijo ella entre jadeos—. Se nos ha olvidado ponernos un condón.

—Estoy limpio.

—Y yo. Pero no estoy tomando la píldora._ Él vaciló un instante y una expresión de pesar cruzó por su rostro.

—Conmigo no tienes que temer que vayas a quedarte embarazada._ Serena abrió la boca para preguntarle qué quería decir. ¿Era estéril? ¿Se había hecho una vasectomía? Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Darien comenzó a depositar de nuevo un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello que la hizo estremecer. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza para tomar aire, él murmuró: —¿Dónde está la cama?

* * *

Darien se despertó poco antes del amanecer, abrazado a un cuerpo cálido que olía a frambuesa. Una sedosa mata de pelo rubio oro cubría una estrecha espalda de mujer. Suave. Toda ella era igual de suave, mientras dormía tranquilamente, acurrucada contra él. Serena. A pesar de haberla tomado contra la pared primero y dos veces más en la cama, se había levantado lleno de energía y dispuesto a disfrutar de ella un poco más. Había dejado de ser un deseo insatisfecho para convertirse en una adicción.

Había tenido mucho cuidado. No había besado su dulce y exuberante boca ni saboreado la húmeda carne que se alojaba entre sus piernas; había conseguido abstenerse a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba y de la insistencia con que su cabeza le gritaba que lo hiciera. Pero no importaba. Todo su ser lo instaba a tomarla otra vez. Y otra. Mucho se temía que, si la besaba, de sus labios escaparían las antiguas palabras que ya giraban en su cabeza peligrosamente. Y entonces tendría un problema muy gordo. La unión mágica se formalizaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y quedaría vinculado de por vida exclusivamente a ella, Serena se convertiría en su sola fuente de energía y sexo, y la única con quien podría experimentar el amor. Y si ella no aceptaba su requerimiento de unión mágica u optaba por romper su vínculo en algún momento, en su hermano tenía el ejemplo viviente de lo que le sucedería.

Rechazaba el mundo mágico en general, pero viendo lo que Neflyte estaba sufriendo, no quería saber nada de uniones mágicas en particular. Dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes apretados al verse asaltado por una nueva oleada de deseo. Justo en ese instante, Serena se acurrucó un poco más contra su espalda, su cuerpo laxo y confiado. La temperatura de Darien ascendió. Definitivamente, aquello no lo estaba ayudando nada.

Joder, tenía que irse de allí. Un maldito sueño, un estúpido capricho en realidad, lo había empujado al piso de Serena. Quería largarse ya. Sin embargo, era una oportunidad de oro para registrar el apartamento en busca de algo que pudiera servirle en su búsqueda. Pero después debería desaparecer de inmediato, antes de que hiciera una estupidez, como sucumbir a la apremiante necesidad que sentía de besarla y demostrar que su instinto estaba en lo cierto.

Se incorporó con sumo cuidado, separándose poco a poco de Serena para no despertarla, y se puso de pie. Empezaría por sus notas y el dichoso diario mágico, si es que lo encontraba. Algo que pudiera convertir en éxito todo aquel fiasco. Caminó descalzo por el suelo de madera y encontró la ropa donde se la había quitado la víspera, en el vestíbulo. Se maldijo por un comportamiento tan inusualmente impulsivo y se vistió antes de empezar a buscar. Un rápido vistazo a las habitaciones le dejó claro que Serena no se había llevado el portátil a casa. No encontró blocs de notas, ni anotaciones en trozos sueltos de papel, y tampoco estaba el diario. ¡Mierda! Eso significaba que tendría que volver al dormitorio y arriesgarse a despertarla. Valoró la posibilidad de irse sin más, olvidando por un momento la misión. Pero si era listo y evitaba el contacto personal con Serena, no volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquélla de registrar su piso.

En el dormitorio, ignoró la vocecilla que le preguntaba si de verdad sería capaz de pasar de ella y dedicarse metódicamente a la búsqueda de pruebas. En el armario no había nada más que una hilera de prendas bien colgadas y perfectamente conjuntadas. Su sexy falda de color chocolate y su blusa color crema, metidas en una bolsa de plástico de la tintorería, colgaban junto a un atrevido vestido blanco y negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo menudo como una segunda piel y que a Darien siempre le había hecho preguntarse qué se ocultaría debajo. Ahora que lo sabía ¿cómo iba a mantener las distancias?

Inspiró hondo para coger fuerzas y siguió con su búsqueda. Sonrió al entrar en el cuarto de baño, a pesar de que la situación no era ni mucho menos la ideal. Montones de cremas y perfumes colocados en ordenadas hileras. Notas adhesivas pegadas en el espejo para acordarse de que tenía que comprar pasta de dientes o devolver un DVD en el videoclub. Siempre tan organizada.

«Concéntrate», se reprendió. Notas, nombres, Diario del Caos. Cuando ya sólo le quedaba por registrar la zona más próxima a la cama, se acercó como si lo llevaran a la horca. No estaba seguro de que pudiera contenerse para no desnudarse de nuevo, colarse dentro y volver a hundirse en su cuerpo. Tragó con dificultad, pero se acercó. «No la mires», se advirtió. Demasiado tarde.

Su pálida piel resplandecía a la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana. Un mechón de aquel esplendoroso cabello rubio le cubría el hombro. Alguna que otra peca asomaba entre los brillantes mechones. Ahora hablaba como un maldito poeta, joder. Se moría por besarla, pero no se atrevía. Darien revisó la cómoda por encima, pero no encontró más que lencería de todo tipo y color, lo que no lo ayudaba en absoluto a concentrarse.

Se dirigió entonces a la mesilla, sobre la que reposaba un montón de libros. El de encima, era uno sobre investigaciones paranormales; debajo de ése, había otro sobre los fantasmas de las víctimas de Jack el Destripador. Pero el que más interés suscitó en Darien fue el pequeño volumen rojo que estaba debajo de todos los demás.

Apartó los dos de encima sin hacer ruido y cogió el diario. Era pequeño, rojo con los bordes dorados y una «B» y una «M» entrelazadas en la portada. ¡Bingo! No lo abrió. No tenía tiempo. Ni tampoco necesidad. Él no lo quería para nada. Se lo entregaría a Jedite y luego se concentraría en buscar a Molly. En la mesilla había un cajón. Lo abrió con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista. En su interior vio unas pequeñas gafas de lectura, un marcapáginas decorativo y una ambiciosa lista de libros. Así era Serena. Lamentablemente, no había nada relacionado con su fuente y Darien tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de cerrarlo de golpe.

Serena gimió, se revolvió y estiró el brazo como si lo estuviera buscando. Frunció el cejo ligeramente. ¿Estaba lo bastante despierta como para darse cuenta de su ausencia? Era hora de irse. Ya. No había encontrado nada sobre el paradero de Molly. Lo intentaría de nuevo en la oficina. Según el reloj de la mesilla, eran casi las seis de la mañana. Llegaría temprano al periódico y registraría un poco. Pero tenía que coger el libro y largarse de allí antes de que Serena se despertara y comenzara a hacerle preguntas que no sabría responder.

Le echó un último vistazo y salió del dormitorio con el Diario del Caos en la mano. Casi había alcanzado ya la puerta de la calle. Volvería a casa en metro y llamaría a Jedite. El mago se pondría muy contento de que hubiera recuperado el maldito libro, aunque no sirviera de ninguna ayuda para Neflyte. Darien iba ensayando mentalmente la conversación cuando abrió la puerta y fue a salir a la calle. Hacía una neblinosa mañana típica de Londres.

Entonces, el diario se desvaneció de sus manos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a todas! Darien está a punto de sufrir su transformación. Os dejo tres capítulos, el 8 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.**

CAPÍTULO 6

¡**P**uf! El libro no estaba. Se había esfumado. ¡Qué coño! Se palmeó la camiseta, los bolsillos del chándal y nada. El Diario del Caos no estaba. Entró de nuevo en la casa y cerró la puerta, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de Serena. Vio el librito rojo sobre la mesilla, otra vez debajo de los otros dos libros. Soltó una imprecación.

Volvió a cogerlo y confió en que, esa vez, la magia le permitiera llevárselo, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Efectivamente, nada más atravesar el umbral, desapareció de nuevo. Y cuando fue a mirar en la habitación de Serena, comprobó que el libro había vuelto a su sitio en la mesilla. Se pasó la mano por el pelo maldiciendo la magia. Era una mierda ilógica e impredecible. ¿Por qué demonios no podía sacar el diario del piso de Serena? Sin duda habría alguna jodida razón mágica para ello. Confiaba en que Jedite pudiera explicárselo, pero en esos momentos no podía perder el tiempo llamándolo. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero el roce de las sábanas llamó su atención. Miró hacia allá y vio que Serena se había incorporado en la cama y se cubría el pecho con la sábana con cierta congoja.

—¿Vas a alguna parte tan temprano?

Serena podía ser dura como el acero, pero después de la noche que habían pasado, a Darien se le antojó vulnerable. Bajo su dinamismo y coraje se escondía un alma sensible. De repente, vio que en realidad ansiaba que la protegieran, que deseaba tener un hombre que la considerase digna de convertirse en el centro de su universo. Y, justo en ese momento, él deseó ser ese hombre. Pero en vez de ello, estaba escabullándose como un gallina y Serena lo sabía. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho cuando la luz del alba iluminó la angustia en sus cálidos ojos azules. Aunque fuera necesario mentirle, sería como si le hicieran explotar una bomba en el estómago.

—Pues claro que sí —se respondió a sí misma, cubriéndose mejor con la sábana—. Has pasado la noche conmigo y ya has satisfecho tu curiosidad. Otra muesca más en tu cabecero. Tampoco es que me hubieras hecho ninguna promesa. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, como si fuera a reprenderse en cuanto se quedara sola, por haber cedido tan rápidamente a sus deseos—. Vete.

—Sere...

—No digas nada. No dudes que encontraré a alguien que me haga olvidar lo de anoche. Punto._ «¡Eso es lo que tú crees!» Su reacción fue instantánea, innegable y explosiva.

Regresó junto a ella y, con pesar, ahuecó la palma contra su mejilla. Quedarse no era sensato. Sólo serviría para tentarlo aún más a pronunciar el requerimiento de unión mágica que el destino había previsto para él, una unión que se temía iba a ser su destrucción. Pero verla sentirse rechazada le resultaba angustioso. Sin embargo, hacerla suya para siempre acarrearía consecuencias que él no sabía manejar y que era posible que Serena odiara. Si se quedaba, eso cambiaría las vidas de los dos para siempre y no necesariamente para mejor. En cambio, si se iba de allí sin decir una palabra, su relación terminaría para siempre.

Darien preferiría que le hicieran una lobotomía con un cuchillo oxidado que hacerle daño a ella, y, a juzgar por su expresión, si se iba, se lo haría. Para complicar aún más las cosas, el poco terreno que había ganado, la poca confianza que había conseguido, se esfumaría como había hecho el libro, en cuanto saliera por la puerta. Si quería encontrar a Molly, escapar de aquel circo de locos mágico y evitar hacerle daño a Serena, tenía que quedarse un poco más, tranquilizarla, obtener la información necesaria y trazar un plan que no destrozara el corazón de ella y no dejara un vacío en el suyo propio.

—Serena, no soy un mujeriego que se larga a escondidas a la mañana siguiente. Tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa antes de ir al periódico, y me gustaría pasar antes a ver a mi hermano._ La expresión de ella se suavizó un poco. Nunca mostraba sus emociones tan abiertamente y ver que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, a Darien le resultó arrebatador. ¿Era capaz de leer sus pensamientos porque la conocía mejor o, peor aún, porque había una conexión entre ellos?

—No voy a detenerte. Vete._ ¡Maldita sea! Debería, pero no podía. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado. No pudo evitar cogerle la mano.

—Sería mejor que no llegara al trabajo oliendo a sexo. Puede que a nuestra jefa no le guste.

—No creo que Kalaberite tarde mucho en darse cuenta —contestó Serena con una sonrisa desanimada.

—No sólo no queremos que se enfade, tenemos trabajo por delante —dijo él, y cogió aire y continuó—: Esta historia de la guerra mágica podría ser peligrosa. Deja que te proteja. Por favor. No vuelvas a quedar con tu fuente sin mí. Encontraré la manera de no alterarla y_..._

—Darien —lo riñó ella—. Deja el trabajo para la oficina. Cuando estemos solos, deberíamos dedicarnos a nosotros. He pasado la noche con un hombre del que me gustaría saber más cosas. Si no ha sido sólo un polvo, ¿no deberíamos intentar conocernos mejor? Cuéntame algo de ti._ «Pronto me convertiré en un ser mágico y estoy bastante seguro de que, si te besara, pronunciaría un requerimiento de unión mágica y te llevarías un susto de muerte. ¿Qué te parece la idea de convertirte en la compañera eterna de un mago y vivir mil años?» Carraspeó. Si le decía demasiadas cosas, sólo conseguiría intensificar la conexión que había entre ellos, lo que, llegado el momento, haría mucho más difícil su separación.

—Quiero regresar a Texas. Echo de menos la comida mexicana._ Una vacilante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Serena.

—¿Los británicos no cocinamos bien?

—He visto comida de perro más apetecible._ Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Eso ha sido despiadado.

—La verdad suele serlo._ Parte de la inseguridad abandonó sus ojos y Darien vislumbró ese aspecto de la Serena que conocía.

—Eso no es nada personal. Nunca hablas de tus padres, pero en cambio lo sabes todo sobre los míos.

—Como te he dicho, mis padres son mayores y frágiles. Viven en las afueras de York.

—¿Pueden venir a visitar a Neflyte?

—No saben que está enfermo. —Otra razón por la que se sentía una escoria—. No me atrevo a decírselo. Temo que no puedan soportar saber que su hijo mayor está... mal._ Ella asintió con gesto comprensivo.

—¿Qué harás si ocurre lo peor?

—Neflyte está en manos de expertos. Es fuerte y yo estoy a su lado. Tengo que creer que saldrá adelante.

—Gracias por contármelo. Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué puedes decirme de su enfermedad?_ «Nada.» Por una parte, quería abrirse a Serena por completo, compartir su carga con ella. Era una necesidad tan imperiosa como la de hacerle el amor la noche anterior. Mala señal, peligrosa; sobre todo porque compartir su realidad sólo les haría daño, a ambos. Al final, Darien optó por decir:

—Se trata de una enfermedad mental. Es un peligro para sí mismo y para los que le rodean.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó Serena. La empatía suavizó sus ojos celestes.

—Supongo que ahora comprenderás por qué no quería decírtelo cuando nos conocimos.

—Lo siento. Tengo la fea costumbre de husmear. La maldición del periodista.

—Lo entiendo.

—Pues ya puestos, me pregunto si estarías dispuesto a responder a otra pregunta._ Darien se puso rígido. Ya le había dicho más de lo que debía. Con ella se sentía como si caminara por la cuerda floja. Tenía que mostrarse interesado, pero no debía involucrarse tanto que luego le impidiera marcharse. Ya le iba a resultar bastante difícil. Utilizarla le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, pero quedarse allí hasta obtener la información que necesitaba para que su hermano se curase era de vital importancia. Adorarla como deseaba, implicaría acabar rompiendo su promesa.

—Lo intentaré._ Serena pareció notar el cambio en su tono y se mordió el labio.

—¿Por qué te mudaste a Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué has estado tanto tiempo fuera siendo tus padres tan mayores? ¿Por qué te alistaste en los marines? ¿Por qué...?

—De una en una —dijo él, levantando una mano para detener el chorreo de preguntas con una sonrisa indulgente—. Me mudé con dieciocho años. Fui un tiempo a la universidad, luego conocí a unos marines y decidí que quería unirme a ellos. Me dieron la tarjeta de residencia, dejé la universidad, me centré en lo básico. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mis padres y yo no estábamos de acuerdo sobre lo que sería mejor para mi futuro, y hace diez años me pareció que poner tierra de por medio era buena idea._ Esa explicación se quedaba muy corta. La madre de Darien, quien en su momento fue una perspicaz vidente, como muchas de las mujeres de su linaje, insistía en que, algún día, él aceptaría sus propias y considerables dotes mágicas y destacaría entre todos. ¡Una mierda!

Cuando comenzó a hacer esas predicciones, Armando ya había muerto y Darien no quería saber nada de la magia, y menos aún de la de su madre. Una vez fuera del hogar paterno, había evitado juiciosamente todo contacto con ese tipo de poderes. Se ocultó en Estados Unidos, donde vivió entre humanos, contemplando la vida con sus mismos ojos, y ya no quería vivir de otro modo.

—Y te mudaste a otro país._ Dicho así, sonaba bastante radical.

—Tenían a Neflyte para que continuara las tradiciones familiares. A mí no me interesaba.

—¿Un negocio familiar?

—Algo así —respondió él—. Sea como sea, me uní a los marines porque se declaró una guerra en un lugar alejado de mi casa y yo quería pelear, algo que mis padres siempre habían rechazado. —Al menos desde un punto de vista humano—. Allí hice muy buenos amigos._ Con los marines había tenido por primera vez la sensación de que encajaba. Cierto que su pelotón le había tomado mucho el pelo con lo de que era británico, pero los echaba mucho de menos.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había sabido nunca que pertenecía a una familia de magos, ni había confiado en que llegara a convertirse en una especie de Superman con varita. Las armas automáticas se le daban fenomenal, era capaz de vencer casi a cualquiera en el cuerpo a cuerpo y no tenía rival con los explosivos. Estaba contento de haber enseñado a dominar algunas de esas técnicas a Jedite y a la Hermandad. Pero colaborar con su magia, no. Para empezar, no la poseía, ni ganas.

—¿Seguís siendo amigos?_ Darien tomó aire y trató de calmar el dolor.

—La mayoría ya no está. Muchos murieron en Iraq. Otros se suicidaron tras regresar a casa. Uno está en la cárcel y otro en paradero desconocido. Yo soy de los pocos que queda vivo.

Era la primera persona a quien se lo había contado. Nadie se lo había preguntado nunca ni había mostrado interés. Compartir el dolor con ella era peligroso, pero le sentó bien. Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, como si percibiera lo mucho que sufría por haber perdido a sus amigos. A Walt, al que todos llamaban T-Rex por lo enorme que era y lo fuerte que pisaba. O Brian, el bromista de los tatuajes raros. A Darien le costaba mucho creer que Brian hubiera desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas dos meses atrás y que lo dieran por muerto.

—Lo siento —murmuró Serena—. No era mi intención sacar un tema tan doloroso._ Él se apartó suavemente, pese a que ansiaba quedarse a su lado. Por un momento, entre sus brazos, había dejado de sentir el dolor del pasado y el peso de la preocupación por el futuro. Sencillamente, había disfrutado con placidez del momento. Pero ya era hora de volver a la realidad.

—Sé que es mejor no preguntarte si he satisfecho tu curiosidad, y además ahora debo irme —dijo, incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de hundir los dedos en su cabello una vez más. Cuando los sacó, fue con inmenso pesar. Serena le sujetó la muñeca.

—Bésame. Anoche no nos besamos en ningún momento.

Tentador. Darien ansiaba probar su boca, pero los sudores que le sobrevenían cada vez con más frecuencia, el aumento de la libido y el hormigueo eran la prueba de que estaba a punto de vivir la transformación. Y entonces, al igual que cualquier otro mago, sería capaz de encontrar a su compañera a través de su sabor, si es que aún no poseía tal «don». A menos que quisiera unirse a Serena de por vida, besarla estaba prohibido. E incluso dejando aparte el tema de la unión mágica, besarla cuando no tenía intención de quedarse sería más cruel, no menos. Se tapó la boca con la mano y dijo:

—No hasta que me lave los dientes. Después me lo agradecerás._ Ella frunció el cejo.

—Lo que dices siempre suena correcto, pero ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que no volverás a ser el mismo conmigo en cuanto salgas por esa puerta?_ Darien intentó mantener una expresión neutra, pero al ver la expresión pesarosa en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que Serena sabía que la estaba engañando. ¿Qué demonios podía responderle?

—Entre lo de mi hermano y lo de mis padres, estoy... estoy pasando por un momento delicado en mi vida. Y aún hay más cosas. Si no fuera por todas esas circunstancias, las cosas serían muy diferentes entre tú y yo. Entonces, sin duda elegiría estar contigo, y no te dejaría ir nunca._ Cerró la boca con gran esfuerzo. «Para. Detente ahora mismo.» Lo que debería haberle respondido era que ella le gustaba, pero que quería tomárselo con calma. ¿Por qué le había dado por ser tan sincero? Pese a no haberle mentido, o tal vez precisamente por ello, Serena parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Se aferró con desesperación a la sábana que le cubría el torso.

—¿Me rechazas porque me niego a revelarte quién es mi fuente? ¿Esperabas sonsacármelo con un polvo?_ Darien se lamentó interiormente.

—No, pero mezclar negocios y placer no ha sido sensato.

—Pues entonces vete. Olvidaremos lo que ha ocurrido esta noche._ «Imposible.» Su expresión le llegó al alma. Lamentaba tremendamente verse obligado a jugar con ella de aquella forma.

—Serena, más adelante, si mi vida se desenmaraña un poco..._ Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Vete.

No sin reticencia, Darien dio media vuelta y salió tras echar un último vistazo a las pálidas curvas de su cuerpo apenas cubierto por la sábana blanca, rodeada por el halo de oro de su cabellera rubia. A punto estuvieron de fallarle las fuerzas y no marcharse, consciente de que las posibilidades de volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos eran mínimas. Pero se obligó a poner un pie detrás de otro, y desapareció pasillo adelante. Casi había llegado a la puerta, cuando la oyó murmurar:

—Los dos sabemos que para nosotros no habrá un «más adelante»._ La verdad le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se apoyó contra la pared y, apretando los puños, luchó contra el imperioso deseo de volver con ella. ¡Maldición! Tenía que irse. Y así y todo, si lo que quería era salir de allí con el corazón intacto, era ya demasiado tarde. Doce horas tarde.

* * *

**U**n rato después, Serena estaba sentada a su mesa del despacho, intentando concentrarse. Eran las siete de la mañana —una hora intempestiva— y los débiles rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. Pero no faltaba mucho para que llegara Darien y tenía que verlo. Trabajar con él. Sin tocarlo.

Su noche juntos había sido, en una palabra, increíble. Apasionado, le había proporcionado un orgasmo tras otro, manteniéndola en todo momento trémula y ansiosa. Había sido el amante con el que siempre había soñado. El único pero que podía ponerle era que no la hubiese besado. Era extraño. Claro que habían estado muy ocupados haciendo otras cosas tremendamente excitantes. Sin embargo, mucho se temía que ahí había terminado todo. Había desaparecido su sensación de la noche anterior de que estar con él era lo correcto. Darien estaba dejando que lo que quiera que estuviera ocurriendo en su vida, con su hermano, se interpusiera entre ellos.

Quizá él no era así. Tal vez se habían acostado sólo porque ella había deseado que ocurriera; puede que sólo se hubiese debido a que había escrito su fantasía en aquel condenado librito rojo. Con todo detalle, incluida la asombrosa conexión que había percibido entre los dos. Qué ridículo y patético en caso de ser cierto. Se merecía estar como estaba, con el corazón destrozado. Escribir su deseo y que se hubiera hecho realidad parecía algo totalmente fantástico, pero lo cierto era que se pasaba el día escribiendo sobre ese tipo de cosas. Y además Serena creía en más de una. Jamás habría imaginado que algo tan asombroso pudiera ocurrirle, pero al parecer así había sido.

Se tapó la cara y trató de contener las lágrimas. Maldición. Aun sabiendo que Darien le ocultaba algo, ella había escrito su fantasía en el diario y sucumbido a sus caricias por completo. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! E independientemente de lo que él dijera, que ella se hubiera negado a revelarle el nombre de su fuente había tenido mucho que ver en su súbita separación. Había notado algo extraño en la charla que habían tenido esa misma mañana, excepto la parte sobre su hermano y sus compañeros de pelotón.

Tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo. Su aventura con Darien había sido breve, puede que incluso artificiosa. Sólo porque hubieran conectado sorprendentemente bien no significaba que los sentimientos estuvieran implicados. Se habían acostado, y punto. Nunca había permitido que un hombre le rompiera el corazón, y no permitiría que Darien se ganara tal distinción después de una sola noche.

Abrió el servidor del correo y trató de concentrarse. Sus dudas se desvanecieron de golpe y porrazo al ver un e-mail de su informadora del departamento forense, además de su amiga desde que iban a la universidad. Ésta tenía noticias respecto a los cadáveres casi descompuestos de los soldados que habían sido hallados en el túnel dos semanas atrás. El correo decía simplemente: «Llámame antes de las nueve». Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y las palmas sudorosas, Serena llamó a Petzite al móvil.

—¿Sí? —respondió un hombre con voz adormilada.

—¿Está Petzite por ahí? Siento llamar tan temprano._ Un momento después, su amiga contestaba.

—¿Sere?_ Petzite llevaba cuatro años felizmente casada con un guapo sinvergüenza llamado Blake. Serena estaría celosa de no ser porque siempre había visto a Blake como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

—¿Qué noticias tienes? —le preguntó a Petzite sin ceremonias.

—Buenos días a ti también —se rió ésta—. Te diré lo que sé de los cuerpos encontrados en el túnel, pero es extraoficial.

—¿Los del artículo que escribí sobre la batalla del 14 de noviembre? ¿Los del enfrentamiento mágico?

—Exacto —confirmó Petzite—. Han identificado todos los cuerpos. ¿Estás sentada?

—Sí. ¡Suéltalo ya, pesada!

—Qué bien me conoces —respondió la otra, pero en seguida se puso seria—. Todos ellos eran militares, procedentes de todas partes del mundo. Entre ellos, había siete de los ocho soldados americanos desaparecidos el 19 de septiembre de la base de entrenamiento de Lejeune, en Carolina del Norte, en misteriosas circunstancias. Todos ellos formaban parte de un comando de operaciones especiales de los marines de Estados Unidos._ Serena se quedó boquiabierta, y cuando por fin comprendió el significado, murmuró:

—¡Mierda! Las fuerzas especiales. ¡Recuerdo haber oído algo sobre esos soldados!

—Los altos mandos del departamento no quieren que se sepa, lo que ya en sí dice mucho. Están informando a los familiares de las víctimas, pero aún no han hecho públicas las identidades, así que no puedo dártelas o mi jefe sospecharía._ Petzite le había dado más información de la que esperaba. Tendría que invitarla a una o dos pintas, por lo menos.

—Claro, lo entiendo. ¿Alguna otra cosa que puedas contarme?

—En nuestra última conversación te comenté que los cuerpos llevaban en descomposición más tiempo del que indicaban las heridas de la batalla. A pesar de la poca nitidez, tus fotos mostraban que varios habían sido decapitados, otros apuñalados y algunos habían recibido disparos. Pero sangraban tan profusamente como si estuvieran vivos. Y la sangre era negra.

—¿Negra?

—Negra. Un misterio. No concuerda con ningún tipo. Todos han sido identificados a través de huellas dactilares, marcas distintivas o el historial dental._ Serena se quedó pensando. ¿Qué podría causar algo así? ¿Una enfermedad desconocida? Hablar de sangre negra parecía de locos, pero trabajar en_ De Otro Mundo_ le había enseñado que no había nada imposible.

—Qué raro.

—Muy raro —convino Petzite—. Suponiendo que tu historia sea real, ¿tienes alguna teoría acerca del bando en que peleaban esos pobres cabrones?

—No. No sé mucho acerca del otro bando, la Hermandad del Caos. Mi fuente dice que son los buenos, pero se enfrentan a Diamante, quien afirma luchar por la igualdad de todos. Sin embargo, violó repetidas veces a una mujer hasta dejarla como una muñeca rota. La pregunta es: ¿que éste sea capaz de semejante maldad convierte automáticamente en buenos a los miembros de la Hermandad del Caos? Yo diría que los soldados estaban de parte de Diamante. Si a éste violar de ese modo a una mujer no le supone ningún problema, dudo mucho que se lo vaya a suponer raptar a unos soldados bien entrenados para utilizarlos como parte de su ejército._ Petzite vaciló un instante.

—¿De verdad crees que todo esto es cierto? ¿No podría ser que fueran alucinaciones de una mujer de la que han abusado brutalmente?

—Es posible, supongo. Pero hay demasiados detalles que me hacen dudar. Llámame si te enteras de alguna otra cosa.

Colgaron y Serena anotó unos cuantos datos, pero se sentía frustrada. Esa semana debía escribir otro artículo sobre la guerra en los círculos mágicos y quería que tratara de la información de Petzite, con la adecuada perspectiva, pero tenía demasiadas dudas. ¿Qué lugar ocupaban esos soldados dentro de la guerra? ¿Habían sido utilizados con fines mágicos? ¿Cómo los habían convencido para que lucharan y hasta dieran la vida por la causa? Tal vez pudiera crear una historia con esos datos, pero las piezas no acababan de encajar en el puzle. Tendría que hablar con su fuente otra vez a ver qué sabía la bruja al respecto.

Serena llamó a Berjerite. Al no recibir respuesta, le dejó un mensaje en el contestador, disculpándose por interrumpir sus vacaciones. Le pidió que la llamara para decirle si su invitada estaría dispuesta a hablar con ella de nuevo. No había hecho más que dejar el inalámbrico en su base cuando notó que había alguien en la puerta. Darien.

—Buenos días —lo saludó, adoptando un tono serio y formal—. ¿Querías algo? Tengo mucho trabajo, así que di lo que tengas que decir._ Él entró y cerró tras de sí, apoyó los puños en la mesa y se inclinó.

—Serena, yo...

—Calla —lo interrumpió ella levantando una mano. Se negaba a dejar que viera que su sola presencia le aceleraba el pulso y excitaba su deseo. Si le permitía hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, corría el riesgo de echarse a llorar—. Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿a qué fuiste anoche a mi casa? ¿Qué te hizo salir de la cama en plena noche y cruzar la ciudad para ir a verme? ¿Fue por el sexo o había alguna otra razón?

Darien guardó silencio un momento y se pasó la mano por la cara. Sus ojos, su boca, sus hombros mostraban un agotamiento que no le había visto antes. Por un momento, Serena sintió compasión, pero rápidamente se acordó de que cómo sufriría si se permitía sentir algo por él. Darien la atraía irremediablemente, pero no estaba segura de que a la inversa ocurriera lo mismo. Al amanecer, se había levantado de la cama, se había vestido y se había ido, y que ella viera, no sufría ningún efecto secundario aparte de la falta de sueño. No esperaba que le propusiera matrimonio rodilla en tierra, sólo quería la verdad.

—Fue un impulso. Me sentí atraído por ti desde el primer momento. Intenté disimularlo porque trabajamos juntos, y mi vida es muy complicada ahora mismo y no puedo ofrecerte un mañana. Pero anoche fui a verte porque ya no podía seguir lejos de ti. Intenté convencerme de que no debía ir a tu casa, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba lejos de ti, más me obsesionaban las ganas de hacerte el amor._ «¿Sería el diario mágico lo que lo empujó a venir a mi casa? —Serena tragó con dificultad—. No. Sólo es un viejo libro de color rojo, ¿no?» El motivo tema que estar relacionado con el artículo. Ella creía en la magia, pero no que la involucrara a ella.

—¿Viniste para tratar de convencerme de que te revelara la identidad de mi fuente?

—No, pero si quieres que seamos compañeros al cien por cien, encantado.

—Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Pensaste que convertirte en mi compañero de cama te ayudaría a conseguir tu objetivo más rápidamente?

—¡Maldita sea! Soñé contigo, con la lencería que anoche te pusiste para mí. Soñé que te la arrancaba. Soñé con el dulce sabor de tus pechos, con tu cuerpo aferrándose al mío, con tus gemidos cuando te corrías para mí. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que podía mantener las distancias después de eso?_ «Ay, Dios.» Serena se reclinó en el sillón y notó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—¿Dirías que te sentiste... compelido a ello?

—Sí. Pero asumo la responsabilidad de haberlo echado todo a perder. —Se detuvo entonces y se inclinó sobre ella, mirándola como si tratara de desentrañar un enigma—. Espera. ¿Escribiste sobre mí en ese maldito libro que te regaló Berjerite?_ Serena quería esconderse debajo de la mesa para no salir.

—No seas ridículo._ ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? ¿De verdad habían sido sus palabras las que lo habían atraído a su puerta? ¡Se sentía como una verdadera idiota!

—Olvídalo. Como si no te hubiera preguntado nada. Concentrémonos en el trabajo._ Darien entornó los ojos. —¿Por qué me abriste la puerta y me dejaste entrar?

—Te deseaba. No es ningún secreto. Pero como tú mismo has dicho antes, ya he satisfecho mi curiosidad. Ahora seguiré viviendo mi vida.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —se quejó él con voz ronca. ¿No se lo había dicho así hacía unas horas? ¿No se había empeñado en repetirle que no había futuro para ellos? Claro que lo había hecho. Para empezar, no había ido a verla por deseo propio.

—No juegues conmigo.

—Justo lo que has estado haciendo tú al despreciar lo que ocurrió anoche._ Darien tenía razón. Probablemente lo había hecho. De una manera que esperaba que él no descubriera. —Lo lamento._ No podía esperar una respuesta emocional de Darien cuando ella había utilizado un diario mágico para quebrar su reticencia natural. Él había ido a su piso y se la había tirado porque ella así lo había deseado, no porque Darien quisiera hacerlo.

—Olvídalo. Se me está amontonando el trabajo y estoy estresada._ Él apretó los dientes y desvió la vista.

—¿Vamos a discutir otra vez si te pregunto si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?

—No. —Porque como se quedara con ella en aquel despacho tan pequeño, Serena corría el peligro de arrojarse a sus brazos y suplicarle que la quisiera. Pero antes de que él pudiera responder, el teléfono sonó. Ella suspiró aliviada al ver quién llamaba. Berjerite.

—Gracias a Dios que me llamas. ¿Podemos vernos?

**N**o sabía con seguridad con quién hablaba Serena, y en ese momento tampoco le importaba demasiado. La frustración podía más que él. Estaba haciéndolo todo mal y no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo. Y, para colmo, Serena estaba al teléfono con Dios sabía quién, discutiendo Dios sabía qué. Que Darien supiera, hasta podía ser una cita romántica. Pensándolo mejor, sí le importaba con quién estuviera hablando. Necesitaba saber a quién iba a tener que matar. Ella cubrió el auricular y se dirigió a él:

—¿Me disculpas un momento?

Darien se volvió con brusquedad con intención de irse, pero no fue capaz. Si Serena pensaba cambiarlo por otro a las pocas horas de haberse acostado con él, tenía que saberlo. Y no era que fuera masoquista ni nada de eso. Simplemente, tenía que saberlo. No podía quedarse a su lado, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de perderla. Ella cerró la puerta casi del todo con un empujoncito distraído y Darien se pegó a la rendija ligeramente entreabierta para escuchar la conversación.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Serena—. Me encantaría ir a comer. ¿Nos vemos a las once y media en ese sitio, el No Sé Qué Azul? —Pausa—. Perfecto. Os veo allí entonces._ «¿Os veo?» ¿Estaba valorando la posibilidad de quedar con más de un hombre? —El trabajo va bien. Sé que se supone que estás de vacaciones y no quiero liarte, pero voy a necesitar que me ayudes con el artículo de esta semana. Aún lo estoy desarrollando. También necesito que me hables de ese diario mágico que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños._ Vaya. ¿Estaba quedando para comer con Berjerite y una amiga? Darien suspiró aliviado. No sólo porque la chica estuviera ya en la ciudad, sino porque Serena siguiera siendo una mujer soltera y sin compromiso. No podía soportar imaginársela con otro hombre, y sería aconsejable que contuviera sus ansias asesinas. —¿Qué puedes decirme del libro? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Está relacionado con el mundo de la magia del que he estado escribiendo las últimas semanas? —preguntó ella en voz baja. Darien cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar también a Berjerite, que contestó en voz bastante alta que sí a la última pregunta de Serena y luego volvió a bajar la voz. Él captó una o dos palabras referentes a una tal Esmeralda. —Perfecto. Sigo dándole vueltas al enfoque de lo de la guerra mágica, pero ¿te importa que esta semana escriba sobre el libro?

Darien experimentó una sacudida al oír esas palabras, como si se hubiera electrocutado con una corriente de diez mil voltios. Joder y joder, no podía dejarla que escribiera sobre el diario mágico. Se le heló la sangre y hasta el aliento al pensar en la horrible venganza de Diamante si llegaba a leer el artículo. ¿No la había convencido ya de que era peligroso escribir sobre aquel asunto, que hacerlo podía convertirla en el objetivo de aquel mago sanguinario? Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a entrar. No podía permitir que hablara sobre el condenado Diario del Caos. Ni aquella semana, ni nunca. Pero entonces alguien le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro. Darien se volvió y vio que era Kalaberite, la directora. Joder.

—Iba a entrar a hablar con Serena.

—¿Y para eso tenías que quedarte en su puerta, escuchando a escondidas?

—No. Bueno, es que ella... Creo que no..._ Kalaberite levantó una mano para indicarle que se callara.

—Ven conmigo._ Darien miró una vez más hacia la puerta cerrada. No le quedaba más remedio que hablar con Serena más tarde, antes de que se fuera a comer. Entonces intentaría hacerla entrar en razón, convencerla de que no publicara aquella historia. Suspiró y echó a andar detrás de Kalaberite.

—¿Tienes objetos personales en tu cubículo?

—Sólo mi cámara. ¿Por qué?

—Cógela —contestó ella, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de trabajo de Darien. Él cogió la cámara y las llaves. No tenía nada más. —¿Eso es todo? Te acompaño a la salida._ Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿La salida?_ Kalaberite le lanzó una fulminante mirada con la que le venía a decir que había terminado su trabajo allí.

—Venga, Chiba. Has utilizado todos los trucos posibles para intentar sonsacarle quién es su fuente. Ligártela, ir a su casa, escuchar a escondidas sus conversaciones privadas. Está claro que quieres robarle el artículo y...

—¿Qué? ¡No! Lo juro. Kalaberite...

—Ahórratelo. Estás despedido. —La mujer abrió la puerta de las oficinas del periódico. Los débiles rayos del sol de la mañana lo cegaron—. Fuera. Ya.


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

**R**abioso, Darien regresó a su apartamento. Nada más cerrar la puerta, soltó una sarta de improperios. Primero lo despedían y luego no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba aquel restaurante, el No Sé Qué Azul donde Serena había quedado para comer. Conclusión: misión fallida. Tampoco sabía con seguridad que la fuente de Serena fuera Molly. ¡Joder! No encontrarla significaba que no había esperanza para Neflyte y que él no podría regresar a Texas. Serena estaba empeñada en sacar a la luz una historia peligrosa para ella y él ya no estaba cerca para protegerla.

Como marine, no se le daba bien aceptar el fracaso. Desde un punto de vista lógico sabía que debería alegrarse. Ahora que lo habían despedido del periódico, Jedite tendría que asignarle la misión a otro. Acabar con las mentiras y el subterfugio le gustaba, pero no haber completado su misión lo cabreaba enormemente. Continuaría buscando a Molly, claro. No recordaba que hubiera detectives mágicos cuando era niño, y por su propia madre, sabía que los videntes no eran de fiar. Necesitaba otro plan, uno con el que pudiera mantener a Serena a salvo.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo. Sacó una de las piedras blancas invocadoras que le había entregado Jedite y la volvió a guardar. Darien las detestaba, igual que detestaba todo lo relacionado con la magia desde que Armando muriera. Cuando tuvo edad suficiente para hechizar una de aquellas piedras, se negó a hacerlo, a pesar de que Neflyte se había ofrecido a enseñarle. Darien llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo entre humanos, que lanzar una piedra al aire, pronunciar el nombre de alguien y que esa persona apareciera al cabo de un momento se le antojaba sobrenatural y le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sabía que su magia se acercaba. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas, se había levantado de la cama lleno de energía. Pero en cuestión de horas, los escalofríos, los sudores y una libido totalmente descontrolada habían vuelto a asaltarlo. Eran la señal de que se acercaba la transformación. Pero hasta que la magia no lo forzara a asumir sus poderes, lo quisiera él o no, seguía siendo un humano.

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Jedite. Le diría a ese capullo que le asignara la misión a otro. Él ya no iba a seguir haciendo de James Bond. Lo malo era que el hecho de que lo hubieran despedido también implicaba que ya no tenía motivos para ver a Serena. Y después de cómo la había dejado esa mañana, ella estaba dolida y enfadada. Esbozó una mueca pesarosa.

¿Tan furiosa estaba con él que había hecho que lo echaran? Serena llevaba tiempo sospechando que intentaba robarle la exclusiva y Kalaberite le había mencionado la misma sospecha, y no podía decirse que él hubiera tenido mucho que ver con la directora. Por otra parte, ésta no podría habérselo inventado. Lo más probable era que Serena hubiera contribuido a que Kalaberite llegara a esa conclusión. ¿La brusca huida de su casa esa mañana habría sido la causa? Darien no lamentaba haber perdido el trabajo, lo que lo hundía era perderla a ella.

Estaba seguro de que si la besaba y le abría sus rampantes sentidos mágicos, se vería compelido a pronunciar el requerimiento de unión mágica. Y teniendo en cuenta el escaso autocontrol que tenía cuando se trataba de Serena, prescindiría de toda precaución y pronunciaría las temidas palabras. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rito de la unión mágica se completaría y serían compañeros para siempre.

Necesitaba autocontrol, y Serena era capaz de dejarlo sin él con más facilidad de la que a Darien le gustaría admitir. Si la perdiera después de que se hubieran unido, la locura a la que quedaría expuesto podría matarlo. Y lo que era aún peor: la comunidad mágica se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar peligroso, un lugar al que ella no pertenecía. Estaría más segura lejos de él. Sobre todo si se olvidara de escribir artículos que pudieran llamar la atención de Diamante.

—¿Chiba? —dijo Jedite con tono de irritación—. ¿Para qué me llamas un martes a las nueve de la mañana? Dime que...

—Me han despedido.

—_¿Qué?_ _Darien le refirió los acontecimientos del día, omitiendo el detalle de haber pasado la noche con Serena. —Este revés no nos viene nada bien —dijo Jedite finalmente, suspirando.

—Como dirían algunos de mis amigos americanos, la he jodido bien. —Le irritaba profundamente reconocerlo—. Eres libre de enviar a otro a sabotear los artículos. Lo único que te pido es que quienquiera que sea proteja a Serena.

—Ya hemos discutido este tema. No dispongo de demasiada gente.

—Envía a Rei. Las dos se llevarían bien.

—Imposible. Mi hermana está hasta el cuello con asuntos del Consejo._ Darien frunció el cejo.

—Ella no forma parte del Consejo.

—Pero al parecer posee un encanto para esos vejestorios del que yo carezco._ A pesar de lo grave de la situación, la imagen hizo reír a Darien.

—Es bastante más guapa.

—Sonríe, los lisonjea y los hace sentirse jóvenes de nuevo. Una habilidad muy necesaria. Empiezan a correr rumores de los ataques de los anarki y el Consejo me exige que los detenga.

—¿Los rumores o los ataques?

—Los rumores, pero sé que eso no ocurrirá a menos que acabe con los ataques, que ellos se empeñan en no hacer públicos.

—Y tú pretendes convencerlos de que le expliquen abiertamente a la comunidad el verdadero peligro que corre, ¿no es así? —gruñó Darien—. Pues buena suerte._ Los ancianos que formaban el Consejo nunca tomaban decisiones apresuradas ni eran partidarios de acciones que se salieran de las vías tradicionales. Podían tardar meses, incluso años o décadas, en consensuar la comunicación pública de que Diamante había regresado. Y para entonces el mago podía haberse hecho con el mando de la comunidad mágica. Panda de capullos.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Y necesito a Rei —suspiró Jedite—. Quizá pudiese enviarte a Seiya. Podría leerle los pensamientos a Serena y...

—¡De eso nada! ¿Cómo sé yo que no se la entregará a Diamante? No pienso dejar que ese chaquetero se acerque a mi... «compañera». La palabra escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo—. Mi ex compañera._ Eso sonaba mejor. Una flagrante mentira. Aunque Molly hubiera rechazado su requerimiento de unión, Seiya se sentía unido a ella, por lo que no podría tocar sexualmente a Serena, pero sólo imaginárselo cerca de ella despertaba los instintos asesinos de Darien.

—¿Crees que la chica es tu compañera? —le preguntó Jedite sin rodeos.

—No la he saboreado._ El mago vaciló un instante antes de continuar.

—Por el bien de todos, espero que no lo sea. Te estás preparando para la transición. Lo noto. Estás irritable y tenso. Últimamente estás muy cansado, ¿verdad? Y no hay manera de que satisfagas tu necesidad de sexo, ¿me equivoco?_ Él no respondió. ¿Para qué darle la razón? Aquel capullo lo sabía de todas formas.

—Tendrás que buscar una bruja para superar con éxito el momento de la transformación. Necesitarás energía sexual para soportar los poderes que vas a recibir.

Darien se dio la vuelta apretando los dientes. Sabía que se necesitaban grandes cantidades de sexo para conseguir la energía necesaria para aquel momento. Si le hubiera hecho a Serena el requerimiento de unión, sólo ella podría proporcionársela. Pero no había sido así, y si lograba contenerse un poco más, no lo haría. El problema era que él no quería a ninguna bruja anónima para su transición.

—No he pronunciado el requerimiento de unión —dijo Darien.

—Si sigues sin hacerlo, no habrá ningún problema._ Se equivocaba.

—Ella cree en esta historia y recela de todo el mundo. Nadie resultaría más sospechoso que Seiya. Ven tú —sugirió. Imaginarse a Jedite derrochando encanto para engatusar a Serena lo ponía furioso, pero el mago acababa de unirse a su propia compañera, por lo que tampoco trataría de seducirla. Y por lo menos estaba seguro de que no se la entregaría a Diamante.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo hasta que cumpla las exigencias del Consejo y consiga acallar los rumores, aunque en realidad no sean rumores, sino la verdad —contestó Jedite con un resoplido desdeñoso—. Aprovecharé para advertir discretamente a las familias de Privilegiados que es probable que Diamante los tenga en su punto de mira con el fin de demostrar a sus seguidores Desposeídos que los apoya en su lucha por la igualdad.

—Valiente mentira.

—Pero no puedo soslayar mi obligación. Se han producido cuatro ataques anarki en las últimas tres semanas. Si el Consejo se niega a emitir un transcomunicado oficial, tendré que advertir a la gente de manera extraoficial. Y, por si todo eso fuera poco, estoy empleando el escaso tiempo que me queda libre en encontrar a mi compañera._ Él, Darien, haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

—Mantén a Seiya lejos de Serena.

—Pues evita que siga escribiendo esos artículos.

—Me han despedido. ¿Qué propones que haga? Esa chica es muy capaz de escribir sobre el Diario del Caos. Esta misma mañana estaba indagando sobre su origen.

—¡Por última vez, utiliza tus encantos para ganártela!

—Lo he intentado. Pero es... complicado —respondió. Y no tenía intención de darle detalles.

—Pues haz que no lo sea —le espetó Jedite.

—Para empezar, todo esto ha sido cosa tuya. Yo he hecho todo lo que he podido y, por mucho que me disguste admitirlo, he fracasado. Esta mañana he intentado robarle el diario y, en cuanto salía de su casa con él, el libro desaparecía de mis manos. Dos veces. ¿Por qué?

—¿Que desaparecía?

—Por completo. Al cabo de un momento reaparecía en la mesilla de noche de donde lo había cogido.

—En otras palabras, no puedes sacarlo del piso de Serena. Interesante, pero creo que sé por qué es. Tú eres un hombre. ¿Me has oído mencionar alguna vez que ese diario es un objeto de culto femenino? Eso significa que sólo obedece a las mujeres.

—Yo no he intentado utilizarlo._ Jedite vaciló un instante.

—Robarlo podría ser una forma de utilizarlo. Vamos aprendiendo cosas de él sobre la marcha, pero tiene sentido. Hace mucho tiempo, Tiger le pidió a una mujer que se lo robara a Beryl y se lo entregara a él, que lo ocultó en su cabaña durante siglos. Después apareció Setsuna. Ella lo trajo a mi casa y lo escondió. En aquel momento, creí que cualquiera podía transportarlo, pero por lo que me cuentas está claro que no es así. Ni Tiger ni yo pudimos escribir en él cuando Diamante secuestró a Setsuna. Sin embargo, Rei sí pudo. Hizo la prueba escribiendo un deseo simple, como es arreglar un botón, y se cumplió al momento. En cambio, su deseo de liberar a Setsuna no; por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que quienquiera que utilice el libro debe ser alguien con gran poder y una fuerte necesidad de que su deseo se cumpla. Mi compañera me lo robó. Aún no sabemos cómo, pero llegó a manos de Berjerite, que se lo regaló a Serena. Una mujer se lo pasó a otra y ésta a otra. Cuando trataste de robárselo...

—Yo no soy una mujer.

—Exacto._ Darien suspiró. Era interesante.

—He visto a Berjerite un par de veces. Apenas la conozco, pero te aseguro que Serena es humana, no un ser mágico.

—Parece que en esto cuenta más poseer dos cromosomas X que uno mágico.

—Razón de más para que envíes a otra persona en mi lugar. Setsuna, por ejemplo, mientras yo me ocupo de buscar a Molly._ Jedite resopló.

—¿Te inculcaron los marines que había que rendirse a la primera? Creía que el fracaso no era una opción para ellos._ Maldito fuera el mago. Darien no había pedido que le encargaran aquella misión, sin embargo, se sentía culpable por haber fracasado. Tampoco quería dejar a Serena desprotegida, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Como buen estratega, optó por la maniobra de distracción.

—Puede que sepa algo sobre el libro y sobre cómo lo consiguió Berjerite.

—Te escucho._ Darien se aferró al teléfono.

—No sé cuál es su papel en este asunto, pero Berjerite mencionó a una tal Esmeralda.

—_¡¿Qué?!_ _La brusquedad del mago lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Esmeralda.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Oí que Serena lo hablaba por teléfono, pero estoy bastante seguro, sí._ Jedite no vaciló.

—Nueva misión: además de arrebatarle el libro a Serena, tienes que conseguir que te cuente más cosas sobre esa Esmeralda. De inmediato._ Darien no sabía si mostrar su asombro o mandar al mago a hacer puñetas.

—No tienes tiempo para ayudarme cuando sabes que me estás arrojando a los lobos, pero cuando te menciono a una mujer..._ Un sonoro gorjeo, acompañado de un batir de alas y una aterrorizada voz de mujer, interrumpió la diatriba de Darien. Una bruja había enviado a un pájaro para que le entregara un mensaje a Jedite. Y, a juzgar por el tono, el mensaje era urgente.

—Me tengo que ir. Te enviaré a alguien para que te ayude con el libro. Pero entérate de todo lo que puedas sobre Esmeralda y llámame.

—Joder, no soy el chico de los recados —gritó Darien—. ¿Quién es Esmeralda?

—Mi compañera. Es la primera pista que tengo de ella desde que desapareció. Y pienso encontrar a esa mujer aunque sea lo último que haga en esta puta vida.

* * *

**Serena** se alegró de volver a casa después del peor martes de su vida. De camino al dormitorio, se quitó la ropa. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapársele. Sus descuidadas palabras habían hecho que despidieran a Darien. Vale que lo habían pillado escuchando a escondidas su conversación, y que seguía albergando dudas sobre la posibilidad de que pretendiera robarle la exclusiva. Había tratado de convencer a Kalaberite de que lo readmitiera, pero sin éxito. Y, probablemente, él pensaba que ella le había ido con el cuento a su directora porque se sentía dolida por la forma en que se había ido de su casa aquella mañana. Seguro que pensaría que era una rencorosa y que no querría volver a verla.

La posibilidad se le antojaba insoportable. Tenía que encontrarlo y aclarar las cosas. Ya lo echaba de menos con una intensidad que no atinaba a comprender. Era imposible enamorarse en tan pocos días de un hombre que había acudido a ella a regañadientes. Joder, si ni siquiera la había besado. Aunque no quisiera saber nada de ella, no podía tolerar que Darien creyera que había hecho que lo echaran en un acto de venganza de mujer despachada. En circunstancias normales, lo llamaría para darle una explicación y disculparse, pero no tenía manera de contactar con él: no sabía dónde vivía, ni su número de móvil, nada.

Se mordió el labio. Bueno, sí tenía una manera: el diario mágico. No sabía si había sido eso lo que lo había llevado a su puerta o simple coincidencia, pero no lo sabría con seguridad a menos que hiciera la prueba. Con un suspiro, cogió el móvil y llamó a Berjerite. En cuanto su amiga contestó, le dijo:

—¿El diario a ti te funcionó?

—Calma, jefa, como ya te dije, funciona. Y, a juzgar por lo que tú misma dijiste, lo has experimentado en propia carne.

—Puede que sólo fuera una coincidencia._ Berjerite se echó a reír.

—Aunque adoro la magia, yo también me mostré escéptica al principio. Escribí deseos respecto a Alex varias veces antes de que me convenciera._ La verdad era que por la mañana Serena se había sentido miserable e involuntariamente manipuladora. ¿De verdad había obligado a un hombre que no la deseaba a ir hasta su casa y hacerle el amor? Esbozó una mueca de pesar.

—Escribir una fantasía para que se haga realidad sin tener en cuenta los deseos del hombre en cuestión sigue pareciéndome patético.

—Entiendo que te preocupe tanto mal karma._ No era eso lo que le preocupaba exactamente, pero por ahí se andaba.

—Pero si voy a escribir sobre el libro, tendría que volver a probarlo, y Darien es el único hombre con el que fantaseo. Estoy atascada con el artículo sobre la identidad de los cadáveres del túnel. Necesitaría contrastar algunos datos, pero no he tenido valor para preguntarle nada más a tu prima cuando se ha echado a llorar durante la comida. Estaba muy pálida y parecía agotada. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Tan bien como cabría esperar, pero no quiere hablar más, Serena. Cuando me ha preguntado si eras periodista, no he podido mentirle. Sabe que ya ha hablado demasiado, y cuando he admitido que estabas escribiendo un artículo basándote en su información, le ha dado miedo que Diamante pudiera encontrarla.

—Te prometo que no doy detalles sobre su identidad.

—Dice que es demasiado peligroso para ella, para la comunidad mágica y también para ti. Diamante es despiadado._ ¡Joder! Serena se aferró al teléfono con desesperación. Necesitaba a su fuente, aunque el frágil estado mental y físico de la bruja no sólo le daba pena, sino que también la preocupaba. La prima de Berjerite estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Tendría que buscar otra forma de investigar sobre la guerra mágica. En cuanto terminara lo que tenía pendiente para esa semana y se pusiera en contacto con Darien.

Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama. Luego cogió el último de los volúmenes que se apilaban en su mesilla: el librito rojo. Buscó la página en la que había escrito su fantasía de cómo quería que Darien le hiciera el amor. Al llegar del trabajo la noche anterior, las palabras estaban allí, mofándose de su estupidez por creer que la magia se lo pondría en bandeja, pero en ese momento la página estaba en blanco; las palabras habían desaparecido. No había ni rastro de ellas. Comprobó el lomo del libro, pero no se veía que hubieran arrancado la página, ni tampoco marcas de que la hubieran borrado. Sólo papel en blanco.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Que las palabras se desvanecían cuando el sueño se hacía realidad? Tenía que haber una explicación lógica. Las páginas estarían pegadas o quizá no veía bien la tinta con aquella luz o, Dios no lo quisiera, Darien había encontrado la página y se la había llevado. Serena se mordió el labio. Le daba lo mismo lo que estuviera pasando. Quería hablar con él y confiaba en que siguiera deseándola a pesar de lo que había escrito en el diario.

Cogió un bolígrafo y, antes de que pudiera echarse atrás, escribió una nueva «fantasía sexual». Si es que desear que Darien acudiera a su casa para tener una conversación sincera podía considerarse así. No pudo resistirse a añadir una última línea: que quisiera hacerle el amor, pero sólo si verdaderamente la deseaba y sentía algo por ella. Dejó el bolígrafo con un suspiro. Al cabo de un segundo, dos líneas aparecieron en la página siguiente:

_Duerme, sueña, espera..._

_Tu fantasía pronto será tu destino._

El libro había respondido dos veces ya. Serena sintió un escalofrío. Aparentemente, algo paranormal le había sucedido, y era posible que le volviera a suceder. Cerró el diario hecha un lío. ¿Y si el diario era incapaz de hacer realidad fantasías de tipo más emocional? ¿Y si no concedía un deseo de conversación, sino sólo deseos sexuales? Ella había escrito para pedir sinceridad, no conversaciones de alcoba.

¡Joder! Había escrito con bolígrafo, así que no había forma de borrarlo. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco quería hacerlo. Si el libro era capaz de arrastrar a Darien hasta su casa para hablar y que ella pudiera pedirle disculpas, refrenaría sus impulsos hasta comprobar que los sentimientos eran mutuos. La pregunta era ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para volver a verlo? ¿Y qué ocurriría cuando sucediera?

**T**ras no haber pegado ojo prácticamente en toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente, Serena se arrastró hasta la oficina con el maletín en una mano y un vaso grande de café en la otra. Miércoles. Técnicamente, sólo tenía un día para entregar su artículo a edición. Y ni siquiera había empezado a escribirlo. Estaba esperando. A Darien. ¿Funcionaría el libro mágico?

—¡Buenos días, Sere! —exclamó Kalaberite alegremente asomando la cabeza de su despacho, el rostro enmarcado por unos rizos castaños que muchas mujeres pagaban cientos de libras por conseguir y su boquita de piñón pintada con un vistoso tono rojo.

—Buenos días, Kalaberite._ Serena estaba furiosa con su jefa por haber despedido a Darien, pero cuando le contó que lo había pillado escuchando a escondidas su conversación telefónica, comprendió su postura. Aunque lo hubiera hecho porque quería protegerla, olía a chamusquina.

—Qué mal aspecto tienes. Haz el favor de dormir más y si la culpa de que no hayas podido conciliar el sueño la tiene el despido de Darien, problema resuelto: aquí te presento a Zafiro Kou._ «Como si se pudiera reemplazar a Darien así como así.»

Kalaberite se hizo a un lado y Serena vio a un hombre joven, alto, desgarbado y con aspecto algo dejado. Tenía el pelo azul y la nariz torcida, y llevaba una camiseta totalmente inapropiada para ir a trabajar en la que podía leerse: «Se busca: Relación de una noche». Pero eran sus ojos lo que llamaban la atención, unos ojos agudos, capaces casi de diseccionar a quien tenía delante. Serena tuvo la impresión de que aquel sujeto estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo subestimara, y que prefería que así fuera.

—Hola —dijo ella, y, rodeando la mesa, le tendió la mano. Zafiro se acercó, medio dando un paso y medio estirándose y le estrechó la mano. Serena tuvo la impresión de que le sudaban un poco las palmas. No parecía ser demasiado inteligente, pero le dio la impresión de que se comportaba como si lo fuera.

—Encantado de conocerte —contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y retrocediendo luego.

—Lo mismo digo._ Serena lo estudió un momento mordiéndose el labio. No era tan guapo como Darien, pero así se distraería menos. La deferencia de Zafiro parecía un tanto impostada, pero suponía que todos los jóvenes que trataban de abrirse paso en el mundo de los medios de comunicación aprendían rápidamente a hacer la pelota. De repente, él sonrió.

—¿Demasiado formal? Lo siento. Soy una persona solitaria y no estoy acostumbrado a hacer vida social, sobre todo antes del mediodía.

—No, está bien._ Kalaberite aplaudió.

—Genial. Hechas las presentaciones, ¿qué tal si os ponéis al día en, digamos, treinta segundos? Necesito que forméis un buen equipo de trabajo que me haga ganar dinero._ Tras dejar claras sus exigencias hechas tan alegremente, la directora salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Serena puso los ojos en blanco y Zafiro soltó una carcajada.

—¿Siempre es tan...?

—¿Impetuosa? Siempre. Si oyes hablar de Cruella, ya sabes a quién se refieren._ Zafiro se frotó las manos.

—Todavía tenemos unos minutos. Háblame sobre ti._ Ella se sentó al borde de su sillón de oficina.

—Soy una redactora con plazos de entrega que cumplir y poco tiempo para chorradas. Tal vez no creas las historias que escribo. Pero si es así, no quiero oírlo.

—No, sí que las creo. Sobre todo lo de la guerra mágica.

—Ah, sí. Kalaberite me dijo que tenías unas fotos de los cadáveres del túnel. ¿Cómo las conseguiste?_ Él vaciló un instante.

—Dispongo de un informador que afirma estar involucrado. Por eso quería trabajar aquí. Creo que tenemos entre manos una tremenda exclusiva y que podríamos hacernos un nombre._ Serena se irguió en el asiento, súbitamente interesada por Zafiro.

—¿Una fuente involucrada en la guerra mágica? ¿Y no crees que él o ella está como una cabra? Cuéntame más cosas.

—No puedo. En realidad no lo he visto nunca. Recibí una nota que decía: «Preséntate en este sitio a tal hora». Lo hice y encontré los cuerpos nada más producirse la batalla. —Zafiro se encogió de hombros. «Qué raro.»

—¿Recibiste la nota en tu casa?_ Él hizo una mueca, como si se sintiera avergonzado.

—Apareció en mi piso._ «¿Así, como por arte de magia?»

—¿Ha vuelto a suceder?_ Zafiro asintió y dijo:

—La última decía que se estaba preparando algo muy gordo y que ya me lo haría saber.

—¿Por qué a ti? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Por qué no a alguien que ya estuviera escribiendo sobre la historia?_ Él levantó un hombro.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque siempre me ha interesado la magia._ Era posible, pero a Serena seguía pareciéndole demasiado oportuno. Se inclinaba más por pensar que Zafiro quería aquel trabajo y que se estaba inventando lo de la fuente para conseguirlo. En cuanto a las fotos del túnel, que ella supiera, podía haberlas trucado con PhotoShop. El tiempo diría. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, se reclinó en el sillón.

—Busco una nueva perspectiva para el artículo de la batalla en el túnel. Ya sabes, donde tomaste las fotos de los cadáveres. Me está resultando complicado. El último que escribí...

—Una patraña —barbotó él sin poder contenerse, y a continuación la miró avergonzado—. No pretendía ofenderte, pero no lo has entendido. Diamante es el bueno dentro de la comunidad mágica. Quiere poner fin a la opresión._ Serena lo miró de reojo.

—Yo también tengo una fuente que afirma que Diamante la violó repetidamente. A mí no me parece tan buen tío.

—Energía —replicó Zafiro—. Las emociones intensas, especialmente el sexo, alimenta su poder mágico, o eso me han dicho. Deben practicarlo con frecuencia. Puede que tu fuente dijera que fue violación para ganarse la compasión de los demás, pero esas gentes mágicas follan como conejos para así mantener unos niveles óptimos de energía.

¿Y él se atrevía a hablar de patrañas? En primer lugar, la prima de Berjerite se comportaba como alguien de quien habían abusado, no de alguien satisfecho. No había visto nada que sugiriera que la mujer había practicado el sexo de forma consentida. En cuanto a lo demás, le sonaba todo a cuento chino. En caso de ser cierto, ¿por qué iba a confiarle a Zafiro esa fuente suya semejante clase de información que no tenía nada que ver con la guerra?

—Interesante. —Serena le dirigió una tensa sonrisa—. Para mi próximo artículo..._ Las palabras «sólo necesitaré unas pocas fotos de ese librito rojo que concede deseos sexuales» se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Quizá él le preguntara cómo había llegado a sus manos. Y si era de los que mentían acerca de sus fuentes, lo mismo intentaba robarle el libro. Después de la advertencia de Darien y de lo que le había pasado a la prima de Berjerite, mostrarse cautelosa era muy aconsejable. Zafiro se echó hacia adelante en su asiento y la miró atentamente. Serena entendió cómo se sentían los animales del zoo. —Lo tengo todo bajo control —dijo finalmente. Él frunció el cejo.

—¿No vas a necesitarme esta semana?

—Mi último ayudante sacó algunas fotos —mintió—. Pero tráeme las que tengas de los cadáveres. Quiero echarles un vistazo para incluirlas en el próximo artículo. Para esta semana tengo otra cosa. Ah, y, si puedes, pregúntale a tu fuente por qué si Diamante es el bueno de esta historia, se han encontrado en el túnel soldados extranjeros que habían sido raptados. ¿Y qué sabe de la Hermandad del Caos?

**L**a tarde se le pasó volando y se le hizo pesada al mismo tiempo. Serena elaboró una historia sobre el diario mágico. Navegando en Internet, encontró sitios web sobre Aleister Crowley, Harry Potter y hasta un gato teóricamente mágico. El libro que tenía en su poder no podía pertenecer a ninguna de esas personas. Al final, varias páginas más adelante, encontró una investigación, llevada a cabo por un especialista, acerca de un diario supuestamente mágico que se remontaba a los tiempos del rey Arturo. Ella no era ninguna experta, pero los grabados del libro eran demasiado antiguos para pertenecer a Crowley, Potter era un ser ficticio y, por mucho que le gustara lo fantástico, lo del gato era de todo punto inverosímil. La teoría artúrica era la más factible.

Tras siete agotadoras horas sin comer, Serena entregó en edición el artículo sobre el libro. Confiaba en que estuviera bien. Si no, aún le quedaría hasta el día siguiente para recuperarlo e inventarse otra historia, eso en caso de que Darien no apareciera. Sacó las llaves del bolso y abrió la puerta de su piso sin poder quitarse a Zafiro y la historia de la magia de la cabeza. ¿Había hecho bien entregando así el artículo y no aceptando la colaboración de su nuevo ayudante? Era extraño que no se hubiera mostrado sorprendido al mencionarle ella la Hermandad del Caos. Claro que quizá había estado leyendo sus anteriores artículos.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, se volvió para cerrar la puerta y se encontró a Darien de pie en el zaguán tenuemente iluminado, cerniéndose sobre ella como un gigante. Serena ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se llevó una mano al pecho. Él parecía enfermo, estaba sudando y se mostraba agitado. Se habría preguntado si no habría tomado algo, pero sabía que a Darien le disgustaba demasiado perder el control como para eso.

—Me has asustado —dijo ella, apartando la mano del pecho e indicándole que entrara—. Pasa. Menos mal que has venido. Yo... yo lamento lo de Kalaberite y...

—Me importa un carajo ese trabajo —la atajó él dando un paso hacia adelante. Se desprendió del abrigo y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. No podía estar lejos de ti más tiempo.


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Darien apretó los puños a lo largo de los costados en un intento por contenerse. Serena estaba preciosa con aquella atrevida faldita negra y una blusa brillante de color cobre. La falda se le ceñía de forma adorable a las caderas, mientras que la blusa le proporcionaba una vista deliciosa de su escote. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño muy femenino que él ardía en deseos de deshacer. Le quedaba algún resto de lápiz de labios rojizo en los carnosos labios. Sin pensar, Darien se descubrió atravesando la estancia con la intención de besar aquella exuberante boca y cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo que ella le permitiera.

«¡No!» Seguir por ese camino sólo conduciría al desastre. Maldijo para sí. Estaba allí para poner punto final a su misión, por el bien de Serena y de su propio corazón. No podía hacer algo tan irresponsable. Tal como estaban las cosas, ya eran bastante malas. Maldijo a Jedite y sus brillantes planes. Si había consentido en llevar a cabo aquél era porque serviría para proteger a Serena, aunque ésta lo odiara de por vida.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo.

Ella asintió y cerró con llave. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, mirando por encima del hombro con nerviosismo según avanzaba. Darien quería ser racional, un caballero. Pero la imperiosa necesidad de tirársela allí mismo hasta hacer que gritara su nombre, unido al miedo de que aquélla fuera la última vez que pudiera verla, se lo hacía casi imposible.

—¿Té? —ofreció Serena.

—No —contestó él con voz lastimera.

—¿Algo más fuerte? —Abrió un armario y sacó una botella de whisky. Demasiado peligroso. Si permitía que el juicio se le nublara con alcohol, bien poco iban a hablar, y Serena se merecía su mejor comportamiento. Negó con la cabeza.

—Siéntate.

Ella se mordió el labio y atravesó la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá y él se acomodó a su lado, dejando espacio libre entre los dos a propósito. Maldición, qué bien olía: a melocotón, jazmín y suavidad femenina. Tragó el nudo de deseo. Todo en Serena lo atraía poderosamente. Esa noche, el sentimiento era aún más intenso que la anterior, casi doloroso. Se estremeció. Se estaba asando de calor; habría jurado que estaban en julio, en mitad de una ola de calor, en vez de a finales de noviembre.

—¿A qué has venido? —susurró ella—. Si es para seguir donde lo dejamos...

—No. —Iba a contenerse y a hablar. Tenía que protegerla—. He venido a darte una explicación._ Serena enarcó una ceja.

—Te juro que en ningún momento he tenido intenciones de robarte el artículo sobre la guerra mágica. ¿A quién iba a vendérselo?

—Tenemos una competencia despiadada que no se para a pensar en la ética._ Sabía que ella estaba convencida de que pretendía robárselo, y a él le dolía que así fuera.

—No soy uno de ellos. Por favor, créeme.

—Kalaberite te pilló escuchando a escondidas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ Joder, no dejaba pasar una oportunidad de demostrar lo aguda y directa que era. Darien la admiró —o mejor, la deseó— por ello, como siempre.

—No tenía intención de robarte el artículo. Quería saber lo que estabas haciendo. Si... estabas quedando con otro hombre._ ¿Otro hombre? ¿Estaba celoso?

—No hay ningún otro hombre. Para que conste, yo no le pedí a Kalaberite que te despidiera. De hecho, cuando hablé con ella, tú y yo aún no habíamos... —Se pasó la mano por la cara—. Kalaberite es mi mentora, así que le pedí consejo. Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero jamás pensé que te fuera a despedir. Le pedí que te readmitiera, pero después de pillarte escuchando a escondidas se negó.

—Lo entiendo. No pasa nada.

—Si no pretendías robarme la historia, ¿por qué me hacías tantas preguntas sobre ella? ¿Para qué seducirme? —Serena se mordió el labio en actitud vacilante—. ¿Había algo de verdad en ello?

Dios santo, quería evitar responder a algo tan revelador y plantearle en cambio directamente si Molly era su fuente. Pero eso era imposible. Serena le haría un montón de preguntas. Y la primera sería de qué conocía a Molly, una bruja. Si le decía la verdad, que era la ex mujer de su hermano, Serena adivinaría que estaba relacionado con el mundo de la magia. Entonces querría obtener más información que no le correspondía a él proporcionarle y que no era seguro para ella conocer. O también podría pensar que era uno de los secuaces de Diamante, y que lo que quería era encontrar a Molly para seguir torturándola. Como pensara eso, lo dejaría por completo sin palabras. Pero se merecía toda la sinceridad que pudiera ofrecerle.

—Todo lo que sentí, cada caricia, cada expresión de preocupación por ti, era real. Estar contigo fue increíble. Debería mantenerme alejado, pero eres condenadamente irresistible._ Serena se sonrojó y él sonrió. Pero en seguida volvió a ponerse serio. ¿Cómo demonios explicar su interés en la historia? Joder. Se sentía fatal. Estaba cansado, tenía calor y estaba tremendamente excitado, no era capaz de pensar con claridad y su cuerpo exigía sexo. Con mucha más intensidad que la noche anterior. Maldita transición.

Serena seguía mirándolo expectante y cuanta más información le diera, más difícil la explicación. Mentiras y mentiras y más mentiras. Odiaba aquello. Aunque la verdad no era tampoco lo mejor. Cuanto más se sincerase él, más material tendría ella para escribir otro artículo, lo que implicaba más peligro. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Menos mal. Suspiró aliviado.

—Estoy buscando a una bruja llamada Molly. —Observó a Serena esperando alguna reacción, pero su rostro se mantuvo impasible. Si la conocía, lo disimulaba bien—. Mi hermano no mejora con nada y hablé con una... curandera que creía que esa Molly tenía poderes mágicos que podrían ayudar a Neflyte. Lo he intentado todo sin éxito. La bruja desapareció hace poco y cuando empecé a leer tus artículos en el periódico, me pregunté si sería tal vez tu fuente._ No era del todo mentira, aunque tampoco absolutamente cierto. Una sombra de pesar y profunda tristeza cruzó el rostro de Serena.

—No puedo decirte si la mujer que buscas es mi fuente. Quiero ayudar a tu hermano, pero... —Se interrumpió con una mueca contrita—. No puedo._ Darien asintió.

—Lo sé. Trabajar contigo con falsos pretextos no estuvo bien. No quería darte mala impresión. Estaba desesperado.

Se negaba a coaccionarla para que, traicionando su ética profesional, le revelara el nombre de su fuente. Lo odiaría si lo hiciera y Darien no podía soportar la idea de añadir más motivos al enfado que Serena sentiría con seguridad a partir de esa noche. Ya se sentía bastante culpable por estar haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que sacara a la luz una historia que podría servirle para demostrar su valía al mundo y especialmente a sus estrictos padres. Tenía que buscar otra manera de encontrar a Molly, pero apenas podía pensar de tan cansado como estaba y de lo mucho que deseaba tocar a Serena. Ahora tendría que volver a engañarla. Pero era por su bien y el de la comunidad mágica.

—La otra razón por la que estoy aquí es demostrarte que no tengo malas intenciones respecto a tu historia. He encontrado a dos expertos en el libro que te regaló Berjerite, ese sobre el que quieres escribir —dijo, casi atragantándose por mentirle otra vez.

—¿Le has hablado a alguien de él? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, no importa. Ya no van a llegar antes que yo a la imprenta.

—Se lo he dicho a alguien que puede ayudarte a entender el libro. Te juro que no tengo malas intenciones._ Ella vaciló un momento.

—Está bien, porque todo lo que he escrito es pura conjetura. Ya lo he entregado a edición, pero aún me queda un poco de tiempo...

—¿Un artículo sobre el libro?_ Serena asintió con la cabeza y a Darien el alma se le cayó a los pies. Dios del Cielo. Aquello era como pintarse una diana en la espalda para Diamante. Se obligó a relajarse un poco.

—Pero tienes hasta mañana por la tarde para hacer cambios, ¿no es cierto?

—A menos que Kalaberite lo cuelgue en la versión online antes. Me lo dirá mañana por la mañana.

—Llámala y dile que espere. No te arrepentirás cuando hables con mis contactos. Setsuna Meiou es dueña de una galería de arte y experta en antigüedades. Ya ha tratado un tema parecido antes._ El rostro de Serena se suavizó y a continuación se iluminó de excitación.

—¿De verdad?_ Darien asintió con una horrible sensación de culpabilidad.

—También he hablado con Nicolás Kumada. Es...

—¿Nicolás Kumada? ¿El duque de Hurstgrove?

—¿Lo conoces?

—He oído hablar de él. ¿Quién no? La revista_ Hello!_ lo nombró el soltero más sexy de Inglaterra. Es obscenamente rico e inteligente y... ¿sabe algo de este libro y está dispuesto a hablar conmigo?

—Pues sí. Los libros antiguos son una de sus pasiones. Tienen que examinar tu libro. Delante de ti, por supuesto. «Justo antes de arrebatártelo.» ¿Dejarás que lo hagan? Pueden venir aquí o quedar contigo en el pub de la esquina. Les dije que los llamaría si aceptabas.

Serena se mordió el labio en actitud vacilante. Darien tuvo que esforzarse para no inclinarse y besarla. Ceder al impulso sólo podía conducir al desastre. No quería que la magia lo empujara a sellar los votos de unión con ella. Era humana. Su lugar no estaba dentro de aquel mundo en guerra. Y si por su parte aceptara pronunciar los votos con él, viviría tantos años como Darien. ¿Quién querría vivir durante años en perpetuo peligro, entre gente que podría matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras que ella no tenía modo de defenderse? ¿Quería él correr el riesgo de perderla y terminar como Neflyte? No y no.

—Quiero hablar con ellos. Pero nada de fotos. No perderé de vista el libro en ningún momento y no quiero que nadie escriba nada en él._ Darien asintió, sintiendo una puñalada de dolor al saber que la estaba engañando otra vez. Aunque era por su bien, le destrozaba el alma.

—¿Vas a llamar a Kalaberite? —le preguntó Darien. Contuvo el aliento. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a Serena y evitar que el artículo se publicara.

—Si me convence lo que digan Setsuna y Hurstgrove, la llamaré y le diré que no publique el artículo para que pueda hacer unas modificaciones. Si no me cuentan nada interesante, saldrá como está._ Darien soltó una trémula bocanada de aire. Confiaba en que eso les diera el tiempo suficiente para coger el libro y convencer a Serena de que no publicase el artículo. Y luego tendría que pensar en otra manera de encontrar a Molly, porque se negaba a seguir haciéndole daño a su preciosa rubia.

—Gracias. Confío en que la información de Setsuna y Nick te sea útil.

—¿Nick?

—Es el apodo de Nicolás.

—Conque Nicolás, ¿eh? ¿Qué grado de amistad tienes con él?

Lo bastante fuerte como para haber luchado codo con codo. Lo bastante fuerte como para haber soportado juntos el entrenamiento físico de Tiger hasta casi caer rendidos. Era el que más simpático le resultaba de todos los miembros de la Hermandad. No iba por ahí gritando órdenes a los demás, como Tiger. Ni estaba medio loco, como Zoycite. Ni era un cabrón manipulador, como Jedite. Y se podía confiar en él, no como Seiya. Nick era un hombre tranquilo, inteligente y duro cuando era necesario. Y a pesar de estar forrado de millones, no era nada pretencioso.

—Nos conocemos desde hace unas semanas —respondió—. Es amigo de mi hermano._ Serena movió la cabeza.

—Esto es totalmente surrealista. Te agradezco que quieras presentarme a Setsuna y a «Nick», pero independientemente de lo que me digan, seguiré sin poder darte el nombre de mi fuente._ Darien deseó que no fuera así, pero respetaba su sentido de la lealtad.

—Lo sé.

—Si querías que conociera a estas personas, ¿por qué has venido solo?_ Porque quería verla. Hablar con ella. Tocarla una última vez.

Serena entreabrió los labios, expectante, y él se puso tenso. Se le acercó un poco más. Sólo tenía que inclinarse levemente, cerrar los ojos, besarla en los labios y dejar que la magia y el destino tomaran el mando. Tendría a una mujer que sería suya hasta que la muerte los separase. Pero ¿y si ella no quería lo mismo? ¿Y si no quería vivir mil años? Con él no sería un compromiso de cincuenta años. ¿Y si en unos pocos siglos descubrían que ya no se gustaban o, peor aún, en un par de décadas o un par de meses? ¿Y si la guerra se la arrebataba y el duelo ante la pérdida lo volvía loco?

—¿Darien? —dijo Serena. Le era imposible ser totalmente sincero, pero tenía que serlo lo máximo posible y salir de allí con la conciencia tranquila.

—Como te he dicho, no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti. Eres una mujer asombrosa.

Ella tragó saliva. El aire se espesó entre ellos, tenso de excitación. Darien se inclinó un poco más, atraído por el aroma a jazmín que desprendía, y por aquellos ojos color cielo que estaban consiguiendo que se derritiera por momentos. «¡No, no, no!» Le subió la temperatura interior así como el apetito sexual, ya de por sí desmesurado. No la había tocado todavía y la excitación se le hacía insoportable. Ahuecó una palma temblorosa contra su mejilla y le acarició los labios con el pulgar. Su boca parecía deliciosa.

—Esto no es buena idea —susurró Serena con voz entrecortada. Ver que a ella también la afectaba la situación lo incendió. Le acarició el hombro y la nuca.

—Dime que pare._ Serena tenía la respiración acelerada.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Pienso en ti constantemente. Por una vez en mi vida, no tengo el control. No debería ser así, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo._ Lo que era la pura verdad. Serena respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Es una mala idea._ Darien estaba de acuerdo, pero eso no bastaba para contener sus imperiosos deseos. Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña zona de comedor. Él la siguió.

—Nunca he querido hacerte daño. Quería ayudar a mi hermano, pero entonces apareciste tú y me sentí totalmente cautivado. No siempre he sido sincero contigo y te pido disculpas por ello, pero si te dijera que no te deseo, ésa sería la mentira más grande de todas._ Serena apretó los labios con fuerza y lo miró por encima del hombro. Por su expresión, se diría que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Yo nunca he sentido nada serio por ningún hombre. Sin embargo, en menos de una semana, tú lo has cambiado todo. Dejarte marchar ayer por la mañana fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida, pero no quise luchar por algo que tú no querías. Y ahora vuelves a mi casa. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Serena iba al grano incluso en los asuntos del corazón. No tenía reparos en hacer preguntas difíciles; estaba en su derecho. La verdad era que, efectivamente, algo había cambiado. Seguía soñando con ella, y tanto la atracción que ejercía sobre él como los propios instintos mágicos de Darien seguían aumentando, lo mismo que aquel persistente anhelo dentro del pecho, y también miedo a no volver a verla. Todo eso le impedía abandonarla.

—Lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. Lo he intentado. Sabe Dios que lo he hecho. Estoy pasando por un mal momento personal y una atracción como ésta no puede ser natural._ Se acercó a ella y se apretó contra su espalda, dejando que su miembro quedara alojado contra el firme trasero de Serena. Apretó los dientes en un intento de concentrarse. Su energía, todo el día bajo mínimos, se disparó en cuanto su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de ella. Lamentablemente, lo mismo ocurrió con su libido. —No puedo luchar contra ello —murmuró.

—Yo tampoco —gimoteó Serena.

—Eres una chica lista, sexy, ambiciosa, fuerte, compasiva y brutalmente sincera. Me gustas por todo eso._ La cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Cuando ella giró la cabeza para hacerlo por encima del hombro, Darien le vio que tenía los ojos vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados eran una invitación al paraíso. —Pero no quiero hacerte daño —añadió.

—Me lo harás si pasas la noche conmigo y vuelves a desaparecer por la mañana sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—No creo que pueda dejarte nunca más. La conexión que siento contigo es más fuerte que mi voluntad.

Por Dios, ya que era capaz de confesarle algo así, ¿por qué no besarla en la boca? ¿Por qué no pronunciar los votos que dormitaban en el interior de todo mago y acabar con aquello? Nunca había pensado demasiado en ellos hasta que conoció a Serena, pero últimamente daban vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza con alarmante regularidad.

—¿De verdad quieres estar aquí? —preguntó ella con voz trémula. «Sí y no, pero más sí.»

—No creo que pudiera irme, aunque me echaras a patadas._ En ese momento le sonó el móvil en el bolsillo. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y maldijo: Nick.

—No respondas —dijo Serena, para gran sorpresa de él. El deseo velaba los ojos de ella, y Darien se irguió y se le acercó de nuevo. No debería hacerlo. Serena se merecía algo mejor, pero era probable que no volviese a tocarla, y ser consciente de eso lo estaba matando.

—¿Estás segura?_ Ella asintió temblorosa, tras una brevísima pausa.

—Puede que mañana me arrepienta, pero tienes razón. Estoy siendo sincera contigo y te deseo._ Darien puso el móvil en silencio y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Cuánto deseaba besarla, joder. Sólo estaba a unos milímetros de distancia de aquellos sonrosados labios entreabiertos, húmedos y seductores. No sabía cómo, pero por el bien de los dos tenía que resistir la tentación. Si no, el requerimiento sagrado de unión se escaparía irremediablemente de sus labios. Las palabras danzaban sin cesar dentro de su cabeza. «Conviértete en parte de mí...»

Le besó el mentón, el cuello. Serena se volvió más para poder llegar a su boca. Una distracción. Los dos la necesitaban antes de que aquello se les escapara de las manos. Darien le mordisqueó la oreja. Respiraba entrecortadamente y Serena se estremeció. Pero su cuerpo trepidó con auténtica violencia cuando él alargó un brazo por encima del hombro de ella y buscó los botones de su llamativa blusa. Desabrochó el primero y el segundo sin ningún cuidado, entonces le metió la mano dentro del sujetador y ahuecó la palma contra su pecho. Debajo, el corazón le latía desbocado. Ella apretó el trasero contra él y gimió. «Qué mujer tan dulce y hermosa.»

«Como yo me convierto en parte de ti...» seguía resonando el enunciado de los votos de unión en su cabeza. Desechó las palabras y se concentró en desabrocharle el resto de los botones. La blusa se abrió desvelándole piel, suspiros, deseo. Darien apartó la prenda y, sin poder contenerse, le acarició el suave estómago sembrado de pecas color canela, subiendo a continuación hasta los pechos cubiertos de encaje.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de él con un gemido ahogado. Darien aspiró el aroma a jazmín que llevaba obsesionándolo desde hacía dos días. Pero olía a algo más. Almizcle. Deseo._ Podía_ oler su excitación. ¿Se debía a su inminente transición o era porque se sentía más familiarizado con ella? No importaba. Fuera lo que fuese, envió la sangre directamente a su miembro erguido y Darien se apretó contra ella, deseoso de colmarla y que los dos se convirtieran en uno.

Serena se llevó las manos al pecho, entre las de él, y se oyó un leve clic. De pronto, el sujetador cedió. Darien se lo quitó de un tirón y lo lanzó en medio de la habitación. Acto seguido, ahuecó las manos contra los pechos desnudos, cuyos pezones erguidos le quemaban la piel. Dios bendito. Siempre había adorado a las mujeres, pero aquello era mucho más. Era algo que escapaba a todo intento de control. Serena lo incendiaba, lo empujaba al límite de la contención. Lo asombraba. Ésta alargó sus suaves y femeninos brazos hacia atrás y le rodeó el cuello, presionando los pechos con más firmeza contra las manos de él. Las palabras seguían danzando en la cabeza de Darien.

«Prometo ser tuyo para siempre.»

Hizo rodar los pezones entre sus dedos y Serena gimió mientras Darien se estremecía. Estaba en ascuas, apenas podía controlarse. Deseaba, no,_ necesitaba,_ más de Serena. Todo. Ya. Con las manos, resiguió la curva de su cintura, de sus caderas, y encontró el cierre de la falda. Podría habérsela levantado sin esfuerzo, pero le gustaba la idea de tenerla desnuda.

Le bajó la cremallera y deslizó la prenda hacia abajo. Llevaba unas diminutas braguitas de encaje negro que podría desgarrar sin esfuerzo con las manos. Se las quitó. Ya la tenía desnuda, toda ella carne cálida y suspiros entrecortados, arqueándose, expuesta. Suya y sólo suya. Darien se quitó la camisa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Serena ladeó la cabeza, ofreciéndole la piel de su cuello y la suave curva de su hombro. Él bajó la cabeza y la besó, ansioso por saborear lo único que podía permitirse. A continuación, se quitó los vaqueros y la ropa interior, y comenzó a lamer a Serena. Paladeó su adictivo sabor salado y meloso. Le gimió al oído, y ella se estremeció.

—Ahora —susurró ella mientras Darien le recorría el omóplato con la lengua. Era lo único que le hacía falta oír.

Sujetándola por la cadera con una mano, con la otra guió su erección hacia el húmedo sexo femenino y empujó con delicadeza. Era estrecha, pero se adaptaba a él como un guante. Perfecta.

«Seré un compañero irreprochable para ti, sincero y fiel, todos los días que compartamos.»

Darien movió la cabeza intentando sacudirse las insistentes palabras. Lo que estaba haciendo era saborear su último encuentro sexual, no reclamarla como compañera para toda su vida. Sin embargo, la forma en que Serena lo aferraba en su cálido sexo le causó una especie de cortocircuito mental. Se hundió en su interior y se abandonó por completo, dejando que el placer lo llevara hasta cotas peligrosamente altas.

Ella jadeaba. Su cuerpo se ablandó. El olor de su excitación se intensificó, tanto, que Darien juraría que casi podía mascarlo. Su instinto lo instaba a besarla, besar su boca y su sexo, cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Luchó contra ello aferrándose a ella con fuerza mientras le buscaba el clítoris con los dedos. Darien estimuló el delicado punto al tiempo que se movía en círculos en su interior, caricias lentas para hacerla enloquecer, al tiempo que la colmaba con envites profundos y posesivos. Su sexo no tardó en tensarse alrededor del de él y le clavó las uñas en la muñeca. Los jadeos pasaron a ser gemidos y sollozos. Darien también se puso tenso, ansioso por sentir a todos los niveles, por derramarse dentro de ella por completo, por entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

«Si tú deseas lo mismo, atiende mi súplica.» Nada más pronunciar Darien las palabras mentalmente, Serena lo apresó con su sexo y, con un grito de satisfacción, se entregó al placer. Joder, cómo deseaba verle la cara, ver aquellos expresivos ojos celestes cuando el clímax la arrastraba, besarla en la boca y reclamarla mientras se corría con ella.

El mero pensamiento lo empujó al borde de un abismo cegador que prendió en su cerebro de la forma más ardiente que jamás había experimentado. El éxtasis se apoderó de él, una mordaza de anhelo inexorable que no había parado de estrangularlo desde la última vez que estuvo dentro de ella. Liberado, el placer descendió a lo largo de su espina dorsal hasta su pene. Gritó, fascinado por la sensación de estar en su interior, por su aroma. Se empapó por completo de su esencia, como si estuviera destinado a distinguirla entre las demás mujeres. A recordarla sólo a ella.

«A partir de este momento no hay para mí otra que no seas tú.»

—Ha sido... —Serena dejó las palabras en el aire.

«De todo corazón.»

—Sí —convino él entre jadeos, temeroso de dar voz a su pensamiento.

Había llegado el momento de separarse, y Darien se preguntaba si podría conservarla a su lado, decirle la verdad, dejar que fuera ella quien decidiera si quería relacionarse con la comunidad mágica y su guerra. O sería mejor dejarla ir, tratar con denuedo de olvidarla y saber que, probablemente, nunca tendría compañera.

Pero no quería pensar en esas cosas cuando todavía la tenía entre sus brazos con su sexo enterrado en el suyo. Pero ésa no era la realidad. El teléfono vibró en la mesa. Nick otra vez. Sin duda se estaría preguntando dónde demonios estaban. Aún no había recuperado la respiración cuando salió del cuerpo de Serena soltando imprecaciones y cogió el teléfono. No perdió el tiempo en sutilezas.

—Estaremos ahí dentro de diez minutos._ No esperó tampoco a que Nick le respondiera. Colgó.

—¿Estás bien? —Darien le acarició el hombro, la columna vertebral, admirando la esbelta curva de su cintura y tiró de ella hacia él, espalda contra torso. Serena respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué va a pasar después de que vea a esas personas? Con nosotros, quiero decir._ Era una pregunta lógica, pero Darien sintió como si le hubieran asestado una puñalada. Poner tierra de por medio sería lo mejor, pero ¿podría mantenerse lejos de ella?

—Después, hablaremos.

* * *

**Darien** condujo a Serena entre la multitud que abarrotaba el pub, apoyando con delicadeza la palma en la parte baja de su espalda. Patético. Sólo habían pasado veinte minutos desde una de las experiencias sexuales más asombrosas de su vida y lo único que había conseguido era desear ya repetirlo. Pero no era momento. Confiaba en que pudiera concentrarse.

Sentía como si las paredes del pub, atestado de mesas, cuerpos y olor a cerveza, se cernieran sobre él. Empezó a sudar y a temblar otra vez. Su energía menguaba a cada paso. Le gustaría pensar que sólo le hacía falta una siesta después del potente orgasmo, pero sabía que no era así a tenor de su imperiosa necesidad de tener a Serena cerca y de hundirse de nuevo en ella.

—¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido? —le espetó Nick al oído agarrándolo del codo. Darien volvió la cabeza medio desmayado. El mago parecía estar hasta la coronilla. Genial. Se percató de que, un poco más allá, Setsuna se presentaba a Serena y las dos mujeres intercambiaban una sonrisa. Setsuna la guió a otra mesa y Darien a duras penas contuvo un gruñido. Ambas empezaron a charlar. —Siéntate —le ordenó Nick. Tal vez no le viniera mal sentarse y apoyar la cabeza. Necesitaba dormir con urgencia. El local comenzó a darle vueltas y notó que se tambaleaba. Nick lo miró a la cara y olisqueó el aire. —No importa. Sé a qué os habéis estado dedicando. ¿Sexo en un momento tan crítico?

—Vete a la mierda —contestó él con un gruñido, dejándose caer sobre un taburete.

—¡Maldito seas! —siseó Nick—. Mírame._ Él abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía la mirada desenfocada.

—¿Qué...?_ El mago se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Llevas sudando y temblando todo el día?_ Darien asintió.

—¿Tienes unas incontrolables ganas de sexo?_ Él respondió con un resoplido desdeñoso:

—Estoy así desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Acabas de tirártela y ya estás exhausto?_ En la batalla de Darien por impedir que se le cayeran los párpados, ganaron éstos.

—Vigila esa boca.

—Contéstame._ Sacó fuerzas de alguna parte para asentir con la cabeza. —Joder._ Normalmente, el aristócrata era todo un caballero, y Darien hizo una mueca al oírlo despotricar. —Tu firma mágica está empezando a tomar forma. Negro, azul y gris. Pero hay una mancha amarilla y otra blanca que tratan de fundirse con ella. —Nick dirigió su atención hacia Serena—. ¿Es tu compañera? Sé qué aún no has pronunciado las palabras, pero..._ Darien asintió. Por fin admitía lo que su cuerpo llevaba diciéndole prácticamente desde el momento en que la conoció. No fue una admisión alegre. —Estás a punto de sufrir la transición de humano a mago. Tenemos que encontrar una bruja para que te ayude a pasarla. Vas a necesitar enormes cantidades de energía sexual.

—Serena...

—¡Es periodista! Si realizas la transformación con ella, la obligarás a practicar sexo contigo como un poseso durante días, para renacer convertido en mago, manifestando así sin querer el poder especial que te haya sido concedido, que probablemente sea algo imposible de ocultar. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no correrá a imprimirlo en su periódico de humanos? No puedes elegirla a ella.

—La deseo.

—Lo sé —contestó el otro en tono conciliador—. Pero no puedes hacer la transición con ella. Ni tampoco puedes convertirla en tu compañera. Sabría demasiado sobre nosotros y eso nos expondría a la humanidad. Llamaré a Jedite. Seguro que él conoce a alguna bruja que pueda ayudarte. —Nick echó mano a su móvil.

El cerebro entumecido de Darien asimiló a duras penas sus palabras y todo su ser se rebeló contra lo que significaban. Haciendo acopio de toda su energía, le arrebató el móvil y lo aplastó contra la mesa. El aparato lanzó un pitidito y luego se quedó mudo. Nick retrocedió y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

—Quiero a Serena._ El mago apretó la mandíbula, pero en ese momento un nuevo estremecimiento se apoderó del cuerpo de Darien, cuyos músculos se convulsionaron. Nick acortó la distancia entre los dos y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Setsuna. Darien reconoció su voz.

—Adivina —tronó Nick—. Aquí, don Hormonas, acaba de cargarse mi móvil. Llama tú a Jedite. Dile que voy a tener que pasar unos días haciendo de niñera.

—Sácalo de aquí, de prisa —susurró Setsuna—. La gente está mirando. Probablemente crean que le ha dado una ataque de algo. —A continuación, se volvió hacia Serena y dijo—: Tal vez podríamos continuar hablando...

—Ella viene conmigo. —Darien levantó la cabeza y fulminó a Setsuna con la mirada. Tiger lo haría fosfatina por ello más tarde, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que Serena se quedara a su lado. Miró fijamente a Setsuna como buscando comprensión.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Serena, aturdida y preocupada.

—Si vas a irte con él para ayudarle, me gustaría quedarme con el libro para echarle un vistazo esta noche —contestó Setsuna.

—No —respondió Serena. La respuesta, clara y escueta, no sorprendió a Darien en absoluto—. Llámame mañana para quedar. Y ahora dime qué le pasa.

Nick y Setsuna se miraron. No había manera de responder. A Darien le traía sin cuidado lo que le dijeran. Lo único que sabía era que se estaba quemando por dentro y que necesitaba quitarse la ropa y tener a Serena debajo de él. Ya. Ella aliviaría su dolencia. Sólo ella. Levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una ardiente mirada.

—Te necesito.

—Aquí estoy._ Setsuna la apartó disimuladamente, pero Darien se arrojó sobre ellas mientras Nick lo agarraba y se colocaba delante de él.

—No la beses bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni practiques sexo oral. No pronuncies el requerimiento de unión. ¿Está claro?


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas! Darien pasa su transformación al lado de Serena, y las cosas se ponen feas para todos a partir de ahora. Os dejo tres capítulos más, el 9 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

CAPÍTULO 9

—**V**ete a tomar por culo —le espetó Darien, acercándose a Serena dando tumbos. Ella lo enderezó con un brazo. Por todos los santos, estaba ardiendo. Ahogó un grito. Un nudo de terror le atenazó el estómago. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital! —tronó, en dirección a Setsuna y Nick. Éste suspiró y Serena reconoció su expresión, la había visto en el rostro de otros hombres: era terror.

—No. Lo que necesita es irse a la cama contigo.

—_¿Qué? _¡Si está enfermo, lo último que necesita es sexo!_ Se disponía a razonar las virtudes de la medicina moderna cuando Darien acercó la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella se estremeció y, por un momento, perdió el hilo, hasta que una culta voz la sacó de su abstracción.

—Eso, querida mía, es justo lo que necesita._ Seguro que no había oído bien.

—No comprendo. ¿Es lo mismo que le ocurre a su hermano? ¿Algún tipo de compulsión sexual?

—No._ Un pensamiento horrendo cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si ella tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba sucediendo por la fantasía que había anotado en el libro? —No podemos hablar aquí —continuó Hurstgrove—. Te lo explicaré en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa. ¿Te ves capaz de cuidar de él?_ Si Darien la necesitaba, ella quería ayudar. Se lo debía, si realmente había sido ella quien lo había puesto en aquel estado. Pero él era mucho más que una obligación.

Aunque no siempre había sido sincero, Serena comprendía sus motivos. Si ella hubiera tenido un hermano y hubiera creído que unas cuantas mentiras podrían salvarle la vida, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Además, tenía la sensación de que Darien la necesitaba a un nivel más profundo. Tal vez ayudándolo a superar aquella situación delicada lograra penetrar en su interior y estrechar su vínculo.

—Sí —contestó finalmente.

—Gracias —dijo Nick, cerrando los ojos aliviado—. Muchas gracias. Vamos._ Serena no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero aquél no era momento para charlas. Sin embargo, cuando Darien se pusiera bien, querría todos los detalles. —Iré con vosotros por si necesitas ayuda —añadió Hurstgrove. La cosa pasaba de curiosa a estrambótica. ¿Ayuda en la cama?

—No necesito ayuda con el sexo, gracias._ A pesar de su confusión, cuando Darien le mordisqueó la oreja, Serena se estremeció. Se comportaba de una forma insistente, casi salvaje. A su lado femenino la complacía la intensidad de aquel deseo, aunque no alcanzara a comprenderlo del todo.

—Te necesito —susurró él, acariciándole la cadera y subiendo por debajo de su camisa hasta cogerle un pecho—. A mi lado..._ Ella lo miró sintiendo cómo su sensible piel ardía al contacto. Darien le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos devastadoramente azules rebosantes de súplica y ansiedad. Lo que quiera que le estuviera ocurriendo escapaba claramente a su control, y se sentía aterrorizada. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, y aunque aquello no tuviera nada que ver con lo que ella había escrito en el diario, no le negaría su ayuda.

—Me quedaré en la habitación contigua para asegurarme de que no... pierde el control. —Hurstgrove quitó la mano de Darien de Serena de un manotazo y los empujó hacia la puerta.

Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo el mundo los miraba. Se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Cuánta gente había sido testigo de aquellas demostraciones cariñosas? Nick no tuvo que empujarla de nuevo. Ella solita salió del pub, arrastrando a Darien consigo. Setsuna abrió la puerta y la sujetó para que salieran. Una vez fuera, Serena se detuvo, a pesar del cortante viento de noviembre. Habían ido allí andando. ¿Cómo demonios iban a regresar del mismo modo cuando Darien no pensaba más que en desabrocharle la blusa?

Nick tenía la solución. Salió corriendo hacia un todoterreno negro muy pijo y abrió la puerta. Serena se subió al asiento trasero y Darien la siguió con un gruñido, con sus ojos azules brillando en la sombra como los de un depredador. Aquellos ojos le decían que la deseaba de todas las formas imaginables. Estaba preocupada por él, pero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de deseo en la zona baja de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa salvaje, Darien la agarró de las piernas y la instó a tumbarse de espaldas sobre el asiento. Ella ahogó un gemido cuando se le echó encima y le levantó la falda.

—Darien —le susurró, intentando no sucumbir a la deliciosa sensación y al hecho de que la deseara con tanta premura—. ¡Espera! Mi casa está a cinco minutos de...

—No puedo esperar —contestó él con la voz ronca de deseo—. Te necesito._ De nuevo la vulnerabilidad. No lo abandonaría. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero tenía que hacerle comprender que sólo estaba posponiéndolo hasta que estuvieran a solas.

—Sólo unos minutos.

Darien gruñó y la estrechó contra sí. Serena sabía que debería sentirse avergonzada, pero el deseo, tanto de corresponderle como de curarlo, superaba la vergüenza. Él nunca había atacado su intelecto ni su profesión, cosa que no podía decir del último hombre con el que había salido, y menos aún de sus padres. Y después de la breve conversación que había mantenido con Setsuna, sabía que Darien le había llevado a dos verdaderos expertos para que le hablaran del inusual libro que había llegado a sus manos. ¿Y cuántos hombres cruzarían el océano y estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a un hermano? Había sospechado de él y lo había juzgado sin conocerlo realmente ni comprenderlo. El miedo que antes había visto en su rostro reapareció y Serena le tendió las manos. Su expresión revelaba que la necesitaba, en cuerpo y alma.

—Ayúdame.

—Voy a hacerlo. Sólo cinco minutos._ Darien gruñó. El golpe seco de dos puertas al cerrarse penetró en el subconsciente de Serena y se volvió. Hurstgrove y Setsuna estaban sentados delante, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirarlos.

—¿Has llamado a Jedite? —le preguntó Nick a Setsuna. «¿A quién?», se preguntó Serena. Pero el pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto Darien le agarró la blusa y se la desgarró. Ella ahogó una exclamación al ver que las dos mitades de la prenda caían al suelo del vehículo.

—¡Aquí no!_ Pero Darien no atendía a razones. Comenzó a chuparle el pecho por encima del sujetador. Sus pezones, todavía sensibles después de su último encuentro amoroso, se irguieron anhelantes y Serena ahogó un gemido. Dios del Cielo, confiaba en que no los estuviera viendo nadie, pero no era capaz de levantar la cabeza para comprobarlo.

—Le he dejado un mensaje —susurró Setsuna. Nick soltó una imprecación en voz baja.

—Mierda. Esto nos va a llevar un tiempo. —Miró por el retrovisor y apartó rápidamente la vista—. ¿Dónde vives?_ Entre la sensación de estar con Darien y el olor del almizcle y la excitación, a Serena le importaba poco lo que Nick viera. Darien le besó el abdomen apasionadamente y comenzó a descender. Con un salvaje rugido de impaciencia, le levantó la falda hasta la cintura. Joder, qué mojada estaba. Le chupó el pecho y se coló entre la sedosidad que albergaban sus muslos. Nick se separó de la acera maldiciendo. —De prisa. ¿Dónde vives?

Gimiendo entre un beso y una caricia, ella le dio la dirección, y el mago salió a toda prisa al tiempo que programaba el GPS. Tres minutos más tarde, llegaban al edificio. Mientras le besaba el estómago y Darien trataba de arrancarle las bragas con una mano y el sujetador con la otra, Serena intentaba que no lo consiguiera, pero sólo porque no podía entrar en el edificio desnuda.

—¿Garaje? —tronó Nick.

—No —respondió ella a duras penas. El mago se acercó entonces a la acera y se volvió hacia Setsuna.

—¿Puedes terminar de aparcar tú? Llama a Tiger y dile dónde estamos. Dile también que le pida a Rei que venga a recogerte lo antes posible. No quiero dejarte sola ni un momento._ Setsuna le posó la mano en el hombro con suavidad.

—Estoy bien.

—Los malos siguen queriendo echarte el guante, mi pequeña Le Metalia. Corres peligro. Ten cuidado._ «¿Le Metalia? ¿Como Beryl le Metalia?» La hermosa mujer curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

—Eres como ese molesto hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

—Los hermanos mayores saben lo que es mejor. Venga._ Setsuna asintió con la cabeza y Nick salió del vehículo, quitándose el jersey al mismo tiempo. Abrió la puerta trasera y se asomó. Serena se retorció para bajarse la falda, ante lo cual Darien gruñó irritado. Hurstgrove no miró hacia ella en ningún momento.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo a Darien y lo agarró por el cuello tirando de él hasta que estuvo de pie. Darien forcejeó y se golpeó la cabeza con la parte superior de la portezuela.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Serena. Nada más salir del coche, Darien se volvió y empezó a dar puñetazos al aire con cara de muy pocos amigos. Nick lo obligó a darse la vuelta y lo sujetó por la cintura.

—Ponte esto —le dijo a Serena, lanzándole su jersey—. Venga. Abre la puerta. Te seguimos._ Ella pasó de largo del ascensor y se dirigió hacia la escalera, no muy segura de que Nick pudiera contener a Darien durante el largo ascenso en el viejo armatoste.

Darien gruñía y forcejeaba tras ella y Serena tragó saliva. Su deseo era contagioso. El anhelo le dificultaba la respiración y le entumecía el sexo. Pero también tenía miedo. ¿Y si su ayuda no servía? ¿Y si por mucho que se esforzara en llegar a su corazón no conseguía que se curase? ¿Y si aquello estaba pasándole por culpa del condenado libro rojo?

—¡Joder! —resopló Nick.

Serena miró por encima del hombro. Hurstgrove estaba doblado por la mitad y Darien corría hacia ella como un loco. En cuestión de un segundo, la tuvo contra la pared, agarrándole el muslo con una mano mientras le mordisqueaba la garganta. Notaba la presión de su erección. Su propia excitación alcanzó entonces cotas inimaginables y le metió la mano debajo de la camiseta, ansiosa por tocarle la piel caliente de la espalda.

—Aquí no —les advirtió Nick—. Mejor dentro de tu casa, ¿vale?

Por mucho que deseara a Darien, Hurstgrove tenía razón. No era normal practicar sexo como una posesa delante de un desconocido y tampoco le apetecía lo más mínimo dar el espectáculo delante de sus vecinos. Pero en aquellos momentos le costaba mucho prestar atención al sentido común. ¿Qué mujer no había fantaseado alguna vez con que su hombre se dejaba llevar hasta tal punto por la pasión que no supiera lo que hacía? Y por si eso fuera poco, el hecho de que Darien le hubiera pedido dos veces que fuera su ancla en la tormenta contribuía a aumentar la excitación.

De modo que cuando él se apretó contra ella y le susurró que no podía esperar a que se quedaran a solas, que estaba ansioso por estar en su interior, Serena se derritió por completo. Con una imprecación, Nick consiguió separarlos y empujó a Darien escaleras arriba. A duras penas llegaron hasta la puerta del piso. Hurstgrove trató de tranquilizarla dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Cuando estéis dentro los dos juntos, todo irá bien._ De repente, Darien tiró de ella bruscamente y la escudó detrás de su cuerpo grande y enfebrecido. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia el mago y lo agarró por el cuello.

—No vuelvas a tocarla.

—Está bien —respondió Nick, alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. No lo haré.

Darien lo soltó con un gruñido animal y se volvió hacia Serena. ¿Actitud posesiva? Estaba presente en sus ojos. Siempre había creído que aquella relación significaba más para ella que para él, pero en ese momento comenzaba a cuestionárselo. ¿Estaba empezando a ver las emociones que él había mantenido ocultas? Confiando en que así fuera, Serena metió la llave en la cerradura con dedos temblorosos. Darien estaba justo detrás, empujándola contra la madera, echándole en el cuello su respiración caliente y acelerada.

—No me dejes, Serena.

Ella por fin consiguió dar la vuelta a la llave y los dos se abalanzaron al interior del apartamento. Darien soltó un rugido salvaje, en su semblante la promesa de que pretendía hacerla suya ya. Con el corazón desbocado, Serena tomó una trémula bocanada de aire. Nick los siguió al interior y cerró la puerta, mirando discretamente hacia otro lado. Vio entonces el pasillo que conducía hacia el dormitorio y se volvió hacia la joven.

—Llévatelo.

—Quédate conmigo —murmuró Darien—. Te necesito._ Ella quería hacerlo más que nada en el mundo, pero antes necesitaba saber algo más de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Ya estamos aquí. Explícame qué está pasando. ¿Por qué se ha convertido de repente en un pulpo cachondo y para qué necesita mi ayuda?_ Hurstgrove se revolvió el pelo exquisitamente cortado y masculló una fea imprecación. A continuación, miró a Darien, que acariciaba los brazos y el abdomen de Serena con actitud enfebrecida.

—Lo que te voy a decir es confidencial. Como aparezca una sola palabra de ello en ese periódico sensacionalista en el que trabajas, utilizaré todos mis contactos y mi dinero para cerrarlo y que no vuelvas a trabajar nunca.

Su táctica intimidatoria la sobresaltó y la puso furiosa. De no ser porque era amigo de Darien y había visto lo preocupado que estaba por él, lo habría echado de su casa sin miramientos. Vale, era rico y poderoso, pero si ella se tropezaba con una buena noticia, lo lógico era contarla. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna duda de que aquel hombre era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

—No me gusta que me intimiden —dijo ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Captado. Pero estás involucrada en un asunto muy peligroso que no alcanzas a comprender._ Serena notó que se le paraba el corazón.

—¿Es grave lo que le ocurre?_ Nick vaciló un instante.

—No exactamente. Me refiero al asunto del que has estado escribiendo._ Darien le había advertido del peligro en repetidas ocasiones, y se había mostrado muy preocupado por su seguridad.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Qué tiene que ver la magia con él?_ En ese momento, Darien le acercó la boca al cuello mientras le metía la mano por debajo del jersey, susurrándole lo mucho que la necesitaba. Ella se estremeció. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo se sacudía de puro anhelo. Pero las palabras de Hurstgrove exigían un momento más de atención antes de sucumbir a las caricias.

—No nos queda tiempo. Lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que Darien está tocado por la magia y que te ha elegido a ti, y sólo a ti, para que aplaques con tus caricias esa «agitación» que sufre. Sospecho que rechazaría a cualquier otra mujer._ El hecho de que la hubiera escogido a ella era excitante y sorprendente, pero...

—¿Tocado por la magia? ¿Está maldito, quieres decir?_ Serena pensó nuevamente en el libro, en lo que había escrito en él y el rostro se le crispó en una mueca de remordimiento.

—Estoy seguro de que así es como él lo ve. Al copular contigo, será capaz de convertir la energía que generáis entre los dos en una fuerza capaz de curarlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella con un gemido ahogado cuando Darien la agarró por las caderas y la apretó contra sí, claramente dispuesto a pasar una noche de desenfreno. Una idea que a Serena no le parecía nada mal.

—Yo también he pasado por eso. Ahora te necesita. Por favor —suplicó Hurstgrove—. Va a necesitar todo lo que estés dispuesta a darle. Pero no lo beses. Sería catastrófico.

—¿Para su salud?_ Darien subió las manos por su vientre y empezó a quitarle el jersey. Serena intentó impedírselo, pero él mostraba una determinación férrea. La deseaba y no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando. Nick asintió.

—Y puede que para la tuya también.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el libro? —A ella no le hacía gracia pensar que pudiera ser la culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a Darien. Se enfadaría y la odiaría, con razón. Éste, que parecía haberse cansado de la charla, le quitó por fin el jersey y la empujó pasillo adelante. Cuando Serena se resistió, la cogió en brazos. —¿Qué demonios...? ¡Darien!_ Pero él siguió adelante sin inmutarse.

—Dale lo que necesita todo el tiempo que puedas —les gritó Hurstgrove.

—¡Lo haré!_ Sólo le quedaba un par de dudas: ¿cuánto tiempo sería eso y si ella tendría lo necesario para curarlo?

—¿**Y** ahora qué?_ Nick se volvió. No había oído entrar a Setsuna.

—La puerta estaba cerrada con llave —dijo él con el cejo fruncido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—He estado ensayando los trucos de principiantes. Las cerraduras son pan comido para mí._ A pesar de la tensión de las circunstancias, Nick sonrió.

—Tiger siempre dice que eres una mujer traviesa. Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Va a venir Rei a buscarte?_ Un golpe sordo resonó en la habitación, como si algo o alguien hubiera chocado contra la pared. Al cabo de un momento se oyó un murmullo, un desgarro y a continuación un suspiro. Era evidente que Darien y la chica no estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Nick hizo una mueca.

—Dentro de un rato —respondió Setsuna, sonrojándose—. Está ayudando a Jedite con no sé qué. Tiger me ha dicho que me quede contigo hasta entonces._ Él asintió y se sentó en el sofá. Setsuna lo imitó. Al otro lado de la pared, los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos. Nick vaciló un momento.

—Supongo que no te conformarás con la versión corta de lo que va a suceder a continuación.

—Me conoces bien._ Entonces él apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la miró a los ojos color granate. Era una mujer asombrosamente bella y pronto se convertiría en una bruja de gran poder, que tendría que pasar por lo mismo que en aquellos momentos estaba experimentando Darien.

—Está sufriendo la transición y sospecho que lleva oponiéndose a ella con todas sus fuerzas desde hace semanas, así que va a necesitar tremendas cantidades de energía. Va a ser larga y difícil. Y peligrosa. Más dura si cabe porque está combatiendo con el deseo de pronunciar el requerimiento de unión con Serena._ Los ojos de Setsuna parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

—Pero ¡si es una periodista humana! ¿Es que le falta un tornillo?_ A Nick le parecía graciosa la manera de hablar de Setsuna, pero no era momento de bromas.

—Se lo he advertido. Y también he puesto un hechizo repelente en la boca de Serena. No es infalible y sólo dura unos días, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento. Mi principal preocupación es si ella tendrá la fuerza necesaria para soportar toda la transición.

—No hace falta que una mujer tenga mucha fuerza para practicar sexo —señaló Setsuna.

—«Resistencia» sería una palabra más indicada._ Ella frunció el cejo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarán ahí metidos?_ Un prolongado gemido femenino atravesó las paredes, seguido de una voz de hombre mascullando palabras de ánimo. Nick consiguió ocultar la mueca de preocupación.

—La media es de unos dos días.

—Pero ¿puede durar más?

—Sí. —Se frotó la cara con la mano. Lo último que quería era asustarla cuando todavía no había pasado su propia transición, pero mentirle no beneficiaba a nadie—. A mí se me adelantó dos años. En mi ignorancia, intenté combatirla. Mis padres sabían poco de magia, puesto que yo la heredé de mi abuela, que había muerto hacía años. De modo que tuve una transición difícil, como supongo que será la de Darien.

—¿Y la tuya duró más de dos días?_ Iba a responder cuando lo interrumpió un nuevo golpe sordo contra la pared. El sonido retumbó en el pequeño salón de Serena una vez, dos, tres veces, y finalmente, adoptó un ritmo constante. Joder.

—Tres días —confesó. Fue una de las pocas veces en que su cuerpo y la magia habían podido más que su decoro. Tres días en los que no parecía hartarse de sexo, en los que todo acto, cuanto más depravado mejor, le parecía insuficiente. Tres días en los que rechazó comida, agua, familia.

—Aquella pobre mujer debió de terminar exhausta después de eso. Entiendo que Serena te preocupe._ En el caso de Nick, sus sentimientos no estaban comprometidos con nadie, al contrario de lo que le ocurría a Darien. Por aquel entonces, salía con una mujer, pero no era nada serio. Cuando ella se quedó dormida de puro agotamiento, él no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir y pedir que le llevaran otra. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero la incomodidad debió de notársele en el rostro. —¿Fue con más de una mujer? —preguntó Setsuna, atónita. Él cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Cuatro. —Y casi había tenido que sustituir a la cuarta.

«Menos mal», pensó él a toro pasado. La transición concluía con la manifestación, sin previo aviso, del poder único e intransferible que el destino concedía a cada mago o bruja. Había sido una suerte que la mujer en cuestión hubiera estado seminconsciente cuando el suyo se manifestó, porque de otro modo habría huido aterrorizada.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si Serena no aguanta todo el proceso?

—Esperemos que sí lo haga._ Setsuna no pareció convencida.

—¿Intentas no decirme que Darien podría morir?_ Nick le dio unas palmaditas en la mano con la voluntad de tranquilizarla.

—Tú estarás mejor preparada. Jedite le dirá a Tiger con suficiente antelación lo que ocurrirá y lo que tendrá que hacer. Mi familia no tuvo esa suerte. No temas. Tu transformación irá a las mil maravillas.

—No estoy preocupada por lo que pueda ocurrirme a mí. Tiger hará todo lo posible para darme lo que necesite llegado el momento. Quien me preocupa es Darien. ¿Y si Serena no aguanta? ¿Quién...?

—Remplazarla no parece una opción. Está peligrosamente encariñado con ella. Sólo espero que podamos encontrar la forma de separarlos antes de que su vínculo se estreche aún más a través del requerimiento de unión o... —fue interrumpido por los gritos de Serena.

—Sí. ¡Sí! —gritaba ésta al otro lado de la pared.

—Jamás podremos separarlos —terminó Setsuna.

—Matará a quien lo intente. Un mago luchará hasta la muerte por su compañera.

—Pero ella es periodista. Podría revelar todos nuestros secretos. Darien dice que es ambiciosa y que tiene intención de utilizar su actual trabajo como trampolín para conseguir algo mejor. Para nosotros sería desastroso que destapara el asunto de la magia. Ya sabe demasiado acerca de la guerra y Diamante y...

—Podría conseguir que se produjera una masacre de nuestra especie —terminó Nick por ella—. Pero viendo cómo la mira Darien, me temo que no tardará mucho en pronunciar los votos de unión._ Setsuna hizo un gesto de desánimo.

—Bueno, tiene que haber algo productivo que podamos hacer mientras esperamos. Necesitamos el diario. ¿No deberíamos buscarlo mientras Serena está... ocupada? Si lo encontramos, podría cogerlo y llevármelo de aquí.

—Buena idea. En el pasado, eras capaz de sentir su poder. ¿Lo sientes ahora?_ Ella se levantó con el cejo fruncido y se dio una vuelta por la sala.

—No siento su presencia en esta habitación. —Se encaminó entonces a la cocina y el vestíbulo, y miró en todos los rincones del apartamento cerca del dormitorio—. Está aquí, en general Serena lo guarda en el dormitorio. No puedo notar su poder si no lo tengo cerca, y menos aún cuando está en otro cuarto._ Nick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Si entraras allí para buscarlo en mitad de la transición, Darien podría tomarte por una amenaza.

—Y trataría de matarme. Genial._ Él le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Y como te ocurra algo estando conmigo, Tiger me matará. ¿Qué tal si volvemos al sofá a esperar? Confiemos en que no suceda lo peor.

* * *

**Darien** salió de dentro de Serena y cayó en un profundo sueño. Ella abrió un poco un ojo. Estaba atardeciendo. Otra vez. Llevaban dos días sin salir de la habitación, y apenas se habían alejado de la cama. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo de forma indescriptible. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar cuántos orgasmos podría tener una mujer en un día, pero en ese momento se preguntó si los del libro Guiness de los Récords estarían interesados en tener una charla con ella.

Bromas aparte, lo que estaba haciendo con Darien no era para reírse. Dejando a un lado su inusual dolencia, sus sentimientos hacia su atractivo ex fotógrafo se habían intensificado con cada minuto. Ella había calmado sus miedos y él la había recompensado con resplandecientes sonrisas y generosas caricias que atesorara para siempre. Pero seguía sin comprender a qué venía aquel maratón de sexo y pensaba preguntarle a Hurstgrove en qué consistía exactamente la «maldición» que sufría Darien. Más tarde. Por el momento estaba demasiado agotada. Tenía que ir al cuarto de baño, comer algo, darse una ducha y dormir, por ese orden. Por desgracia, no estaba segura de que pudiera moverse.

En ese momento llamaron suavemente con los nudillos a la puerta y se cubrió con la sábana. La verdad era que, después de cuarenta y ocho horas desnuda, hasta el roce de una simple sábana le arañaba la piel. Sin embargo, no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a despertar todas las mañanas al lado de Darien. Volvieron a llamar, arrancándola de sus ensoñaciones. Cubrió con la sábana el trasero desnudo de Darien y dijo:

—Adelante._ Hurstgrove asomó la cabeza y a Serena no le sorprendió que fuera él.

—Como no se oía nada, he decidido venir a ver si todo iba bien.

Parecía tan cansado como ella. Llevaba la misma ropa y estaba sin afeitar. Se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado el botón del cuello, así como remangado las mangas dejando a la vista unos antebrazos y unas manos fuertes. Seguro que tenía que resultarle muy incómodo dormir en su pequeño sofá, y sin embargo allí estaba, un duque de verdad, preguntándole qué tal se encontraba.

—Cansada —susurró Serena—. Necesito comer algo, darme un baño y dormir varios días. Pero después estaré bien._ Él miró a Darien de reojo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo inusual?_ «¿Aparte de llevar dos días follando con un cavernícola que parece ir hasta las orejas de afrodisíacos y haber dejado que me robe el corazón?»

—Si no contamos esa resistencia tan asombrosa, entonces no._ Hurstgrove entró en la habitación con gesto de remordimiento.

—Todavía le queda cuerda para rato._ Ella no necesitaba que don Pedigrí se lo dijera.

—Yo diría más bien que está cogiendo fuerzas._ Eso era quedarse corto. La primera noche, Darien le había hecho el amor cada pocas horas. Al día siguiente, aproximadamente cada hora y pico. Esa noche, al comienzo de cada hora, puntualmente. Con él no le hacía falta despertador. En ese momento, eran las tres y cuarenta y nueve minutos. Mierda.

—Si no puedes más, no te culpo. Puedo buscar a alguien para que te remplace...

—¡No! —lo interrumpió ella con una vehemencia tal que todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. Era obvio que Darien no era ningún novato en la cama, pero mientras estuviera con él, Serena tenía toda la intención de ser la única mujer en su vida—. No sé qué está ocurriendo, pero no permitiré que se le acerque ninguna otra mujer. Tengo sólo unos minutos para ocuparme de mis necesidades antes de que se despierte y necesito un poco de intimidad. ¿Te importa?_ Hurstgrove vaciló antes de irse.

—¿Te ha besado?_ Serena revisó mentalmente lo que habían hecho en los últimos dos días.

—No.

—¿Ha captado tu sabor de alguna otra forma?_ «¿Qué quería decir? ¡Oh! Sexo oral.»

—Ha estado demasiado ocupado con otras cosas —contestó ella, sonrojándose. Nick respiró aliviado.

—Espero que todo siga su curso en las próximas horas. Si estás segura de que no quieres ayuda...

—¡No! —volvió a exclamar Serena. Ni en ese momento ni nunca, si de ella dependiera—. Si queda tiempo antes de que se despierte, quiero que me expliques con todo detalle lo que está pasando.

—De acuerdo. Te traeré unas barras de proteínas y agua. Báñate. Rápido. —Echó un vistazo a Darien y añadió—: Se empieza a despertar._ Serena miró al hombre que estaba tumbado a su lado, que se movió y alargó el brazo inconscientemente hacia su lado de la cama. Si quería hacer sus necesidades, no había tiempo que perder.

Se levantó todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus doloridos músculos, cogió la bata que tenía colgada detrás de la puerta y salió al pasillo en dirección al cuarto de aseo. Se preparó un baño caliente para el dolor muscular y se lavó los dientes. Al cabo de un momento, Hurstgrove llamó a la puerta y le dio unas cuantas barritas de proteínas y bebida isotónica.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?_ Él hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

—Lo ha traído Setsuna. Espero que no te importe._ Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo. Estaba muerta de hambre. Entre que ella no tenía mucha grasa en el cuerpo y que no se acordaba de cuándo era la última vez que había comido, calculó que habría perdido, por lo menos, tres kilos.

—Es perfecto. Gracias.

Consciente de que los minutos pasaban, le cerró la puerta en las narices y echó el cerrojo, se quitó la bata con una mano y rasgó el envoltorio de una de las barritas con la otra, que engulló como un pavo. Sabía poco mejor que un trozo de cartón recubierto de chocolate, pero se abalanzó sobre la segunda barrita y la botella de bebida isotónica, que se acabó en menos de un minuto.

Tras una visita rápida al retrete, se metió en la bañera y saboreó el resto de la barrita. Se dio cuenta de que Hurstgrove también le había llevado un recipiente de plástico. Lo abrió e inhaló el olor de las zanahorias y las rodajas de manzana que encontró dentro. No es que se hubiera saciado, pero por lo menos ya no le hacían ruido las tripas. Cogió el champú y se lavó el pelo. Después le tocó el turno al cuerpo, que se friccionó bien hasta que la sensible piel quedó reluciente.

Un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la repisa le dijo que eran las tres y cincuenta y siete. No faltaba mucho para que Darien despertara y exigiera de nuevo su cuerpo. Y para que ella le entregara un poco más de su corazón. Algo más recuperada, se aclaró el jabón y quitó el tapón de la bañera. Alargó entonces el brazo para coger la toalla, pero no la encontró. Un golpe sordo en la puerta la sobresaltó.

—¿Hurstgrove?_ Silencio. Seguido de otro porrazo y un gruñido. A continuación, oyó el choque de un cuerpo contra la madera y el golpetazo de la puerta al dar contra la pared.

Darien apareció en el umbral, desnudo, magnífico. Mirándola con ojos hambrientos y una erección que sólo a una ciega podría pasarle inadvertida. Serena no tenía dudas de qué era lo que buscaba. Pese al agotamiento, la debilidad de piernas y el escozor en sitios que nunca le habían escocido antes, Serena lo deseaba nuevamente. Tocarlo y saber que era todo suyo. Era una locura, pero de nada le servía negarlo. Él entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo.

—Serena.

Su piel húmeda entró en contacto con la seca y febril de él, haciéndola sentir un chisporroteo por dentro y por fuera. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre? Inteligencia. A paletadas. También era muy atractivo_**. **_Pero además de todo eso, percibía su sentido del honor de soldado. Aunque le había mentido, lo había hecho por una buena razón. No se había sentido cómodo haciéndolo, lo que explicaba cómo había podido comprender ella su verdadera naturaleza. Pese a tener una misión, había intentado no hacerle daño, incluso había rechazado que se acostaran cuando Serena se lo propuso y era evidente que él también lo deseaba. Probablemente, ella era la culpable de que hubiera tenido aquella febril necesidad de sexo. Un efecto secundario de haber escrito en el condenado libro.

Y, para terminar de empeorar las cosas, cuando Darien mejorara de aquella «dolencia» suya, probablemente retomara su vida. Sin ella. Su hermano seguía estando enfermo y además ya no trabajaban juntos. Pero por lo menos podía disfrutar del momento con él, saborear hasta la última caricia. Estaba exhausta, cierto, pero antes muerta que dejar que otra mujer terminara lo que ella había empezado.

—Estoy aquí para ti —le susurró al oído.

Sus palabras lo pusieron en marcha. Darien le colocó las manos debajo de las axilas y la levantó en vilo, demostrándole la fuerza que poseía en aquellos antebrazos y bíceps suyos. Y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Automáticamente, Serena le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos. La punta de su pene buscó entre los henchidos pliegues de piel femenina.

Comenzó a hundirse en ella. Muy despacio al principio, como una lluvia de miel sobre algo cálido y dulce. Se deslizó en su interior, estimulando el sensible tejido a medida que penetraba. Serena ahogó un gemido y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Al final, Darien se hundió hasta la base de su miembro y entonces la levantó, haciendo que la punta de su erección quedara apenas dentro de ella. Serena se retorció, intentando que la penetrara de nuevo, pero él se resistió.

Entonces, dio un paso hacia adelante y la empujó otra vez hacia abajo. Ella sintió una sacudida nerviosa ante la electrizante sensación. En aquella postura, Darien le parecía aún más grande y más decidido que en las numerosas veces que le había hecho el amor en los últimos dos días. En esa ocasión había algo diferente en él, parecía más concentrado, más perentorio, más seguro.

Dio otro paso y la levantó, para dejarla caer sobre su miembro con la siguiente zancada. Una cascada de asombrosas sensaciones estremeció nuevamente el cuerpo de Serena. Después de varios días de sexo, debería estar completamente insensible. Sin embargo, sentía más a cada caricia. Una vez en la habitación, Darien cerró la puerta de una patada y la depositó sobre la cama sin salir de su interior. Acto seguido, se sujetó al extremo del colchón y aprovechó la sujeción para hundirse aún más en ella con prolongadas y generosas caricias.

—Siénteme —gruñó él en voz baja. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Dios bendito! Su placer remontó en cuestión de segundos ante sus implacables exigencias. Serena empujaba contra él, sintiendo cómo empezaba a hervirle la sangre. En respuesta, Darien le rodeó el trasero con un brazo y le elevó las caderas para poder penetrarla aún más. A la siguiente embestida, ella gritó. —Eso es —gimió él en su oído—. Qué estrecha eres. Perfecta._ Y a continuación aceleró el ritmo pasando de arrebatado a frenético. Para Serena, el rítmico golpeteo del cabecero contra la pared era como un cántico. —Joder, qué cerca está.

«¿El orgasmo?» No le importaba la respuesta cuando el placer se apoderó de ella. El ardiente anhelo que se había ido formando en su vientre se deslizó en forma de cálido flujo hasta llegar a su clítoris. Nunca en la vida había experimentado algo parecido. Clavó las uñas en los fuertes hombros, sintiendo cómo se tensaban sus paredes vaginales alrededor del miembro de él. La fricción aumentó, llevándola al borde del abismo.

La cama se convulsionó igual que su cuerpo. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban expectantes, al borde del precipicio. Contuvo el aliento, ansiosa, y al soltarlo su visión se tornó borrosa. De repente, llegó. Un brutal orgasmo estalló dentro de ella. El éxtasis, las emociones y un placer sin igual le atravesaron el cuerpo. Sintió un tremendo zumbido en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de ella una embriaguez emocional. Abrazó a Darien y depositó un reguero de besos en su hombro y su cuello. En ese preciso instante supo que, aunque la dejara, sería suya para siempre.

El pensamiento penetró en su entumecido cerebro justo cuando Darien la rodeaba con ambos brazos, como si fuera su chaleco salvavidas en mitad de un mar embravecido, y alcanzaba la cúspide del placer entre gruñidos que resonaban en los oídos de ella mientras la embestía con frenesí. Serena sintió cómo se derramaba en su interior la cálida eyaculación. Los gritos se convirtieron en sollozos. Darien se convulsionó y rodó hacia un lado, llevándola consigo. Luego se arqueó, el rostro crispado en una mueca de dolor.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No! ¡Oh, Dios...!_ Y entonces gritó.

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta del porqué, hizo lo mismo: se puso a gritar a pleno pulmón.


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

—¿**Q**ué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó Serena, levantándose de un salto de la cama, envuelta en la sábana. Su voz sacó a Darien de la oscuridad y la bruma. Sus pensamientos flotaban en un mar de agotamiento y confusión. «¿Por qué demonios estaba gritando Serena?» —¿Tienes una pervertida fantasía con un gemelo? —exigió saber ella. «¿De qué coño hablaba?»

—No —contestó él con el cejo fruncido. Serena desplazó la mirada de Darien hacia un punto en la habitación por detrás de él. Las palabras de ella retumbaban en su cabeza, pero tratar de encontrarles sentido no le apetecía tanto como echarse una siesta de doce horas.

—¿De veras? —exigió ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

—¿Quién?

—¡Él! —exclamó Serena, señalando. Darien se volvió con una funesta sensación que consiguió atravesar la espesa neblina de su mente. Sentado en la esquina más alejada de la cama había otro hombre. Era como mirarse al espejo, excepto que cuando él se movió, su reflejo se limitó a mirarlo inquisitivo. Una réplica física. Darien contuvo la respiración. «Bienvenido a la comunidad mágica.»

—¡Joder! —masculló. Crear otro yo explicaba la sensación que había tenido de que lo partían por la mitad.

—¿Es la técnica que has empleado para follarme hasta casi hacerme perder el sentido durante los últimos días? ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? ¿Entrando y saliendo por turnos de mi habitación? ¿Os habéis estado burlando de mí a mis espaldas y chocando los cinco cada vez que os cruzabais en el pasillo?_ Una fea imagen. Pero ¿qué otra cosa iba a pensar? ¿Y qué explicación podía darle él? Negó con la cabeza mientras se devanaba los sesos buscando algo que decir, pero su entumecido cerebro se negaba a colaborar.

¿Qué le iba a contar? «Mira, he experimentado la transición al mundo de la magia y la duplicación es mi poder especial.» Serena no sólo saldría por piernas, sino que todas las explicaciones asociadas que le debía... Hizo una mueca de dolor. Aun así, tenía que decir algo. Parecía asustada, aferrándose a la sábana como si eso pudiera salvarla. Darien no deseaba lastimarla ni asustarla aún más. Pero tampoco podía permitirse ampliar lo que ya sabía de la magia y que lo sacara en el periódico.

—Toma aire y siéntate a mi lado.

—¡No quiero sentarme! ¡Quiero una maldita explicación! ¡Ahora mismo!_ No lo dudaba. Pero ¿cuál? Darien miró hacia atrás y su otro yo se encogió de hombros.

—Se la merece._ No sólo parecía real, sino que, al parecer era capaz de hablar y pensar por sí mismo. Genial.

—¿Qué eres, mi puta conciencia? Ya sé que se merece una explicación. ¿Se te ocurre alguna plausible?

—Serena te ha dado un... hermano._ «¿Conciencia? Más bien parecía el demonio susurrándole malas ideas al oído.» Darien apretó los dientes. Tenía gracia. Su alegre reflejo decía cosas que él mismo había contemplado y rechazado a continuación. Parecía que su otro yo aún no dominaba la técnica. —Tú sigue haciendo el tonto si quieres, pero yo sólo digo la verdad.

—Yo quiero la verdad —exigió Serena. Tal vez, pero la verdad era peligrosa para él, para ella y también la comunidad mágica. Darien miró a su réplica con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que desaparezcas?_ El otro Darien se encogió de hombros y miró a Serena a continuación.

—Lo siento, preciosa. Sé que esto te ha dejado patidifusa. —Se levantó, se enrolló alrededor de las caderas la mantita que Serena tenía a los pies de la cama y se acercó a ella con cautela, como si fuera un león herido—. Pero no era nuestra intención hacerte daño.

—¡Ja! Seguro que os habéis estado riendo mientras me compartíais. Menuda bromita. —Su actitud decía a voces que estaba furiosa, pero la vulnerabilidad que demostró cuando la voz se le quebró a Darien le llegó al alma.

—Te lo prometo, no es eso —le dijo. El otro Darien se acercó a ella y le apretó el hombro en señal de consuelo. Ver que otro hombre la tocaba, aunque fuera un doble de sí mismo, no era agradable. —No la toques —le advirtió Darien con un gruñido salvaje.

—Ya me ha poseído por completo. ¿A qué vienen ahora esos escrúpulos? —le espetó ella con descaro. A continuación, se volvió hacia el otro—: Quítame las manos de encima._ Y agarrándolo por la muñeca, le apartó la mano de su hombro. Cuando él se resistió, ella le arañó el antebrazo hasta hacerle sangre. El doble siseó entre dientes.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Darien. Bajó la vista y se miró la muñeca. Aunque no había ningún arañazo, que su réplica sí tenía, él sintió el dolor. «Extraño.» Serena levantó la vista y lo miró.

—No sé qué está pasando aquí, capullo. Capullos —corrigió—. Pero o me das una explicación o ya os estáis largando de aquí._ Darien apretó los labios. Seguía sin encontrar nada que decir que no fuera peligroso divulgar. Se acercó a ella y le puso también la mano en el hombro.

—Es... complicado.

—No, es muy fácil. ¡Tú y tu gemelo os lo habéis estado montando conmigo al mismo tiempo, cabrón! —Y le dio una bofetada. Darien se echó hacia atrás con expresión de remordimiento y con la mejilla dolorida. Al darse la vuelta, le sorprendió ver la marca de una bofetada en la mejilla de su gemelo probablemente idéntica a la suya. Había sentido el dolor del arañazo a su réplica, pero a él no le salió ninguna herida. En la réplica, por el contrario, había ambas cosas. Contradictorio, pero la magia siempre lo era. La muerte de Armando era prueba indiscutible. —Di algo. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Serena. No podía decir nada que tuviera sentido.

—Lo siento —susurró. «Menuda respuesta», se burló su réplica dentro de su cabeza. Genial. Ahora podía conversar mentalmente con su idiota al que nadie había invitado. Serena pataleó y, agarrando la bata del suelo, se la puso de malas maneras.

—Iros a la mierda. ¡Los dos!

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación mientras Darien buscaba desesperadamente algo que decir. Si la dejaba irse, se encontraría con Nick, que probablemente seguiría dormitando en el sofá, y le diría que había visto a dos Darien. La noticia de que podía desdoblarse en dos no tardaría en llegar a oídos de Jedite, que en seguida le buscaría alguna utilidad dentro de aquella maldita guerra. No, gracias.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar lo que aprendió sobre la magia siendo niño. Había olvidado casi todo, pero aún recordaba alguna cosa, detalles de cuando Neflyte había ido a visitarlo. Poder y pasión. Ambas cosas eran importantes. Un mago debía tener la capacidad de lanzar un hechizo, pero era igualmente importante desear con intensidad que el hechizo tuviera el efecto esperado. Confiaba en que la magia no fuera tan cruel como para endosarle un poder que no pudiera controlar. Por mucho que odiara aquello, necesitaba que su réplica desapareciera.

Con los antebrazos tensos de la fuerza con que estaba apretando los puños, se concentró en fundirse nuevamente en uno solo y visualizó a su réplica uniéndose a él. Oyó el sonido de una ventosa, sintió un golpetazo en la espalda y, a continuación, un martilleo en la cabeza. Los músculos le dolían aún más que antes y sintió unas ligeras náuseas. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor, la manta que antes llevaba su doble alrededor de la cintura yacía en el suelo y el otro había desaparecido. Igual que Serena.

Se puso los pantalones a toda prisa y salió de la habitación llamándola a gritos. Comprobó aliviado que no había ido muy lejos. Nick la había detenido nada más salir del dormitorio y le había impedido que saliera al pasillo. El mago levantó la cabeza cuando oyó que Darien salía corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Balbucea no sé qué sobre gemelos pervertidos.

—Es el agotamiento —explicó él, lo primero que se le ocurrió a su encenagado cerebro. No quería lastimar a Serena ni tampoco hacerla pasar por idiota. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar aquella pesadilla mágica? ¿Lo haría en algún momento, ahora que había pasado la transición?

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó ella, forcejeando entre los brazos de Nick. Cuando por fin se liberó, se volvió hacia él y añadió—: He visto a dos como tú._ El mago lo miró enarcando una ceja. Darien no le hizo caso.

—Cariño, estás agotada. Los dos lo estamos...

—Después de dos días follando sin parar, tal vez esté cansada, pero no estoy tonta._ Él negó con la cabeza.

—Serena, deberíamos... —dejó la frase en el aire. ¿Dos días? Si habían estado tanto tiempo ocupados, ¿qué habría ocurrido en el periódico?—. ¡Mierda! —Se volvió hacia Serena con cara de horror, temiéndose la respuesta antes de hacer la pregunta—. ¿Llamaste a Kalaberite para decirle que esperara antes de publicar el artículo sobre el libro?_ Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—No. Y no me cambies de tema.

—¡Joder! ¿Hoy es sábado? —le preguntó Darien a Nick.

—Sí._ La última edición del diario había salido aquella misma mañana. —¿Lo habrán impreso? —preguntó el mago con una mueca de angustia.

—Seguro que sí —contestó Serena—. Y no pienso decir ni una palabra más hasta que me expliques lo de tu gemelo._ Nick soltó otra imprecación.

Agotado, Darien se pasó una mano por el rostro, preguntándose qué más podía pasarle. Había hecho la transición a un mundo de magia al que no quería pertenecer. Serena había visto a su réplica y sabía perfectamente que no había sido una alucinación. Estaba exhausto y quería dormir una semana seguida. Pero en vez de hacerlo, tendría que ocuparse del hecho de que los lectores, Diamante entre ellos, en ese momento podían estar leyendo un artículo sobre el Diario del Caos.

—¿Qué decía el artículo?

—¿Por qué había dos como tú?

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! —tronó Nick—. Responde. Es cuestión de vida o muerte._ Serena lo miró como si fuera a discutir, pero su expresión la detuvo.

—Escribí que es rojo, supuestamente creado por Beryl le Metalia y que es capaz de hacer realidad los deseos de las personas._ Una descripción más que suficiente para que Diamante lo identificara. Darien soltó varias imprecaciones más, secundado por Nick. —¿Qué? Todo eso es cierto —se defendió ella.

Jedite iba a ponerse furioso. Serena estaba en peligro. Las cosas estaban empeorando por momentos y mucho se temía que pudieran empeorar aún más, pensó Darien. Tenía que arreglarlo o descansaría eternamente, porque ya fuera Jedite o bien Diamante se ocuparían de ello. Y en caso de que fuera este último, se encargaría de que también Serena lo acompañara.

—¿Dónde está el libro ahora?_ Ella entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué?_ Darien miró a Nick, que le devolvió la mirada. Sabía exactamente lo que el mago estaba pensando: ¿cómo demonios responder?

—¿Te acuerdas de la maldición de la que te hablé? —preguntó Nick.

—Sí —contestó ella, enarcando una ceja.

—¡No! —Darien avanzó un paso con cuidado—. No se trata de una maldición, sino de un loco capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerse con el libro, incluso matarte._ Serena retrocedió un paso y lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Acaso eres de Scotland Yard? ¿Qué pasa con esa maldición?

—Nada. —Darien miró a Nick de reojo, que asintió de manera casi imperceptible—. Sencillamente, que tenemos experiencia con esa clase de cosas.

—¿Con locos en general o con los que persiguen mi libro? La gente corriente no se tomará en serio mi artículo. Pensarán que estoy loca. Pero yo sé que no es así. ¿Y por qué debería creer una sola palabra de lo que dices tú cuando aún no me has explicado quién es ese invitado inesperado?

—Por Dios no aguanto más a esta mujer —masculló Nick. Darien y Serena lo miraron furibundos y, seguidamente, Darien la tomó de los hombros.

—Sé que estás enfadada y que no me crees, pero ¿alguna vez te he puesto en peligro?

—No —titubeó ella.

—Pues no es momento de explicaciones. Coge el libro. Tenemos que encontrar a Berjerite. Ella sabe de dónde salió y por qué no estaba protegido.

—¿Por qué hay que protegerlo?

—¿Crees que es un libro normal y corriente? —le espetó Darien. Serena se sonrojó. Darien se dio cuenta de que sabía que no lo era. ¿Habría escrito un deseo sobre él en el libro? Le había dicho que no cuando se lo preguntó, pero en esos momentos tenía sus dudas.

—Ve por él —gritó Nick—. Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Podemos estar en peligro.

Nick tenía razón. Diamante podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Darien atrajo a Serena hacia sí durante un segundo, aterrorizado al pensar que el malvado mago pudiera andar detrás de ella. En ese caso, ¿qué podían hacer Nick y un mago exhausto, recién llegado a la magia, contra un ejército de anarki? Era muy poco probable que pudiera conjurar a su doble a propósito. Y además no quería utilizar la magia para luchar. Maldición, preferiría atenerse a lo que le habían enseñado en los marines. Serena se zafó de él.

—No pienso moverme hasta que me lo expliques absolutamente todo.

—Cógela y échatela al hombro o te juro que lo haré yo mismo —le ordenó Nick. Por mucho que le doliera obligarla, era por su bien. Así que, con una imprecación, Darien dobló las rodillas y se cargó a Serena al hombro, cuidando de que la bata le tapara bien su culito respingón.

—¡Bájame, maldito cabrón! Te voy a colgar por los huevos y luego te los cortaré con un cuchillo oxidado._ Darien se volvió hacia Nick con una mueca de dolor.

—El libro está en su mesilla. Cógelo y pónselo en las manos.

El mago asintió lacónicamente y se dio media vuelta para reaparecer al cabo de medio minuto con el Diario del Caos. Se lo puso en las manos a Serena, y los tres se dispusieron a marcharse, Darien batallando con ella, que no dejaba de retorcerse, y ambos seguidos por Nick, que se mantenía callado en señal de solidaridad. Ya se ocupaba Serena de llenar el silencio con sus coloridas imprecaciones. Darien no quería lastimarla, pero era mejor enfadada que muerta. A un metro escaso de la puerta, alguien llamó con fuerza. Darien se detuvo y sujetó a Serena con fuerza. Nick sacó su varita.

—¿Estás ahí, Darien? Si no estás muerto, yo mismo te mataré._ Jedite. ¡Mierda! Nick respiró aliviado y fue a abrir. El líder de la Hermandad del Caos estaba al otro lado, con un periódico en una mano y la otra apretada en un puño. —¿Va a decirme alguien qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Su mirada iba y venía entre Darien y Nick.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —Serena levantó la cabeza y miró al recién llegado.

—Jedite Dark. Diría que es un placer, pero desde que empezaste a escribir sobre los cadáveres del túnel sólo me has dado quebraderos de cabeza. —Apretó los dientes y, golpeando la mesita cercana con el periódico, desvió la atención de Serena y clavó en Darien una furibunda mirada—. Una sencilla misión: taparle la boca. Y no has sido capaz.

—Acaba de pasar la transición —intervino Nick.

—¿Transición? —repitió Serena. Nadie dijo nada. Jedite titubeó un segundo y, tras intercambiar otra mirada con Darien, asintió y se volvió hacia Nick. —¿Por qué te has quedado aquí todo el tiempo?_ El interpelado apretó la mandíbula.

—No creas que ha sido divertido hacer de niñera. A mí también me hace falta entrenar...

—Exacto —le cortó Jedite.

—No dudo que habrás tenido que hacer frente a nuevas crisis en estos dos días. Pero yo he tenido que hacer acopio de toda mi paciencia mientras la naturaleza seguía su curso, porque si ella no hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta el final..._ Jedite asintió con resignación.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —Serena se retorció y chilló hasta que Darien la dejó en el suelo, justo en medio de los tres. Pero ella no se amilanó. Su chica no hacía eso. Por un momento, se sintió orgulloso de su descarada rubia. No se acobardaba ni dejaba de hacer preguntas aunque estuviera delante de tres hombres enormes y se encontrara en medio de una situación verdaderamente confusa.

—Después —dijo—. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí._ Serena se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Me prometiste respuestas y todavía no me las has dado. Me niego a irme de aquí hasta que lo hagas. Y el próximo que intente echárseme a hombros se quedará sin brazo.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —contestó Jedite entre imprecaciones—, pero estás involucrada en el asunto, así que te daré la versión simplificada y confiaré en que te quedes calladita, aunque sólo sea para salvar el pellejo. Sí que existe una comunidad mágica. Los tres somos magos, y con las historias que has publicado no has hecho más que ponernos en peligro. No tenemos ganas de que nadie nos exponga a los humanos y se desate una caza de brujas. Y no creo que tú quieras que Diamante vaya a por ti, que es lo que te ocurrirá por haber cometido la estupidez de escribir esto. —Jedite levantó el periódico en alto—. Y, por si eso fuera poco, se te ocurre compartir autoría con la mano derecha de Diamante en otro de tus artículos. —Serena ahogó un grito de estupor, pero Jedite continuó—: Zafiro es leal al despiadado mago al que injurias en tus artículos. Eso no te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

—¿Zafiro? —Darien se volvió hacia Serena—. ¿Zafiro Kou?_ Ella asintió muy despacio.

—Kalaberite lo contrató en tu lugar. Dijo que tenía fotos e información sobre la guerra mágica...

—Seguro que sí. —Pensar que Zafiro había estado cerca de ella le heló la sangre en las venas.

—No me extrañaría que tuviera funestos planes para ti también —terció Jedite—. Entiendo que Diamante violó repetidamente a la fuente de tus artículos. Como te encuentre, hará lo mismo contigo. Después te matará por el mero placer de hacerlo. ¿Te preguntaste en algún momento si lo que escribías era cierto? Pues lo es. Bienvenida a la guerra, preciosa.

—¡Déjala en paz! —exclamó Darien—. Ella no lo sabía._ Jedite rezongó algo, pero afortunadamente se calló. Darien maldijo la situación. Entre el agotamiento y la estupefacción, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que sujetarse para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Kalaberite lo había remplazado con Zafiro y Jedite acababa de contárselo a Serena prácticamente todo. —Enhorabuena. Acabas de ponerla en una situación aún más peligrosa —le espetó. Jedite enarcó una rubia ceja.

—No empieces. Lo único que tú tenías que hacer era taparle la boca y robarle el libro, para evitar que los lectores del periódico descubrieran todos nuestros secretos y el arma más poderosa con que cuenta la comunidad mágica. Y fracasaste._ Darien se encogió ante el insulto. Lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido. Sabía que no había sido suficiente, pero lo había intentado. El desprecio de Jedite fue como una bofetada.

—Dejaos de recriminaciones absurdas y salgamos de aquí antes de que Diamante venga a buscar a tu novia y nos fría a todos —sugirió Nick. El reproche consiguió romper la tensión entre Jedite y Darien. Serena no reaccionó o no quiso hacerlo.

—¿De verdad es real? Me lo he preguntado muchas veces. Quería creer que lo era. Pero entonces, la comunidad mágica, Diamante y el libro, ¿todo está relacionado y no es sólo un producto de la mente de una mujer torturada?_ Jedite puso los ojos en blanco.

—Premio para la señorita._ Ella se lo quedó mirando.

—Demuéstrame que es cierto.

—Mejor en otro sitio. No me gusta hacer de diana en un campo de tiro.

—No seas condescendiente —intervino Darien con un gruñido sordo—. Sólo ha tenido tres minutos para enfrentarse a la nueva realidad y la existencia de la magia. Tú has tenido cuatrocientos años.

—¡Cuatrocientos! —exclamó Serena, boquiabierta. Todo el mundo la ignoró. Frustrado, Jedite ladeó la cabeza, tirando de los tensos músculos de sus hombros.

—Que te jodan. Sólo tengo trescientos noventa y ocho. Y Nick tiene razón. Hay que salir de aquí. Ya terminaré la bronca cuando estemos a salvo.

—Yo no me muevo —insistió Serena—. Es mi libro, mi piso y mi artículo. No pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que no me deis las respuestas que quiero._ Nick puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tú estás seguro de lo que sientes por esta mujer? A mí me parece que no merece la pena, con todos los problemas que da._ Darien la estrechó contra sí.

—No pienso dejarla aquí.

—Pues claro que no. Estaría muerta antes del mediodía... después de decirle a Diamante todo lo que sabe. —Jedite apartó a Darien de un codazo y agarró a Serena por la muñeca—. Si quieres seguir viva, tendrás que venir con nosotros._ Ella vaciló un momento y entonces miró a Darien.

—Por favor —le suplicó él, quitándole a Jedite de encima—. Si alguna vez has creído en mis palabras, créeme cuando te digo que me moriría si Diamante te hiciera daño. Y te lo hará si le dejamos._ Serena se mordió el labio y finalmente asintió.

—Está bien._ Darien soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Todo iba a salir bien. Ella estaría a salvo. Pasara lo que pasase, tendría la seguridad de que estaría fuera del alcance de las garras de un loco que no dudaría en machacarla de la forma más cruel posible y luego se desembarazaría de ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Gracias. —Darien la estrechó contra su pecho, conteniendo el imperioso deseo de besarla en la boca. La necesidad era tan fuerte que le quemaba por dentro como si tuviera fiebre y las palabras sagradas de la unión no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. Hundió el rostro en aquel dorado pelo suyo y se contuvo a duras penas.

—Ya basta. Vámonos —dijo Jedite. El grupo se volvió hacia la puerta y Serena se dio de bruces con el rostro infantil con aspecto de duende que tan bien conocía. Estaba allí de pie, llorando.

—¡Berjerite! —gritó, desembarazándose de Darien para correr hacia su amiga. Esta abrió los brazos y se abrazó a ella como si estuviera sufriendo. —¿Qué ocurre, cariño?_ Jedite las separó y agarró a Berjerite, que se apartó de él con ojos llorosos.

—Cálmate —dijo—. Tu aura rebosa ira y...

—Me importa un carajo —atajó Jedite y, arrancando el libro de las manos a Serena, se volvió hacia Berjerite y vociferó—: ¿Quién te lo dio?

—No puedo decirlo._ Él apretó los dientes y los puños.

—¿Es que hoy es el día de las mujeres cabezotas?

—Nos la llevaremos también —sugirió Nick—. Ya se lo preguntarás después. Ahora, vámonos.

—De acuerdo —convino Jedite, cogiéndola de la muñeca—. Andando._ Berjerite se resistió.

—Obligarme da... mal karma.

—Después de las semanas que llevo, un poco más no importa —respondió Jedite, empujándola hacia la puerta de nuevo. La menuda mujer clavó los talones en el suelo, negándose a avanzar.

—He venido a ver a Sere —dijo, mirando a su amiga con el terror pintado en sus ojos azules—. Es acerca de mi prima. ¿La has visto?

—No. —Serena se puso tensa. Berjerite tragó saliva.

—He salido de casa hace unas horas. Cuando he vuelto, no estaba. Confiaba en que hubiera venido aquí._ Darien se quedó sin respiración. «¿Había desaparecido?»

—¿Es tu fuente? —exigió saber. Serena titubeó antes de contestar. Darien podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro girando hasta que, por fin, asintió con la cabeza. La respuesta lo devolvió de repente a la vida y, volviéndose hacia Berjerite, la tomó por los hombros. —¿Cómo se llama tu prima?_ La chica peliazul y menuda apretó los labios en señal de silenciosa protesta. —¡Por favor! —imploró él—. Creo... Estoy casi seguro de que es la mujer de mi hermano. Desapareció.

Señor, qué bien sentaba hacer una pregunta directa. Ahora que Jedite había revelado la verdad sobre la comunidad mágica, ya no tenía que ingeniárselas para preguntar de modo de que no levantara sospechas. A su lado, Serena ahogó un grito de estupor. Él la miró, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué reacción se iba a encontrar. La compasión que suavizaba sus facciones le llegó al alma. Comprobar que en un momento tan crítico la tenía de su parte sólo sirvió para incrementar su determinación de conservarla a su lado. Berjerite ladeó la cabeza.

—Si es la mujer de tu hermano, ¿cómo se llama?

—Molly. Molly Chiba. Por favor._ Berjerite se echó a llorar y, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—No se acordaba de su apellido. No nos veíamos desde que éramos niñas. Hace unas semanas, vino a verme en un estado lamentable. Estaba medio muerta, poco después de que...

—Diamante la violara.

El miedo se apoderó de Darien. No conocía a Molly, pero lo desgarraba pensar lo mucho que tenía que haber sufrido, y en qué grado eso afectaría a Neflyte, en caso de que sobreviviera. Saber que estaba otra vez sola y que Diamante podía encontrarla le provocó un escalofrío. ¿Qué la habría llevado a abandonar la relativa seguridad de la casa de su prima? Berjerite asintió y Serena la abrazó.

—Fue horrible —continuó la chica entre lágrimas—. Tardó más de una semana en recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerse en pie. Apenas recordaba su nombre de pila y algunos recuerdos de la infancia. Por eso vino a verme. Por eso y porque Diamante no tiene idea de que existo.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que regrese? —preguntó Darien.

—No estoy segura. Nunca había salido sola. Estaba demasiado asustada. Pero creo que se ha ido por propia voluntad. No había nada fuera de lugar cuando he llegado a casa. Tampoco notaba violencia ni miedo en el ambiente. Últimamente, hasta había empezado a soñar con un pasado en el que era feliz. Me ofrecí a ayudarla a encontrar las partes de su vida que había perdido, pero ella tenía miedo de que Diamante me hiciera daño a mí y a sus otros seres queridos.

—¿No ha dejado ninguna nota? —preguntó Darien. Berjerite se separó de Serena y negó con la cabeza.

—Con quien más se comunicaba era con Sere, como si contarle lo que le había ocurrido fuera una especie de catarsis. —La chica cogió las manos de su amiga y añadió—: Aunque nunca te dijo su nombre, el simple hecho de que la escucharas la ayudó mucho._ A Darien se le cayó el alma a los pies y sintió la amargura del miedo y del fracaso en la boca. Señor, haber estado tan cerca de Molly y perderla de nuevo. Aparte del hecho de haberle fallado a Neflyte y a todos los demás.

—¿Cuánto hace de su desaparición? —le preguntó a Berjerite—. ¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

—No mucho más de eso —aseguró ella—. Está débil y aún tiene dolores, así que no puede haber ido lejos. No sé por qué se habrá marchado._ La decepción se apoderó de Darien. Qué cerca había estado. Sabía que la fuente de Serena era Molly, lo sabía. Pero no había sido capaz de ganarse la confianza de Serena y así haber llegado hasta ella con la suficiente celeridad. Y todo porque había estado obsesionado con combatir sus sentimientos hacia aquella descarada periodista. Y para colmo la transición. Si no daban con Molly pronto, Neflyte y ella pagarían el precio.

—Puede alejarse mucho y muy deprisa —dijo él, lamentándolo según lo decía.

—Pensarlo y transportarse —convino Nick con un suspiro—. Con la debida energía, a estas horas podría haberse teletransportado a la India._ O también podría haber sido capturada por Diamante y todos lo sabían.

—¿Teletransportado?

—Luego —le advirtió Jedite con un gruñido. Serena se volvió hacia Darien.

—¿Y en todo este tiempo sólo intentabas salvarla?_ Él la miró.

—Sí. Te dije todo lo que podía decirte. Sé que no tenías motivos para creerme.

—Lo siento —respondió Serena con voz trémula—. Lo siento muchísimo. Neflyte debe de estar muerto de preocupación._ Eso era quedarse corto. Darien se pasó la mano por el agotado rostro. No había tiempo para descansar. Tenía que seguir buscando y confiar en dar con Molly antes de que perdieran su rastro. Apretó la mano de Serena y se volvió hacia Berjerite.

—¿Se ha dejado algo en tu casa?

—No llevaba nada cuando llegó. Su ropa no eran más que unos harapos ensangrentados. Los quemé._ Nick le dio a Darien una palmada en la espalda que lo sobresaltó.

—La encontraremos. Todos te ayudaremos. Sé cuánto significa para ti. Pero ahora tenemos que irnos._ Las palabras del mago lo conmovieron. Puede que en esos momentos estuviera encogido por la tensión y exhausto, después de los dos últimos días, pero Nick había estado a su lado en todo momento, como habría hecho cualquiera de sus colegas del pelotón de marines.

—Estoy de acuerdo —les dijo Jedite a los demás—. Diamante será muchas cosas, pero desde luego no es estúpido. No tardará en encontrarte, Serena. Y entonces...

—Y entonces, cogeremos el Diario de Caos y la mataremos —terminó por él una voz aterradoramente familiar.


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Berjerite ahogó un grito de pánico. Todos los demás se dieron la vuelta con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y vieron a un hombre de rostro familiar, acompañado por una docena de perversas figuras envueltas en túnicas y con la cara tapada.

—¡Zafiro!

Antes de que Serena pudiera comprender qué hacía éste en su casa con un montón de tipos vestidos con túnicas, Zafiro alargó un brazo y la agarró del pelo, tirando de ella hacia sí con firmeza para utilizarla de escudo humano. Era enjuto y engañosamente fuerte. Serena forcejeó y trató de librarse de aquella garra y del dolor que le estaba provocando, pero en cuestión de segundos, Zafiro la rodeó con el otro brazo, cerró la mano en torno a su garganta y apretó.

—¡Suéltala! —exigió Darien, lanzándose hacia adelante con la furia dibujada en el rostro.

Zafiro tiró de Serena estrujándole la garganta y se dejó rodear por las tétricas figuras que lo acompañaban. Ella se asustó al ver que no podía tragar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. En ese momento, deseó haber hecho caso a Darien cuando le advirtió del peligro que corría. Zafiro le oprimió la garganta con más fuerza y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Inspiró una larga y profunda bocanada y gruñó asqueado.

—Hueles a él —exclamó, mirando a Darien—. Por todos tus poros. El tufo de la integridad.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —exigió saber Jedite.

—Como si no lo supieras. —Zafiro soltó una risotada amarga—. Dame el libro o mato a esta zorra._ Serena se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué iba a hacerle Zafiro? En la oficina había notado algo extraño en él, pero ¿hasta el punto de matar? A juzgar por su implacable tono y la crueldad con que le apretaba la garganta, parecía más que capaz. Pero ¿por qué hacer eso por un librito que convertía en realidad fantasías sexuales? «¿O acaso servía para algo más?»

—Una aura verdaderamente perversa —le masculló Berjerite a Darien.

Él ignoró el comentario e intentó arrancar a Serena de las garras de Zafiro, asustado al ver la determinación del brujo. Sus esfuerzos por salvarla conmovieron a Serena, que temía que Zafiro pudiera hacerle daño también a él. Resolló. Se estaba asfixiando. Se agitó convulsivamente, sintiendo que Zafiro le iba a aplastar la tráquea de un momento a otro.

Entonces Darien cargó contra dos de los monstruos vestidos con túnica; a uno le clavó el codo en la sien y al otro le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz. Los dos se derrumbaron en el suelo. Darien pasó por encima de ellos y se lanzó hacia Serena, seguido de cerca por Jedite y Nick, que percibían la llegada de más anarki. Con una imprecación, Zafiro agitó la muñeca y abrió la mano libre. Darien chocó contra una pared invisible que se levantó de repente entre los dos. Volvió a intentar llegar a él y de nuevo chocó con la pared. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho el brujo eso?

Jedite agitó a su vez la muñeca y una bola de luz salió propulsada hacia Zafiro, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Serena parpadeó varias veces seguidas. Definitivamente lo que estaba viendo era magia. No se había equivocado durante todos aquellos años. ¡Los fenómenos paranormales existían! Tenía que sobrevivir para poder escribir sobre ello.

—Vaya, ahora sabes bloquear magia. ¿Has estado aprendiendo trucos nuevos con Diamante? —se mofó Jedite. Zafiro se envaró.

—Estoy aprendiendo de un maestro. Y aprendo deprisa._ Darien arremetió de nuevo contra el campo de fuerza, el rostro rojo de ira, los ojos azules clavados en los del brujo, jurando que se vengaría.

—¡Suéltala! —insistió—. Ella no sabe nada.

—Escribió el artículo y tu jefe tiene el libro en la mano —dijo y, a continuación, se volvió hacia Jedite—: No es más que un sencillo intercambio: el libro por la chica.

—Dáselo —tronó Darien en dirección al rubio mago. Este le dirigió una sufrida mirada con la que le pedía que fuera razonable.

—Puede que Zafiro haya entrenado un poco, pero es un mocoso inútil comparado conmigo, inferior en cuanto a linaje y habilidades, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo que yo sé es que el novato está a punto de perder a su putita si no colabora. —Zafiro aumentó imperceptiblemente la presión ejercida sobre el cuello de Serena, que se sacudió pidiendo que la dejara respirar—. ¿Sabías que soy capaz de hacer que un cuerpo se caliente por dentro, hacer que le hierva la sangre y se le cuezan los órganos? Soy un microondas humano._ Serena habría ahogado un grito de pánico si hubiera tenido aire en los pulmones. Empezó a ver borroso. No sabía si Zafiro llevaría a cabo su amenaza o no, pero parecía una manera horrible de morir, así que decidió no tentar a la suerte. Darien tenía una expresión a medio camino entre el pánico y una bomba nuclear. Y Jedite se empeñaba en mantener el dichoso libro lejos del alcance del brujo.

—Es para estar orgulloso —bromeó Jedite. Al final, Serena consiguió que Zafiro la soltara mínimamente clavándole las uñas en la piel. Cogió una enorme bocanada de aire y, con voz áspera, le espetó a Jedite:

—¡Cierra la boca! Es mi libro. Dáselo._ Zafiro abrió un poco más la mano que le oprimía la garganta.

—Buena chica._ Jedite puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento. Pero si lo quiere, tendrá que luchar por él. Si es tan estúpido como para intentar matarte, cogeré el libro y desapareceré con él para siempre, y su jefe lo desollará vivo por no haber hecho los deberes. Una vez más. ¿Te vas a comportar como un estúpido? —le preguntó a Zafiro.

—¡Cabrón engreído! —gruñó éste—. Si sales de aquí con el libro, en efecto, desaparecerás para siempre, haga yo lo que haga. Sin embargo, si mato a la rubita, el pequeño de los Chiba se volverá loco, igual que el mayor, lo que mermaría las filas de la Hermandad del Caos aún más. Tú eres el estúpido. Cuentas sólo con tres guerreros, y uno de ellos quedará incapacitado para luchar una vez que me cargue a ésta, mientras que a mí me quedan aún diez soldados anarki. ¿De verdad crees que podrías vencernos?_ Jedite no perdió ni un ápice de confianza. Serena empezaba a sospechar que estaba mal de la cabeza. El argumento de Zafiro era perfectamente lógico. Los superaban en número. Y que el brujo hablara de su muerte como si fuera un hecho consumado no le resultaba nada reconfortante.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, dale el dichoso libro! —le espetó a Jedite. Pero éste se limitó a enarcar una ceja con actitud de superioridad. La expresión de Nick denotaba idéntica actitud. ¿Es que se habían grillado los dos?

Ahora que ya podía respirar, Serena le dio a Zafiro un pisotón con todas sus ganas al tiempo que le asestaba un codazo en el estómago, agradecida por haber dado clases de defensa personal el año anterior. Él gimió de dolor y, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, echó a correr hacia Jedite con la intención de arrebatarle el libro. Pero el mago lo apartó a un lado y le lanzó una fulminante mirada a Darien.

—Controla a tu mujer o lo haré yo.

—¡Pagarás por esto, zorra! —gritó Zafiro mientras se erguía, y acto seguido, se lanzaba sobre Jedite.

Darien agarró a Serena y ella se lo recriminó, pero en su interior le gustó mucho que la tocara. Sentir su brazo alrededor de la cintura, aferrándola contra su pecho y echándole el aliento en la oreja la hizo sentir viva. A salvo. Con un rápido movimiento, él la empujó detrás de sí y la protegió con su propio cuerpo. Jedite le lanzó el libro a Nick, que lo cogió en el aire con habilidad, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mago rubio agitó la mano, y algo que parecía una varita apareció en ella. «¿Una varita, en serio? Como Harry Potter.»

No le había dado tiempo a pensarlo cuando Jedite esgrimió el trozo de madera y golpeó a Zafiro con una tremenda descarga de energía. El brujo se sacudió y chisporroteó como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima. Algunos de los anarki se abalanzaron sobre Jedite y Nick, ambos con las manos en alto y las varitas preparadas. Los otros... Serena ahogó un grito de estupor cuando la luz iluminó sus rostros ocultos por las capuchas de sus túnicas y pudo ver que no eran más que esqueletos andantes recubiertos de piel putrefacta que se les caía a pedazos de los huesos grisáceos. La mirada que había en sus ojos expresaba que sabían infligir dolor.

—¡Atrás! —ordenó Jedite, dibujando una floritura en el aire con su varita, que hizo que dos de las figuras de las túnicas se derrumbaran como monigotes en el suelo, junto a los dos que Darien había dejado fuera de juego un momento antes.

Alguien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, junto al que Darien tenía asimismo aferrándola, y Serena se puso a gritar hasta que vio que el segundo brazo era de Nick. Jedite, por su parte, alargó el suyo en dirección a Berjerite, que lo había estado observando todo boquiabierta y en silencio, algo impropio de ella. Pero antes de que el mago pudiera cogerla, uno de los imitantes disfrazados la agarró y se la lanzó a Zafiro, con la melena azul ondeando como una bandera. Berjerite dio un chillido de terror que a Serena le puso los pelos de punta.

—¡Nadie se va a ir de aquí! —insistió Zafiro cuando Berjerite aterrizó sobre él.

Sujetó el pequeño cuerpo de ella con un gruñido y, a continuación, le rodeó el torso justo por debajo del pecho. Su amiga se agitó, jadeante, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. De repente, soltó un grito capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera y un segundo después se le puso la cara roja, luego morada y finalmente se le hinchó hasta adquirir proporciones monstruosas. Serena se retorció entre los brazos que la retenían intentando liberarse para ir a ayudarla, pero Darien y Nick fueron inflexibles.

—Haced algo. ¡Salvadla! —gritó Serena. Sus palabras rebotaron en las paredes al tiempo que Berjerite ponía los ojos en blanco y se dejaba caer en los brazos de Zafiro como si estuviera muerta. Tenía todo el cuerpo hinchado y la piel cubierta de ampollas. No se veía si respiraba.

—¡No! —Serena pataleaba y maldecía, redoblando sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Ninguno de los magos movió un dedo. Sin soltarla, Darien le asestó una patada a uno de los muertos vivientes, que partió la espina dorsal de éste por la mitad. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones. Negra, tal como le había dicho Petzite. Serena ahogó un grito de horror.

—Humanos convertidos en zombis, igual que los soldados del túnel. Oh, Dios mío —susurró.

—Sí, anarki. Son reclutados a la fuerza y desposeídos de alma. —Darien le pegó una patada a otro que trataba de acercarse a Jedite a hurtadillas. Y, al igual que su compañero, se partió con un chorro de sangre negra. Jedite, que había estado luchando contra los demás encapuchados, se acercó corriendo a Zafiro. A su alrededor, había un montón de seguidores de Diamante apilados unos encima de otros, algunos en estado avanzado de putrefacción, otros no. Ya sólo quedaban dos encapuchados y el brujo en pie.

—Suelta a la chica —ordenó Jedite—, y ordena a tus secuaces que se retiren. No son rival para nosotros. Peleemos en términos justos, tú y yo.

—Me importa un carajo que la pelea sea justa o no —se mofó el otro—. La chica vive. —Agitó a Berjerite como si fuera un pelele—. Pero por muy poco. Si me entregas el libro, la salvaré. Si no..._ Serena se quedó de piedra.

—¡Dáselo! —le gritó a Jedite. Éste resopló con irritación. No parecía dispuesto a ceder.

El libro tenía que ser más poderoso de lo que le había dicho Berjerite. En el fondo, Serena sabía que entregárselo a Zafiro sería tanto como entregárselo a Diamante, pero no quería perder a su amiga. Si Jedite no cedía, el brujo acabaría con ella. Para su sorpresa, Jedite le alargó el libro a Zafiro, que tendió el brazo sin soltar a Berjerite. Serena la miró con preocupación. «Está inmóvil, parece muerta.»

En el último segundo, el mago tiró del libro y apuntó con la varita hacia Berjerite. De repente, una racha de viento la levantó en volandas y la empujó hacia Jedite. Pero Zafiro no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo y blandió también su varita en dirección a la joven, cuyo cuerpo se agitó y se detuvo en el aire. Parecía estar sollozando de dolor. Mientras, Nick lanzó sendos hechizos a los dos anarki que quedaban, en esta ocasión hombres de aspecto normal, que se quedaron inmóviles con sus varitas en la mano.

—Todos tus anarki están inconscientes. Te has quedado solo —señaló Jedite—. Ríndete o pelea conmigo._ De pronto, le lanzó el libro a Serena, que lo agarró sobresaltada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jedite. En ellos había una clara advertencia: «No se lo des a Zafiro». Lo había descrito como un arma. Pero ¿qué pasaba con Berjerite? El brujo se detuvo. Por primera vez no parecía seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Jedite aprovechó la oportunidad y se abalanzó sobre él. Con un brazo, lo inmovilizó con una llave, y con el otro cogió a Berjerite. —¡Vete! —le gritó a Nick.

Al momento, éste se aferró con fuerza a Serena, que de repente sintió como si cayera por un pozo oscuro e interminable. Pataleó en busca de una vía de escape, pero Nick y Darien la tenían bien sujeta. Apretó los párpados. Momentos después, la sensación cesó. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y se encontró dentro de un despacho tremendamente lujoso por cuyas ventanas se filtraba la mortecina luz de media tarde. Por todas partes había valiosos objetos de arte y un montón de hombres de aspecto tan amenazador que no pudo evitar retroceder un paso.

—¿Quién demonios es esta gente, dónde estoy y cómo he llegado aquí?

—La Hermandad del Caos —le susurró Darien al oído. «No fastidies.»

—Molly me habló de ellos. Sólo un poco, pero..._ Hasta ese momento, no comprendía muy bien cuál era el papel de la Hermandad en aquella historia, pero ahora sabía que aquellos imponentes magos luchaban en el bando de los buenos.

—Te he teletransportado hasta aquí —dijo Nick con calma—. Estamos en el despacho de Jedite.

—Vale. ¿Y ahora cómo me vuelvo a casa? —preguntó, apoyando una mano en la cadera. Los hombres se miraron unos a otros y Darien soltó un suspiro.

—Ya nos ocuparemos luego de eso.

Serena tuvo la impresión de que su concepto de «casa» había cambiado. Si los anarki sabían dónde vivía y creían que estaba en poder del diario mágico... Aunque en realidad ya había dejado de ser «si». El peligro era real, tal como había dicho Darien. Había aterrizado en mitad de una guerra. Él había intentado convencerla de que no sacara el artículo sobre el libro. Y aunque no le había dado motivos de peso para ello, en ese momento deseó haberle hecho caso. Pero como el peligro ya no era inminente, la periodista que llevaba dentro se alegraba de verse involucrada. ¡El próximo artículo que escribiera le reportaría miradas de aprobación y premios!

Primero tenía que ayudar a Berjerite y obtener la información que necesitaba, y después tendría que correr a esconderse en un lugar seguro. Y tal vez más adelante, una vez estuviera impreso el artículo, y con él las pruebas de que la comunidad mágica existía, sus padres levantarían la nariz de su mundo académico y se la tomarían en serio. Le daba miedo albergar esperanzas de que se sintieran orgullosos de ella por haber sacado a la luz semejante primicia. A pocos metros, apareció Jedite sujetando a un inconsciente Zafiro con un brazo y lo dejó caer en el suelo. En el otro llevaba a su amiga, apoyada contra su pecho, dolorosamente inmóvil.

—¡Berjerite! —exclamó Serena, corriendo hacia ella. Mientras la abrazaba, el mago de pelo dorado le quitó el diario de las manos. —¡Eso es mío! —protestó Serena.

—No —contestó Jedite con un tono que no admitía réplica—. Nos lo robaron y te agradezco que nos lo devuelvas. Nosotros lo guardaremos en un lugar seguro.

—Pero...

—Después de lo que has visto hoy, ¿de verdad crees que podrías defenderte sola de la clase de basura que te perseguirá por culpa de esto? —Jedite levantó el diario. Tenía razón. Puede que fuera capaz de defenderse de un hombre normal, pero Zafiro no era normal. Ninguno de los magos que había visto lo eran, ni siquiera Darien. Había hecho el amor con un ser mágico. «Madre mía.» Como si lo hubiera conjurado con el pensamiento, Darien apareció junto a ella y, tomándola de la mano, la condujo hasta un sofá.

—Por favor, deja que lo guarde él, pequeña descarada._ ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con el libro de todos modos? ¿Utilizarlo para llevarse a Darien a la cama otra vez? ¿Convertirse en el objetivo de Diamante? Serena asintió. Jedite aceptó con una sonrisa y saludó a los hombres con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Estáis todos aquí. Excelente.

—Esperando noticias del diario —contestó uno de ellos, un tipo enorme con melena rubia, una espada a la cadera y el aspecto de un guerrero curtido en mil batallas—. Gracias a Dios que lo has recuperado.

—Y que lo digas —contestó Jedite y a continuación asomó la cabeza por la puerta y gritó—: ¡Rei!_ Al cabo de un momento, una morena despampanante apareció literalmente de la nada. Parecía cansada y con la ropa torcida. Jedite entornó los ojos con suspicacia. —¿Dónde estabas?

—No estaba haciendo nada que no tenga tu aprobación. Estaba cuidando de Neflyte._ ¿El hermano de Darien? ¿La hermana de Jedite lo conocía?

—Tendrás ayuda, ¿no? —quiso saber Jedite.

—Sí —le aseguró Rei.

—¿Ha aceptado tu energía? —preguntó Darien, atragantándose de angustia. Serena sintió compasión de él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Zafiro no le había mentido al decir que los seres mágicos necesitaban practicar el sexo de forma continua para recargar su energía. Lo que explicaba la resistencia que Darien había mostrado con ella. Y también por qué su hermano se estaba acostando con la hermana de Jedite. Su mujer era la desaparecida Molly.

—Un poco. Está algo más fuerte que la última vez que lo viste. Lo estoy intentando —contestó Rei, poniéndole la mano en el brazo con suavidad. A Serena no le gustó ni un pelo que aquella belleza lo tocara.

—¿Podría explicarme alguien cómo vamos a ayudar a Berjerite? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Berjerite? —repitió Rei.

—La amiga de Serena —explicó Jedite, levantando la exangüe figura que llevaba en brazos. A Serena le entraron unas horribles ganas de llorar. Tenían que llevar a Berjerite a algún centro médico. No quería pensar en lo que podría pasar si se quedaban allí sin hacer nada. De repente, Jedite le entregó el libro, y Serena lo cogió mirando al mago con recelo. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿No le había pedido antes que se lo diera? —Dáselo a mi hermana —ordenó Jedite con un tono que no admitía réplica. Ella se llevó el diario al pecho.

—¿Me acabas de decir que no podría ocuparme de esto yo sola y ahora me lo devuelves y me pides que se lo entregue a otra mujer que tampoco parece preparada para luchar?

—Hazlo —le ordenó él con los dientes apretados—. El libro debe pasar de mujer a mujer. Cuanto antes decidas cooperar, antes podremos pensar en la manera de ayudar a tu amiga._ ¿Se negarían a ayudarla si no hacía lo que le pedía? Serena no quería comprobarlo por las malas. Sin entender del todo lo que Jedite había querido decir con lo de mujer a mujer, lanzó una fulminante mirada a la otra mujer y le entregó el libro de muy malos modos. Rei lo aferró con fuerza.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida.

—Esperemos que no sea necesario —dijo Jedite con tono lúgubre—. Ocúltalo hasta que me ocupe de unas cosas. Y llama a la tía Michiru. Que suba a la planta de arriba._ Jedite miró a Zafiro y lo apartó de una patada. Pasó por encima de él y Serena vio que había otro hombre en el sofá. Un tipo con gafas de sol, vestido de cuero y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¡Seiya! —Jedite parecía sorprendido de verlo—. Entonces, ¿has vuelto?_ «¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?»

—Hace unos minutos. Traigo noticias._ Jedite asintió.

—Bien. ¿Quieres llevar a la mujer herida arriba? Zoycite, lleva a Zafiro a nuestros encantadores aposentos con barrotes del piso de abajo. Y confíscale la varita.

—¿Por qué no lo matamos? —preguntó una amenazante figura de coleta rubia. Seiya le respondió con un gruñido y Jedite levantó una mano.

—No podemos, Zoycite. Posee información útil._ Con un suspiro, el llamado Zoycite recogió al inconsciente Zafiro del suelo como quien coge una enorme bolsa de basura, se lo cargó al hombro y desapareció.

El corpulento tipo del sofá se puso en pie. ¡Joder! Era realmente enorme, más alto que los demás hombres que había en la sala, exceptuando quizá al de la melena rubia y la espada. Con cuidado, levantó a Berjerite. Esta parecía apenas una niña entre los tremendos brazos de él, pero la delicadeza con que la sostenía la tranquilizó. No así el tono grave de su voz.

—Voy a obedecerte por esta vez, pero como vuelvas a darle una patada a Zafiro, te corto los huevos._ A Serena no le importaba lo grande y fiero que fuera Seiya. Si estaba del lado de aquel malvado, la iba a oír.

—Zafiro casi mata a mi mejor amiga. Una patadita es lo menos que se merece._ Seiya se volvió para mirarla de frente. Serena no podía verle los ojos, con las gafas oscuras, pero tenía la impresión de que la contemplaba con furia.

—Puede que sea un mierda, pero es mi hermano. ¿Quién coño eres tú?_ Darien acudió al rescate. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y lanzó a Seiya una mirada desafiante.

—No vas a hacerle nada._ El otro enarcó una ceja, que asomó por encima del cristal de las gafas.

—¿Te crees un mago grande y amenazador porque has pasado tu transición hace diez minutos?_ ¿Transición? De hombre a mago. ¿Era ése el motivo de que hubiera necesitado tanta energía? ¿Por qué había visto a dos hombres al final, eran el antiguo y el nuevo Darien? ¿Qué había pasado con el otro Darien?

—Vosotros dos. —Jedite señaló a éste y a Seiya—. Enterrad la animosidad. Ahora no tenemos tiempo.

—¿Es que vas a confiar en él y esperar que no te la vuelva a jugar? —le espetó Darien.

—Eso es problema mío. Tiger ya nos ha advertido en repetidas ocasiones de lo poco que nos benefician estas peleas. Si siempre andamos discutiendo entre nosotros, ¿cómo podremos hacer frente unidos a nuestro enemigo común?

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Darien—. Pero sólo porque concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en acabar con Diamante, Zafiro y los anarki me ayudará a encontrar a Molly y a proteger a Serena.

—De acuerdo —dijo Seiya, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. —Jedite asintió—. Seiya, llévala arriba, por favor. No tenemos mucho tiempo. «Si no es ya demasiado tarde.» Las palabras no pronunciadas quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Jedite suspiró. —Cuando termines, vuelve aquí. Rei, ve con él y llama a la tía Michiru. Serena, supongo que querrás estar con tu amiga, ¿no es así? Ve con ellos._ Y así, el mago la despachó eficazmente. Ella miró a Darien, sintiéndose como perdida en el país de las maravillas, sin mapa ni pista alguna sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Él le apretó cariñosamente la mano y asintió.

—Iré a buscarte después. Te lo prometo.

¿Acaso tenía otra opción? La vida de Berjerite pendía de un hilo y tal vez la necesitaba, pero la periodista que llevaba dentro quería quedarse. Algo le decía que aquellos hombres iban a tener una conversación que ella mataría por escuchar. Pero cuando la puerta del despacho-museo se cerró, Serena supo que no podría oírla. Al menos por esa vez.

**E**l gigante, Seiya, depositó a Berjerite en una enorme cama con dosel, vestida con un suntuoso cubrecama de seda de color beis. Después, retrocedió un poco sin dejar de mirarla. Por su expresión, parecía estar haciéndose la misma pregunta que Serena: ¿viviría? Estaba loca de preocupación. Sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte. Cogió la mano de su amiga y apartó a Seiya. Éste se ajustó las gafas y la miró.

—¿Necesitas algo más?_ ¿Cómo saberlo? Casi no le entraba en la cabeza que el hermano de aquel mago corpulento hubiera estado a punto de freír a la pobre Berjerite por dentro y que él la mirara, en cambio, con algo cercano a la compasión. Setsuna, la mujer a la que conoció en el pub, entró en la habitación y cogió a Serena de la mano al tiempo que le decía a Seiya:

—Si necesitamos algo te lo haremos saber. Por el momento no necesitamos nada._ Él titubeó un segundo. Entonces acarició el brazo de Berjerite con los nudillos y se dio la vuelta. Serena se quedó mirándolo sin comprender de qué iba aquello. Debió de notársele la confusión en la cara porque Setsuna le dijo: —No intentes buscar una explicación a sus actos. Sólo conseguirás que te duela la cabeza. Hace seis semanas que vivo aquí con Tiger, mi compañero, así que veo mucho a los chicos. Menos a Seiya. Es, sencillamente, desconcertante._ ¿Ella vivía allí?

—¿Tiger?

—Sí. Un guerrero mandón y grandote, que lleva una espada._ Ah, sí. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Un tipo imponente. Le costaba imaginarse a aquella hermosa mujer tan menuda con aquel hombretón. Pero cosas más raras había visto, sobre todo últimamente.

—Perfecto —dijo Rei frotándose las manos, señal de que estaba nerviosa—. La tía Michiru llegará en breve.

—Su tía sabe hacer magia del corazón y tiene poderes sanadores —le susurró Setsuna.

—Exacto. Lo siento —dijo Rei con una sonrisa contrita—. Pregúntame lo que quieras cuando no comprendas algo. Ando un poco desorganizada._ Algún día se arrepentiría de haberle dicho aquello, porque Serena tenía toda la intención de tomarle la palabra.

—Aquí estoy, querida —dijo una vocecilla pizpireta detrás de ella. Serena se volvió y vio a una mujer menuda de vivaces ojos turquesa, ataviada con un vestido de topos y encaje y sombrero de paja. ¿Aquélla se suponía que era la salvadora de Berjerite?

—No quiero ofenderla, pero ¿no sería mejor que llamáramos a un médico?

—No cuando se trata de una enfermedad de carácter mágico. —Michiru tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas—. Deja que le eche un vistazo._ Y, pasando junto a ella, colocó sus huesudas manos sobre el torso de Berjerite. Frunció el cejo. —¿Esta chica posee algún tipo de habilidad mágica?_ Setsuna y Rei se volvieron hacia Serena, que se encogió de hombros.

—No... no lo sé. ¿Importa eso para que pueda curarla?

—Un poco._ Serena tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que Berjerite rara vez hablaba de su familia. Sí le había hablado en cambio de amigos y amantes, de sus fallidos días de universidad, del karma y de sus esperanzas de futuro. Pero siempre había evitado el tema de su familia.

—Es posible. La mujer del hermano de Darien, Molly, es su prima, y es bruja, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero tu amiga podría no serlo. No es algo automático. Confío en no equivocarme. —Michiru suspiró y cerró los ojos. Transcurrieron varios largos y angustiosos minutos. La mujer pasó las manos por el vientre y el pecho de Berjerite murmurando algo para sí. Serena no sabía qué significaba. La respiración de su amiga se hacía más laboriosa, y seguía morada. Tenía los labios cubiertos de ampollas, la piel cuarteada y los párpados hinchados.

—¿Puede ayudarla? —preguntó Serena impaciente. La mujer la miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento. No había visto nunca nada parecido. Los daños internos son severos._ La respuesta puso a Serena fuera de sí. Se tapó la boca con la mano mientras la mujer salía de la habitación. Por alguna razón, la actitud de la bruja le había dado esperanzas, y oír que no podía hacer nada la destrozó.

—Creo que sé de alguien que podría ayudar —dijo Setsuna—. Dame un minuto. —Y Setsuna desapareció. Serena no sabía qué decir o hacer, así que se limitó a coger la mano de Berjerite.

—Aguanta —le susurró—. Es mal karma dejarme aquí sola.

Las lágrimas le hicieron un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía culpable. Si hubiera hecho caso a Jedite cuando le dijo que saliera del piso, Berjerite estaría bien. «Si no hubiera intentado librarme de Zafiro o si hubiera encontrado la manera de protegerla a ella, esto no habría pasado.» Pero era imposible cambiar las cosas. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Rei, tocándole el hombro con delicadeza. Serena parpadeó.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

—Puedo leer la mente. Lo siento, he pensado que debía avisarte. Me he metido en la mente de tu amiga. En lo más profundo, está preocupada por ti._ Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Serena como un torrente. Sólo una persona como Berjerite se preocuparía por alguien estando al borde de la muerte.

—Me siento impotente. Ella tendría algún cristal curativo, algún mantra, una infusión. Lo único que tengo yo es mi mano.

—Y el poder de la amistad. Ella lo percibe._ La comprensión de Rei le llegó al corazón. Aunque le pareciera que la morena sólo trataba de disipar sus temores, le agradeció el gesto. «Puede que, después de todo, Rei no sea tan mala, siempre y cuando se mantenga lejos de Darien.» —Lo haré. Es todo tuyo, te lo prometo._ Serena hipó y sonrió entre las lágrimas.

—No creo que yo pueda intimidarte.

—Darien y Jedite dijeron que eras dura de pelar, pero no es por eso. Es sólo que mis atenciones están puestas en otra persona.

—Setsuna dice que quieres verme —dijo una voz áspera desde la puerta.

Serena y Rei se dieron la vuelta. Allí estaba Zoycite. Sus colosales hombros desbordaban de la camiseta negra sin mangas que llevaba. La expresiva boca y la desmadejada coleta rubia, junto con los signos de cansancio que arrastraba, hacían de él una figura realmente intimidatoria. Serena lo miró, y el descarnado deseo dirigido a Rei que vio en sus ojos la golpeó como una bofetada de calor. La bruja se sonrojó y bajó la mirada con coquetería. Después sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Creo que Setsuna piensa que podrías ayudar._ Zoycite miró a Berjerite con el cejo fruncido.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa.

—Zafiro la frió por dentro —balbuceó Serena sin poder contenerse.

—Yo no soy curandero —se excusó él, y su adusto rostro se suavizó, contrito.

—Pero Setsuna te ha ido a buscar —insistió Serena, sin comprender por qué lo había hecho si él no podía hacer nada. Zoycite se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.

—Para hacer guardia, tal vez._ Rei rodeó a Serena y se acercó a él. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y dijo:

—Tu nombre es indicativo de una habilidad. A lo mejor..._ Rei se interrumpió al verlo fruncir el cejo. Serena no comprendía. ¿Poseía Zoycite el poder de enfriar los órganos achicharrados de Berjerite? Lo vio tragar saliva, titubear y, finalmente, asentir.

—Pero no sé curar._ El mago se dio media vuelta y Serena lo siguió, impelida por la furia. Tal vez Berjerite no significara nada para él, pero para ella era muy importante. Rei la agarró de un brazo y levantó la palma de la mano para indicarle que no dijera nada. Entonces, se dirigió a Zoycite e hizo que se detuviera cogiéndolo por uno de sus tremendos bíceps.

—Por favor... —dijo, y lo miró implorante.

El la contempló con renovado deseo. Estaba loco por ella, y le estaba dejando que lo viera. Rei no se amilanó. Se aferró a él con más fuerza aún, aunque Serena notaba que Zoycite la abrumaba. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme por el bien de Berjerite, alguien a quien no conocía. Al cuerno con las primeras impresiones. Rei acababa de ganarse una nueva amiga. Zoycite resopló.

—Necesito un hilo conductor —explicó él con un gruñido—. Puedo crear objetos de hielo, pero desconozco cómo transmitirlo a un ser vivo.

—Puedo intentarlo —le aseguró Rei, soltándolo.

—¿Cómo?_ La bruja se humedeció los labios.

—Yo tengo sangre de sirena. Puedo influir en los sentimientos de las personas con sólo tocarlas. Si pudieras transmitirme el sentimiento..._ «¿Una sirena? ¿Existía tal cosa? ¿Y podía influir en las personas?» Serena escribiría sobre ello en su siguiente artículo. Zoycite retrocedió.

—Tu hermano se opondrá.

—Jedite no puede salirse siempre con la suya._ Él apretó los dientes.

—Rei, tengo que tocarte para poder utilizarte como conductor._ Ella tomó una trémula bocanada de aire. Era obvio que estaba nerviosa. Y excitada. Miró a Zoycite como si fuera la fruta prohibida.

—¿Tocarme cómo?_ El deseo asomó de nuevo a los ojos de él.

—Todo lo que me permitas. Cuanto más contacto haya, más posibilidades de éxito._ Rei se detuvo a considerarlo.

—¿Te preocupa que mi locura sea contagiosa, princesa? —continuó Zoycite, desafiante, enarcando una ceja.

—No —replicó ella, echándole un vistazo a Berjerite, a quien cada vez le costaba más respirar. La bruja se mordió el labio. Algo en la conducta de Rei le decía a Serena que su reticencia no se debía a la actitud intimidatoria de Zoycite, sino a la tensión sexual que flotaba entre los dos.

—Lo haré —dijo ella finalmente con voz trémula.

—Relájate y confía en mí. Sea como sea, no debes tener miedo._ La joven asintió débilmente. Serena tenía la sospecha de que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. En cualquier caso, tenían que darse prisa. El tiempo pasaba.

—¿Necesitamos algo más? —preguntó Rei.

—Pon las manos sobre ella y concéntrate. Pase lo que pase, no te apartes de mí._ La hermosa bruja se puso al lado de la cama y extendió los brazos sobre el torso de Berjerite. Entonces, tomó aire profundamente, como preparándose para lo que iba a suceder. Zoycite se colocó justo detrás de ella deteniéndose a escasos milímetros. —¿Lista?_ Ella asintió, pero todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Serena ya no tenía dudas, la tensión sexual entre ellos era innegable.

Zoycite cubrió los milímetros que los separaban y le rodeó el torso por debajo de los senos, pegándose por completo a ella, sus muslos con sus muslos, sus rodillas en sus corvas, sus pies detrás de los suyos. Rei contuvo el aliento cuando él bajó la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla contra su cuello. Su aliento le agitó el vello de la nuca. Algunos mechones se escaparon de la horquilla con que se había recogido el pelo, acariciándole a Zoycite el rostro, y entonces ella se dejó caer sobre él. Ninguno de los dos se movía, pero sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección.

—Ahora te lanzaré una ráfaga helada, como si fuera un objeto inanimado. Intenta transmitírselo a través de ti.

«¿Una especie de traspaso de energía?» A Serena no le pasó inadvertido que, de estar despierta, Berjerite vería con buenos ojos aquella técnica holística de curación a través de la energía y diría que daba buen karma. Pero, por su parte, ella contuvo el aliento y cruzó los dedos para que saliera bien. Rei cerró los ojos. Un segundo después se puso tensa. Ahogó un grito de estupor y trató de apartarse de Zoycite.

—No —le advirtió él con un gruñido—. Quédate conmigo, y pásaselo a ella. Busca dónde lo necesita y dáselo._ La bruja trató de asentir entre un castañeteo de dientes. Las manos se le pusieron blancas y después azules. Serena frunció el cejo. El frío la cubría por fuera, pero no parecía llegar a su interior para que pudiera transmitírselo a Berjerite.

—Por favor —suplicó Serena—. ¿No puedes...? —Dejó las palabras en el aire, porque no sabía qué tenía que pedirle a Rei que hiciera. Setsuna entró en la habitación y se acercó para cogerle la mano en gesto de apoyo. Zoycite estrechó a Rei con más fuerza y acercó los labios a su oreja.

—Acéptalo, princesa. Deja que fluya por tu interior.

Ella entornó los ojos, a juzgar por su expresión, tratando de concentrarse. Zoycite le aferró la cadera y la apretó contra sí hasta que no cupo ni un alfiler entre los dos. Extendió la otra mano sobre su estómago, de forma que los dedos casi le alcanzaban el borde inferior de los senos y el ombligo. Rei dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro y cerró los ojos.

—¿Me sientes? —susurró Zoycite.

—Sí —respondió ella con el aliento entrecortado. En cuestión de segundos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pero Berjerite seguía igual.

—¿Qué demonios? —Serena se colocó al otro lado de la cama, cerca de Berjerite. Y al echar un vistazo al rostro de Rei, se quedó de una pieza. La bruja parecía distraída, tenía los labios entreabiertos, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zoycite y parecía... excitada sexualmente.

—¡Joder! —Zoycite se separó de ella de golpe, como si se hubiera quemado—. Has contraatacado con una ráfaga de fuego.

—Yo... yo no sé qué ha pasado. —Rei apartó la vista, pero a Serena le dio tiempo a verle los ojos. Los tenía desenfocados, con las pupilas dilatadas y parecían culpables. Se había excitado y no quería admitirlo. Zoycite lo comprendió de repente y su expresión denotaba que estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desnudarla allí mismo. La agarró por el codo e hizo que se diera la vuelta. Con un dedo, le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Princesa, háblame.

—Déjalo estar —contestó ella, intentando soltarse. Pero él la retuvo con fuerza.

—No hasta que me expliques lo que acaba de ocurrir._ Zoycite sabía que la excitación de Rei había derretido su ráfaga de hielo, pero quería oírselo decir. Era frustrante. Berjerite no aguantaría mucho más si no se les ocurría algo rápido.

—No ha funcionado. Eso es todo. —La bruja se volvió hacia Serena. En su expresión no quedaba ni rastro de excitación.

—De eso nada —insistió él—. Yo he sentido algo más._ Rei guardó silencio largo rato hasta que, finalmente, susurró:

—Sabes que es imposible. Lo siento.

Y, dicho esto, la bruja salió corriendo de la habitación. Zoycite se quedó mirándola con un anhelo tan desgarrador que hacía daño verlo. La boca abierta de Setsuna le dijo a Serena que no era la única que se había quedado perpleja. Y tampoco la única en creer que Zoycite fuera a dejar escapar a Rei sin más, ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! La terquedad de Darien alcanzará cotas históricas. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 13 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

CAPÍTULO 12

**E**n cuanto Zoycite regresó al despacho, Jedite comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo por delante de su recargado escritorio, mirando a sus hombres. Darien percibió la gravedad y la desaprobación que destilaba aquella mirada y se envaró. Reconocía que si siguiera siendo marine y Jedite fuera su superior, se habría llevado una buena bronca. Pero ya tenía sus propios problemas: la transición, el ataque a Serena, la enfermedad de Neflyte. Quería gritarle que no le debía nada, pero las cosas ya no eran tan sencillas. La hermana de aquel mago estaba contribuyendo a mantener a su hermano con vida a expensas de su propio cuerpo.

Tampoco podía negar que sin Jedite, Zafiro probablemente habría matado a Serena. Darien sabía poco de magia y prefería seguir así. Saber más le sería totalmente innecesario cuando regresara a Texas, aunque, por el momento, eso no iba a poder ser. Y es que no había manera de soslayar que el destino de Serena había cambiado por completo. Fuera cierto o no, mientras los anarki creyeran que el libro estaba en su poder, la perseguirían sin descanso. Por si eso fuera poco, Molly andaba por ahí sola y sin protección, sin acordarse de su hombre. Por mucho que le desagradara la idea, si quería devolverle a Neflyte su cordura y la vida, necesitaba la ayuda de Jedite más que nunca para encontrarla.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado hoy. Darien ha pasado por su transición. Los anarki han reanudado la búsqueda del libro con fuerzas renovadas. Tenemos un prisionero. Otra vez.

—Y esta vez no permitiremos que se escape —masculló Zoycite. Seiya apretó la mandíbula, pero asintió.

—Creo que será mejor intentar que mi presencia no se note demasiado. Si huyera, podría convencer a Diamante de que estoy de vuestro lado.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Darien, diles a los demás lo que averiguaste sobre el libro cuando intentaste robarlo._ Él los puso rápidamente al corriente de sus intentos fallidos de llevarse el diario, recalcando el detalle de que había desaparecido literalmente de sus manos cuando atravesó la puerta de la calle.

—Eso corrobora lo que ya sospechábamos: su «dueño» sólo puede ser una mujer. Varios de nosotros han intentado escribir en él sin resultado. De modo que tampoco puede ser utilizado por un hombre. Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos si Diamante estará al tanto de este pequeño detalle.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ese maldito libro no salió de mi cabaña en quince siglos y, para mí, lo que acabas de contar es totalmente nuevo —dijo Tiger.

—Cierto. Pero no sabemos si Diamante tendrá otros medios de saberlo. —Jedite se volvió hacia Seiya—. ¿Los tiene?_ Todos los presentes se volvieron también a mirar al supuesto agente doble.

—No podría asegurarlo —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Una respuesta que no lo comprometía a nada. Naturalmente. ¿Por qué iba a proporcionar información útil a la Hermandad?

—Hay que enterarse. Averigua qué es lo que sabe. Habla con Zafiro, ya que tenemos el honor de contar con su presencia en estos momentos._ Seiya asintió.

—La captura de Zafiro será un duro revés para los anarki. Físicamente, Diamante se encuentra todavía débil después de que Setsuna lo golpeara con su rayo de energía en el túnel. La recuperación es lenta. Zafiro ha sido ascendido a seguidor número uno, de modo que su ausencia se hará notar._ Zoycite apretó los puños.

—Qué ganas me dan de mandarlos a todos al infierno.

—Y a mí —convino Jedite—. Debilitar su estructura es un principio, pero...

—No está tan débil como creéis —les advirtió Seiya—. Está redoblando esfuerzos para reunir más soldados para su ejército. Las filas de muertos vivientes se están multiplicando. No sé cómo. Sus seguidores raptan soldados de todas partes del mundo y los convierten en zombis a un ritmo vertiginoso. Cada día llegan más, seres rebosantes de furia y agresividad que no tardan en perder su alma y ponerse la túnica.

—¿Por qué soldados? —preguntó Darien.

—Piensa, imbécil. Porque están bien entrenados._ Darien dejó pasar el insulto. Estaba demasiado furioso pensando que Diamante obligaba a unos militares a formar parte de su ejército como para contestarle a Seiya como se merecía.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Jedite.

—Varios cientos. La rapidez con que llevan a cabo la conversión desafía toda lógica.

—¡Convertir a uno normalmente lleva días, incluso semanas! —exclamó Jedite con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

—He oído a Diamante hablar sobre cierto objeto adquirido recientemente. Me ofrecí a ayudar a Zafiro y a los demás para guardar las apariencias. —Se encogió de hombros—. Todavía no han aceptado mi ofrecimiento.

—¿No es Diamante quien los convierte? —Jedite parecía sorprendido.

—Está demasiado débil.

—Ah. Creía que siempre estaba dispuesto a un poco de tortura, ya que disfruta tanto con el dolor de los demás. Me alegra saber que le hemos privado de su principal fuente de diversión. Entonces, ¿está en cama?

—Sí. Absorbiendo energía de mujeres a diario. Las oigo gritar. —Seiya se puso pálido y tragó saliva. «¿Cómo puede un hombre normal quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras violan a una mujer? Claro que Seiya no es normal. ¿Le perturbarán realmente todas esas cosas que ve?» —Es horrible, pero si dejo que me descubran, muchos morirán —continuó el mago con tono tétrico. Darien apretó los puños. Cada vez odiaba más a aquel cabrón, pero tenía razón. Jedite seguía caminando arriba y abajo, dándole vueltas a la situación.

—Esto no puede seguir así. El Consejo no quiere admitir que Diamante ha regresado. En contra de mi opinión, me han ordenado acallar los rumores y he tenido cierto éxito. Pero es evidente que sólo nosotros vamos a ayudar a la comunidad mágica. Nuestra prioridad ahora es diseñar un plan para vencer a Diamante que funcione de verdad.

—Ahora que habéis capturado a Zafiro, las filas de anarki están desestructuradas, independientemente de que el número se haya engrosado, y Diamante no tiene la fuerza suficiente para dirigirlas. Puedo proporcionaros la información que necesitáis para preparar un ataque a su cuartel secreto._ «O la información que necesita él para tenderle una trampa a la Hermandad.»

—Puede que sea el momento adecuado, aprovechando que está débil y sus filas carecen de líder. —Jedite miró a los demás—. ¿Nick? ¿Tiger? ¿Zoycite?_ Nick se cruzó de brazos y, pese a haberse peleado con una docena de hombres un rato antes, seguía teniendo un aspecto sorprendentemente impecable.

—Tendremos que redoblar los entrenamientos, pero me parece una buena idea.

—Lo mismo digo —convino Tiger—. Debe ser una estrategia sólida. No quiero dejar nada al azar._ Zoycite soltó una amarga risotada.

—Yo siempre estoy a favor de darles una buena tunda a esos anarki.

—¿Y si es una trampa? —Darien no pudo ocultar sus recelos. Naturalmente, Jedite no quería voces discrepantes. «Por todos los santos, pero ¿es que no ven lo que es obvio?» Los hombres evaluaron a Seiya con la mirada. Éste se mantuvo firme, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas.

—Creed lo que queráis. No me hagáis caso si no queréis. Era sólo una sugerencia. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Un riesgo calculado que creo que debemos correr —respondió Jedite. Darien trató de no quedarse boquiabierto de estupefacción.

—¿Y qué pasa con Molly? No podemos dejar que vague por ahí sola y asustada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Seiya, con un tono que era poco menos que un gruñido, mientras agarraba a Darien por los brazos y lo sacudía. Él se zafó del mago y reprimió las ganas de atizarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—¡No me toques!

—Lo que quiere decir es que nos hemos enterado de que Molly ha estado viviendo con su prima Berjerite todas estas semanas y que, al parecer, se fue de su casa hace unas horas por voluntad propia —explicó Nick. El alivio se extendió por el rostro de Seiya.

—¿Está viva?

—Y pertenece a mi hermano —señaló Darien. El mago lo miró con una sonrisa crispada.

—No necesariamente.

—¿Queréis dejar de discutir? —ordenó Jedite—. Darien, Nick, Zoycite y tú salid en busca de Molly. Tiger, Seiya y yo nos quedaremos y elaboraremos un plan de ataque. Os avisaremos cuando lo tengamos._ Darien estaba muerto de cansancio. El efecto de la adrenalina de la batalla se le estaba pasando y lo único que quería era tumbarse y dormir una semana entera, a poder ser con Serena abrazada a él. Pero Molly lo necesitaba. De repente, Jedite se volvió hacia él: —Ahora que la transición ha concluido, tu magia resultará útil para la causa. Necesitarás una varita. Normalmente, tu familia te la...

—Nadie de mi familia está en situación de entregarme una varita. «Menos mal.»

—Lo haré yo —se ofreció Jedite—. En una hora la tendré lista.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Darien se lo debía al mago, especialmente ahora que le había prestado a un par de sus guerreros para ayudarlo en la búsqueda de Molly. Incluso se había ofrecido a llevar a cabo un ritual que siempre se celebraba en familia. Pero él, Darien, quería involucrarse en la magia lo menos posible. Además, aceptar una varita de Jedite hacía que su posición, tanto dentro de la comunidad mágica como dentro de la Hermandad, fuera más permanente.

—No necesito ni quiero una varita. Sigo prefiriendo ser hombre que un mago.

—Pero es que eres un mago.

—Sólo si decido utilizar mis poderes. Y no es el caso.

* * *

Darien se despertó horas más tarde en una habitación y una cama desconocidas, y notó cómo, poco a poco, se desvanecían los efectos del cansancio de la noche anterior. También notó un bulto cálido a su lado: Serena. Era una imprudencia, pero se acurrucó contra ella. Tras horas de infructuosa búsqueda, había vuelto a la casa de Jedite pasada la medianoche, agotado, y se la había encontrado durmiendo apaciblemente en aquella enorme cama. Anhelante de su calor, ansioso por saber que estaba sana y salva, se había acostado allí con ella. Hasta entonces, había hablado con Serena, la había tocado, había discutido con ella y se había preocupado por ella. Pero hasta aquel momento no había tenido la oportunidad de tumbarse a su lado y estrecharla entre sus brazos sin más. Nada más hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que se había estado perdiendo algo maravilloso.

Blanda, cálida y tranquila, al menos para lo que ella era. Enterró el rostro en su pelo y sonrió hasta que los ruidos en el piso de abajo lo despertaron. Voces de hombre. Un grito: Jedite. Un portazo. A continuación, el entrechocar de objetos de metal, la explosión de armas de fuego. Tiger estaba entrenando a los demás. Frunció el cejo. Un segundo más tarde, Nick asomó la cabeza y dijo:

—Todos están practicando. Bueno, todos menos Seiya.

Típico. El mayor de los Kou afirmaba ser agente doble, pero ¿por qué iba a volver la espalda a su familia, permitir que capturasen a su hermano y pelear contra el resto de los suyos para vencer al hombre que supuestamente quería mejorar sus condiciones de vida? Que él, Darien, pudiera ver, a menos que Seiya poseyera una vena altruista oculta, su «lealtad» hacia Jedite no tenía ningún sentido. Consideró la posibilidad de quedarse con Serena. En más de una ocasión se había planteado decirle a Jedite que pasaba de entrenar. Pero se había comprometido cuando llegó: él los ayudaría con el entrenamiento a cambio de que ellos lo ayudaran a encontrar a Molly.

—En seguida bajo —dijo, mirando a Serena con pesar.

Le debía una explicación, un montón en realidad. Sin darse cuenta, la había arrancado de su mundo para llevarla a otro totalmente diferente y, además, sumido en una guerra. Y dado que los secuaces de Diamante sabían dónde vivía, no podía regresar a su casa. Hasta que pasara la amenaza, Darien haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerla de todo peligro.

Se apartó cuidadosamente de ella, sacando el brazo de debajo de su cuello y apartando las piernas, que tenía alrededor de las de ella. Se sentó en la cama y trató de no despertarla. Después de la terrible experiencia del día anterior, le haría falta descansar. Necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse. Una mano le acarició la espalda desnuda.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A ayudar con el entrenamiento de combate. Duérmete._ Miró por encima del hombro. Estaba preciosa con aquella carita de sueño. Entonces la miró a los ojos y se los vio llenos de dudas y de preocupación. Su ser de periodista estaba decidido a obtener respuestas, pero la mujer por primera vez parecía preocupada y asustada.

—Espera. Estáis en plena guerra —dijo con la voz áspera de quien se acaba de despertar—. Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que eso ahora me incluye a mí también. —Se mordió el labio. Parecía perdida y confusa. Darien sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se reclinó en el cabecero y le cogió una mano.

—Lo siento. No quería que te vieras involucrada.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo de verdad? ¿De qué va esta guerra exactamente? ¿A qué os enfrentáis? Molly habló de opresión, pero no me da la impresión de que Diamante sea la respuesta.

—Serena, yo sólo pretendía explicarte lo que ocurrió en tu piso hace unos días, también el verdadero propósito del libro. Lo que ahora preguntas es muy peligroso de saber._ Ella resopló, frustrada.

—Me resulta imposible de comprender sin conocer el contexto. Quería que el mundo paranormal fuera real. Quería creer que lo era. Una parte de mí se alegra de comprobar que no me equivocaba. La otra..._ Cuando vio que se le descomponía aquel valiente rostro suyo, Darien no pudo contenerse. La rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Da miedo, lo sé._ Serena lo aceptó de buena gana y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Jamás imaginé que conocer la verdad pudiera ser tan peligroso. No veía más que elogios y Pulitzers. En ningún momento se me ocurrió mirar la otra parte._ La reacción instintiva de él fue decirle que nada bueno podía salir de conocer los secretos de la magia, que eso sólo conllevaría más peligro. —Pero tengo que saberlo. Si ahora estoy involucrada, ¿de qué me servirá enterrar la cabeza en la arena, ignorando el peligro?_ De nada. Estaba metida en aquella guerra mágica hasta su precioso cuello. La ignorancia sólo la llevaría a una muerte segura.

—Aparentemente, se trata de una guerra para combatir la opresión, pero eso es mentira. Dentro del mundo de la magia existe opresión, es cierto. Hay dos clases sociales, los Privilegiados y los Desposeídos y, aparte de aquí, en casa de Jedite, y porque la situación así lo exige, las dos clases nunca se mezclan. Simplemente no se hace desde que el Consejo los separara por razones de «seguridad» hace mucho tiempo. Eso tiene que cambiar. Es hora de que el Consejo deje de ser un órgano feudal y actualice sus leyes. Pero Diamante está utilizando esta división como excusa para provocar el caos. Al final, lo único que quiere es obtener el poder.

—Diamante desea ese libro a toda cosa. ¿Por qué cree que puede servirle de algo? Normalmente, la prioridad de los tiranos hambrientos de poder no es satisfacer sus fantasías sexuales.

Se quedó mirándolo desconcertada, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión seria. Darien se fijó en que llevaba un camisoncito blanco de encaje, cortesía de Rei o de Setsuna probablemente. Uno de los tirantes se le había bajado, dejando a la vista una piel cremosa salpicada de pecas color canela. El hecho no le pasó desapercibido a su indisciplinada libido, pero la controló como pudo. No era el momento más adecuado.

—El libro concede deseos, sexuales y de otro tipo. Se lo conoce como Diario del Caos porque, en manos de una mujer lo bastante poderosa, podría provocar el fin del mundo._ Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Una mujer? ¿No puede ser un hombre?_ Darien negó con la cabeza y se preparó para impartir una lección de historia.

—Tenías razón en lo que escribiste en tu artículo acerca de Beryl le Metalia, la hermanastra del rey Arturo. Ella creó el libro, y lo utilizó para maldecir a la gente. La teoría es que si una bruja escribe en el diario, su deseo se hace realidad. Una bruja poderosa podría hacer cosas muy graves con ese libro. Como ocurre con los poderes mágicos en general, quien haga magia con él deberá tener la capacidad y la pasión para soportar los efectos._ Serena frunció el cejo. Parecía un tanto confusa.

—Entonces, ¿concede deseos sólo cuando es una bruja quien escribe en él?

—Que yo sepa sí. Pero quizá ocurra asimismo con cualquier mujer. No sabemos nada al respecto. El diario desapareció hace quince siglos, y hace sólo unas semanas, Jedite descubrió que Tiger lo había tenido guardado todo ese tiempo.

—Quieres decir su familia, ¿no? Él no... no puede ser tan viejo.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? Por medio del diario, Beryl lo maldijo con la inmortalidad. Él se lo robó para tratar de anular la maldición, pero todos sus intentos fallaron. Hasta que conoció a Setsuna. Jedite, por su parte, siguió la pista del libro y la de Tiger cuando supo que Diamante había regresado del exilio.

—¿Qué hizo para que lo exiliaran?

—Ésta no es la primera vez que intenta hacerse con el control de la comunidad mágica por medios ilegítimos. Si nadie lo detiene, se convertirá en el opresor y probablemente inicie una contienda de terror y muerte que hará que cualquier otro dictador parezca un angelito a su lado._ Serena ahogó un grito de espanto al comprender lo que le decía.

—Intentaste advertirme que Diamante no era ningún salvador.

—No podía explicarte por qué, no podía desvelar la existencia y los secretos de la comunidad mágica a una humana. Jamás tuve intención de arrastrarte a esta peligrosa situación.

—¿Humana? Lo dices como si pertenecieras a otra especie. Aunque supongo que así es. Esos dos días que pasamos en mi cama...

—Fue mi transición de hombre a mago —admitió sin poder seguir ocultando lo evidente.

—Lo sospeché después de la discusión de ayer.

—No es algo que deseara. He pasado un montón de años rezando por que la magia me hubiera saltado, genéticamente hablando. Te pido disculpas si te hice daño durante el proceso.

—Te mostraste ansioso, pero tuviste mucho cuidado. Dime la verdad. —Desvió la vista y miró la pared—. ¿Me acosté con más de uno durante esos dos días?_ El rostro de Darien se crispó con una mueca de disgusto. Iba a tener que admitir algo muy serio, pero Serena se merecía saberlo.

—No. Jamás abusaría de tu confianza metiendo a un gemelo en tu cama.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué vi a dos hombres iguales? ¿Acaso era tu yo humano y tu yo mágico al mismo tiempo? ¿Puedes separar las dos mitades a tu antojo? ¿Qué le pasa a tu mitad humana cuando lo haces?

—No es así exactamente. Al final de la transición, se manifiesta un poder que es único de ese mago, y que ocurre independientemente de lo que él quiera. El mío es la capacidad de... bueno, de crear un doble de mí mismo.

—Asombroso. —Serena se recostó en las almohadas y se abrazó las rodillas—. No pareces muy emocionado. Aquí, la única que podría mostrarse incómoda soy yo.

—¡Pequeña descarada! Teniendo en cuenta donde trabajas y las historias que escribes, en realidad estabas mucho más preparada que yo para la aparición de la magia en tu vida. Hasta que Rei apareció en el salón de mi casa para decirme que Neflyte estaba enfermo, yo vivía en la paz de la ignorancia._ Serena frunció el cejo.

—Dices que evitaste participar en esta guerra hasta que tu hermano se puso enfermo. ¿No luchabas?

—No.

—Pero entonces, ¿te mantuviste al margen durante semanas, o meses, mientras tu gente moría en esta guerra?_ Joder, dicho así, parecía que fuera un cobarde.

—No era mi gente.

—Ahora lo son._ «Sólo de nombre.»

—Tengo una vida y un trabajo en Texas. Estoy ocupando el puesto de mi hermano dentro de la Hermandad sólo temporalmente; hasta que encontremos a Molly. Él no está en condiciones de luchar.

—¿Ha habido suerte con la búsqueda?_ La tristeza se apoderó de él. No sabía qué más podría haber hecho para localizarla, y mucho menos para evitar que en aquellos momentos vagara sola por el mundo.

—No.

—Lo siento. Sé que estás preocupado.

—Gracias. —Se levantó a su pesar—. Debería irme. ¿Crees que estarás bien? Rei y Setsuna se ocuparán de ti.

—A lo mejor pueden conseguirme un cepillo para el pelo y lo necesario para darme una ducha._ Darien sonrió con dulzura.

—No me cabe ninguna duda. Después te llevarán directamente a desayunar y te harán compañía un rato.

—Hum. La verdad es que creo que preferiría empezar a trabajar en mi próximo artículo._ Darien se quedó de piedra.

—No puedes escribir sobre lo que acabo de contarte.

—No hasta que venzáis a Diamante y todo el mundo esté a salvo —contestó ella—. Jamás haría nada que pudiera poneros en peligro a ti o a tus amigos. De hecho, quiero quedarme y ayudar. Pero estamos hablando de un material que no puedo dejar escapar._ Él negó con la cabeza.

—Jedite impedirá que publiques una sola palabra.

—Tendré cuidado. Cambiaré los nombres y los lugares, lo que haga falta. Pero todos los humanos se sienten identificados con las historias de opresión y heroísmo, aunque éstas sucedan dentro del mundo mágico. Además, divulgarlo también podría beneficiar a la comunidad mágica._ Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, en gran parte para evitar agarrarla y zarandearla e intentar meterle así un poco de sentido común en la sesera.

—De qué manera, ¿incitando al pánico? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán los humanos cuando sepan que el vecino de al lado podría ser un mago? Caza de brujas en el siglo veintiuno no es una posibilidad tan descabellada.

—Estás paranoico. Hace siglos que esa histeria colectiva quedó atrás. Me aseguraré de que no le ocurra nada malo a ninguna de estas personas.

—No puedes escribir ese artículo._ ¿Por qué demonios no le decía que se las arreglase con Jedite? ¿Por qué no dejaba que éste fuera el malo en lugar de él? Darien no estaba dentro de la comunidad mágica. ¿Por qué aquel instinto protector?

—¿No quieres que escriba la historia más importante de mi carrera? —Serena se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Una historia apasionante con la que podría demostrarles a mis padres que soy una profesional de éxito...?

—Aun en el caso de que venzamos a Diamante, contar la historia de la comunidad mágica seguirá siendo peligroso para todos. No, no quiero que lo hagas._ Ella tomó aire y se levantó; el encaje color marfil acentuaba sus curvas.

—No te corresponde a ti tomar la decisión._ Darien quería rebatírselo. Desde la transición, sus instintos respecto a Serena no lo dejaban en paz. Ver lo apasionada que era despertaba su libido. Doblegar su terca resistencia despertaba sus ganas de reclamarla como suya y hacer, en efecto, de aquello_ su_ decisión.

Serena pasó junto a él, que la agarró de un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Su miembro se irguió automáticamente al tenerla tan cerca. No debería verse tan afectado en tan poco tiempo. Había tenido sexo suficiente para unos cuantos días. Sin embargo, pensar en cómo ella se le entregaría le provocó una intensa ola de calor que le bajó directo a la entrepierna. El deseo le nubló la mente hasta que no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en poseerla por completo. Nick, Jedite y los demás podían esperar.

Darien la empujó hacia la cama y Serena ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando se echó encima de ella y le colocó el pene entre los muslos. Maldición, los dos llevaban demasiada ropa encima. Él, vaqueros; ella, un camisoncito transparente. Pero aquello tenía fácil solución. Darien le levantó la prenda y la miró a los ojos celestes y desafiantes, descendió después por sus entreabiertos labios de fresa que ejercían sobre él una atracción irresistible, como un canto de sirena. Parecían tan dulces, tan carnosos y perfectos, y en un segundo podían ser suyos.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero entonces titubeó. Sabía, estaba totalmente seguro de que Serena era su compañera. Si sus labios se unían, las palabras de la unión saldrían solas. Por mucho que su instinto le gritara que lo hiciera, seguir adelante significaría atarla a él, a la magia y a aquel lugar para siempre, vincularla a un destino que el propio Darien no quería. Y además la pondría en una situación todavía más peligrosa. Con una furiosa imprecación, se apartó de ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, sin mirarla. Respiraba con dificultad. Todos sus músculos y nervios lo empujaban a besarla, a pronunciar los votos y completar el ritual, pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo.

—¿De qué ha ido eso? —Serena se sentó y se puso detrás de él, derritiéndolo con su cercanía y su aroma a excitación y peligro.

—Debería estar ya entrenando con los demás.

—Me das órdenes. —La emoción hizo que las palabras se le atascaran en la garganta—. Me empujas a la cama para hacer que cambiemos de tema y después te niegas a besarme, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa._ Darien se volvió bruscamente y se encontró con su rostro serio y su aspecto absolutamente tentador demasiado cerca. Se separó un poco para poner mayor distancia entre los dos.

—Serena, cuanto más tiempo estoy contigo, más peligroso es para ambos.

—Eso no te impidió pasar dos días enteros en mi cama._ Darien vaciló. Estaba muy dolida. Normalmente, ella no solía mostrar sus debilidades, pero lo estaba haciendo, y él no sabía qué decirle para devolverle la sonrisa.

—Magos y brujas necesitan grandes cantidades de sexo durante la transición. Sin ello, morirían._ El dolor pareció agudizarse.

—¿Así que te daba lo mismo con quien fuera? ¿O tal vez te vino bien que fuera yo porque, casualmente, tenía en mi poder ese libro que tanto deseabas conseguir?_ Darien la agarró por los hombros.

—Te deseaba a ti. Sólo a ti. Nick insistió en traerme a otra mujer para que me ayudara en el proceso y yo me negué. Nos vino bien que tuvieras el libro, pero aunque no lo hubieras tenido, habría insistido en pasar la transición contigo. No soy un cabrón sin sentimientos. Me importas. Pero sería una insensatez tener una relación contigo ahora si queremos seguir vivos.

—¡Y una mierda! Excusas. Todas las veces que hemos tenido sexo has dejado entrever que era algo que iba en contra del sentido común. Me ofrecí a ti y me rechazaste. A la mañana siguiente de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, te faltó tiempo para largarte de mi casa. La noche en que lo hicimos sobre la mesa de la cocina, fui yo la que te lo pidió. Después te sobrevino la transición y resultó que yo era la mujer que tenías más a mano. En todo este tiempo te importó más impedir que escribiera el artículo que hacerme el amor._ Darien se quedó boquiabierto.

—Estás loca. Te deseo tanto que no puedo respirar, tanto que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en ti, tanto que moriría por tocarte. Pero no quiero cargar con tu muerte sobre mi conciencia. No quiero que sufras cuando me vaya._ «No quiero terminar como mi hermano.»

—¿Cuando te vayas? —Serena parpadeó varias veces, pensando en lo que eso significaba mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Él quiso tranquilizarla, pero de nada serviría. —¿Piensas volver a Dallas cuando tu hermano se ponga bien?

—Sí.

—¿Solo?_ Decirlo en voz alta les haría demasiado daño a los dos, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —Lo que nos deja igual que antes —dijo envarada, tirando distraídamente de un hilo suelto del cubrecamas.

—Es lo mejor —contestó Darien, deseando que Serena lo comprendiera. Cuanto antes pudiera ella irse de allí de forma segura, antes podría él retomar su vida y dejar atrás la magia. Los dos podrían tener, si no una existencia feliz, al menos una en la que no tuvieran que estar mirando constantemente por encima del hombro.

—Eres un cobarde.

El insulto le sentó como una bofetada. Serena no comprendía cuánto miedo le daba que ambos se unieran mágicamente y cuánto odiaba la magia. A ella no le había pasado que jugando alegremente con su hermano pequeño y que, por culpa de un error de cálculo en la formulación de un conjuro, éste muriese de repente. No podía ni imaginar la devastación que podía causar aquella guerra, no tenía la creciente certeza de que, si se unían, se convertiría en objetivo de Diamante. Para él era evidente que si no encontraba una manera de escapar de aquella confrontación, la magia no sólo transformaría su vida, sino que la arruinaría, y también la de Serena. Pero más explicaciones sólo servirían para prolongar lo inevitable y no cambiarían nada.

—Lamento que pienses eso —dijo, y se recompuso la ropa y se calzó las zapatillas.

—Por primera vez en mi vida empezaba a creer que podría enamorarme de un hombre que me comprendía y no pensaba que mis teorías fueran absurdas. Que me apoyaba. Ni siquiera mis padres lo han hecho —contestó Serena con un hilo de voz en el que resonaba un dolor que a Darien se le clavaba directamente en el pecho—. Ya que vas a pisotear todas mis esperanzas, al menos explícame por qué._ ¿Amor? ¿Serena podía enamorarse de él? ¡Joder! Aquello era una sorpresa. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Pero ¿acaso no podría decirse lo mismo de sí mismo? Si se paraba a considerar la situación, ¿acaso no se estaba enamorando perdidamente de la testaruda, valiente, inteligente y leal periodista?

—Me están esperando para entrenar. —Retrocedió en dirección a la puerta—. No me creerás, pero jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Y dicho eso, miró a Serena una vez más, su dulce y deliciosa Serena entre las sábanas revueltas de la cama. Entonces, antes de hacer algo que más tarde lamentaría, se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.


	14. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

**L**legó la noche y con ella la hora de cenar. Jedite, Zoycite y Nick aparecieron sudorosos y agotados después de una dura jornada entrenando y una tarde más de infructuosa búsqueda. Tiger, el responsable de que les dolieran todos los músculos, casi devoró su peso en comida tan tranquilo, como si todo un día de extenuante ejercicio físico no hubiera hecho mella en él. Serena no alcanzaba a comprender cómo alguien podía comer tanto. Tampoco le pasaron inadvertidas las ardientes miradas que de vez en cuando lanzaba a su compañera, Setsuna. Nadie más les hacía caso, en especial Darien.

Estaba sentado junto a Serena, evitando cuidadosamente rozarla o mirarla, en completo silencio. Después de todo un día haciéndole compañía a Berjerite e intentando bajarle la temperatura, sorteando las mil y una preguntas de Kalaberite en la breve conversación telefónica que había mantenido con ella, apuntando ideas para su próximo artículo sobre la comunidad mágica y tratando de no hacer caso a su corazón hecho pedazos, la distancia que Darien se empeñaba en poner entre ambos, le dolía más que nunca.

Era posible que en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, trabajando, peleando contra los anarki o compartiendo caricias, hubiera llegado a sentir algo por ella, pero no lo suficiente como para cruzar el abismo que existía entre los dos. Darien quería abandonar el mundo que Serena llevaba persiguiendo toda su vida. Sentía odio hacia la magia, y si llegara a descubrir que había utilizado el libro para atraerlo a su cama, la odiaría a ella también.

—¿Algún cambio en Berjerite? —preguntó Jedite, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Serena negó con la cabeza al tiempo que jugueteaba desganada con la tierna carne de su plato. El sentimiento de culpa y el corazón dolorido le quitaban el hambre a cualquiera.

—No._ Suponía que tendría que estarle agradecida a Zafiro por no haber acabado con la vida de su amiga. No sabía si en el hechizo lanzado contra ella estaba previsto que no muriese a causa de las heridas o si eran sus esfuerzos por bajarle la temperatura con compresas frías lo que la mantenía con vida. Fuera lo que fuese, afortunadamente, Berjerite resistía. Jedite se volvió hacia su hermana.

—¿Has llamado a Andrew, el curandero? Él tiene más experiencia que la tía Michiru. Atendió a Tiger hace unas semanas._ La bruja miró a Zoycite antes de contestarle a su hermano.

—Sí, ha estado aquí. Dice que nunca ha visto una cosa igual. No puede hacer nada, pero sugiere que probemos con el hechizo _helbresele._

—Estaría muy bien utilizar un hechizo sanador, pero hasta que Zafiro vuelva en sí y nos dé su beneplácito, no es posible hacerlo._ Lo cual no era precisamente esperanzador. Serena no comprendía exactamente en qué consistía el hechizo, pero aunque Zafiro estuviera consciente, no creía que éste accediera a ayudar a Berjerite. Rei se volvió hacia Darien.

—También entró a ver a Neflyte.

—Lo sé. Hablé con Andrew antes de que se fuera —dijo él. Por su tono, Serena se preguntó si su hermano habría empeorado.

—¿Te dijo que deberíamos intentar trasladarlo a su casa, que estar en un lugar más familiar podría mejorar su estado?

—Sí. Me ocuparé de arreglarla en los próximos días. Después del rapto, quedó hecha un desastre. Molly se defendió denodadamente. Me lo llevaré en cuanto todo esté listo.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Rei.

—Yo también puedo echar una mano —se ofreció Serena.

—No —la atajó Darien con una voz seca como un chasquido—. Pero gracias._ Que rechazara su ayuda de forma tan rauda y contundente le dolió. Darien se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró: —No quiero que te veas más involucrada de lo estrictamente necesario. Deja que te proteja._ ¿De verdad quería protegerla o sólo se lo decía para suavizar el golpe? ¿Qué peligro podía haber en limpiar y acondicionar una casa?

Serena sospechaba que, sencillamente, él no quería que estuviera allí. ¿Y si la ternura que le había demostrado había sido sólo una ilusión creada por el diario mágico? Después de todo, convertía en realidad los deseos, y ella había escrito sus fantasías en sus páginas. Lo que habían compartido había sido más que sexo. Al menos para Serena. Y ahora que el hechizo se había evaporado, parecía haber sucedido lo mismo con los sentimientos de Darien. Por una parte, deseó no haber visto el dichoso libro, pero de no haberlo tenido, él jamás se habría permitido perder el control ni se habría acostado con ella.

Era cierto lo que le decía de que tenía un buen montón de frentes abiertos, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, Serena temía que, simplemente, sólo la quisiera para echar un polvo, y la única culpable de eso era ella. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en su artículo. Cuando aquella difícil situación pasara, podría publicarlo sin peligro. Con un buen trabajo de edición que maquillara la existencia de la comunidad mágica, sería la sensación del mundo de la prensa. Pero en esos momentos, su antigua vida se le antojaba a años luz de distancia. Apartó el plato.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Seiya? —preguntó Nick, más por cambiar de tema que por otra cosa. El mago había vuelto a desaparecer la noche anterior.

—No. He intentado localizarlo varias veces para ultimar los detalles de nuestro... —Jedite dejó las palabras en suspenso y miró a Serena. Entonces apretó los labios—. No ha contestado a mis llamadas._ Lo que quiera que hubiera estado a punto de decir debía de ser secreto. Comprendía que el mago no confiara en ella, pero estaba decidida a no escribir ni una palabra que pudiera ponerlos en peligro. Se lo había dejado bien claro a Kalaberite. Sin embargo, ellos no tenían motivos para confiar en ella. De repente, se oyeron una serie de gorjeos y gongs. Jedite se puso tenso y aguzó el oído. Cuando se apagó la última nota, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Serena. Rei parecía perpleja, pero se lo explicó.

—Es una tarjeta de visita mágica. Cuando queremos que nos dejen entrar en casa de alguien, enviamos tarjetas sonoras como gesto de educación.

—¿Cada persona tiene su sonido particular?

—Algo parecido.

—¿Sabéis a quién pertenece el que ha sonado?

—Escuchadme todos —dijo Jedite desde la puerta del comedor—: Os presento a Malaquite Thunder.

El señor Thunder era, en una palabra, un bombón. Tenía el pelo rubio plateado y brillante, liso y largo hasta los homrbos, como si fueran a hacerle un reportaje fotográfico, facciones duras, la mandíbula recia y la piel atezada de un hombre que trabaja al aire libre. Pero en cambio sus ojos grises parecían desprovistos de vida. Levantó la palma de la mano a modo de saludo sin mirar a nadie directamente y a continuación se volvió hacia Jedite. Estaba claro que no era una visita de cortesía.

—Siéntate. —El anfitrión indicó un sitio libre a la mesa—. ¿Tienes hambre?_ El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—He venido a hablar. Quiero respuestas.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a tu familia?_ El recién llegado negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

—He oído rumores de que Diamante ha regresado._ Serena frunció el cejo. ¿Rumores? Pues claro que había regresado. ¿Cómo era que no lo sabía? Jedite se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—¿Le has preguntado a tu abuelo?_ Malaquite le devolvió una mirada llena de desprecio.

—¿Crees que habría venido aquí si hubiera obtenido alguna respuesta?

—Oficialmente, como miembro del Consejo, no tengo libertad para...

—¡Al demonio con el Consejo! —lo atajó Malaquite—. ¿Quién mató a Mina Aino?_ Jedite carraspeó y luego suspiró seguidamente. Serena tenía la impresión de que trataba de ganar tiempo.

—Aún no lo sabemos seguro...

—¡La verdad, maldito seas! —cortó Malaquite de nuevo, tan fuera de sí que parecía que le fueran a estallar las venas. Se había puesto rojo y sus ojos echaban chispas—. ¿Lo hizo Diamante?

—Corre el rumor de que algunos fanáticos inconformistas de los anarki intentan provocar el caos.

—¡He oído que han atacado a otras personas! —exclamó Thunder—. La gente afirma haber visto a Diamante. Yo vi el cuerpo de Mina —añadió, atragantándose con el nombre. A Serena le dio pena. Su angustia era palpable. Y se lo veía como con ganas de morir. Sí, Malaquite Thunder moriría satisfecho, pero sólo después de vengar la muerte de esa tal Mina. —¡Dime la puta verdad! —exigió entonces Malaquite.

La noticia del regreso de Diamante debía de estar corriendo como la pólvora entre la comunidad mágica. Quizá aquel hombre había vivido en una burbuja hasta entonces. Serena vio la confusión y la desesperación en su rostro y cómo apretaba los puños, tratando de contener la ira. La tensión vibraba en el aire y no cabía la menor duda de que estaba a punto de estallar.

—Sabes que no me está permitido hablar de asuntos del Consejo —contestó Jedite finalmente.

—No me jodas —dijo el otro—. Yo amaba a Mina. Iba a ser mi compañera cuando completara la transición, el año próximo. Si ese seguidor de Satán la violó hasta matarla, entonces, cuanto más dolorosa sea su muerte, mejor._ Serena contuvo el aliento. Zoycite maldijo por lo bajo. Nick miró a Jedite, que parecía estar esperando el momento o la palabra justa para intervenir. ¿Es que nadie iba a hablarle a aquel hombre destrozado por el dolor de la existencia de la Hermandad? —¡Maldita sea! ¿Es cierto que has creado un ejército clandestino? Corre el rumor de que sí. Estuve con la familia Pullman después de que la atacaran. Uno de sus vecinos cree que podrías estar reuniendo soldados para combatir a Diamante y delante de las narices del Consejo. —Se levantó y añadió con voz gutural—: Si estás peleando contra él, yo quiero ayudar.

—No son más que rumores —contestó Jedite sin mucha convicción. Serena se quedó boquiabierta, pero en seguida cerró la boca. ¿Por qué mentía? Malaquite sonrió con desdén.

—Sólo en una situación de extrema gravedad, un Desposeído como Storm estaría cenando a la misma mesa que uno de los Privilegiados de más alto rango. Sólo falta tu amigo Neflyte Chiba para completar el cuadro. ¿Dónde está?_ Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de los presentes. Serena se mordió el labio. ¿Es que nadie veía lo angustiado que estaba Malaquite Thunder? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaban? Su pérdida le producía una gran compasión. ¿Cómo podían negarle algo tan sencillo como la verdad? Además, si tan escuetas eran las posibilidades de éxito de Jedite, Darien y los otros, ¿por qué no aceptaban la ayuda de un soldado más en sus filas?

—Neflyte está herido —dijo finalmente Serena. Todas las cabezas se volvieron bruscamente hacia ella, empezando por la de Malaquite Thunder, que la miró fijamente hasta que la hizo sentir azorada. «Tal vez no debería haber dicho nada.»

—¿Se han unido para pelear contra Diamante, humana?_ Ella frunció el cejo. ¿Cómo sabía él que era humana? Aunque tampoco era que tuviera demasiada importancia. En lugar de hacerse más preguntas, buscó con los ojos la mirada de Jedite y le preguntó en silencio por qué no quería que Malaquite Thunder supiera la verdad. Al final, el mago suspiró y dijo:

—Está bien. Extraoficialmente, sí. Hemos formado un grupo, la Hermandad del Caos, con el fin de proteger el Diario del Caos y combatir a los anarki y a Diamante, que ha regresado del exilio. Pero como se te ocurra irle a tu abuelo con la historia de la Hermandad, lo negaré todo ante él y el resto del Consejo mientras viva.

—¿Por qué querría perjudicar a un grupo que puede ayudarme a vengar a Mina y evitar que esta tragedia se repita en el seno de otras familias? Me alivia poder hacer algo. Sé que el Consejo no hará nada para enfrentarse a Diamante. Seguirán negando la realidad, a pesar de que por ahí corran noticias como ésta._ Thunder sacó un recorte de periódico del bolsillo. Serena lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Era el artículo que ella había escrito sobre la batalla en el túnel. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Has leído mi artículo? —Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que pudiera contenerse.

—Este y los otros de la serie. —Malaquite Thunder cruzó la habitación y, agarrándola por los hombros, la levantó de la silla—. ¿Tú eres la que ha escrito esto? ¿Qué más sabes?_ De repente, Darien se interpuso entre ellos.

—Aparta las manos de mi... de ella._ El otro lo miró con desdén.

—Eres un Chiba, está claro.

—Darien, el hermano pequeño de Neflyte.

—No dejaré de hacer preguntas hasta que alguien me dé la información que busco —amenazó Malaquite sin soltar a Serena—. Ella, por lo menos, dice algo._ La mirada asesina que le echó a Jedite dejó a Serena helada. Aquel hombre hablaba totalmente en serio.

—Ya te ha dicho todo lo que sabe —dijo Jedite arrastrando las palabras con aparente despreocupación, pero Serena percibió la tensión en sus hombros y el rictus ligeramente crispado de su boca.

—Dejad que me una a vosotros._ Darien volvió a hablar:

—Suéltala y piérdete. Esto no consiste en venir aquí y agitar la varita._ Malaquite enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Está bien, de perdidos, al río —gruñó Jedite—. Diamante está reclutando anarki para su ejército entre soldados humanos a los que después despoja de su alma. Estos no tienen poderes mágicos y parecen inmunes a la magia, así que la única forma de vencerlos es utilizando las técnicas de combate de los humanos. ¿Alguna vez le has pegado a un hombre? ¿Disparado una arma? ¿Partido a una persona en dos con una espada?_ El furioso visitante miró a su alrededor como si estuviera evaluando si los presentes sabrían hacer todo aquello. Finalmente, soltó a Serena.

—Aprenderé._ Jedite hizo una pausa y terminó por negar con la cabeza.

—No. No puedo correr ese riesgo.

—Hace sólo unas semanas, pocos de nosotros sabíamos hacer esas cosas —terció Nick.

—Podría enseñar a este cretino en poco tiempo, siempre y cuando aprenda a dominar su genio —intervino Tiger—. Un guerrero que se deja llevar por las emociones pelea con torpeza.

—Me controlaré. Pero... dejadme pelear, joder. —Malaquite se agarró al borde de una de las sillas con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Si dejo que luches con nosotros y te matan, tu abuelo hará todo lo posible porque me aparten del Consejo y me corten la cabeza. No.

—Necesitas más efectivos —adujo Darien—. Yo no tengo intención de quedarme y Neflyte... —Dejó las palabras en el aire y se encogió de hombros con tristeza—. Puede que no sea capaz de luchar nunca más. Seiya viene y va.

—¿Seiya Kou? —preguntó Malaquite con incredulidad—. Su familia siempre ha estado a favor de Diamante. ¿No está también él de su parte?_ Jedite no respondió. En vez de eso, se volvió hacia Darien.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar exactamente?

—Diamante está engrosando las filas de su ejército con todos esos soldados que rapta. Tú ahora tienes un mago dispuesto a luchar voluntariamente. Dejaste que todos los demás se unieran a la causa con la única condición de que comprendieran que su seguridad dependía exclusivamente de ellos. ¿Por qué cambiar las reglas con él? —señaló a Malaquite—. Lo necesitamos y él quiere unirse a nosotros. No es que andemos sobrados de efectivos._ Serena hizo una mueca de resignación. Era la pura verdad.

—En caso de que me ocurra algo, te eximo de toda responsabilidad —le aseguró Malaquite.

—Tu familia no dirá lo mismo.

—Quema mi cuerpo entonces. Pensarán que he desaparecido. El gran Jedite Dark encontrará el modo de proteger su preciada reputación, estoy seguro. Pero no me excluyas sólo porque tienes miedo de un viejo como mi abuelo._ Esas palabras habían sido un error. La animosidad podía cortar el aire. Tiger se puso súbitamente en pie y echó mano a la espada que siempre llevaba a la cintura.

—¿Has traído tu varita?_ Malaquite lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Nunca salgo sin ella._ Con un escueto asentimiento de cabeza que hizo que su larga mata de pelo le rozara los hombros, Tiger dijo:

—Entonces acompáñanos. Yo evaluaré tus capacidades para la lucha y Jedite hará lo propio con tus habilidades con la varita. Si sirves, tal vez dejemos que te unas a nosotros. ¿Jedite?_ El rostro de éste revelaba que no le gustaba que lo acorralaran, pero veía la lógica del razonamiento.

—De acuerdo. Si eres hábil con la varita y demuestras tener aptitudes para el combate humano, consideraré la posibilidad._ Malaquite asintió ansioso. Jedite miró a Tiger con hostilidad pero lo siguió. Un momento después, la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Nick se levantó y fue detrás. A continuación, Zoycite hizo lo mismo. Y luego Setsuna y Rei.

De repente, Darien y Serena se habían quedado solos. Ella se levantó y se dirigió también hacia la puerta, pero él la sujetó del brazo. Serena se volvió airada. Estaba segura de que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir le daría para una buena historia.

—Quiero ver lo que pasa.

—Y yo no quiero que te involucres aún más._ Siempre había sido una mujer independiente y eso no cambiaría nunca. Por otra parte, aquella historia, además de poder encumbrarla, también era una información que le gustaría que la gente conociera.

—A diferencia de ti, yo no pienso enterrar la cabeza en la arena._ Serena se soltó de un tirón y se dio media vuelta, pero Darien la agarró de nuevo.

—¿Y eso qué demonios quiere decir?

—Esta gente te necesita y tú pretendes darles la espalda porque piensas que ésta no es tu guerra. No sabía que los marines se asustaran tan fácilmente._ Él entornó los ojos.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? No me da miedo luchar. Si he sobrevivido a dos misiones en Iraq, puedo sobrevivir a esto, te lo aseguro.

—Pues explícame por qué no quieres luchar con los tuyos._ Darien aflojó la mano y se dio la vuelta.

—Con dieciocho años, abandoné Inglaterra y a todos los seres mágicos que conocía. Esto de pelear con una varita no es normal.

—¿Normal? Ya has experimentado la transición. Eso no lo puedes cambiar. Lo que son capaces de hacer los seres mágicos es extraordinario. Los humanos matarían por tener vuestras habilidades. ¿Un don como el tuyo puede ayudar a acabar con un maníaco y tú quieres dejarlo todo y dar media vuelta?_ Darien se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios en una delgada línea de rabia contenida.

—¿Por qué no quisiste seguir los pasos de tus padres y unirte a la comunidad académica?_ Serena vaciló un instante antes de contestar:

—Porque no iba contigo.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó él, alzando las manos con impotencia.

Para que ella formara parte del aburrido y pretencioso mundo académico tendrían que llevarla a rastras, y aun así sería imposible. Una pieza cuadrada no encajaba en un agujero redondo. Pero lo de Darien no era una carrera profesional. ¡Aquello era su herencia familiar! Notaba que su reticencia era muy profunda. No estaba siendo totalmente sincero. ¿Cómo podía decirle que le importaba y no ser sincero? Le había demostrado que se sentía responsable de ella, pero su rechazo a contarle toda la verdad era prueba de que no la amaba. Y eso dolía.

—Te necesitan —insistió Serena en voz baja. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitan a alguien que esté verdaderamente implicado en la causa. Ése no soy yo.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? —Debería dejar de intentar convencerlo de que a ella podía contárselo todo, pero no perdía la esperanza. Darien se replegó.

—No quiero hablar de ello._ No le tenía confianza para contarle la verdadera historia ni sus secretos. Ni para entregarle su corazón. Y tampoco le importaba lo bastante como para intentarlo. Sólo ella tenía la culpa. Maldijo haber seguido el impulso que la había llevado a escribir en el libro.

—No puedo obligarte. Es sólo que... Jedite y los otros no sobrevivirán sin magos capaces a su lado.

Darien cerró los ojos, y Serena casi lamentó haberlo dicho; casi. Pero no podía soslayar la verdad. Aunque él no quisiera oírlo, su lugar estaba allí. Tenía poderes mágicos. La enfermedad de su hermano y la violación de su cuñada le daban razones de peso para luchar. Ella casi no conocía a Molly y nunca había visto a Neflyte, pero sentía lástima de ambos. Y puesto que aquellos magos habían tratado de ayudar a Berjerite, decidió que ella también ayudaría de todas las formas posibles. Darien se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.

—En cuanto empiece a correrse la voz, aparecerán más como Malaquite._ Eso esperaba Serena.

—¿Por qué la gente desconoce la existencia de la Hermandad? —preguntó entonces—. Comprendo que Jedite quiera guardar el secreto para que no llegue a oídos del Consejo y así poder trabajar sin obstrucciones, pero Malaquite ha venido porque ha oído rumores del regreso de Diamante. Y de los ataques a algunas familias. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_ Darien se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Jedite pertenece al Consejo que gobierna a la comunidad mágica, formado por siete miembros. El abuelo de Malaquite Thunder es uno de ellos. Jedite ha estado intentando convencerlos de la necesidad de advertir a la comunidad del regreso de Diamante, pero el resto de sus miembros son unos capullos que prefieren fingir que los problemas no existen. Jedite es partidario de enviar transcomunicados, una especie de retransmisión televisiva para la que se emplean espejos mágicos, a falta de una descripción más exacta. Se crearon para casos de emergencia.

—¿Y el Consejo se niega? —Serena estaba boquiabierta.

—No lo consideran una emergencia. Los hay que piensan que el «problema» es obra de unos bromistas que sólo quieren asustar a la gente.

—Pero ¡eso es una locura! Si hubieran visto el estado en que quedó Molly... La primera vez que la vi, la pobre apenas podía hilvanar las frases. Y esa tal Mina. Diamante la mató. ¡A mí no me parece que sea una broma!

—El Consejo se niega a ceder a pesar de que el padre de Mina Aino es uno de sus miembros. Jedite dice que son demasiado tradicionalistas. Yo creo que tienen miedo.

—La comunidad mágica debería saberlo. ¡Esto es censura! Y la situación es demasiado peligrosa como para que la gente no esté advertida del peligro que corren. Quiero hablar con Jedite. —Su primer objetivo coincidía con lo que a ella mejor se le daba hacer—. Todos deben saber que Diamante ha vuelto para que puedan protegerse._ Darien frunció el cejo.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar con Jedite?

—Nunca he hecho un... ¿cómo has dicho que se llamaban? Un transcomunicado. Pero soy periodista. En una emergencia, no hace falta poseer magia, basta con saber comunicar._ Él se inclinó sobre ella, mirándola serio.

—¿Quieres hacer un transcomunicado a toda la comunidad mágica?

—Es la única forma en que puedo ayudar. Jamás aprenderé a luchar ni seré capaz de usar una varita, pero te aseguro que sé informar a la gente._ Darien sabía que se había quedado con la boca abierta. ¿Se hacía idea Serena del peligro que corría si se le ocurría hacer el transcomunicado? Sería como llevar una diana pintada en la espalda. Toda la comunidad sabría quién era. Diamante el primero. Si nadie se defendía de sus ataques era porque los pillaba desprevenidos, y querría verla muerta por arruinarle el efecto sorpresa. Darien no podía evitar admirarla por su coraje, pero...

—Rotundamente no.

—No te corresponde a ti tomar la decisión, Darien. Regresarás a Dallas solo, ¿recuerdas?_ Pasó junto a su lado y salió al vestíbulo. Se dirigía a la puerta trasera, a reunirse con los demás para hundirse más en aquel cenagal. Él pensó que le había fallado a Neflyte al no encontrar a Molly. Le había fallado a Molly al dejar que se le escapara de entre las manos. No le fallaría también a Serena dejando que se pusiera en peligro. Aunque no pudiera unirse a ella, imaginarla muerta era más de lo que podía soportar. Salió al vestíbulo y la agarró de un brazo.

—No puedes hacerlo. El hecho de que yo no quiera quedarme no significa ni por asomo que no me importes.

—No, el hecho de que no quieras contarme la verdadera razón por la que deseas evitar la magia a toda costa es lo que me demuestra que no te importo._ Aquella mujer era muy, pero que muy lista. Demasiado. La agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No quiero que te lastimen o algo peor.

—Puede que a ti no te moleste retirarte, pero a mí sí. Puedo ayudar. No puedo hacer nada por Berjerite, pero sí puedo intentar asegurarme de que nadie más sufra su mismo destino. O el de Molly. Dado que tú y yo hemos terminado y no tienes intención de quedarte y luchar contra Diamante, no tenemos ya nada que decirnos.

Darien sintió que en la garganta se le hacía un nudo de aprensión del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Serena sólo llevaba allí unos pocos días y todavía no comprendía el verdadero alcance del peligro. Tenía que detenerla. Pensar que Diamante pudiera lastimarla de algún modo era tan insoportablemente doloroso que casi le fallaron las piernas.

—¡No vas a hacer nada de eso!

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, con aquellos agudos ojos llenos de un penetrante fuego. El pelo rubio le enmarcaba el rostro y le caía por los hombros, formando ondas hasta media espalda. Incluso cuando se enfadaba, estaba preciosa. Darien no podía permitir que convenciera a Jedite para hacer el transcomunicado. Sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Impulsado por una furia protectora, se le acercó y la cogió en brazos, para, acto seguido, dirigirse a la habitación más cercana: la biblioteca. Serena se retorció y forcejeó, frustrada.

—¡Bájame ahora mismo, maldito seas!_ Darien sintió como si lo recorriera un rayo cuando ella se retorció contra él. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba, tenían que hablar. Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, joder. La dejó caer en el mullido sofá de Jedite, desde donde lo miró echando chispas por los ojos. El deseo más ardiente chisporroteaba en las venas de Darien. Todo su ser se puso en tensión mientras trataba de no hacer caso de su instinto.

—Voy a ser muy claro, Serena. No vas a hacer ese transcomunicado._ Ella se mofó de él.

—Soy una mujer adulta que toma sus propias decisiones. Además, ¿cómo piensas detenerme cuando no estés aquí?_ La provocación le sentó como si lo golpearan con un martillo. Tenía razón. Si lograba encontrar a Molly y que con ello Neflyte se curara, se iría y Serena haría lo que le viniera en gana. «Ni soñarlo.»

—No me iré a ninguna parte hasta que no te des cuenta de que eso es una locura. De hecho, pienso permanecer todo el tiempo muy cerca de ti._ Ella enarcó una ceja.

—No, vete._ El hecho de que lo echara despertó su instinto de protección hacia su compañera. Su cerebro registró los signos humanos de que estaba excitada: el aroma a melocotón, los pezones erizados, el ardor que brillaba en sus ojos. Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Me quedaré tan cerca que sentirás mi aliento en la nuca. Constantemente._ Serena se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada.

—No necesito niñera.

—No, necesitas un guardián. Y ése soy yo._ Ahogando un grito de indignación, ella comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo, tratando de liberarse, hasta que consiguió inflamar los nervios ya chisporroteantes de Darien. —¡Basta! —exclamó éste, inmovilizándola por las caderas.

—Inténtalo._ Su jactancia le llegó directa al alma. Una ola de fuego lo incendió por dentro y el instinto se apoderó de la lógica. «Mía. Tengo que hacerla mía. Ahora mismo.»

Con la respiración jadeante, se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros. La tentación de aquellos labios rojos estaba justo a su alcance, y la apremiante necesidad de probar su sabor por primera vez estuvo a punto de consumirlo. «Sólo una vez...» Pero un beso sería el primer clavo de su ataúd. «¿Tan grave sería?», decía una irritante vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si se unían, ella hacía el transcomunicado y después la perdía? Se convertiría en una copia de su hermano. Serena estaba tan decidida a acabar con un ser malvado al que no conocía en absoluto, que acabaría muriendo.

Pensarlo hizo que Darien la aferrara con más fuerza, como si quisiera absorberla por completo y protegerla dentro de su propio ser. Su cuerpo se estremecía como si se hubiera electrocutado. Era tan cálida, tan vital y femenina, y él anhelaba hacerle el amor con una desesperación que rayaba en la locura. Depositó un reguero de besos a lo largo de su mejilla y hasta se atrevió a rozarle la comisura de la boca. Su dulce aroma era arrebatador. Se sujetó al borde del sofá con una mano, mientras con la otra la agarraba por la cadera, conteniendo a duras penas el deseo de devorarla entera. Decidido a buscar una distracción para ambos, dibujó un sendero descendente de besos a lo largo de su garganta hasta llegar a la tersa piel de sus senos, que subían y bajaban rápidamente.

—Darien, esto es una locura. Deberíamos hablar. —Palabras sensatas, pero pronunciadas con un hilo de voz entrecortada.

—Ya hemos hablado._ Le apartó un poco la camiseta e inspiró profundamente. Desde la transición, se le había agudizado el sentido del olfato. Aunque sabía que se había duchado desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor, captó su propio aroma en ella, y eso casi lo volvió loco de deseo. Piel. Necesitaba explorar su piel con las manos y la lengua.

—Pero..._ Buscó el broche del sujetador y tiró de él, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Serena gimió cuando empezó a chuparle un pezón y Darien sonrió, satisfecho. No podía negarle que lo deseaba. Su respiración entrecortada, el pulso acelerado, su delicioso aroma, las uñas clavadas en sus hombros, señales indiscutibles todas ellas. —¿Cómo te cuesta tan poco convertirme en una muñeca gimiente, maldito seas? —susurró Serena.

—Tú haces lo mismo conmigo.

Y dicho esto, se quitó la camiseta de un tirón y después le sacó la de ella por la cabeza. Menos mal que llevaba una falda de vuelo, que se podía levantar fácilmente. Las bragas no presentaron resistencia a sus insistentes manos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía los dedos enterrados entre sus húmedos pliegues y ya contaba los segundos para poder remplazarlos con su pene.

La sensación que le provocaba estar con ella y tocar sus hinchados pezones rosados, la forma en que Serena le hundía los dedos en el pelo y lo miraba como si sus caricias lo significaran todo para ella. Movió los dedos en su interior en busca del clítoris, que empezó a acariciarle. Ella ahogó un grito al notar cómo el placer iba escalando posiciones.

Darien sacó los dedos y rozó la punta de su húmedo clítoris con delicadeza, un toque suave y enloquecedor que la hizo gemir y pronunciar su nombre. Le encantaba tenerla así, le encantaba que lo necesitara con avidez. Igual que él a ella. Él se desabrochó el botón y se bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros, se los quitó y, seguidamente, le separó los muslos.

—Darien, espera —dijo Serena entre jadeos—. No hemos solucionado el asunto todavía.

—¿De verdad quieres parar? —Como le dijera que sí, lo haría polvo, pero se levantaría y se iría.

El tiempo se detuvo, ella titubeó. Transcurrieron varios segundos más en silencio. Allí tenía la respuesta. No podía culparla. Él le acarició la mejilla y la ceja con el pulgar, y seguidamente hizo ademán de levantarse. Pero Serena lo retuvo.

—Probablemente me arrepienta de esto luego, pero quédate._ Darien sonrió. Aun cuando su sentido común le gritaba que estaba jugando con fuego, la parte temeraria de su persona estaba ansiosa por quemarse. Entonces la rodeó con los brazos y le levantó las caderas. Se detuvo un momento para rendir pleitesía con la boca a un pecho y después al otro. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas, instándolo a colocarse más arriba y penetrarla. No tuvo que insistir.

—¿Todavía estás dolorida? —La había notado algo inflamada al acariciarla.

—Un poco, pero no lo bastante como para detenerte.

Decidido a ser delicado, empujó con suavidad. Debajo de él, Serena se puso tensa y Darien salió lentamente. Cuando ella se relajó por completo, empujó de nuevo, un poco más hondo, y volvió a retirarse cuando la oyó quejarse de dolor. Entrar, salir. Así transcurrieron varios segundos que se convirtieron en minutos y todavía no había conseguido penetrarla por completo. Estaba a punto de enloquecer al notar la húmeda fricción y la mezcla de olores.

Por fin, se hundió hasta el fondo. Estar dentro de Serena era como estar en el Cielo, y tenía la intención de disfrutar de ella lo máximo que le fuera posible mientras fuera suya. Serena lo besó en la mejilla, la garganta y el cuello mientras él acercaba la cara al fragante cuello de ella y la embestía con delicadeza. Gimió. Algo desconocido y muy intenso estaba sucediendo. Inspiró profundamente, empujó y salió. Un nuevo anhelo, uno peligroso, despertó en él, que se mordió la lengua para evitar hacer lo que su instinto le pedía, pero las palabras le quemaban el cerebro y no veía manera de detenerlas.

—Conviértete en parte de mí, como yo me convierto en parte de ti..._ Serena, sonrosada y húmeda, lo miró con aquellos ojos suyos color cielo. A sus labios asomó una tímida sonrisa.

—Creo que ya lo has hecho._ Darien intentó apretar la mandíbula para impedir que las palabras siguieran saliendo. —De hecho, sé que lo has hecho —añadió ella, moviéndose con él—. Y me encanta.

Aquello no lo ayudaba en absoluto, joder. Darien aceleró el ritmo, moviéndose con más apremio. El deseo y la necesidad de pronunciar los votos iban ganando fuerza, chocando contra las paredes de su cerebro y haciéndose un ovillo en su vientre. Y esa necesidad era más imperiosa que el placer y las emociones. Era el deseo de pertenencia, de reclamar lo que era suyo.

—Prometo ser..._ Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Serena gimió y aferró su miembro con su sexo palpitante de una manera que ningún hombre ni mago podría resistir.

«Prometo ser tuyo para siempre.»

Con un grito gutural, Darien alcanzó el éxtasis; un estallido de placer con la potencia de una supernova se produjo en su interior.

«Seré un compañero irreprochable para ti, sincero y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Si tú deseas lo mismo, atiende mi súplica...»

Mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, la sensación de que Serena era la mujer que el destino había dispuesto para él le atenazó la garganta y se expandió por su pecho. Una sensación aterradora. Intensa. Imposible. ¿Inevitable? La magia no iba a elegir a su compañera por él. No iba a gobernar su vida ni tampoco iba a arruinar la de ella. Y aun así, aquello se le antojaba más que un capricho de la magia. Dejando a un lado el instinto, a Darien le gustaban las agallas y la determinación de su rubia, respetaba su inteligencia. Su descarada boca lo excitaba. Si siguiera siendo humano y tuviera que elegir esposa, sospechaba que perseguiría a Serena hasta los confines de la Tierra.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Su objetivo era otro: evitar que hiciera el transcomunicado. Por otra parte, tenía muy claro que cuando acabara su tarea allí y Neflyte recuperase la cordura, él volvería a Texas y dejaría atrás a la Hermandad del Caos. «Pero ¿qué es lo que me espera en Texas?» Incómodo con la pregunta, Darien salió de Serena, se levantó y se puso los vaqueros. Después la miró, sonrojada y despeinada, preciosa. Se descubrió diciendo:

—Prometo..._ Los votos le atenazaban la garganta. Pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. —Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que hagas ese transcomunicado. Y para protegerte. No puedo permitir que te involucres aún más en la magia. Estaré vigilándote.


	15. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

**M**edia hora más tarde, Jedite entró por la puerta de atrás, seguido por Malaquite y Tiger, que le dio al joven una palmada en la espalda y sonrió. El nuevo integrante había sido aceptado. Todos sonreían satisfechos. Alterado después del encuentro sexual con Serena en la biblioteca, Darien se los quedó mirando, sin alcanzar a comprender por qué estaba tan furioso. De modo que Jedite había reclutado a otro guerrero sin experiencia en la batalla y sin entrenamiento. Se cruzó de brazos. Él no era miembro de la Hermandad, de manera que aquello no debería importarle. De hecho, tendría que estar contento de que Jedite hubiera encontrado un sustituto.

Setsuna entró a continuación y después Rei, con el pelo alborotado por el viento. Zoycite lo hizo inmediatamente después, sin apartar sus ojos negros de la hermosa bruja. Parecía que quisiera comérsela de un bocado. Ella echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, hasta que Nick entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Serena bajó la escalera. Mientras Darien se cambiaba de ropa para salir en busca de Molly, ella había subido al piso de arriba, probablemente para ver cómo seguía Berjerite y darse una ducha. Pasó junto a él, atrayéndolo con su canto de sirena. La deseaba otra vez y no sólo sexualmente. Estar cerca de Serena lo excitaba y calmaba al mismo tiempo.

Rechazarla y negar lo que sentía sería mucho más sencillo si no fuera porque tenía la insistente sospecha de que se estaba enamorando de aquella mujer testaruda y apasionada. De modo que no podía continuar lo que tenía con ella. Lo único que podía hacer era impedir que hiciera el transcomunicado para que así no se involucrara más en el mundo de la magia, y mantener la boca y la bragueta cerradas.

Por el momento, era patente que Serena lo evitaba, pues se quedó junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, sin mirarlo en ningún momento. Lo que tampoco era una sorpresa. Había visto en sus ojos lo dolida que se sentía y se odiaba por ser la causa. Sencillamente, él no tenía espíritu de cruzado, como ella. La magia le había asestado un duro golpe cuando era niño y había sufrido importantes pérdidas como marine. Quedarse allí, en medio de aquella guerra y aprovechar la oportunidad para intimar con Serena, para trabar amistad con todos en realidad, era la receta de la locura. Se le acercó y le dijo al oído:

—Por favor, olvida lo del transcomunicado._ Ella se soltó de un tirón y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por favor, deja de esconderte de mí y de ti mismo._ Ir directo al grano nunca funcionaba con Serena, porque ella siempre pagaba con la misma moneda. Tendría que buscar otra táctica.

—Sé que te sientes frustrada conmigo por muchos motivos y lo siento. Pero tú no puedes protegerte sola en esta guerra y yo no quiero que te hagan daño._ Ella dejó caer su máscara de mujer testaruda e intransigente y lo miró como si le estuviera despedazando el corazón allí mismo. Verla intentar contener las lágrimas fue para Darien como un mazazo.

—No puedo quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados. Si de verdad te preocuparas por mí, lo entenderías.

—Pequeña brujilla descarada, es precisamente porque me preocupo por ti por lo que no puedo dejar que lo hagas —dijo él en voz baja. Ella enarcó una ceja.

—En ningún momento me has preguntado qué es lo que quiero ni hasta dónde estoy dispuesta a arriesgar. Has dado por supuesto que, como tú, no debería arriesgar nada. No eres sincero sobre el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres unirte a Jedite y los otros de forma permanente, por lo que no me sorprende que no puedas ser sincero conmigo sobre tus sentimientos.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Jedite y los demás entraron en el vestíbulo. Darien se mordió la lengua, deseoso de decirle a Serena que había muchas cosas que ella ignoraba. Y, aunque conociera todos los detalles, seguiría sin concebir que uno no se lo tomara todo con absoluta pasión. A pesar de saber lo que le había sucedido a Molly, insistía en hacer lo que consideraba correcto. Darien había conocido en su vida a muchos soldados que pedían a Dios que les diera semejante coraje. Serena lo llenaba de asombro y también de miedo.

—Íbamos a poner a Malaquite al corriente de lo que sabemos sobre los ataques y cualquier otra información relevante sobre Diamante. ¿Te vienes? —le preguntó Jedite. Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a buscar a Molly. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Rei, mi hermano no mejora._ Jedite vaciló un instante.

—Por el momento.

—¿Puedo llevarme a alguien para que me ayude en la búsqueda? —Miró a Malaquite, que seguía con el semblante serio. Sintió un aguijonazo de envidia al ver la naturalidad con que aquel tipo encajaba con los otros. Después de llevar allí semanas, Darien seguía sintiéndose casi siempre como un extraño, pero Malaquite se había incorporado al grupo a la perfección en menos de una hora—. ¿O ahora que has encontrado a otro ya no me necesitas?_ Jedite frunció el cejo.

—Necesitamos todos los brazos que podamos reunir. Tú y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero nuestro objetivo es el mismo: hacer lo mejor para Neflyte.

—Siempre y cuando no sea un obstáculo en tu guerra._ El otro asintió y no se molestó en disculparse.

—No puede serlo. ¿Vas a quedarte para luchar con nosotros? Lo hagas o no, mandaré que algunos te acompañen esta noche. Pero después, si tú no quieres quedarte, necesitaré a todos los efectivos disponibles para vencer a Diamante._ Habían planeado el ataque al complejo de éste. En cuanto Seiya apareciera, concretarían los últimos detalles y saldrían a ponerlo en marcha. Darien no quería atarse a la magia más de lo necesario, pero ¿y si habían vuelto a capturar a Molly? ¿Podía permitirse el lujo de dejar pasar aquella oportunidad?

—Iré con vosotros —masculló. Jedite sonrió.

—Hasta entonces pues.

—Pero mientras, no escuches nada de lo que ella te diga —añadió Darien señalando a Serena con el dedo—. ¿Estamos?

—¡Maldito seas! —le espetó la joven. Jedite reprimió una sonrisa.

—Y que lo digas._ Acto seguido, el mago se dio la vuelta y le indicó a Malaquite que entrara en su despacho. Tiger entró a continuación y cerró la puerta tras ellos. La sensación de Darien de que lo estaban dejando fuera se intensificó. Una chorrada en realidad, puesto que él no quería formar parte.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Zoycite, poniéndose unos guantes de cuero para protegerse del frío de noviembre. Darien no tenía ni la más remota idea.

* * *

**S**ola en mitad del vestíbulo, Serena se acercó sin muchas ganas a las puertas cerradas. Todos los hombres se habían ido. Darien no sólo le había cortado el acceso a Jedite, sino que había vuelto a abandonarla, después de intentar decirle lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Maldito cabrón! Era absurdo que la comunidad mágica no supiera que su peor enemigo había vuelto del exilio con las peores intenciones. Alguien tenía que informarlos, no sólo de la verdadera situación, sino de que, por su propia seguridad, tenían que tomar precauciones, de las vías de escape en caso de ser atacados o de con quién contactar en caso de que vieran a Diamante. Algo.

Pensar en eso le sirvió para quitarse de la cabeza a Darien, el hecho de que la deseaba físicamente y quería protegerla, pero se empeñaba en mantener aquella barrera entre los dos. Se preguntó qué pasaría por su cabeza. Serena lo había atribuido al típico miedo al compromiso, pero veía que él no era del todo inmune a ella emocionalmente hablando. Notaba los sentimientos que había entre los dos. ¿O acaso el diario los había creado artificialmente dentro de él? Dejó escapar un suspiro. Colocó nuevos paquetes de hielo alrededor de Berjerite y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Parecía un lugar diferente con tanta luz. Rei y Setsuna estaban sentadas en el sofá. ¿Sabrían lo que Darien y ella habían estado haciendo allí mismo una hora antes?

—No lo sabía hasta que lo has pensado —dijo Rei con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?_ Había dejado a Berjerite descansando y había guardado por el momento el montón de anotaciones para su nuevo artículo. Podría serle de ayuda hablar con Jedite o con su hermana.

—Gracias._ La bruja sonrió y le señaló un sillón cercano al tiempo que preguntaba:

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—De la manera de ayudar a la comunidad mágica. Darien está enfadado, y puede que... no sé, quizá se enfade conmigo por decir esto, pero..._ Rei soltó una carcajada.

—Él no está, así que no puede oírte._ Cierto, pero eso también la preocupaba. Por lo que sabían, Diamante podía estar buscando a Molly en aquellos mismos momentos. Lo que significaba que si Darien se encontraba con él y ocurría algo... La posibilidad la angustiaba, pero no por eso había tratado de prohibirle que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

—Darien, Zoycite y Nick son buenos magos. Luchadores con experiencia. Diamante está débil —dijo Rei.

—Pero todos hacéis algo para ayudar. —Darien incluso contra su voluntad—. Darien pretende que yo me quede sentada sin hacer nada por motivos de seguridad.

—Los magos pueden ser excesivamente protectores —contestó Rei—. Mi hermano es el epítome.

—Amén —apostilló Setsuna—. Yo amo a Tiger la mayoría de los días. Hasta que me viene con esa monserga de «yo guerrero grande, tú mujer pequeña». Siempre tengo que recordarle que a mí ese juego no me va._ Serena sonrió. No le costaba imaginarse a aquella mujer menuda de cabello verde oscuro haciendo frente a su inmenso marido, y a éste retrocediendo al final. La amaba con locura. Incluso Serena se había dado cuenta. Y estaba verde de envidia por ello. Darien tenía sus momentos. Mientras hacían el amor en la biblioteca, le había dicho lo más romántico y poético que le había oído decir a un hombre en toda su vida: «Conviértete en parte de mí como yo me convierto en parte de ti».

—¿Que ha dicho qué? —preguntó Rei. Serena se sonrojó e hizo una mueca contrita.

—Lo siento. Debería proteger mejor mis pensamientos._ La bruja hizo caso omiso de la disculpa.

—¿Ha dicho «Conviértete en parte de mí como yo me convierto en parte de ti»?

—Sí._ Rei y Setsuna intercambiaron una mirada. Allí pasaba algo. —¿Qué ocurre?_ La bruja titubeó.

—¿Ha dicho algo más?_ Serena trató de recordar.

—Prometo ser... pero no ha terminado la frase. Después se ha comportado como un maldito déspota._ Rei enarcó una ceja y volvió a lanzar a Setsuna una mirada de entendimiento. Bien. A lo mejor podía arrojar un poco de luz para Serena.

—Te creo —convino Rei—. En el momento de unirse a la que será su compañera, su esposa en términos humanos, un mago pronuncia unas palabras, que son los votos de la unión mágica. Lo que ha dicho Darien son las primeras frases de esos votos. Lo del despotismo no va incluido, aunque sí es cierto que un mago se vuelve posesivo hacia su compañera._ Serena ahogó un grito de estupor y el corazón se le desbocó.

—Entonces, ¿bastaría con que pronunciara esas palabras para que estuviéramos unidos? ¿De por vida?

—No es tan sencillo. Tú tendrías que aceptar.

—¿Y qué pasaría si lo hiciera?

—Que seríais compañeros durante mil años. No haría falta que te preocuparas de si habías elegido la vajilla adecuada._ Proposición y boda todo en uno. Muy práctico. Pero ¿la «proposición» de Darien había sido voluntaria o lo había hecho por influjo del diario?

—Todo esto es muy confuso —dijo—. Los hombres humanos pueden tardar mucho tiempo en decidir si están enamorados y quieren casarse. Darien y yo nos conocemos desde hace poco más de una semana. Yo lo amo, pero... ¿para un mago es distinto que para un hombre?

—¿Quieres que te haga una lista? —resopló Setsuna. Rei se rió por lo bajo.

—Ya lo creo. En muchos sentidos, la unión mágica traspasa el alcance de los rituales de unión entre humanos. Un mago reconoce a su compañera por su sabor. Un beso, captar con la lengua cualquier tipo de fluido suyo en realidad, le bastará. Es muy frecuente que el mero reconocimiento del sabor lo impulse a pronunciar los votos. —Miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada y entonces añadió en un susurro—: A mi hermano le ocurrió justo antes de que Darien entrara en tu periódico. Conoció a una mujer en un pub y la trajo aquí, algo totalmente impropio de él. A la mañana siguiente se habían unido y ella había desaparecido. Jedite me dijo que no pudo contener las palabras después de besarla._ ¿De besarla? Aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Una verdad demoledora.

—Darien no me ha besado nunca. Creía que era de los que no le gustaban los besos. Casi todos nuestros encuentros han sido apresurados y frenéticos. —Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba revelando acerca de su personalidad—. Pero no ha tenido ninguno de mis... fluidos en la boca. ¿Por qué habría de considerarme su pareja entonces?

—El instinto. Al final terminará por saberlo. Digamos que un beso es un atajo.

Darien había evitado besarla desde el principio. Serena sintió una estocada de dolor y notó cómo se le hacía pedazos el corazón. No podía respirar, no podía hablar. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. Intentó contenerlas, pero no pudo. Él había acallado la voz de su instinto cuando sospechó que ella era su pareja. ¿O no lo era? Tal vez aquello era por el libro. Se preguntó si, al haber escrito sus fantasías, el diario habría arrojado una especie de nube de deseo desmedido sobre él que lo había impulsado a pronunciar los votos. Quizá no los había terminado de pronunciar porque no los sentía de corazón.

—Si ha pronunciado parte, aunque no los haya completado, es porque lo sabe —le aseguró Rei.

—¿Sabe que yo soy su pareja?

—Sí —añadió Setsuna—. No hay duda de que está asustado. Por si no lo sabías, no quiere estar aquí y no quiere saber nada de la magia.

—Eso me había parecido. —Y eso era lo que los estaba separando.

—Lo siento —dijo Rei, y la compasión suavizó su rostro. Serena se mordió el labio, pero sabía que tenía que preguntarlo.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que se sienta así porque escribí sobre él en ese libro rojo? ¿Dos veces?_ Las otras dos mujeres se quedaron perplejas.

—¿Qué escribiste? —preguntó Setsuna. «¿Cómo decir esto sin que parezca que soy una obsesa sexual?» Rei sonrió y dijo:

—¿Tu deseo era estar con él toda la vida o sólo una noche?

—Sólo una noche —contestó ella sin vacilar.

—En realidad no lo sabemos —dijo Setsuna finalmente—. Pero probablemente no. Nuestra teoría es que el diario concede lo que una escribe en sus páginas sólo si lo desea de verdad, y que debes reunir la pasión y el poder suficientes para que se cumpla. Pero sólo es una teoría._ Serena se secó las lágrimas, deseando haber obtenido una respuesta más satisfactoria.

—¿Tenéis algún libro que describa en qué consiste ese ritual de unión?

—Por supuesto. Toda esta biblioteca está a tu disposición. Jedite y yo no hemos hecho más que aumentar la colección familiar últimamente. La parte de ficción está por allí —dijo, señalando hacia un rincón a su izquierda—. El resto es no ficción. Historia de los humanos, ciencia, tecnología, etcétera. La parte de la derecha y la pared del fondo contienen libros sobre magia. Ahí encontrarás lo que buscas. Si no encuentras algo, avísame._ Serena se animó de repente. Ya había curioseado entre los libros nada más llegar, pero había tantos que no había sabido por dónde empezar. Allí encontraría la información que necesitaba para el nuevo artículo que pensaba escribir cuando el peligro pasara y le serviría además para olvidarse un rato de Darien. —Jedite jamás dejará que publiques ese artículo —le aseguró la bruja—. Pero ya que vas a estar un tiempo aquí, con nosotros, creo que deberías informarte. —Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches._ Ya discutiría con Jedite acerca del artículo más tarde. Setsuna salió detrás de Rei, pero se detuvo un momento antes de irse.

—Tiger pasará un montón de horas con Jedite y Malaquite. Si quieres hablar con alguien, aquí estoy. Sé lo que es estar entre toda esta gente y no comprender lo que ocurre. Yo misma he pasado por el rito de unión no hace mucho, así que...

Serena agradecía los esfuerzos de las dos mujeres, pero quería informarse para poder pinchar a Darien cuando regresara. También quería esperar a que terminara la reunión de Jedite para poder hablar con él acerca del transcomunicado. Dejando aparte el tema de su artículo, la comunidad mágica tenía derecho a estar informada. Y peligroso o no, ella era la persona que se iba a encargar de hacerlo.

Serena se despertó de repente con la cabeza doblada en una incómoda postura sobre el brazo del sofá. Tenía un libro abierto en el regazo, un terrible dolor en el cuello y el asunto del rito de unión mágica no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Oyó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Bastante fuertes. Gritos. Pasos. Dios, ¿qué hora era? A juzgar por los tímidos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, muy temprano. Con el cejo fruncido, giró el dolorido cuello a un lado y a otro, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Alguien la había cerrado en mitad de la noche. Aunque amortiguadas, las voces que llegaban de la escalera sonaban enérgicas.

—¿Estás seguro? —oyó preguntar a Jedite con tono escueto y autoritario.

—Totalmente. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos._ Nick. Su educada forma de hablar era inconfundible. Era un hombre que casi nunca levantaba la voz. No se molestaba en gritar, como si diera por hecho que tenían que obedecerlo.

—Genial. Seiya ha llegado hace cinco minutos. Iré a comprobar…_ La voz de Jedite se perdió en la distancia. Ruido de unos fuertes pasos. «¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí fuera?»

Serena abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Allí estaba Nick, con unos pantalones color marrón chocolate y una inmaculada camisa blanca, ambos meticulosamente planchados. Era ancho de hombros y poseía un perfecto perfil griego. Le bastó un vistazo para comprender por qué era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Inglaterra. Tenía gracia que sólo unos pocos humanos supieran lo verdaderamente especial que era. Jedite salió de su despacho al cabo de un momento, seguido por Seiya.

—¿Dónde está Zafiro? —preguntó el tosco hombretón con un gruñido.

—Abajo —contestó el mago rubio. A pesar de estar despeinado y con su camisa y vaqueros de diseño totalmente arrugados, conservaba su aire de autoridad. A Serena le encantaría saber de qué discutían.

—Déjame bajar —dijo Seiya. Jedite negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me cuentes dónde demonios has estado. Y tu hermano no debería verte aquí. Que Nick vaya a por él. Necesitamos que suba de todos modos._ Seiya apretó la mandíbula y se cruzó de brazos con aspecto de pocos amigos. Serena se preguntó por qué. Había estado fuera los últimos días. ¿Estaría furioso con Jedite por haberlo encontrado? ¿O tal vez le molestaba que estuviera dándole órdenes a horas tan intempestivas? Jedite le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible a Nick, que respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se volvió hacia Seiya. —Mientras esperamos, ¿quieres contarme dónde has estado estos días? Es jodidamente complicado planear un ataque al enemigo cuando tu espía no se digna aparecer._ Serena se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa. ¿Realmente estaban planeando atacar a Diamante? Rei le había dicho que sabían que el mago estaba débil. Ahora lo comprendía.

—¿Me has hecho venir antes de que salga el sol sólo para interrogarme? No estoy a tu disposición siempre que quieras._ Jedite se cruzó de brazos. Aunque Seiya era más alto y corpulento, él poseía un conocimiento y un aura letal que a nadie le pasaba desapercibida, ni siquiera a Seiya y sus eternas gafas de sol.

—Entonces, ¿sólo respondes a la llamada de Diamante?

—¿No entiendes que tengo que intentar que mi lealtad parezca real? —Seiya se puso tenso y soltó una fea imprecación—. Ya te lo he explicado. ¿Tan torpe eres?_ Jedite aguardó un instante, dando golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del pie.

—Torpe, no. Suspicaz, siempre. La reputación de tu familia no es de las mejores, Seiya. Tus padres eran seguidores acérrimos de Diamante. Tu hermano sigue siéndolo. Sería un estúpido si, cuando desapareces durante varios días sin dar señales de vida, no me preguntara si estás espiándonos a nosotros para Diamante en vez de al revés._ ¿Un agente doble? Serena abrió los ojos como platos. Comprendía el escepticismo de Jedite. Seiya no parecía precisamente don Rectitud. De repente, el mago volvió la cabeza en dirección a ella. Serena tenía la impresión de que la estaba mirando, pero con las gafas no podría asegurarlo, y se puso roja de vergüenza. ¡Maldición!

—Yo tampoco consideraría recta a una persona que escucha a hurtadillas conversaciones ajenas.

—Seiya, entra en mi despacho. Ahora seguimos. Además, Zafiro no debería verte aquí. —Mientras el otro refunfuñaba, Jedite se volvió hacia Serena ceñudo y enarcó una ceja—. Lo que la Hermandad haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. No es material para tu periódico. Si filtraras información, estos hombres podrían morir._ Ella jamás haría daño a nadie intencionadamente, pero era verdad que sin querer lo había hecho, y se sentía avergonzada. Ahora comprendía que había gente que podía morir. Jedite no tenía motivos para creer que quisiera ayudarlos, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—No estaba escuchando para conseguir información para mi próximo artículo. Estoy dispuesta a dejar mi trabajo a un lado para ayudaros. Cuando el señor Thunder apareció aquí anoche, me di cuenta de que la comunidad mágica no sabe que Diamante ha regresado. Quiero ayudarte a cambiar eso. Soy una periodista con experiencia. No sólo he trabajado para un periódico sensacionalista. Empecé con una beca en la BBC, así que sé cómo...

—Supongo que esto es a lo que se refería Darien con «nada de lo que me digas».

—Exacto.

—Aun en el caso de que te creyera, no es tan sencillo. El Consejo no aprueba que se informe a la gente._ De repente, la puerta se cerró de golpe y Malaquite Thunder apareció en el umbral.

—Y todos los días mueren personas por culpa de esa testaruda estupidez. Los Pullman seguirían siendo una familia si alguien les hubiera advertido de que Diamante había regresado cargado de poder, dispuesto a destruir a las familias de los Privilegiados. Los hombres asesinados, las mujeres asesinadas o secuestradas, los niños cortados en dos, todo eso podría haberse evitado. Deja de ser un miserable cobarde. Te uniste a ese hatajo de vejestorios del Consejo para ser la voz del futuro. Empieza a actuar como tal.

—He fundado la Hermandad del Caos delante de sus narices. ¿Crees que conservaría mi puesto entre ellos si llegaran a enterarse de que estoy reclutando un ejército para atacar a Diamante? ¿Y a quién pondrían en mi lugar? A alguien que piense como ellos. Eso no nos beneficiaría, ni tampoco beneficiaría a la comunidad mágica. Debemos movernos con discreción y pensar con inteligencia hasta que admitan lo que tienen delante de las narices.

Era fascinante. En el mundo de la magia también existía la política. Serena no daba abasto para procesar la información. Era asombroso ser uno de los pocos seres humanos que conocía la existencia de aquel mundo dentro del «otro» mundo. Y aún más asombroso saber que se encontraba en posición de ayudar porque, a pesar de lo que Jedite decía, ella sí creía que la opinión pública merecía saber la verdad.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando ataquen a otra familia? —le preguntó a Jedite—. Y después a otra. Si un transcomunicado serviría para salvarlas, ¿por qué no...?

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—No importa. Yo me ofrezco a retransmitirlo. Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer. Nadie ha de saber que tú tienes algo que ver. Quiero hacerlo._ Jedite la miró sin dar crédito.

—¿Entiendes lo peligroso que eso sería para ti? Diamante y toda esa basura anarki te perseguirán sin descanso. Están tan seguros de sí mismos porque saben que el miedo tiene paralizado al Consejo.

—Pero si quieres ganar esta guerra, ¿por qué permitirles que sigan teniendo esa ventaja?

—En eso tiene razón —apuntó Nick, arrastrando una figura tras de sí. Ésta llevaba el pelo azul y una camiseta que decía «No molestar. Bastante cabreado estoy ya». Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Nick le tiró del pelo. ¡Zafiro! La camiseta le iba que ni pintada.

—Hablaremos después del tema —le dijo Jedite a Serena. «Por lo menos no me ha dicho que no», pensó ella. Pero tenía la esperanza de hacer que entrara en razón.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el niño bonito de los Privilegiados —se mofó Zafiro.

—Mejor ser eso que violar a mujeres y asesinar a niños.

—¿Puedo matarlo? —preguntó Malaquite.

—No. Por el momento lo necesitamos —contestó Jedite, y volviéndose hacia Zafiro añadió—: Vas a lanzar un hechizo_ helbresele._ _¿Era el hechizo curativo del que había hablado Rei? Si el brujo no hubiera tenido las manos atadas a la espalda, se habría cruzado de brazos con bravuconería.

—Si invertí la energía necesaria para lastimar a alguien, ¿por qué habría de molestarme en lanzarle un hechizo curativo?_ El tono provocativo de aquel idiota puso furiosa a Serena.

—Porque yo te lo ordeno —respondió Jedite con absoluto desdén—. Y como no lo hagas... —El mago miró hacia la puerta y sonrió—. ¿Te acuerdas de Mina Aino?_ Zafiro asintió y añadió:

—Yo mismo la saqué de la cama y me la llevé. Con sus deliciosos gritos, esa zorra Privilegiada le proporcionó a Diamante la dosis de energía necesaria para aguantar varios días. Pero a ésa no puedo curarla. Está muerta y bien muerta. Lo siento.

—¡Cabrón! —Malaquite arremetió como una bestia contra él.

Jedite levantó una mano. No fue el gesto lo que detuvo al joven, sino más bien una especie de restricción invisible. Thunder frunció el cejo y gruñó, pero Jedite no cedió. Zafiro, sin embargo, lo observaba con recelo, era mucho más musculoso y estaba más rabioso que él. Sus ojos grises le decían claramente que le rompería los miembros uno a uno si le dieran oportunidad.

—Si no cooperas —comenzó a decir Jedite—, estaré encantado de atarte y dejar que el que iba a ser el compañero de Mina vengue su muerte como mejor le plazca. No creo que nadie llore la tuya, maldito saco de mierda.

—Estás amenazando con matarme. ¿En qué te hace eso superior a Diamante?_ Jedite ladeó la cabeza.

—Entendería tu eliminación como una tarea preventiva. Si eliges no cooperar, por lo menos me aseguraré de que no puedas seguir haciendo daño. Todos sabemos que sólo atacas a quienes no pueden defenderse, especialmente a mujeres. Si quieres luchar, al menos hazlo con alguien de tu tamaño. Pero ¿pelear con una mujer? ¿Es eso lo que necesitas para sentirte como un hombre?

—Vete a la mierda —replicó Zafiro rojo de ira. Malaquite volvió a lanzarse al ataque, apenas contenido por una fuerza que Serena no alcanzaba a ver. Por encima del hombro, el brujo miró a Malaquite, que estaba ansioso por hacerle daño.

—Elige —dijo Jedite—: Malaquite Thunder o el hechizo_ helbresele._

—¿Es un hechizo curativo? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Para Berjerite?

—Sí —respondió Nick en voz baja—. Como fue él quien le infligió el daño, sólo él puede repararlo.

—Y requerirá un montón de energía —explicó Jedite con una sonrisa—. Casi toda la que le queda._ ¡Berjerite! ¿Aquel hombre podía curarla? Serena estaba dispuesta a suplicarle a Zafiro que la ayudara, pero sabía que sus súplicas lo complacerían, sobre todo cuando las rechazara. Se mordió el labio para no decir nada.

—Entonces, dime —prosiguió Jedite—. ¿Qué eliges? ¿Curar y empezar de nuevo? ¿O una muerte segura? Escoge juiciosamente, pero hazlo ya.


	16. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

**C**onsciente del peligro y de que lo superaban en número, Zafiro aceptó curar a Berjerite. Darien seguía sin comprender cómo funcionaba el hechizo. De niño no había podido evitar la magia cotidiana, pero aquella otra clase de magia más enrevesada, capaz de dar y quitar la vida, era totalmente nueva para él.

Mientras subían, Jedite y Nick azuzaban al brujo. Cerraba el cortejo el tipo nuevo, Malaquite, mascullando todo tipo de amenazas. Darien miró a Serena. Estaba pálida, pero sus ojos azules reflejaban determinación y optimismo. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, confiada en que la magia curaría a su amiga. Rogó por su bien que el experimento tuviera un final feliz, no el de su hermano Armando, o el que temía para Neflyte.

En previsión de lo que el destino le deparase a Berjerite, Darien cogió a Serena de la mano. Habían tenido sus diferencias, pero en aquel momento ninguna tenía importancia. Ella levantó la vista automáticamente y lo miró. El dolor descarnado y la incertidumbre que asomó a sus ojos tras su fachada de calma casi lo desarmaron por completo. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y asegurarle que todo saldría bien. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a ser así. Se conformó con decirle:

—Aprieta mi mano si me necesitas._ Serena respondió con un trémulo asentimiento de cabeza y siguió a los demás escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Berjerite.

Dentro de la fría estancia en penumbra, el grupo se apostó alrededor de la cama donde yacía la mujer, hinchada y enrojecida, con los labios agrietados. Rei le había quitado la ropa y le había puesto un suave camisón de algodón. Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Jedite levantó su varita y apuntó a Zafiro con ella.

—Venga.

El brujo les dedicó un feo gruñido a los dos y a continuación miró a Serena. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se aferró a la mano de Darien. El corazón de éste le dio un vuelco. Ya había acudido a él en busca de apoyo, confiando en que sabría cuidarla. Le acarició la coronilla de sedoso cabello rubio y le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo. Rei le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro desde atrás. Al otro lado de la cama, junto a Tiger, Setsuna le sonrió para darle ánimos. Malaquite empujó a Zafiro hacia Berjerite.

—¿Cómo funciona esto? —le susurró Serena a Darien.

—No había oído hablar de ello. Pero según Jedite es algo bastante común, así que no creo que sea muy difícil._ Serena suspiró tratando de no perder la calma.

Darien quería tranquilizarla y decirle que si el brujo volvía a hacerle daño a Berjerite, Jedite le echaría a Malaquite encima, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta y darle a aquel cabrón de Zafiro Kou malas ideas. Éste avanzó un paso, se acercó a la cama y tendió la mano hacia Berjerite. Jedite lo sujetó del brazo con férrea determinación.

—Tengo que apretarla contra mí —explicó Zafiro. El mago lo soltó entonces muy despacio.

—Un movimiento en falso y te juro que te destrozo. Tu familia necesitará pinzas para recoger todos tus pedazos.

Zafiro se volvió hacia Berjerite con sonrisa de suficiencia. Se sentó junto a ella y se la colocó torpemente sobre el regazo, pegando sus pequeños senos a su torso. El pelo de la joven caía hasta los muslos de Zafiro y los brazos le colgaban exánimes. El brujo tomó aire y cerró los ojos. La estrechó con más fuerza y al cabo de unos instantes comenzó a temblar. Inspiró profundamente y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como si estuviera aturdido. Se le veía el blanco alrededor de los iris.

Serena le apretó la mano a Darien más fuerte todavía, éste podía oler la preocupación que emanaba de ella y deseó poder hacer más. El aire se espesó con la tensión y el miedo que flotaban en el ambiente. Pasaron los segundos y Berjerite seguía inerte sobre Zafiro, inmóvil, no parecía que respirase. El cuerpo del brujo comenzó a vibrar. Gruesas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente y las sienes, y el rostro se le puso blanco como el papel. De repente, soltó a la chica y se derrumbó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Jedite se abalanzó en seguida sobre ella, pero no pudo evitar que cayera de boca en el colchón. Rei se abrió paso entre Malaquite y Serena, que soltó a Darien y trató de llegar también a la cama, aunque él la retuvo.

—Déjalos a ellos —le aconsejó con un susurro—. Por si se trata de un truco de Zafiro.

—Es mi amiga —exclamó ella—. No sé qué haría si le ocurriera algo.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Darien sintió lástima. Cuando la conoció, se quedó pasmado de lo hermosa e inteligente que era. Igualmente impresionantes eran su dinamismo y su dedicación a su trabajo, aunque a veces temiera por ella. Serena llevaba días atendiendo a su amiga inconsciente. Su lealtad y su amor hacían que la quisiera aún más. Dejando a un lado la magia, no le extrañaba que se estuviera enamorando de su rubia.

Darien cerró los ojos. Aquél no era momento ni lugar. Serena estaba sufriendo. Qué enorme paradoja: por fin encontraba a una mujer a la que adoraba y resultaba que estaba implicada en el mundo que él más despreciaba. Jedite le dio la vuelta a Berjerite con delicadeza y la separó de Zafiro. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—¿Berjerite? —probó el mago—. ¿Me oyes?_ Nada. Serena miró a su alrededor con desesperación.

—¿Nadie puede hacer nada? Un poco de magia o algo...

—Lo lamento —dijo Jedite, una sincera tristeza suavizaba sus facciones—. Sólo el que ha infligido el dolor puede curarla. Ocúpate de él —le ordenó a Nick. El mago rodeó a Rei, que, con delicadeza, estaba retirándole el pelo de la cara a Berjerite. Al hacerlo, descubrió que la piel estaba sana, aunque la chica no se movía. Nick agitó la mano por delante del rostro de Zafiro.

—Está inconsciente —dijo, arrastrándolo hasta una esquina de la cama.

—Dios mío —susurró Serena con voz temblorosa.

La energía de Zafiro no había bastado para hacer que Berjerite volviera en sí. Darien la estrechó con fuerza. Le dolía verla sufrir, pero una parte de él confiaba en que aquello la convenciera del peligro que estaba corriendo. Y aquélla era sólo una de las posibilidades. Los detalles de los ataques perpetrados por los anarki que Jedite les había contado en sus reuniones a lo largo de las últimas semanas podían helarle la sangre a cualquiera. No le gustaba utilizar a Berjerite para ilustrarlo, pero si con ello conseguía que Serena olvidara la idea del transcomunicado, algo bueno habrían sacado de aquella tragedia.

De repente, una mujer gimió y tosió. No fue Serena ni tampoco Rei. Darien levantó la vista y vio que Setsuna miraba a Berjerite con los ojos abiertos como platos. También él miró por encima de Rei hacia la delicada figura de mujer. Berjerite abrió los ojos. Estaba aturdida y tenía su azul mirada desenfocada, pero estaba despierta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena, intentando ver algo por detrás de la hermana de Jedite—. ¡Dime qué pasa!_ Rei se retiró de Berjerite tras un último vistazo. Parecía totalmente curada, aunque un poco enrojecida todavía.

—Compruébalo tú misma. —Darien la empujó con delicadeza hacia la cama lleno de alivio. Serena dio un chillido y se zafó para ir al encuentro de su amiga con los brazos abiertos. Jedite la detuvo con delicadeza y le dijo:

—Con cuidado._ Serena asintió vigorosamente y se inclinó con cuidado hacia Berjerite para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Si te digo que mal, sólo conseguiría que siguieras llorando. No quiero mal karma._ Serena se rió entre las lágrimas.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Pues eso no puede ser. ¿Quién más me soportaría en la oficina? —se apoyó en ella con un gemido—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa. ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó Rei. Berjerite miró a Serena interrogativamente.

—Es Rei. ¿Te acuerdas de Jedite, el otro día en mi piso? Ella es su hermana.

—¿El tío engreído con aura de cabreo?_ Jedite se rió quedamente.

—Seguro que si me miras ahora la encontrarás muy cambiada._ Berjerite giró la cabeza despacio y lo miró.

—Has cambiado la ira por el estrés. Deberías aprender a meditar.

—Veo que ya está mejor —bromeó Serena, secándose las lágrimas.

—Descansa un poco —le sugirió Rei. Serena le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y la instó a reclinarse sobre las almohadas. Berjerite se tocó los agrietados labios.

—Estoy seca. ¿Puedo beber un poco de agua?_ Rei hizo una floritura con la mano y al instante apareció un vaso con agua fría en una delicada copa de cristal tallado.

—Bebe._ Berjerite no pareció sorprenderse.

—Qué truco más bueno. Gracias. —Y acto seguido se bebió toda la copa de un tirón. Después se la devolvió a Rei—. ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? Me quedaría corta si dijera que me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_ Berjerite lo pensó.

—Recuerdo que fui a tu piso a hablar contigo sobre... —Dejó las palabras en el aire y ahogó un grito de horror—. ¿Habéis encontrado a Molly?_ Serena miró a Darien con gesto contrito y se volvió a continuación hacia su amiga.

—No. Seguimos buscándola.

—La mañana que salió de mi casa estaba muy débil. Dijo algo sobre que necesitaba energía. Le ofrecí una taza de té verde, pero me contestó que eso no le serviría.

Darien se quedó de piedra. ¡Pues claro! Molly llevaba semanas lejos de Neflyte, sin contacto sexual que la ayudara a recargar sus niveles de energía, mientras que ellos obligaban a Neflyte a reponer los suyos. ¿A quién habría encontrado Molly para ello? ¿La habría atrapado Diamante antes de que le diera tiempo a buscarse un amante? Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades mataría a su hermano si alguna vez se recuperaba del duelo.

**D**espués de que Serena y Berjerite se abrazaran, lloraran y se aseguraran mutuamente que estaban bien, la primera escuchó la horrible descripción que su amiga le hizo de la tortura a que Zafiro la había sometido. Comprobar lo que Diamante y sus secuaces le habían hecho a Molly y a Berjerite hizo que Serena se reafirmara aún más en su determinación de contribuir a proteger a los demás miembros de la comunidad mágica. Jedite no se había negado tajantemente al transcomunicado, de modo que decidió insistir. Y al cuerno Darien. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir la gente por desconocer el peligro que corrían?

Bajó corriendo la escalera en busca de Jedite. El Consejo se negaba a informar del regreso de Diamante, pero Serena sabía que el mago quería que los demás lo supieran. De hecho, estaba ansioso por decírselo. Y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Nada más llegar al vestíbulo, oyó voces alteradas a su izquierda, procedentes de una habitación cerrada. ¡Mierda! Estaban todos en el despacho de Jedite, excepto Darien, que había ido con Rei a ordenar la casa de Neflyte. Se acercó a la puerta y levantó la mano para llamar, pero la interrumpió un vozarrón al otro lado de la hoja de madera.

—¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?_ Zoycite. El guerrero al que todos consideraban loco. Era irónico que fuera él quien hiciera esa pregunta.

—Por primera vez en casi doscientos años estamos de acuerdo en algo —bromeó Jedite.

—¿Queréis escuchar, imbéciles? —terció Seiya con su habitual tono gruñón—. ¿Tenéis una idea mejor? No puedo conduciros a la guarida de Diamante atados de manos y con las varitas confiscadas. Diamante ya cayó una vez en esa trampa y lo condujo al exilio.

—Sí —convino Tiger—. Ese hombre será muchas cosas, pero no es estúpido. No podemos subestimarlo. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad de llevar a cabo un ataque sorpresa.

—Cierto —intervino Nick—. Además, si tú nos llevas hasta Diamante y comenzamos la pelea, en el futuro sospechará de ti. No sé si eso podría beneficiar nuestros intereses a largo plazo.

—Pero ¿y, qué hay de que un par de nosotros se haga pasar por traidores y le ofrezcan el libro? —insistió Zoycite, dando a entender por su tono que la idea le parecía totalmente absurda—. ¿No podemos hacer que salga de su escondrijo y darle una buena tunda simplemente?

—Ese plan le deja una base a la que regresar para reagruparse en caso de que escapase de la emboscada —respondió Jedite—. Yo quiero destruir su territorio, trastocar sus operaciones. Y si Seiya lo hiciera salir, una vez más, Diamante sospecharía de él en el futuro.

—Hay otro problema: para utilizar el diario como cebo, necesitaríamos que una mujer lo llevase. Después de lo que le ocurrió a Darien cuando intentó robarlo, no podemos pasar por alto que ese libro tiene sus propias reglas._ Serena pensó que era el momento adecuado para aparecer. Empujó con determinación las puertas dobles del despacho y entró en él, intentando no parecer nerviosa.

—Yo lo llevaré._ Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella y la miraron con expresiones que iban desde la estupefacción a la especulación. Jedite fue el primero en hablar.

—Tú no eres bruja._ Ella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero tenía que ser lista.

—Soy mujer, pero si insistes en que sea alguien mágico, supongo que tendrás que utilizar a Rei.

—¡De eso nada! —exclamó Jedite. Zoycite la fulminó con la mirada. Serena soltó una carcajada como si fuera tonta.

—Ah, claro, entonces piensas utilizar a Setsuna. Casada con el epítome de los guerreros, descendiente de Beryl, seguro que ella es una bruja con mucho talento._ Tiger dio un paso al frente con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada que siempre colgaba de su cintura.

—No sé a qué estás jugando, pero mi dulce e inexperta esposa no tomará parte en esta batalla._ Serena fingió estar confusa.

—Pero si necesitáis que una mujer finja entregarle el libro a Diamante para poder atravesar sus defensas y os oponéis a que Rei u Setsuna lo hagan, ¿en quién habíais pensado?_ Jedite miró al frente, evitando los ojos de todos. Los demás lo miraron y después se miraron entre sí. Estaba claro que aún no habían discutido aquel pequeño detalle. Serena carraspeó y continuó: —Dejadme que os sugiera que yo soy la candidata perfecta. Odio a Diamante por lo que les hizo a Molly y a Berjerite, y me atrae la idea de participar en el ataque que podría destruirlo._ Jedite se volvió hacia ella frunciendo el cejo intensamente.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que nos traemos entre manos?

—Habláis muy alto y ni siquiera estas puertas son lo bastante gruesas. Si me presto voluntaria es porque sé que necesitáis ayuda y aquí no soy valiosa para nadie. A menos que prefiráis intentar el truco que condujo a Diamante al exilio la última vez... —Trató de reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo. Los tenía agarrados por las pelotas y lo sabían.

—No creo que Darien te considere prescindible —comentó Nick—. Más bien al contrario.

—Dado que no ha considerado oportuno besarme nunca, no fuera a descubrir cierta verdad o se viera impulsado a pronunciar ciertas palabras... —Los presentes se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta—. Sí, estoy al tanto de vuestros ritos de unión. Teniendo en cuenta todo ello, y con vuestra bendición, la decisión es sólo mía._ Se produjo un largo silencio y Serena aguardó el resultado.

—Tiene razón en ciertas cosas —concedió Zoycite.

—Tiene más agallas que la mitad de los hombres que conozco —admitió Mlaquite.

—Sí, un espíritu de guerrero en un cuerpo pequeño. Sabes que, si lo haces, vas a correr un gran riesgo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tiger. ¿Es que se creían que era idiota?

—Pues claro. Pero si vosotros estáis dispuestos a jugaros la vida para detener a este monstruo, yo también. Puede que no posea vuestra fuerza o no tenga vuestra habilidad mágica, pero mi ingenio me ha ayudado en más de una situación difícil. Tal vez os resulte de más ayuda de lo que imagináis.

—No vas a utilizar nada de esto como material para uno de tus artículos —le advirtió Jedite en tono gruñón.

—En estos momentos sólo quiero ayudar. Ya negociaremos luego el resto.

—Ésta no es tu guerra —señaló Jedite.

—Cuando ese cabrón hace daño a mis amigos, lo es._ Jedite dio unos golpecitos con la puntera del pie en el suelo cubierto con una carísima alfombra persa y miró a Nick. Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitamos a una mujer para llevar físicamente el libro. A menos que conozcas a una mujer guerrera..._ El brusco movimiento de cabeza de Jedite le indicó a Serena que había ganado. Esbozó una sonrisa y no pudo evitar hacer una coqueta caída de pestañas.

—¿Y bien?

—Eres una descarada —contestó Jedite con un suspiro. El hecho de que éste siguiera dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo hizo que Serena sospechara que, mentalmente, el mago había llegado a la conclusión correcta, pero su orgullo masculino se negaba a reconocerlo. Ella guardó silencio sabiamente. —Está bien —admitió Jedite finalmente—. Pero tendrás que seguir nuestras normas.

—¿Que son...?

—Si quieres seguir viva, tendrás que comportarte como si hubieras decidido entregarle el libro porque estás de acuerdo con su mensaje de igualdad entre clases que investigaste para tu artículo.

—Fácil. —Y probablemente la única táctica que le permitiría salir de una pieza.

—No irás sola._ Serena puso los brazos en jarras en actitud desafiante.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, pero ¿quién podría acompañarme sin levantar sospechas?_ Se produjo otro silencio y, al momento, todos los ojos se dirigieron al guerrero vestido de cuero y con cabreo perpetuo. Seiya se envaró.

—Yo no soy la niñera de nadie.

—Qué pena —dijo Jedite con un tono que no admitía réplica—. Le dirás a Diamante que la conociste a través de Zafiro y que la convenciste para que fuera contigo y le entregara el libro. Dile también que, a cambio del diario y un poco de prensa favorable prometiste que la protegerías. Es una forma de que tu credibilidad no se vea afectada y de que Serena quede libre. Y también una excusa para inutilizar «accidentalmente» las protecciones que rodean la base.

—¿Quieres que la escolte al interior, deje abiertas las puertas del complejo para vosotros y vuelva a salir? —explotó Seiya.

—¿Pretendes que le entregue el diario a un loco y salga de allí como si tal cosa? —preguntó ella.

—Sí y sí —respondió Jedite, cruzándose de brazos.

—Acepto la protección de Seiya, pero tengo dos puntualizaciones que hacer a vuestro plan. En primer lugar, deja el libro en manos de Diamante.

—En absoluto. Si haces que te lo quite en vez de entregárselo tú a él, el libro volverá a ti. Si se lo das, entonces sí que permanecerá en sus manos. Aunque no lo sabemos con seguridad, utiliza ese ingenio tuyo y convéncelo para que trate de birlártelo. En cuanto te vayas de allí, el diario saldrá contigo._ Ingenioso, muy ingenioso. Jedite era más inteligente de lo que ella había creído.

—De acuerdo. Pero sigue habiendo otra cuestión. Me niego a ayudaros a menos que me permitáis grabarlo en vídeo para poder informar luego del regreso de Diamante en un transcomunicado. ¿Tenéis alguna cámara de tamaño pequeño?

—¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo? —preguntó Jedite.

—Perfectamente. Y tú sabes que es lo correcto. Sé un hombre y haz lo que hay que hacer._ El mago titubeó un instante y suspiró.

—A la mierda. Esto me va a costar mi escaño en el Consejo.

* * *

**A** la mañana siguiente, al amanecer, Darien entró en tromba en la habitación que Rei le había asignado a Serena y se cruzó de brazos.

—Una cosa es hablar de hacer un transcomunicado, pero ¿enfrentarte a Diamante? Rotundamente no. No vas a ir.

Sus palabras destilaban autoridad, pero su mirada se despistó por completo. ¡Por Dios bendito! ¿Qué llevaba puesto? O mejor dicho, ¿qué no llevaba puesto? Había entrado hecho un basilisco cuando ella se estaba vistiendo y en ese momento Serena sólo tenía puesto el sujetador y unas braguitas diminutas. No sin esfuerzo, consiguió mirarla a la cara, cuadrando los hombros con determinación. Había ido a verla para impedir que cometiera un error fatal, no para babear delante de ella.

Pero Serena estaba decidida a jugar, a tenor del énfasis que puso en colocarse bien las copas del sujetador, dejando incluso que vislumbrara parte de su cremoso seno. Se le cayó entonces un tirante, que se colocó con una coqueta sonrisa. Darien tragó saliva. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que su pene gobernara sus actos. No lo haría. ¡Maldición, las bragas no eran más que un pequeñísimo tanga! Cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante para ponerse las medias, dejando a la vista su trasero descubierto y sus bien torneadas piernas, el cerebro de Darien se le paró automáticamente. Pero Serena continuó a lo suyo con una picara mirada por encima del hombro.

—La verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —le dijo, poniéndose una camiseta y alcanzando a continuación los vaqueros. Eso sacó a Darien de su trance.

—Por todos los santos, mujer, claro que lo es. Jedite me encargó la tarea de traerle el libro e impedir que escribieras más. He conseguido lo primero. Y hoy me encargaré de lo segundo. No vas a participar en el ataque y tampoco harás ese transcomunicado.

—Jedite y yo hemos cambiado de planes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento._ Se abrochó los pantalones, cogió las zapatillas y trató de pasar junto a Darien, pero él la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia él. Era maravilloso tenerla tan cerca. Era adictiva, sobre todo cuando lo miraba y fruncía los labios brillantes, tan cerca de los suyos. —¿Querías algo?_ Sí. Besar aquella boca y hacerla suya de todas las formas conocidas por el ser humano o mágico. Asegurarse de que comprendiera a quién pertenecía. —Suéltalo ya o déjame en paz._ Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

—Sí que es asunto mío.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

Darien apretó la mandíbula. Al no haber pronunciado por completo el requerimiento de unión, no tenía base para hacer esa afirmación y los dos lo sabían. Él era consciente de que no tenía poder sobre ella, a menos que quisiera que la magia los uniera para siempre, con lo que Serena correría aún más peligro. Sin embargo, su cuerpo, su orgullo y su corazón no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a aquella mujer. ¿Cómo podía aquella testaruda haberse colado en su vida y haberla puesto patas arriba en poco más de una semana?

—Me preocupo por ti —murmuró al fin.

—¿De verdad? —replicó Serena con una expresión de enfado monumental—. Pues demuéstralo. Bésame._ Sus palabras fueron como echar petróleo al fuego. No se hacía idea de lo mucho que anhelaba probar su sabor.

La noche anterior, después de varias horas arreglando la casa de Neflyte para poder llevarlo allí y de búsqueda infructuosa de Molly, Darien se había pasado por un pub en el que había ligado en varias ocasiones. Como siempre, había recibido provocativas miradas e incluso dos ofertas muy tentadoras, y sin embargo, sólo la cerveza había conseguido despertarle verdadero interés. Serena había invadido su alma y su corazón de tal forma que no había sitio para nadie más. Pero eso no cambiaba nada.

—Serena, no puedo —dijo con pesar.

—Dirás que no quieres. Como tampoco quieres pronunciar el resto de los votos que comenzaste en la biblioteca._ Darien se quedó de piedra. Alguien le había explicado el ritual de unión mágica. Y era evidente que estaba furiosa. Se sintió a punto de estallar de la frustración mezclada con dolor, incertidumbre, miedo por ella y aquel maldito anhelo que no le daba tregua.

—Tienes razón —contestó con voz gutural—. No quiero exponerte a más peligro, cosa que ocurrirá si dejo que participes en el ataque. Y lo mismo pasará si me emparejo contigo. No consentiré que ninguno de los dos se hunda todavía más en este lodazal mágico.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Y si Diamante te apresa? ¿Y si te pierdo? Yo... no puedo._ Esperaba que ella se pusiera furiosa con él, pero le sorprendió ver cómo se le suavizaba el semblante.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿Que qué ocurrió?

—Para que desconfíes tanto de la magia. Por algo elegiste vivir en el mundo humano. No te has negado a ayudar a la comunidad mágica porque tengas miedo. Tampoco has rehuido las relaciones con mujeres antes de ahora, pero a mí sí me rehúyes, porque sospechas que soy tu compañera según la magia. Así pues, ¿qué ocurrió tan trágico como para hacer que le tengas tanto miedo?_ Darien se quedó perplejo. No debería sorprenderle tanto que Serena hubiera llegado a esa conclusión, pero así era. Se devanó los sesos buscando una respuesta. Ella se la merecía, pero reabrir la herida que la muerte de Armando le había dejado no resolvería nada.

—Dejemos el pasado, por favor._ Una honda tristeza apareció en el rostro de Serena mientras ésta se cepillaba el pelo y se hacía una trenza.

—Entierra la cabeza en la arena, entonces. Pero yo no puedo. Será mejor que bajemos. Nos están esperando.

—Aparta, novato —dijo Seiya de repente detrás de él, dirigiéndose a continuación hacia Serena—. ¿Lista?_ Ella fue hacia el mago y miró a Darien con una determinación que a éste le heló la sangre en las venas.

—Lista.

* * *

**J**irones de niebla pendían del aire cuando Darien se unió a Serena y los demás fuera de la casa. Ataviado de la cabeza a los pies para la batalla, y con tantas armas encima que harían salivar a un dictador de algún país del tercer mundo, se aproximó a Serena, de pie junto a Seiya con el diario en las manos. Ella buscaba a Darien para el consuelo, pero al guerrero vestido de cuero para protección y eso ofendía el orgullo del joven mago.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ¿no es así? —La pregunta era más una afirmación.

—Sí —contestó Tiger, cargando una Glock con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras la espada le colgaba de la cintura.

—Sí —contestó también Zoycite, con aspecto de estar deseando entrar en acción. Claro que tampoco era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que Diamante había asesinado brutalmente a su hermana doscientos años antes.

—Yo estoy ansioso —dijo Malaquite, totalmente concentrado, aunque los ojos le brillaban de placer.

—Listo —dijo Nick. Serena no sabía cómo se las arreglaba aquel hombre para parecer un modelo incluso vestido con ropa de camuflaje y con dos pistolas colgándole de las caderas.

—Y yo me quedo con la titi —refunfuñó Seiya.

—No es una «titi» —le espetó Darien—. Es una mujer llena de coraje, y estoy de ti hasta los cojones._ Seiya respondió haciéndole un gesto con el dedo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Jedite.

—Yo también voy —contestó Darien, metiéndose un cuchillo en la funda del muslo y asegurando su S & W.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y eso qué importa? _«Maldita sea.»

—Importa. Todos los guerreros aquí presentes tienen un interés personal en que nuestro plan alcance el éxito menos tú. Tú estás pensando con el pene, y sólo vienes para proteger a la mujer a la que no tienes los cojones de unirte. Admítelo.

Jedite no lo entendía, pero era verdad que, de no ser porque Serena los había convencido a él y a los otros para que la dejaran participar, Darien no participaría en la misión. No porque estuviera en contra de llevar a cabo el ataque, ni porque tuviera miedo. Sin embargo, hasta entonces no había dado el más mínimo indicio de querer unirse al grupo ni verse involucrado en el mundo de la magia, incluso aunque pudiese llegar a perder a gente como Nick, al que había llegado a admirar. Pero en la situación actual, era la rubia quien lo tenía acorralado.

—Da igual —insistió Darien.

—¿A ti te da igual nuestra misión y no quieres unirte a nuestro grupo y aun así esperas que confiemos en que nos protegerás con tu vida?_ Jedite tenía razón. Si él, Darien, estuviera en su lugar, le preguntaría lo mismo. Su respeto hacia el líder del grupo creció en aquel momento.

—Tanto tú como Seiya y el resto vais a proteger a Serena. Así que sí, me importa. —La miró directamente, diminuta al lado de Seiya—. Daré mi vida por ella, y por cualquiera que la proteja._ Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas antes de que le diera tiempo a apartar la vista. Darien se odió por estar tan lejos de ella. Jedite asintió finalmente.

—Vale, necesitamos a todos los guerreros de los que podamos disponer. Te daré una varita. Es recomendable la práctica, pero dadas las circunstancias, tu instinto te ayudará.

—No quiero varita —insistió Darien, enfadándose sólo de pensar en la magia—. Los marines me enseñaron todo lo que me hace falta saber._ Jedite se frotó la frente.

—Como quieras. Tus conocimientos sobre explosivos nos serán muy útiles. Revisemos una vez más el plan. Doy por hecho que no tendrás objeciones. —Ante su reticente gesto de asentimiento, Jedite continuó—: Seiya dice que la hipnosis es un don de su familia, y que hará entrar a Serena en trance...

* * *

**Serena** volvió en sí al oír el chasquido. Parpadeó una, dos veces, y su nublada visión fue recuperando la nitidez. Entonces levantó la vista y se encontró con las gafas de sol de Seiya. Como siempre, su rostro inexpresivo no daba ninguna pista, y ella todavía no había decidido si se podía confiar en él. Se aferró al libro con más fuerza.

Estaban en algún sitio de techos muy altos, suelos duros y paredes relativamente desnudas. Miró a su alrededor. A través de una puerta entreabierta vislumbró que estaba en un almacén convertido en un moderno_ loft_ de estilo industrial. En el improvisado despacho había un sillón de cuero negro y mesas de cristal. El resto del espacio quedaba oculto tras unos muros de separación, pero oía gruñidos y arrastrar de pies. ¿Aquélla era la guarida de Diamante?

—Bienvenida —dijo una voz suave y culta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella miró hacia la derecha y se quedó boquiabierta ante su dueño. Diamante era guapísimo. Con su pelo liso plateado, que le caía casi hasta los anchos hombros. Llevaba una camiseta negra muy ceñida que resaltaba sus abultados bíceps y su musculoso torso y abdominales. Un animal sexual en la flor de la vida con el magnetismo de diez hombres. Serena tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

Unos exóticos pómulos en un rostro de boca generosa, ensanchada en una amplia sonrisa. Al principio, sus ojos violetas enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras le llamaron la atención por su exquisita belleza, pero cuando los miró mejor, vio que albergaban la perversidad de Jack el Destripador y Hitler juntos y sintió un estremecimiento.

La aguda expresión, la brillante mirada, el gesto de superioridad cuidadosamente controlado de sus labios, todo en él atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo. Tal vez fuera porque llevara demasiado tiempo escuchando las tonterías de Berjerite, pero, aunque no podía ver su aura, Serena desde luego la percibía: calculadora, carente de alma, diabólica. El instinto de autoconservación la golpeó, y empezó a representar el papel ensayado.

—Gracias.

—Soy Diamante —dijo él, extendiendo la mano. Consciente de los crímenes que aquel hombre había cometido y segura de que era capaz de cosas mucho peores, Serena sintió una tremenda repulsión, pero mantener las apariencias era de vital importancia. Al estrechar su mano, sintió como si una llamarada de fuego le achicharrase la palma y le ascendiera por el brazo. La apartó rápidamente, conteniendo la imperiosa necesidad de restregársela. —¿Te apetece sentarte? —Diamante le señaló un sofá situado detrás de Seiya. Ella miró al mago con el rabillo del ojo y lo vio asentir de forma imperceptible.

—Claro. —dijo, y se aferró al libro con más fuerza mientras tomaban asiento en los sofás de cuero. Aprovechó el momento para conectar la mini cámara que le habían ocultado en un bolsillo del bolso, con un agujero para la lente. Dirigió el aparato hacia Diamante. «Ya te tengo. Veamos qué puedo conseguir que admita este cabrón.»

—Seiya me ha hablado de ti. Una persona dispuesta a entregarme el Diario del Caos ha de tener una recompensa.

—Yo... yo lo encontré por casualidad mientras reunía información. La verdad es que alguien a quien yo no conocía me lo entregó después de que se publicara mi primer artículo. Pero cuando oí hablar de tu lucha por la igualdad en el mundo de la magia, pensé que estaría mejor en tus manos —explicó Serena. Al decir esto último estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—En ese caso, ¿qué tal si me lo entregas ya?


	17. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

¿**Q**ue se lo entregue? Darien observaba las exigencias de Diamante a través de una rendija en una de las ventanas del almacén. Seiya los había ayudado a atravesar los hechizos de seguridad, cosa no demasiado difícil. Salir enteros de allí ya era otro cantar. Un simple vistazo bastaba para ver que Diamante no confiaba en guardias humanos, de modo que no habían encontrado obstáculos. Darien y los miembros de la Hermandad aguardaban fuera de la fortaleza a que Seiya les diera la señal para entrar, pero él estaba más interesado en la conversación entre Serena y Diamante.

El malvado brujo la estaba poniendo a prueba, estaba jugando con ella. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irrumpir en el edificio y cargárselo allí mismo. Mientras empuñaba con fuerza la culata de su semiautomática, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez debería haber aceptado también la varita. Aceptar la magia no figuraba en sus planes, pero ¿qué posibilidades había de que pudiera acabar con un mago diabólico con una nueve milímetros? Después de la batalla del túnel, sabía que las balas poco efecto tenían sobre él. Pese a todo, Darien había decidido añadir un elemento humano y colocar un poco de explosivo en rincones y ventanas alrededor de todo el edificio con el fin de cogerlo desprevenido. Cuando estuvieran dentro, su misión consistía en colocar más en las vigas maestras con la intención de derribar el edificio con sólo pulsar un botón, preferiblemente con Diamante dentro.

—A eso he venido —contestó Serena—. A darte el diario. Pero me preguntaba si una figura tan importante como tú dentro del mundo de la magia estaría dispuesto a responder primero a unas cuantas preguntas._ Se mostraba impresionada e ingenua. Que fuera capaz de hacerle preguntas a un hombre como Diamante sin revelar nerviosismo dejó pasmado a Darien. Estaba tendiéndole un cebo a un animal muy peligroso, y Seiya tenía la misma cara de pasmo que él. El brujo cruzó las piernas y se reclinó en el asiento de cuero negro.

—Una mujer con agallas... No he conocido a muchas mujeres humanas en mi vida. A lo mejor ya va siendo hora de ponerle remedio a eso._ Serena bajó la vista con la timidez justa.

—¿Eso es un sí?_ Diamante soltó una carcajada.

—Divertida y encantadora. Pero percibo el olor de un hombre en ti: un mago._ Serena abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y a Darien se le encogió el corazón. ¿Sería capaz de identificar a su amante? ¿Sabría que había tenido relaciones íntimas con alguien que militaba en el bando contrario? Serena miró a Seiya.

—Le gusta mi hermano. Son inseparables desde hace días —explicó éste. Diamante la miró detenidamente.

—Ahí es donde ha estado Zafiro entonces. ¿Y te convenció él de que me entregaras el libro?_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Era mi libro y mi decisión. Lo cierto es que fue Seiya quien sugirió que te lo entregara. Pero antes quería hacerte un par de preguntas._ Diamante se inclinó hacia adelante y la miró con gesto afable, pero Darien captó la forma letal en que la diseccionó con la mirada. Si Serena no sabía leer la mente de las personas, estaba jodida.

Ella asintió y movió ligeramente el bolso para colocárselo justo sobre las rodillas. Darien se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero de repente lo comprendió: allí tenía la cámara, muy cerca del mago. Valiente estúpida. Si seguía así, iba a conseguir que la mataran. Se puso tenso. Como fuera, tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarla allí sin comprometer la misión. Serena se mordió el labio fingiendo estar nerviosa.

—Entiendo que el libro posee un inmenso valor.

—Un objeto capaz de semejantes cosas no se había visto en siglos. Me dará el poder necesario para otorgar a los Desposeídos una oportunidad de igualdad.

—Un objetivo encomiable, pero ¿cómo va a ayudarte este libro a conseguirlo? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Podrías controlar a toda una clase social dentro de la comunidad mágica si quisieras?

—Antes de actuar, debo estudiarlo cuidadosamente. Un objeto como ése merece respeto. Responderte ahora sería prematuro y apresurado.

—Naturalmente —concedió ella—. Pero dime algo que me permita hacerme una idea de lo que esperas hacer con este diario.

—Perdona que no responda a esa pregunta. Seiya parece muy protector contigo y ahora mismo eres el capricho de Zafiro; no me gustaría tener que ser maleducado para conseguir mantener mis planes en secreto. —Y la obsequió con una enigmática sonrisa—. El libro, por favor._ Diamante no cambió el tono de voz, ni tampoco su expresión. Pero Darien sabía que se había cansado de bailarle el agua a Serena. Confiaba en que ella se diera cuenta. Era hora de salir de allí. Con el corazón desbocado y el miedo en el cuerpo, se volvió hacia Jedite.

—¿Entramos? —articuló en silencio. El mago negó con la cabeza. Darien aferró su arma con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Cuando se trataba de su trabajo, Serena no comprendía el significado de la palabra «no». Como siguiera presionando a Diamante, lo que éste les había hecho a Molly y a Berjerite parecería un juego.

—Un momento —dijo ella entonces—. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo emprender la lucha por sacar a los Desposeídos de la pobreza? Me parece una causa admirable, y seguro que escribir una historia favorable sobre la inspiración que se oculta tras esa tarea le sería de gran ayuda para la causa._ Diamante enarcó una ceja e, inclinándose hacia adelante, dijo con tono meloso:

—Ya basta de escribir sobre la comunidad mágica en ese periodicucho humano tuyo. Mi presencia sigue siendo secreta para muchos y preferiría que siguiera siendo así. Se han acabado las preguntas. El libro. Ya._ El plan implicaba hacer que Diamante se lo quitara, pero Darien estaba hasta las narices. «¡Dáselo antes de que te mate y sal de ahí!» Pero en vez de ello, Serena frunció el cejo.

—Entenderás mi reticencia a entregarte sin más algo que, según tú mismo has comentado, es una potentísima arma.

—Soy un hombre ocupado. Como bien has dicho, mi causa te parece admirable y es más beneficioso para todos que concentre todos mis esfuerzos en la guerra para la igualdad._ Serena frunció los labios.

—Por supuesto. Pero he oído rumores inquietantes acerca del trato que dispensas a las brujas. ¿Algún comentario al respecto?_ El horror se extendió por el rostro de Darien, que se mordió la mejilla por dentro hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre. Diamante no tendría escrúpulos en matarla sólo por atreverse a preguntar tal cosa.

—Dale el diario, maldita sea —le espetó Seiya desdeñosamente arrancándole el libro de las manos para depositarlo en las palmas extendidas de Diamante—. Has venido a eso y ya lo has hecho, ahora, andando._ Serena estaba confusa e irritada.

—No había terminado. ¿Qué me dices de...?

—Sí habías terminado —le advirtió Seiya. Darien rogó porque ella le hiciera caso. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para atreverse a interrogar a un hombre que podía aplastarla como si fuera un mosquito? Si salía viva de allí, no se imaginaba la bronca que pensaba echarle.

—¿Qué me dices de Mina Aino, Molly Chiba o Elmira Craddock? —insistió Serena, procurando que la cámara enfocara al perverso mago. Diamante la miró con expresión aparentemente vacía, pero Darien veía la ira entremezclándose con el negro de su firma mágica. Contuvo el aliento, pensando con terror que sacaría la varita y acabaría con ella en un segundo.

—¡Venga! —Seiya la agarró del codo y la levantó del sofá. En condiciones normales, Darien se habría puesto furioso con el mago por tocarla y llevársela casi a rastras hasta la puerta, pero en ese momento le estaba agradecido por cada centímetro de distancia que puso entre Serena y Diamante. Estaban ya cerca de la puerta cuando éste se levantó y clavó la vista en ella.

—Un momento._ En vez de seguir andando, o mejor aún, salir corriendo de allí, Serena tuvo la brillante idea de volverse hacia él. —Hueles a mago, pero no es a Zafiro._ Darien creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Ella se sonrojó, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Si no tienes intenciones de hablarme de lo que piensas hacer con el libro ni tampoco de tus actos pasados, no veo por qué tendría que darte yo explicaciones sobre mi vida sexual.

—Te convendría reconsiderarlo. ¿Estás confraternizando con mis enemigos? ¿Con uno de la Hermandad del Caos quizá?_ Darien estaba completamente aterrorizado. Serena ladeó la cabeza y le lanzó a Diamante una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Habría venido a traerte el libro si fuera así?_ Haciendo honor a su fama de descarada, ella no esperó respuesta, sino que dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. En ese momento, el infierno se desencadenó en el almacén.

Nada más atravesar ella el umbral, el diario desapareció de las manos de Diamante, y éste observó incrédulo cómo se desvanecía en el aire. Con un alarido que le podría helar la sangre a cualquiera, intentó en vano aferrarse al libro, para, a continuación, dar media vuelta en dirección a la puerta y correr detrás de Serena. Darien no se molestó en esperar a que le dieran la señal. De un salto, entró por la ventana, cayó sobre el suelo de hormigón de cuclillas y se levantó pistola en alto. Sólo tenía una oportunidad de sorprender a aquel maldito capullo y tenía la intención de aprovecharla.

El malvado mago se volvió hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido, agarró la varita y la levantó. Tenía los ojos rojos de cólera. De repente, la empuñadura de plástico de la pistola que Darien sostenía le quemaba la mano. No era nada en comparación con la magia de aquel brujo. Por segunda vez, se cuestionó si tal vez le habría sido más útil llevar varita y luchar con la magia que conocía. Antes de que Diamante pudiera lanzarle un hechizo letal, Jedite entró por la ventana con la varita en alto y se enfrentó a su némesis.

Darien aprovechó la momentánea distracción de Diamante y disparó. Una de las balas acertó a Diamante en el estómago, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y haciendo aparecer un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. La sangre comenzó a manar rápidamente, empapando la camiseta negra del mago. Este se llevó las manos a la herida y miró a Darien con los ojos aún más rojos de cólera si cabía.

—Vas a morir —amenazó con voz gutural—. Igual que Dark._ Y agitó la varita frente a ellos. Pero Jedite blandió la suya y consiguió desviar el rayo de aquel perverso bastardo, aunque el esfuerzo lo hizo caer de espaldas con un gemido ahogado. Darien disparó otra bala, pero desaparecido el factor sorpresa, Diamante la esquivó.

Jedite hizo entonces un giro rápido de muñeca en dirección a la pared de detrás del brujo y ésta se desplomó. Serena estaba allí detrás, con el libro en una mano y el bolso en la otra. ¿Por qué demonios no se había ido con Seiya según lo planeado? Darien quería poder echarle la culpa a éste, pero conociéndola, seguro que se había quedado por pura cabezonería.

Diamante la apuntó con la varita. Darien se arrojó sobre él con la pistola preparada. Tiger y Malaquite irrumpieron a través de una ventana en el otro extremo de la estancia, lo que volvió a distraer al mago. Zoycite entró por la puerta principal, mientras Nick se teletransportaba al interior justo detrás de Diamante, tras recibir, al parecer, la señal para ello. Ahora estaba rodeado. Era hora de jugar, pero no hasta que Serena desapareciera.

—¡Vete! —le gritó Darien. Ella lo ignoró. ¿Es que aquella mujer nunca escuchaba? La furia y el temor se mezclaron en él e hicieron que se le disparasen los niveles de adrenalina. Le daban ganas de partir en dos la varita de Diamante, y también su cabeza.

—Baja la varita —le gritó Jedite—. Se te ha acabado lo de ir por ahí atormentando y violando a la población, destrozando familias. Jamás le echarás el guante al Diario del Caos.

—Sobrevaloras a esta chusma que te acompaña, Dark. —Con un giro de muñeca, Diamante apuntó con la varita hacia la pared que quedaba a la espalda de Nick, y al momento el tabique desapareció con un siseo. Nada de escombros ni restos de yeso. Simplemente se desvaneció.

Al otro lado había lo que parecía un océano de anarki, todos ellos zombis, muertos por fuera, malvados por dentro. Darien se quedó atónito. No eran una docena o un centenar, por lo menos había allí un millar de seres de rostro cadavérico y expresión vacía. A su lado, Jedite ahogó un gemido de estupor.

—Tantos. ¿Cómo lo haces?_ Diamante sonrió, con una mano en la herida abierta del estómago.

—Tú tienes tu arma secreta. Yo tengo la mía._ La marea de anarki onduló hacia adelante, dejando a la vista los confines de la estancia. Por encima de sus cabezas, Darien vio a un soldado vestido con uniforme, un marine de Estados Unidos, forcejeando entre dos magos.

—¡No! ¡No! —gritaba el soldado, luchando contra ellos y lanzando patadas. Pero los magos lo redujeron y lo lanzaron contra un estrado, y después lo ataron con un giro rápido de sus varitas. Si Darien tuviera una, podría liberarlo. Al cabo de un momento, le pasaron un objeto redondo por encima de la cabeza y el soldado aulló de dolor.

Cuando retiraron el objeto y se dirigieron a su siguiente víctima, Darien se quedó mirando el exánime cuerpo del marine. Tenía poco más veinte años, y, tan sólo un momento antes, era un joven sano y fuerte. Ahora, ese joven se había ido para siempre y en su lugar había un nuevo zombi anarki, como los que se le venían encima, un muñeco de trapo cuya carne ya estaba perdiendo color. Cuando se unió a la muchedumbre anarki, sus ojos carecían de vida.

Había por lo menos cincuenta soldados atados a mesas alineadas contra la pared del fondo del almacén, y los dos magos pasaban el objeto redondo por encima de cada una de las cabezas. A continuación, los gritos de horror, y momentos después, el lugar lo ocupaban los muertos vivientes, y todo ello sólo por obra y gracia de la magia y la voluntad de Diamante. ¡Maldición! Era hora de salvar a todo aquel que pudieran, colocar el explosivo y hacer estallar aquel sitio. Mientras Diamante se concentraba en los demás, Darien se dirigió a toda velocidad a completar su misión: colocar la pasta explosiva en las vigas maestras.

Tiger avanzó hacia el ejército de zombis espada en ristre, se agachó un poco y, con un barrido del brazo, cercenó los cuerpos de varios de ellos. Sangre negra empezó a salpicar en todas direcciones. Darien se abrió paso a puñetazos hasta la siguiente viga, dentro y fuera de la batalla, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a quitarse de encima a cualquier anarki que intentara detenerlo. Nick se unió a él, desembarazándose de varios zombis a balazos. Cuando Darien se agachó para colocar el explosivo, Diamante seguía enfrentándose a Jedite entre gruñidos. Éste lo cercaba por un lado, y entonces Zoycite se les acercó desde delante y Malaquite desde atrás.

—Tus anarki no pueden detenernos. No descansaremos hasta que te devolvamos al exilio —amenazó Jedite—. Estás rodeado. Ríndete._ El otro resopló con desdén, un sonido desabrido y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Puede que la sangre de Artemís corra por tus venas, pero eso no evitará que diezme tus irrisorios efectivos._ Y dirigió velozmente la varita hacia la muchedumbre cadavérica. Los gritos resonaban por todas partes y los cuerpos rígidos de los zombis se pegaron unos a otros formando un muro protector alrededor del mago. Los que estaban más cerca de alguno de los magos de la Hermandad los atacaron.

Tiger y Nick se abrieron paso entre ellos tan rápido como les fue posible, mientras Jedite esquivaba a aquellos asesinos, arremetiendo con la espada y dando codazos, tras la pista del brujo. Malaquite lo siguió, decidido. Pero Diamante se dirigía ya de un salto hacia la salida. Al ver que se rodeaba de un muro de anarki, y que ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta del almacén, Serena dejó el bolso en una repisa, guardó el libro y buscó algo dentro del bolso. No tardó en encontrarlo: un aerosol y un mechero.

—¡Agachaos! —gritó. Y dicho esto, encendió el mechero y dirigió el contenido del aerosol hacia la llama.

La bola de fuego golpeó de lleno a los anarki. La llama chamuscó la cabeza de los de la primera fila, y los de la segunda detuvieron su catatónica marcha al tropezar con sus colegas muertos o al caer víctimas del fuego. Pero cuando el aerosol se agotó, los anarki continuaron su marcha. Uno pasó por encima de sus camaradas muertos y trató de agarrarla. Serena cogió el bolso e intentó dar media vuelta, pero la puerta y el muro de zombis la tenían atrapada. Se deslizó a lo largo de la pared y, de repente, se llevó la mano al brazo, con el rostro crispado de dolor.

—¡Mierda! —masculló, viendo cómo una mancha de sangre se le extendía por la manga de la camiseta blanca.

Al verlo, el instinto protector de Darien cobró vida. Se subió a la barandilla de la escalera y saltó por encima de los zombis en dirección a Serena, disparando y atacando con el cuchillo a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino. Un cadáver la aprisionó contra la pared, agarrándola del cuello. La sibilante respiración y los sonidos estrangulados de ella se elevaban por encima del estruendo de la batalla. Parecía que los ojos se le fueran a salir de las órbitas de miedo mientras forcejeaba sin parar con el rostro enrojecido.

Darien pasó por encima de dos zombis más; un tercero vestido de militar se interpuso en su camino, con una mirada inhumana en los ojos. A Darien se le estaban acabando las balas, de modo que optó por el cuchillo. Pero cuando volvió a mirar al zombi se quedó estupefacto. Era Brian, su colega de los marines. La cara blanca y la expresión vacía de sus ojos lo desconcertaron, pero aquel pelo rubio oscuro, la cicatriz del mentón y la etiqueta en el pecho con su nombre, «Halstead» proclamaban que era su compañero de pelotón desaparecido. Tragó saliva, incapaz de moverse, de respirar.

—¿Brian?_ Por toda reacción, éste le obsequió con una malévola sonrisa e intentó echarle la mano al cuello.

—¡Mátalo!_ La voz de Seiya retumbó en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era eso posible? —Mátalo antes de que te despedace —insistió el mago. Última oportunidad.

—¿Brian?_ Nada más que una inicua sonrisa y la espeluznante garra de la muerte cada vez más cerca. Cuando oyó gritar a Serena de nuevo, hundió el cuchillo en el cuello de Brian y tiró hacia abajo con violencia, hasta casi decapitarlo.

El marine se desplomó sobre el suelo. La culpa, la tristeza y un gran alivio se mezclaron en Darien, que saltó por encima de los cadáveres en dirección a Serena. Tenía que olvidar por el momento la muerte de Brian y ocuparse del presente. Agarró al zombi que trataba de estrangularla y le estampó la cara contra el muro de hormigón. Tras el primer golpetazo, seguía forcejeando, de modo que Darien tuvo que repetir la jugada dos veces más hasta que el soldado no muerto cayó por fin exangüe.

Volviéndose entonces hacia Serena, vio que otro zombi se había apoderado de ella y la arrastraba a lo largo de la pared. Otra mancha de sangre traspasaba la tela de la camiseta a la altura de su cintura. El algodón blanco estaba desgarrado y por entre los agujeros asomaba su piel. Gritó y cayó de rodillas con expresión de dolor en el rostro. El zombi se agachó con mirada asesina. Y Darien vio que no llegaría a tiempo.

Sintió un pánico tan intenso que hasta las yemas de los dedos le hormigueaban. A continuación, experimentó una acometida de energía igual de fuerte, e imaginó que los trozos de cristal tirados en el suelo volaban hacia los anarki. Sus brazos se alzaron extendidos hacia adelante como si tuvieran vida propia. Su rostro se crispó en una mueca furiosa y los cristales cruzaron en efecto el aire para ir a clavarse en la espalda del zombi. Sangre negra empezó a manar a borbotones y la criatura se desplomó en el suelo.

Había hecho magia. ¡Dios del Cielo! No había tiempo para decidir si debía recriminarse o aplaudirse por ello. En vez de eso, Darien corrió hacia Serena. Un nuevo enjambre de anarki se dirigían hacia ella, que aferraba el bolso e intentaba abrirse paso a empujones entre los cadáveres con expresión de absoluto horror. Darien no veía a Jedite ni al resto de la Hermandad, pero le daba igual. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Serena siguiera corriendo peligro.

A una velocidad sobrehumana, alcanzó a su pequeña descarada antes que los anarki y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, evitando aplastarle el hombro herido. Ella se aferró a él con un brazo y las dos piernas. El bolso le colgaba al costado mientras Darien corría hacia la puerta del almacén y buscaba en el bolsillo el mando a distancia que haría explotar la carga. Una explosión fuera del edificio hizo que las paredes se tambalearan y estallaran en llamas. La Hermandad tenía sesenta segundos para salir de allí antes de que volara todo el edificio.

Fuera, la mortecina luz del amanecer que se filtraba entre unas nubes grises no le permitió calcular el alcance de las heridas de Serena. La forma de los cortes revelaba que se los había hecho con un clavo mientras trataba de huir o que aquellos cabrones de anarki la habían empujado contra uno. Había que ponerle presión directa y unos puntos de inmediato. Darien se quitó la camiseta y se la apretó contra los cortes más profundos.

—No te muevas. Pronto estaremos fuera._ Ella asintió.

—Tengo el vídeo. En cuanto lo edite, pienso mandar un transcomunicado a toda la comunidad mágica. Eso salvará vidas._ ¿Y quién iba a salvar la vida de ella? Pero ése no era momento para discutir. Sencillamente, lo que Serena decía no iba a ocurrir.

Jedite salió del almacén seguido por dos soldados que aún no habían sido convertidos en anarki. Nick lo hizo con otros tres. Zoycite y Malaquite acompañaban a otros cuantos. Darien deseó que alguno de aquellos hombres que se habían salvado hubiese sido Brian. No le hacía falta cerrar los ojos para revivir el horroroso momento en que le había clavado un cuchillo en la garganta a su amigo. Dios bendito. Pero entonces ya no estaba vivo. Diamante lo había matado. En la guerra matabas o te mataban. La sensación de culpabilidad le resultaba muy dolorosa, pero había salvado a Serena.

Y había utilizado la magia para ello. Las palmas de las manos le quemaban, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía tan débil que le temblaban las piernas, pero no podía negar que, de no haber sido por la magia, ella probablemente estaría muerta. Hizo el pensamiento a un lado, y miró la hora. Cinco, cuatro, tres segundos... ¿Dónde estaba Tiger?

Justo en ese momento, el guerrero medieval emergió del almacén con casi una veintena de prisioneros de Diamante. Todos tenían una expresión de aturdimiento y confusión general después de lo que habían visto. ¿Cómo no iban a tenerla? No se veía todos los días que le arrancaran el alma a un compañero por medio de la magia.

—¡Hazlo estallar ya! —gritó Jedite.

Darien no vaciló un instante. Apretó el botón del mando y el edificio explotó quedando reducido a una masa de fuego, cristales rotos y polvo. Retrocedieron cuando los cuerpos de los muertos salieron volando. Serena chilló. Las llamas dejaban marcas negras en las paredes del almacén que aún quedaban en pie mientras lo devoraban todo a su paso. Misión cumplida. Sólo cabía esperar que Diamante estuviera dentro. Jedite le lanzó un móvil a uno de los soldados.

—Llama al nueve, nueve, nueve. Diles que has encontrado a tus compañeros delante de la embajada americana.

—Pero no estamos en la embajada —aventuró el confuso joven. Justo en ese momento, Seiya apareció de la nada blandiendo su varita y todos los soldados quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó Serena, apretándose la camiseta contra la herida—. Quería entrevistarlos.

—¡Demonios! —Gritó Darien. Seiya y Jedite se miraron.

—Darien tiene razón. No hay tiempo y es demasiado peligro_so_ —sentenció Jedite—. Sé que no es fácil, Seiya, pero mira a ver lo que puedes hacer con sus memorias.

—Joder, es casi imposible —se quejó el otro—. Pero lo intentaré._ Seiya cogió a tres de ellos y se teletransportó. Al cabo de un momento, regresó y repitió la operación.

Estrechando a Serena contra sí, Darien aspiró su aroma femenino mezclado con el suyo propio y dio gracias a Dios de que estuviera viva. Tenían que conseguir atención médica urgentemente, y para ello tenían que ponerse a salvo. Nick se le acercó al cabo de un momento.

—¿Listo? —Aun después del enfrentamiento, el aristócrata parecía sereno y casi regio.

—Date prisa —lo instó Darien, observando a Jedite, que cogía a Tiger del brazo y desaparecían. Malaquite y Zoycite se teletransportaron por su cuenta.

—Tú también podrías hacerlo, ¿sabes? —dijo Nick.

Sí, podría. Desde la transición, había sido «bendecido» con la capacidad de hechizos comunes como la teletransportación. Pero en su mente la magia era una pendiente resbaladiza. Si aceptaba uno de esos «dones», ¿cuánto tardaría en aceptar todo lo demás? Ya había hecho uso de la magia en la batalla y rogaba porque nadie lo hubiera visto.

—Llévanos a la casa —gruñó Darien—. Está herida.

—Estoy bien —insistió Serena.

—Necesitas puntos. No discutas.

Ella abrió la boca para quejarse, pero entonces, Nick cogió a Darien del brazo y colocó la mano en la espalda de Serena. Un momento después, se precipitaban por un negro vacío para terminar aterrizando en el despacho de Jedite. Rei ya los estaba esperando, y aunque Darien quería ocuparse personalmente de Serena, sabía que sus heridas no eran graves, y él se sentía demasiado débil. Por mucho que le disgustara admitirlo, la hermana de Jedite era una bruja con talento, perfectamente capaz de atenderla sin su ayuda.

—Ve con ella —murmuró Darien—. Deja que te cure esos cortes. Yo iré a verte dentro de un ratito._ Serena cogió el bolso.

—Pero tendrá que darse prisa. Tengo buen material grabado y un libro aquí dentro. —Calló y, dirigiéndole a Jedite una desafiante mirada, añadió—: No te habrás echado atrás, ¿verdad?

—El asunto es demasiado grave para permitir que el Consejo siga haciendo oídos sordos. Puedes hacer el transcomunicado._ Darien se puso furioso. Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, Serena sacó a Rei a toda prisa del despacho, llevada por la excitación. Darien quiso ir detrás de ella y gritarle cuatro cosas, pero Jedite estaba sentado a su escritorio, gritando todo tipo de preguntas.

—¿Alguien ha visto salir a Diamante?

—Sí —contestó Malaquite con un rictus furioso—. Estaba a punto de reventar a ese cabrón sanguinario cuando he visto la señal de aviso de la explosión. Lamentablemente, él también. Ha cogido esa cosa redonda que sus seguidores utilizaban para convertir a los soldados en anarki y ha desaparecido. Sólo me ha dado tiempo a agarrar a un par de prisioneros y salir de allí.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Zoycite, pero todos pensaban lo mismo.

—Lo bueno es que hemos hecho saltar por los aires su cuartel general y a casi un millar de zombis —comentó Nick. Brian entre ellos. El dolor atenazó la garganta de Darien, aunque sabía que tenía que olvidarlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. La guerra era infernal, no obstante, no quería perder a nadie más.

—¿Cómo los convertía en zombis? —quiso saber—. ¿Qué demonios era esa esfera de cristal? Uno de esos soldados era amigo mío._ La compasión suavizó un momento el rostro de Jedite momentáneamente.

—No lo sé. Un mago puede someter a un ser humano a una tortura mental consistente en arrancarle el alma y obligarlo a hacer su voluntad. En general, se pueden convertir varios a un tiempo, pero a costa de una tremenda pérdida de energía. Esa bola de cristal que sus seguidores aplicaban a la cabeza de los soldados es un misterio. Me pondré a investigar._ Entonces, Jedite endureció nuevamente el gesto y fulminó a Darien con la mirada. —La mala noticia es que Diamante ha escapado. Se suponía que íbamos a tener más tiempo para atraparlo antes de que el edificio ardiera en las llamas. Ese era el plan. ¿Por qué demonios has detonado la carga explosiva antes de tiempo?_ Darien perdió los estribos. Él no formaba parte de la Hermandad. Jedite no era su oficial superior. «Pero tú te comprometiste a ayudar», le susurró la irritante vocecilla de dentro de su cabeza. Se le había encomendado una misión y a él le había entrado el pánico y la había pifiado. Punto.

—Los anarki habían acorralado a Serena e iban a matarla. Tenía que sacarla de allí.

—¡Maldito seas! —Gritó Jedite, rodeando la mesa para plantársele delante—. Si te hubiera dado la real gana de aprender a hacer magia, podrías haberla salvado sin tener que abortar la misión.

—¡He utilizado la magia!_ El mago enarcó una ceja.

—¿A propósito? —Como Darien guardaba silencio, añadió—: Por culpa de tu obstinada negativa a aprender a hacer magia, se ha jodido el factor sorpresa con que contábamos y puede que también la tapadera de Seiya para que tú pudieras salvar a Serena. Tu indecisión a la hora de tomarla como compañera te está nublando el juicio._ Darien estaba fuera de sí y a la vez se sentía culpable. Le fastidiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Jedite tenía razón. —No volverás a luchar con nosotros. Si tu hermano necesita ayuda, llámame. Si no, hasta que no aceptes la magia que posees, ya puedes largarte.

Darien subió la escalera hecho un basilisco. ¿Que se largara? Estaría más que contento de hacerlo. No le había dolido que Jedite lo echara, lo que le abrasaba el estómago era rabia contenida. Seguro. No necesitaba a aquel grupo de magos para nada. De hecho, su lugar no estaba en el mundo de la magia. Se llevaría a Neflyte a casa, como había recomendado el curandero. Por otra parte, la ayuda prestada por Jedite no le había servido para encontrar a Molly, de modo que proseguiría con la búsqueda él solo. Cogería sus cosas y a su hermano, y se largaría de allí. Pero ¿qué pasaba con Serena?

No podía volver a su vida humana y, a menos que la tomara como compañera, no podía obligarla a que se fuera con él. Estaría más segura con Jedite y los otros, sobre todo ahora que Diamante le había visto la cara. Era lo más sensato, pero... le daban ganas de romper algo sólo de pensar en dejarla allí. ¿Cómo demonios iba a protegerla a distancia? No podría.

—¡Ay! Creía que curar con magia dolería menos. ¿Acabas de cauterizar los dos extremos de piel para cerrar la herida?

Era la voz de Serena. Darien sacudió la cabeza con ironía al llegar a lo alto de la escalera. Aun cuando su vida era una mierda, ella lo hacía reír. Tenía que encontrar una forma de vigilarlos a ella y a Neflyte. No pensaba abandonarla cuando su vida corría peligro. Al fin y al cabo, a Jedite le habían robado el diario delante de sus narices, lo que significaba que el mago también se equivocaba.

Darien notaba que, últimamente, se movía cada vez más por la delgada línea que separaba la herencia mágica que rechazaba y el mundo humano que había adoptado. Seguiría velando porque no le pasara nada a Serena, pero se negaba a cruzar la frontera mientras ella insistiera en apoyar el mundo del que él quería huir. Por mucho que la amara, ambos soñaban con futuros diferentes. Así las cosas, vincularla a él reclamándola como compañera no tenía sentido. Serena jamás sería feliz viviendo la vida humana que él tenía en Dallas. No cabía duda de que si se uniera a ella, con lo decidida que estaba a ayudar a la comunidad mágica, sólo conseguiría que la mataran, y él terminaría exactamente igual que su hermano.

Volver al Reino Unido había sido regresar al hogar, pero si se quedaba con Serena, ésta querría que se uniera a la Hermandad. La batalla en el almacén había hecho que se sintiera vivo y formando otra vez parte de un equipo, pero lo había fastidiado. Había perdido los nervios. Tal vez perder a su pelotón hubiese tenido la culpa. Lo que quiera que fuera, no deseaba sufrir de nuevo esa clase de dolor, ni tampoco quería poner en peligro a Jedite y a los otros. Igual que Jedite lo había apartado de la Hermandad, él tenía que hacer lo mismo. Acomodaría a Neflyte en su casa y protegería a Serena, pero nada más. Cuando entró en la habitación, Rei se iba, respondiendo a su tácita pregunta al mismo tiempo.

—Andrew acaba de irse. Serena está bien.

—Perfectamente —remarcó ésta mientras sacaba la cámara del bolso—. ¿Me ayudas a editar la película? Sé que no estás de acuerdo en que haga el transcomunicado, pero ya has visto lo malvado que es Diamante. No podemos permitir que siga campando a sus anchas. Quiero tenerlo todo listo en una hora._ Dijera él lo que dijera, ella haría oídos sordos, pero Darien se sentía obligado a insistir de todos modos.

—¿Entiendes que después no habrá vuelta atrás? Despertarás la ira de ese malvado y quedarás atrapada en el mundo de la magia para siempre.

—¿Atrapada? —Serena frunció el cejo—. Tengo la oportunidad de salvar vidas y conseguir lo que siempre he soñado. Las cosas que merecen la pena comportan riesgos.

—Bonito discurso, pero no creo que te sirva de consuelo cuando Diamante trate de matarte. No pienso ayudarte con el transcomunicado._ Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró al comprender.

—Te vas y les dejas el embolado a Jedite y a los demás, desperdicias tus habilidades cuando podrías colaborar con ellos.

—Jedite me ha echado y, en cuanto a mí, abandono algo en lo que nunca quise verme involucrado._ Serena calló y se entristeció.

—Entonces me abandonas a mí también._ Darien no veía la razón para andarse por las ramas.

—Te protegeré. No puedo unirme a ti, preocuparme por ti y luego perderte. Yo... no puedo._ Ella apretó los puños y trató de contener las repentinas lágrimas. Sin éxito.

—No te entiendo. Primero, huyes de tus padres y de tu herencia, te pasas diez años tratando de vivir como americano y humano cuando no eres ni una cosa ni la otra y después regresas para ayudar a tu hermano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por obligación? ¿Para no sentirte un canalla? Tú no huyes de la Hermandad o de mí. Huyes de ti mismo, como llevas haciendo toda tu vida.

Darien aceptó la reprimenda en silencio. Pero ella no lo comprendía. Como tampoco podía sentirse identificada con la clase de afecto y el sentido del deber que lo unían a Neflyte después de haber perdido a Armando. Y tampoco podía entender los desastrosos resultados de una unión mágica fallida. ¿Serviría de algo que se lo explicara? No, era demasiado tarde. Había cosas que, sencillamente, no estaba escrito que sucedieran.

—Estás simplificando mucho las cosas —dijo él.

—¿De veras? Pues explícame qué es lo que haces si no huir de tu destino.


	18. Capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17

—**Serena**, no espero que lo comprendas.

Lo que significaba que ni siquiera iba a molestarse en explicárselo. Ella sintió el mazazo del dolor en el pecho.

—Inténtalo entonces. ¿Por qué?

Darien se pasó una mano por el revuelto cabello, lleno de frustración.

—La magia no siempre es... buena.

—Diamante lo ha dejado muy claro.

—Me refiero a que utilizar la magia, aun cuando creas que es para algo bueno, puede cambiarte la vida de forma radical.

Oírlo hablar así renovó el miedo de Serena. Ella había utilizado el diario para atraerlo. ¿Habría cambiado eso sus vidas de esa forma radical a la que se refería él? La sola posibilidad se le antojaba horrible. ¿Hasta qué punto exactamente el cariño y la pasión compartida se debían al libro?

—Siempre te explicas de una forma tan poco precisa, que despiertas más dudas de las que resuelves.

Darien suspiró y empezó a andar arriba y abajo de la habitación buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Ahora, la magia te resulta interesante porque es algo nuevo, pero a mí me ha destrozado la vida más de una vez.

—Todo el mundo experimenta cambios en su existencia, ya sean mágicos o no. Cuéntame eso tan terrible que...

—Para lo único que serviría que lo hiciera sería para desenterrar recuerdos tristes y cargarte con el peso de una tragedia que no puedes cambiar. Tengo que irme.

—Tu sitio está aquí, luchando al lado de estos guerreros. Y también creo que tu sitio está a mi lado. —Apretó los labios para contener las lágrimas—. Yo me he enamorado de ti. Y tú, a pesar de lo mucho que la detestas, hoy has empleado la magia para salvarme. Debes de sentir algo por mí, aunque sólo sea un poco. Puede que con el tiempo, se convierta en algo real...

El brillo en sus ojos azules denotaba sinceridad, pero la duda de Darien persistía.

Hundió los hombros. El agotamiento físico estaba presente en las líneas de expresión que le rodeaban la boca y los ojos. Se lo veía absolutamente derrotado.

—Ojalá la respuesta fuera tan simple como el amor, pequeña descarada, pero dar el siguiente paso significaría aceptar una magia en la que no confío. Es demasiado incontrolable.

Serena sabía que no serviría de nada, pero no podía dejar de luchar por el futuro de ambos.

—¡Igual que la vida!

—Me muero de ganas de besarte, pero si lo hago, quedaremos unidos para siempre. Tu vida pasaría a durar lo mismo que la mía. Estamos hablando literalmente de cientos de años. —Le cogió los hombros con sus cálidas manos y Serena deseó que la estrechara entre sus brazos—. Pero como sigas comportándote como hasta ahora, conseguirás que te maten y entonces me arrastrarías contigo. No puedo quedarme sentado y ver cómo mueres. Eso me volvería loco.

Cada palabra era como una cuchillada en el corazón, pero Serena se esforzaba por entender sus razones para darle la espalda a un destino importante y al amor, y escoger en cambio vivir solo entre humanos.

—Entonces, ¿prefieres poner fin a todo en aras de una vida segura y tranquila?

Darien vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

—Tú has elegido quedarte y yo tengo intención de protegerte. Pero convertirnos en pareja en mitad de una guerra en la que los dos participamos en primera línea tendría consecuencias que ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar.

—Pues explícamelas.

Él suspiró.

—Aunque lo hiciera, eso no cambiaría nada. Queremos cosas distintas. No voy a mentirte diciendo que no te quiero o que no desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera. Pero nos haría un flaco favor a los dos al requerirte como compañera. —La miró con verdadera desolación, sentimiento que se intensificó aún más cuando le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla en la frente—. A partir de ahora seré tu guardaespaldas, nada más.

Serena se separó de él. Un dolor como no había sentido nunca en toda su vida se extendió por todo su pecho, haciéndole pedazos el corazón.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que lamentes tu decisión.

Cogió la cámara con el corazón martilleándole dentro de las costillas y entonces vaciló un momento. Aquel pelo enmarañado que se ondulaba en las puntas, aquellos ojos azul zafiro, su masculino cuerpo bien formado, todo eso al principio sólo había sido objeto de una fantasía. Pero Serena enseguida descubrió al hombre que se ocultaba debajo, el que anteponía a su hermano a todo lo demás, el que creía en ella, el que le hacía el amor apasionadamente, el que se quedaba para protegerla cuando en realidad quería huir.

Sin embargo, por lo visto la magia era un obstáculo insalvable, porque Serena no iba a darle la espalda a la magia. Para ella se había convertido en algo más que un artículo. Jedite y los demás constituían apenas un puñado frente a una fuerza maligna. Si ella podía ayudar de alguna forma, lo haría. Colaboraría con orgullo hasta que pudiera regresar al mundo humano y escribir la mejor historia acerca de la magia jamás contada.

Le daba pena no tener a nadie a su lado cuando fuera el centro de atención.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas. Te echaré de menos —dijo él.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella lo vio alejarse.

—... **u**n desalentador vídeo sobre la batalla que ha tenido lugar hoy mismo. Diamante Blackmoon ha vuelto y, como han podido ustedes comprobar, se está dedicando a secuestrar a soldados de todo el mundo para convertirlos en zombis para su ejército. Él y sus seguidores han atacado, al menos, a cuatro familias de Privilegiados, han asesinado y han secuestrado a mujeres. Tomen las precauciones debidas. No pierdan de vista a sus familias. No se alejen de sus varitas. Tengan algún medio de comunicación cerca en todo momento. En caso de sufrir algún ataque, contacten con Jedite Dark. Seguiremos informando. Soy Serena Tsukino. Tengan cuidado. Buenas tardes.

Tras eso, Jedite realizó un giro de muñeca delante del pesado y antiguo espejo de la biblioteca. Rei permanecía de pie a su lado sonriendo a pesar de la tensión patente en su rostro.

—Buen trabajo —elogió Jedite a Serena, mientras salían al vestíbulo—. Supongo que las muestras de desaprobación de los miembros del Consejo no se harán esperar, pero por lo menos hemos advertido del peligro a gente inocente.

—Has hecho lo correcto —apostilló Rei, saliendo detrás de él.

Jedite asintió, suspiró y se acercó a Serena

—¿Estás bien?

«Define estar bien», pensó ella. Transcomunicar la noticia del regreso de Diamante había sido una experiencia excitante y agridulce, porque sin Darien allí para darle ánimos, cogerle la mano y hacerle el amor después, le faltaba algo.

—Estoy bien.

Pero la melancolía y el agotamiento hacían que esbozar una sonrisa en los labios le resultara una tarea hercúlea.

—Voy a fingir que te creo. Me voy a mi despacho a esperar el aluvión de mensajes. Debería reunirme con los otros. Hay que planear los próximos movimientos. —Calló un momento y le puso la mano en el hombro—. Nos has sido de gran ayuda, a pesar de lo arriesgado que era para ti. Te lo agradezco, y sé que los demás piensan como yo.

Y dicho esto, Jedite se dio media vuelta y se fue, cansado pero decidido a seguir con su lucha.

—No sé qué va a hacer —murmuró Rei cuando se quedaron solas.

—¿Hacer?

—Casi no le queda energía y sigue sin encontrar a su compañera —explicó—. Hasta ahora, ha sobrevivido con la que consigue obtener de las sustituías, pero espero que encuentre pronto a esa mujer misteriosa o bien que halle energía en otra parte. No puede permitirse el lujo de seguir así. Es demasiado importante para la causa.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si no?

—Morirá. Por eso me he estado ocupando del hermano de Darien. Técnicamente, no se ha unido a nadie desde que Molly rompió con él, pues rechazaba a todas las mujeres hasta que me hice pasar por ella para engañarlo. Está muy mal. Ahora parece que va recuperando algo las fuerzas, pero mentalmente... No sé si se pondrá bien.

Darien había vuelto al Reino Unido por su hermano, y, aun reticente, había admitido que Neflyte sufría algún tipo de desequilibrio mental, pero nada más. Serena comprendía ahora lo que él le había ocultado. La explicación de Rei hizo que todas las piezas encajaran. El «divorcio» mágico de Neflyte era el culpable de su desequilibrio. «¿Es posible que Darien se niegue a tener un futuro conmigo, no porque yo escribiera sobre él en el diario, sino porque tema que le pueda ocurrir lo mismo que a su hermano?»

De repente, Rei la miró fijamente.

—Tienes razón. Siento haberte leído la mente, es una costumbre muy fea, pero sí, Darien está aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que le ocurra lo mismo que a Neflyte. —Negó con la cabeza y añadió—: Confío en que encuentre a Molly antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Serena tenía que ver a Neflyte, tenía que comprobar personalmente qué era lo que tanto asustaba a Darien. Intentar combatir algo que no podía ver y que apenas alcanzaba a comprender era imposible y además absurdo.

—Le dije a Darien que pronto iría a ver a Neflyte —comentó Rei—. Estoy segura de que se habrán instalado ya en la casa de éste. Creo que ya es hora de que veas con tus propios ojos el lado peligroso de la magia.

Serena ya no necesitaba más pruebas para comprender el peligro potencial que se ocultaba tras ella, pero esa visita podría ayudarla a ordenar el complicado rompecabezas que era Darien.

—Claro.

—Nada de fotos. Sólo quiero que comprendas, no que escribas sobre ello.

Naturalmente. «Si escribiera sobre el estado de salud de Neflyte, podría darle a Diamante la fatal idea de atacar a las compañeras de los demás miembros de la Hermandad.»

—Sólo Jedite tiene una —dijo Rei—. Tiger no es mago y ninguno de los otros tiene pareja propiamente dicha.

—¿Propiamente dicha?

La bruja empezó a subir la escalera.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre los votos de unión? ¿Lo de que ellos preguntan, tú respondes y quedáis unidos para siempre?

Serena asintió.

—Me pareció sencillo de comprender. ¿Cómo es eso de no tener pareja propiamente dicha?

—Significa que requirieron a una mujer, pero fueron rechazados.

—Pero si los rechazaron, ¿cómo es que se establece el vínculo?

—Cuando pronuncia los votos, el mago acoge a su compañera en su corazón. El requerimiento de unión lo vincula a ella, no importa si sus sentimientos son genuinos, ni siquiera si son correspondidos. Hasta que la mujer muera, él será exclusivamente suyo.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta al comprender.

—Y uno de ellos es...

—Seiya. Requirió a Molly poco antes de que lo hiciera Neflyte, y al final, ella lo rechazó.

Serena se quedó aún más boquiabierta. «¿Neflyte y Seiya se habían peleado por la misma mujer?»

—Durante más de un siglo. Cuando Neflyte cayó en el estado en el que está por la pérdida de Molly, llamamos a Darien para que se ocupara de él. Tiene miedo porque sabe que eres suya, pero ha visto con sus propios ojos las trágicas consecuencias de la unión dentro del mundo mágico.

Rei llegó a lo alto de la escalera y se dirigió a una habitación situada en una esquina del ala familiar de la casa. Serena nunca había estado en aquella parte, y cuando la bruja la invitó a pasar a su glamurosa habitación, se quedó sin habla. La ropa de cama era de una suntuosa seda color crema con detalles dorados y de color chocolate. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono cálido, de las ventanas colgaban unos lujosos cortinajes, y los muebles eran de madera oscura pulida. Completaban la decoración unos candelabros con velas encendidas. La habitación le iba que ni pintada.

—Es preciosa.

Rei sonrió.

—Es mi refugio. Sólo tengo que coger unas cosas. Será un momento.

«¿Por qué no invoca lo que necesita sin más?», se preguntó Serena.

La hermosa bruja la miró con desaprobación.

—Ahorro energía por lo que pueda ocurrir.

Cogió una capa, un camisón de seda, cuerda y un par de esposas. Serena enarcó las cejas.

—No sé a qué voy a enfrentarme —explicó la otra—. Aquí teníamos a Neflyte encadenado para que no le hiciera daño a nadie.

De pronto, Serena ya no estaba tan segura de que quisiera ver al hermano de Darien, pero Rei la agarró por un brazo. La negrura y la sensación de vértigo que ya conocía la embargaron. Sintió como si no pesara nada.

De repente, el suelo apareció bajo sus pies y se encontró en una habitación como salida de la Toscana, con las paredes pintadas del color de una tarde de otoño y cortinas color vino que resaltaban sobre un resplandeciente suelo de madera pulida.

Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era el hombre, sujeto con cuerda a las cuatro esquinas de la cama. Le habían recogido el pelo castaño, dejando a la vista un rostro que, en condiciones normales, se consideraría atractivo. Los pómulos altos, la boca generosa y la mandíbula recia le otorgaban un tremendo parecido con Darien, pero en vez del azul zafiro de los ojos de éste, Neflyte tenía dos furiosos puntos negros. No había calidez ni pasión en ellos y parecían salvajes como los de un lobo.

Dirigió bruscamente su desenfocada mirada en dirección a ellas y comenzó a aullar como un salvaje, intentando soltarse de las ataduras con tal virulencia que la cama entera crujía. Serena no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y se hizo atrás, bastante atrás.

—¿Está así por haber perdido a Molly?

Rei asintió con gesto serio.

«¿Echa tanto de menos a su compañera como para llegar a volverse loco?» Serena no conocía a Neflyte, pero la apenaba profundamente el dolor que era obvio que estaba sufriendo.

—¿Porque ya no está unida a él? ¿Y eso no lo libera en cierta manera? ¿O acaso sufre porque rompieron su vínculo en contra de su voluntad?

—El motivo por el que se rompa la pareja no importa. Los vínculos creados por la magia son mucho más fuertes que los de los humanos. Al contrario que en un caso de divorcio, la conexión mágica no desaparece sólo porque termine la unión.

—¿Sigue echándola de menos a pesar de su estado?

—En este momento, Neflyte no se conoce a sí mismo, pero sí a Molly de un modo casi visceral. Sólo consigo que tome energía de mí haciéndole creer que soy ella. Utilizo su jabón y su champú, me pongo su ropa, lo que sea.

En medio de tanto sufrimiento, Neflyte seguía esperando a su único y verdadero amor. Que probablemente no volvería jamás. Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Pero si ella está libre de Diamante y ya no vive con Berjerite, ¿por qué no vuelve con Neflyte?

—Molly no se acuerda de él. Es la forma que tiene la magia de asegurar la supervivencia de la especie, supongo. En estos momentos en que está sin compañero, necesitará un hombre para recargar su energía. Si recordara a Neflyte y sufriera tanto como él, jamás accedería a acostarse con otro que pudiera dejarla embarazada. La concepción es posible, aunque difícil cuando no se está emparejado, y con Neflyte en el recuerdo y el corazón, jamás volvería a estar con nadie.

—Tampoco él.

—Tras el duelo por la pérdida de una buena compañera, los magos suelen volver a tener fuertes deseos de emparejarse de nuevo.

—¿Suelen? Detecto incertidumbre en tu voz.

El rostro de Rei se crispó en una mueca de dolor.

—Puede que no sea así con Neflyte.

Serena aventuró una ojeada al mago. El torso le brillaba de sudor, y los músculos de sus hombros ondulaban bajo la piel con cada tirón que daba a las cuerdas. Se sintió amenazada por sus feroces gruñidos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su amor debía de ser muy fuerte._ ¿Y_ Rei lo había engañado para que se acostara con ella?

—Es la única forma de que sobreviva.

La reticencia de Darien a emparejarse adquiría ahora todo el sentido. A él le gustaba llevar el mando de la situación, y descender a los infiernos de la locura a causa de la magia, como Neflyte, sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle a un soldado con un férreo autocontrol como Darien.

Se encontraban en plena guerra, y Serena se había puesto en el punto de mira del enemigo. Si a eso se unía el hecho de que había atraído a Darien con medios no del todo legítimos —aunque el libro ya no desempeñara ningún papel en sus vidas—, la reticencia de él cobraba todo el sentido del mundo.

Se mordió el labio. Tenían que hablar, aunque sólo fuera para decirle que lo comprendía.

—¿Darien está aquí?

—Seguro que sí. Él no sabe que he venido. Hace mucho que Neflyte nos permitió a Jedite y a mí entrar en su casa sin llamar. —Le entregó una piedrecita blanca—. Puesto que Neflyte está estable y no me necesita, me voy. Cuando quieras volver a casa, no tienes más que lanzar al aire esta piedra y pronunciar mi nombre en voz alta. Vendré a buscarte en seguida. —Y, dicho esto, la abrazó y le hizo una última advertencia—: Puede que Darien esté algo irascible, teniendo en cuenta lo preocupado que está por su hermano y el contrataque de Diamante.

Darien se volvió en la lujosa butaca al oír el sonido de unos pasos livianos y una suave llamada con los nudillos en la puerta de la sala de estar, pero esperaba encontrar a Rei, y ver a Serena le causó una tremenda excitación y una perentoria necesidad de ella.

Llevaban separados sólo cuatro horas y ya la echaba de menos con aterradora intensidad, como un yonki con su dosis de droga. Tras instalar a Neflyte en su habitación, había hecho poco más que caminar con nerviosismo de un lado para otro, sudando y rogando a Dios que le permitiera oír, oler o tocar a Serena. O probar su sabor. Pero tenía que mantener ese deseo bajo control para poder protegerla. El problema era que notaba cómo se le iban agotando las reservas de energía y, como mago sin pareja, era consciente de que podía acostarse con cualquier mujer. Y pronto tendría que hacerlo.

Pero él sólo la deseaba a ella.

De repente, empezó a pensar con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Serena allí? Se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía que haber sido cosa de Rei. Y la única razón para que la bruja fuera de visita era Neflyte.

Vibrando de ansiedad, intentó contener la imprecación que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Serena sabía más acerca del motivo de su rechazo. Lo notaba en el suave matiz que había adoptado su mirada, habitualmente más aguda.

Maldición, se compadecía de él.

—Sé que no me esperabas —empezó ella, entrando con paso vacilante en la habitación. Se fijó en el libro que había sobre la mesa—. No pretendía entrometerme, pero tenía que verte. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de Neflyte y del duelo?

Él avanzó un paso, vacilante, pero no se acercó demasiado. Sería peligroso.

—Eso no cambia las cosas.

—Pero tu rechazo a compartirlo conmigo sí. Yo sólo quería que me dijeras la verdad.

Cruzó la habitación en un impulso y se colocó frente a él. El aroma de Serena lo cegó de deseo y anhelo. Se clavó las uñas en el muslo para no estirar los brazos y estrecharla contra sí.

—Ahora comprendo tu miedo —murmuró ella—. Por qué has evitado emparejarte conmigo todo este tiempo. Tu hermano perdió el control y eso es algo que no quieres que te ocurra. Lo siento mucho por él, pero no puedes saber con seguridad si a ti te pasaría lo mismo...

—Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que te has lanzado de cabeza a esta guerra, sí lo sé. Tu valor es encomiable, pero te has puesto en grave peligro. No tomas precauciones y sé que intentarás rechazar mi protección. Aunque insista en que sigas mis normas...

—¿Tus normas? —lo atajó Serena—. No soy ninguna niña que necesite un tutor.

Darien se le acercó, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Su aroma dulce y a la vez especiado se le incrustó en los sentidos y se formó un nudo en el estómago. La inevitable erección cobró vida en cuestión de segundos. Tenía que deshacerse rápidamente de Serena. Su resistencia a besarla se debilitaba por momentos.

—Te has enfrentado a Diamante cara a cara y lo has engañado. Lo has puesto furioso. No creas que se le va a olvidar. Como tampoco se le olvidará que has desvelado el secreto de su regreso ante la comunidad mágica. Te perseguirá para torturarte. ¿Por qué no has tenido más cuidado? ¿Por qué no te has retirado a tiempo? —le espetó, incapaz de contener la angustia—. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. En menos de dos semanas, el deseo que siento por ti ha alcanzado cotas irracionales. Si nos uniéramos, no tengo la menor duda de que acabaría igual que mi hermano.

—Soy lista y tú me protegerás. Igual que Jedite y los otros.

—No. Ya no quiero saber nada de eso.

—Pues deberías. ¿Es que no lo ves? La unión hace la fuerza. Si te quedas con los otros, estaremos más seguros y tu presencia representará una diferencia. Si nos uniéramos, nos tendríamos el uno al otro. Yo no necesito nada más. —Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio—. Debería decirte una cosa...

—Yo siento lo mismo y más, pero si me emparejara contigo, sé que podría contar con los dedos de una mano los días que pasaríamos juntos. Esto es una guerra. Diamante es el sociópata más agresivo de la comunidad mágica. Decidido, poderoso, inteligente, carismático y deseoso de matar. Y ya has visto que no basta una simple bala para acabar con él.

—Hemos diezmado su ejército —arguyó ella—. Presentar batalla ha sido lo correcto y utilizar el libro como cebo una idea perfecta. Puede que la paz vuelva a reinar dentro de poco, y entonces habríamos despreciado un precioso tiempo de estar juntos.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo con frustración. No hacían más que dar vueltas en círculos y Serena se empeñaba en no querer comprender.

—¿Paz? La última vez que se logró expulsar a Diamante fueron necesarias varias décadas y un ejército de magos experimentados. Muchos de ellos murieron. Demasiados fueron sacrificados.

—Lo mismo puede decirse de las guerras entre humanos. Y, al igual que en ésas, no podemos controlar quiénes viven y quiénes mueren. Sólo podemos decidir lo que haremos el tiempo que estemos juntos —insistió ella, apretándole la mano—. Si la separación de Neflyte y Molly te ha enseñado algo, debería ser que, aunque los amantes pueden sufrir, el amor resiste. Aunque no se acordaba de él, ella_ sabía_ que echaba de menos a un ser muy querido.

—Neflyte ha quedado reducido a un estado animal.

—Pero sigue penando por su compañera. ¿Tanto miedo te da terminar como él que estás dispuesto a sacrificar el tiempo que podamos estar juntos? Entonces es que no me amas tanto como yo a ti —dijo Serena, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Y puede que sólo yo tenga la culpa de eso.

—Te amo. —Darien ya no pudo resistirlo más y la sujetó por los hombros—. Pero ¡no podría soportar el dolor de perderte!

—Las personas viven, se aman y mueren. Es inevitable.

—Pero perder una y otra vez...

El aluvión de recuerdos y miedos lo invadió por completo, anegando toda lógica y toda cautela. Abrirle las puertas de su pasado lo cambiaría todo. Pero seguir ocultándole la verdad la estaba lastimando y él ya no podía aguantarlo más.

—No soy capaz de encontrar a Molly —continuó—, y lo más probable es que Neflyte muera. Hoy mismo he tenido que matar a uno de mis colegas de mi pelotón de marines en el almacén de Diamante. Ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida. Y a pesar de lo duro que ha sido, no lo ha sido tanto como perder a mi hermano pequeño, Armando.

Serena lo pensó un instante y, finalmente, le rodeó los bíceps con sus cálidas manos, ofreciéndole silencioso apoyo.

Darien tragó saliva y continuó.

—Yo tenía doce años. Después de nacer Neflyte, mis padres estuvieron intentando tener otro hijo durante doscientos años. Ya eran mayores cuando yo nací, y Armando llegó por sorpresa diez años después.

»Un día, no tenía ni dos años, salimos a jugar. Era verano. Armando me seguía a todas partes. Me admiraba. Yo lo quería tanto... Dios mío.

Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. No se había permitido llorar desde el entierro de su hermano menor. Recordar sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus risas infantiles era como abrir una profunda herida en su alma.

—No pasa nada si no quieres seguir hablando.

Pero Darien ya no podía parar.

—Yo lo perseguía diciendo que iba a cogerlo en brazos y a hacerle cosquillas hasta que pidiera auxilio. El corría, como siempre. Pero ese día se tropezó.

El episodio se repitió con toda claridad en su mente. Vio cómo se le trababan los piececillos y echaba las manos gordezuelas hacia adelante. ¿Por qué desaparecían las imágenes si cerraba los ojos?

—¿Y se cayó? —lo instó Serena con dulzura.

Darien estaba helado por dentro. La única parte de su cuerpo donde sentía calor era bajo las tiernas manos de ella. Tragó saliva otra vez.

—Sí. Y se golpeó la cabeza contra una pared de piedra.

Mientras lo decía, veía a Armando chocar contra la pared y desplomarse en el suelo, sangrando por la frente al darse con una piedra de bordes afilados.

Serena ahogó un grito de estupor.

Darien se apretó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice. «Cuéntale lo demás. Termina con esto de una vez.» Ella tenía que saber por qué iba a romperle el corazón.

—Yo grité y mi madre llegó corriendo. Estaba nerviosa, pero me aseguró que un simple hechizo lo dejaría como nuevo. Me apretó la mano para que me tranquilizara y recuerdo el alivio absoluto que sentí cuando pasó su varita por encima de la herida de mi hermano. Sin embargo, en vez de curarlo, el niño empezó a toser y a escupir. Se estaba ahogando.

A su lado, Serena frunció el cejo.

—No lo entiendo.

—Se suponía que la magia que empleó mi madre debía curarlo, pero el hechizo salió mal y lo mató. Estaba nerviosa, quizá se confundió. Cuando ella dejó por fin de gritar, recuerdo haber oído el trino de los mismos jodidos pájaros que habían cantado diez minutos antes de que mi vida cambiara para siempre.

—Lo siento mucho, Darien —dijo Serena, rodeándolo fuertemente con los brazos.

Qué fácil resultaría apoyarse en ella, dejar que el bálsamo de su amor curase la herida infectada de su alma.

Fácil y muy peligroso.

—Después, mi madre y yo apenas nos hablábamos. Se metió en la cama y no volvió a salir. No debería culparla por odiarme. Yo perseguía a mi hermano y él chocó contra la pared y...

Lágrimas. Las abrasadoras gotas rodaron por sus mejillas y Darien se las limpió con rabia. Tomó una trémula bocanada de aire.

—No puedo estar contigo. Ni siquiera debería amarte, porque te perderé como perdí a mi hermano, y a mi madre y a mis amigos. Y ahora Neflyte. Todas esas muertes me duelen en el alma. Pero si también me faltaras tú... —negó con la cabeza—, me perdería a mí mismo. Me encerraría en mi interior y no volvería a salir nunca más. Vivir sin ti no tendría sentido.

—Tienes todo el derecho a vivir. Neflyte no ha muerto y a mí no vas a perderme. Lucharemos contra ese cabrón y ganaremos.

Él negó con la cabeza. El riesgo era demasiado grande.

—Muertos están mi libertad, mi vida y mi corazón. Me gustaría conservar la cordura.

La resignación tensó la expresión de Serena, que se apartó de él.

—Yo también he perdido todas esas cosas, pero lo he aceptado. Creo que podrían conducir a algo maravilloso.

Darien abrió la boca, sin saber exactamente qué iba a decir. Pero justo en ese momento, un chillido de mujer rompió el silencio de la casa, y la adrenalina recorrió su torrente sanguíneo. Empujó a Serena a un lado, salió por la puerta y corrió vestíbulo adelante.

—¡Rei!

Serena le pisaba los talones.

«Tal vez no se había ido. ¿La estará lastimando Neflyte?», pensó Darien. Lo más probable, pero si lo mencionaba, Serena insistiría en ayudar. No había manera de que comprendiera el peligro que se empecinaba en correr con tanta inconsciencia. Dado que él se negaba a asumir el riesgo que implicaba emparejarse con ella, no tenía ningún derecho a imponérsele, pero, joder, no podía seguir mordiéndose la lengua.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Neflyte y Molly, se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y le ladró:

—¡Quédate aquí!

A continuación, abrió la puerta y trató de cerrársela en las narices, pero Serena se resistió. Viendo la tragedia que estaba teniendo lugar dentro, dejó de pelear con ella y observó, mudo de horror.

Neflyte se había soltado de sus ataduras y, a los pies de la cama, aprisionaba debajo de sí el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja, cuyos cabellos caían en ondas hasta rozar el suelo. Su hermano tenía el rostro crispado en una amenazante mueca, mientras rodeaba el cuello de la mujer con ambas manos y apretaba.

En vez de forcejear, ella lo abrazaba tan fuerte como le era posible, entre convulsiones. Una aura mágica de ternura emanaba de la mujer y penetraba en Neflyte. Pero no estaban íntimamente unidos.

Parecían más bien sumidos en un abrazo mortal.

La firma mágica de aquella bruja no era la de Rei, sino otra totalmente distinta.

Se las arregló para soltarse y volver la cabeza, lo que dejó a la vista un rostro enrojecido y angustiado.

—¡Molly! —exclamó Serena ahogadamente.

Darien no tenía tiempo para mostrar sorpresa, no cuando Neflyte estaba a punto de matar a su propia compañera. ¿Por qué no la reconocía? Tenía que conseguir que dejara de intentar estrangularla.

Haciendo a un lado su aprensión, Darien se lanzó sobre ellos y, rodeando a su hermano con el brazo, trató de separarlo de Molly.

—¡No! —exclamó ésta con voz estrangulada y apenas audible.

El instinto primitivo proporcionaba a Neflyte ferocidad. Quitó una mano del esbelto cuello de su compañera y apartó furioso a Darien con un guantazo de revés, haciéndolo salir despedido y golpearse la cabeza con uno de los postes de la cama.

Este se frotó la dolorida nuca con una imprecación. Sin embargo, un nuevo grito estrangulado lo instó a ponerse en pie.

Neflyte seguía apretando la garganta de Molly, pero, igual que antes, en vez de tratar de zafarse, ella lo estrechaba contra sí. ¿Acaso quería morir?

Darien se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y fue a marcar el número de Jedite con la tecla de marcación rápida.

—Los refuerzos ya vienen en camino —dijo Serena, envuelta en una nube de humo blanco—. Rei me ha dado una de esas piedras encantadas. Acabo de utilizarla.

Puede que su impulsividad y su aceptación de la magia le causara problemas en alguna ocasión, pero en ese momento había sido la salvación. Darien se guardó el móvil y se dirigió hacia su hermano.

De él dependía detener que ocurriera otra tragedia, otra pérdida.

—Neflyte —murmuró, presa del pánico. Dios del Cielo, tenía que detenerlo. Jamás se perdonaría si llegaba a matar a su amada—. Estás lastimando a Molly. ¿Te acuerdas de Molly? Es tu compañera.

La expresión de Neflyte se volvió aún más feroz y salvaje.

—¡Seiya Kou!

¿Qué tenía que ver Seiya con que estuviera a punto de estrangular a Molly?

Neflyte intensificó la presión con un gruñido salvaje y Serena fue a meterse en medio. Darien la apartó con un brazo. Ya estaba a punto de tener que cargar con una tragedia más, no necesitaba que fueran dos.

—No. Es Molly._ Tu_ Molly —insistió—. Suéltala.

Incluso entonces, la menuda bruja se apretó contra Neflyte con el cuerpo estremecido, cada vez más roja y con los ojos que empezaban a ponérsele en blanco.

Darien agarró a su hermano por las muñecas, pero no podía apartarlo del cuello a Molly, que tomó aire con dificultad y se siguió aferrando a Neflyte.

Darien intentaba meterse entre los dos, pero parecían pegados a fuerza de determinación, de emoción y de aquella condenada magia.

De pronto, Neflyte se puso rígido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras Molly se desvanecía debajo de él, inconsciente o...

«Dios mío, no.»

La expresión que se reflejó en el rostro de Neflyte reflejaba justo ese pensamiento. Darien vio el blanco de los ojos de su hermano por primera vez en un mes, y su mirada enfocada, como si realmente pudiera ver.

De repente, apartó las manos del cuello de su compañera como si se hubiera abrasado y ahogó una exclamación de pánico.

Darien corrió hacia ellos. ¿Debía comprobar primero el estado de Molly o atar a Neflyte? ¿Empezar a hacer preguntas o realizarle a ella un masaje cardíaco y confiando en que su hermano no tratara de matarlo?

Este le ahorró las dudas diciendo con voz áspera:

—Pero ¿qué he hecho?

Y acto seguido cayó inconsciente.


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola a todas! hoy solo puedo dejaros un capítulo, pero mañana terminaré de subir toda la historia. Besos y abrazos para todas.**

CAPÍTULO 18

Darien miraba a su hermano sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Neflyte estaba vivo y lúcido y absolutamente destrozado. Si Darien hubiera necesitado alguna prueba más de la naturaleza caprichosa de la magia, allí la tenía. No le preguntó a Neflyte si estaba bien; era una pregunta absurda, ya sabía la respuesta. ¿Cómo debía enfrentarse a semejante nuevo giro del destino que la magia había obligado a sufrir a Neflyte: estar a punto de estrangular a su amada esposa?

Rei había llegado a la casa con Jedite, Nick y Zoycite pisándole los talones. Todos ellos habían supuesto que Neflyte había caído en un sueño reparador. Molly, pálida como una muerta, había agotado todas sus reservas de energía. Mientras su compañero trataba de asesinarla, ella se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas, luchando con valentía contra una muerte segura para llevar a cabo el hechizo_ helbresele._ Para curar a su amado del dolor del duelo, había agotado sus reservas y había estado a punto de morir en el proceso.

La buena noticia era que Neflyte había recuperado la conciencia rápidamente y estaba bien, feliz por volver a tener a su compañera. Un pletórico Neflyte que se había acurrucado protector alrededor de Molly, disculpándose una y otra vez contra los labios de su amada. Se había pegado a ella, tratando de compartir un poco de su energía a través de simples caricias. Funcionó. ¿La mala noticia? La primera persona por la que preguntó Molly fue Seiya. Darien jamás olvidaría el pasmo de su hermano y la metamorfosis que sufrió su expresión, de culpable a traicionada. Neflyte se reclinó en la cama con el dolor pintado en el rostro.

—Por eso hueles como Seiya. Has estado con él._ Los ojos verdeazulados de Molly se llenaron de lágrimas y la terrible verdad salió a la superficie sin necesidad que pronunciara una sola palabra.

—No me acordaba de ti —susurró ella—. Me quedé con mi prima humana, Berjerite. Confiaba en que a Diamante no se le ocurriera buscarme allí para seguir atormentándome. No recordaba nada sobre mi vida.

Darien se había puesto al lado de su hermano y tenía la mano apoyada en su hombro en gesto de silencioso apoyo. Quería enfadarse con Molly por herir de aquella manera a Neflyte, por hacerle soportar el duelo y, para colmo, traicionarlo con su mayor enemigo. Pero su dulce rostro, con aquella boquita de piñón, estaba crispado en una mueca de dolor, miedo y angustia. Ella también había sufrido mucho.

Pensando en todo ello, tres horas después, Darien no podía evitar estar preocupado. Pese al hecho de que Neflyte y Molly parecían hechos el uno para el otro, ¿podrían las cosas volver a ser igual entre ellos o la maldita magia había destruido para siempre algo maravilloso? Conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta en lo que a Serena y él se refería.

—Pero sí te acordaste de Seiya. —Neflyte se puso tenso—. Antes que de mí._ Ella asintió y prorrumpió nuevamente en lágrimas.

—Cuando Diamante rompió nuestro vínculo lo olvidé todo. Sospechaba que había estado unida a alguien, pero estaba débil y necesitaba energía. Entonces me acordé del requerimiento de Seiya.

Neflyte apartó la vista, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Darien estaba seguro de que su hermano se estaba imaginando a su esposa en la cama con su enemigo, dándose placer el uno al otro, y podía verlo sufrir. Imaginar a Serena con otro hombre era como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el estómago. Nadie de los presentes dijo nada. Neflyte inspiró hondo varias veces antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia su ex compañera.

—Pero ahora sí te acuerdas de mí. Vuelve a casa.

—No soy la misma mujer —contestó la exhausta bruja con tristeza.

—Ya no necesitas a Seiya. Me tienes a mí._ Molly hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y le cogió la mano.

—Sí que lo necesito. Lo que tú y yo compartimos será un precioso recuerdo que guardaré siempre en la memoria. Pero necesito tiempo... no puedo retomar mi antigua vida sin más y ser la misma de antes._ Neflyte la sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Porque no fui capaz de protegerte?_ Ella no tenía fuerzas ni para mover la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de nuevo por sus mejillas.

—Lo que Diamante me hizo me ha cambiado. No puedo... volver a ser feliz. No sé lo que quiero, no sé qué creer.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Neflyte le apretó las manos—. Yo te curaré.

—No te merezco. No sabes lo que hice con él. —Molly desvió la vista, avergonzada.

—¡En contra de tu voluntad!

—Al principio. Pero después... —Cerró con fuerza los ojos llorosos—. Le supliqué._ Neflyte tragó saliva.

—Él te obligó a hacerlo. No te echo la culpa, no lo creas ni por un momento. Yo te dejé desprotegida y Diamante te secuestró. Te amo..._ Molly se soltó.

—No. He venido a verte en cuanto me he acordado de ti. Lamento la forma en que terminó nuestra unión. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no siguieras sufriendo.

—¿Sin ti? Todos los días. Yo soy el único culpable de... —Neflyte dejó las palabras en el aire, incapaz de pronunciarlas—. Yo soy el único culpable de que Diamante te violara.

—También te lastimó a ti —contestó ella con un hilo de voz, los ojos casi cerrados de extenuación—. Hasta hoy, nunca había imaginado cuán profundamente. He tenido que realizar un hechizo_ helbresele._ _Neflyte cerró los ojos.

—Que casi te mata. ¡Casi te mato yo! —La instó a que se tendiera en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, acariciándole los rizos rojos—. Sin embargo, en vez de teletransportarte, te has quedado aquí.

Darien tuvo que admitir el significado implícito de las palabras de su hermano: el gesto de Molly revelaba que sus sentimientos por su ex compañero seguían siendo fuertes. Pero entonces, ella abrió los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de él. La confusión de Neflyte era evidente y Darien se compadeció de él; se dio cuenta de que, por su parte, estaba conteniendo el aliento a la espera de que la situación tuviera un final feliz. Después de lo que Molly y Neflyte habían soportado, era lo mínimo que se merecían. Pero en el mundo de la magia las cosas no eran tan bonitas.

—Tenía que mitigar tu sufrimiento en la medida de lo posible —dijo ella con voz adormilada—. Ahora tengo que irme.

—¡No! —Neflyte apretó los puños a lo largo de los costados con expresión a medio camino entre atónita e impotente—. No te vayas. Yo cuidaré de ti.

—Y esperarás que todo vuelva a ser como antes. —A Molly la boca le tembló y empezó a llorar de nuevo—. He sufrido mucho. He estado con Seiya. No podemos esconderlo debajo de la alfombra. Él siempre se interpondrá entre nosotros. Tal vez ya era así antes._ Pareció como si Neflyte quisiera rebatírselo y no pudiera.

—Con el tiempo nos recuperaríamos.

—Siempre guardaré en mi memoria el tiempo que vivimos juntos. Pero Diamante... —Las lágrimas le hicieron un nudo en la garganta—. Eres un hombre maravilloso, sin embargo, tienes que darte cuenta de que estoy rota. No haré que pases por eso —murmuró y, a continuación se volvió hacia Jedite—: ¿Puedes llevarme con Seiya?_ Neflyte discutió y argumentó, pero Molly le dirigió una contrita mirada y se dejó teletransportar por Jedite.

Serena permanecía allí, como si quisiera decir algo, aunque no era necesario. La pena que Darien vio en su rostro le indicó que por fin comprendía su reticencia a unirse a ella. Nada podría haberlo ilustrado con mayor claridad. Al final, se fue con Rei, Zoycite y Nick, y Darien se quedó solo con su hermano, que decidió que su mejor amiga en ese momento era la botella. Neflyte no había dejado de beber desde entonces.

La penumbra se adueñó de la habitación. Darien observaba a su hermano mayor, la cabeza apoyada en las manos, una botella casi vacía de whisky en la mesa. No sabía qué decirle. El tópico ese de que todo saldría bien y de que el tiempo curaría las heridas se le antojaba necio e insultante. No estaba muy seguro de que aquella herida llegara a curarse nunca.

—No me mires así. Di algo —gruñó Neflyte.

—No sé qué decir.

—Hacía años que no nos veíamos. Tu presencia aquí es una sorpresa. —Neflyte soltó una amarga risotada—. Una de muchas. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Cuando comenzó tu duelo._ Una sonrisa reticente asomó a los labios de Neflyte antes de beber otro trago.

—¿Jedite fue a buscarte?

—Fue Rei, por orden de él.

—Apuesto a que no te hizo ninguna gracia._ Decirle la verdad sólo haría que su hermano se sintiera aún más culpable.

—Estoy bien.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. En Estados Unidos no podías ser feliz. De pequeño adorabas nuestro hogar._ ¿Que adoraba su hogar? Darien recordó los maravillosos días de verano antes de que Armando muriera. Hacía de ello una eternidad. No había vuelto a pensar en aquella época dorada, retozando alegremente por el campo con su padre y su hermano menor, jugando al héroe mágico y con su madre visualizando su futuro. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas.

—Estados Unidos ahora es mi hogar.

—Entonces, ¿piensas volver? —Neflyte frunció el cejo. No hasta que estuviera seguro de que él estaba bien. No hasta que encontrara la manera de alejar a Serena del peligro.

—En algún momento._ Neflyte suspiró.

—Veo que has experimentado la transición. ¿Ha sido hace poco?_ Darien asintió.

—La semana pasada. Fue horrible._ Su hermano dio un largo trago.

—Posees una firma intensa. La tuya es una magia potente. ¿Las has puesto ya en práctica?

—No mucho. —Darien no podía mirar a Neflyte a los ojos. Éste había elegido vivir según la magia y se preguntaba si comprendería que él hubiese decidido lo contrario—. Preferiría no hacerlo. La magia no trae nada más que destrucción y dolor...

—Y días llenos de infinitas posibilidades —lo atajó su hermano—. La muerte de Armando no fue culpa tuya. Ni tampoco de mamá._ Darien lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Armando no debería haber muerto. Yo debería habérmelo llevado a jugar a otra parte. El hechizo de mamá...

—Los accidentes ocurren, tanto en el mundo de la magia como en el mundo de los humanos —lo interrumpió Neflyte.

—La magia lo mató, igual que ha apartado a Molly de tu lado, aunque tú no tengas la culpa.

—No. —Su hermano se quedó mirando la botella, vacilante—. Yo sí tengo la culpa.

—¿Qué? No asumas la responsabilidad de Diamante. No podías estar con Molly día y noche. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por proteger...

—No lo suficiente —lo atajó él—. Diamante la secuestró y... y yo no pude salvarla.

—La maldita magia hizo que te hundieras en un terrible duelo. De no haber sido por...

—Aunque no hubiera estado llorando a Molly, me habría vuelto loco de preocupación por ella —lo interrumpió Neflyte—. Lo cierto es que no se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que Diamante la convertiría en un objetivo cuando me uní a la Hermandad. He recogido lo que sembré._ Darien quería tranquilizarlo, decirle que él no podía saberlo, pero la primera regla de combate era esperar siempre lo inesperado. —No sé qué va a pasar —continuó su hermano—. No quiero renunciar a Molly y el hecho de que no haya aceptado el requerimiento todavía pendiente de Seiya me da esperanzas, pero he estado a punto de matarla. No la protegí cuando debí hacerlo. ¿Cómo me va a perdonar?_ Era indudable que Neflyte seguía queriéndola. Una honda tristeza se apoderó de Darien, y eso que la tragedia no era suya.

—Lo siento._ El otro se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién me ha proporcionado energía durante este tiempo?

—Contratamos a varias sustituías. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Me acuerdo de unas mujeres que olían muy mal. Estaba furioso, no veía nada y oía muy poco, pero me guiaba por el olor. Recuerdo a una mujer con un olor muy parecido al de Molly... al principio. En cambio, la última vez que vino olía como Rei. —Neflyte hizo una mueca de horror—. Dime que no he utilizado a la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

—Lo siento. —A Darien no se le ocurrió nada más que decir que disculparse. Mentirle no serviría de nada. Neflyte lanzó una imprecación. —Seguro que le debo una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento. Y también mi completa gratitud. Es una mujer fantástica._ Eso era indiscutible.

—Ya lo creo._ Se produjo un largo silencio. Darien cogió la botella y dejó que el alcohol trazara un abrasador camino desde su garganta hasta el estómago. —Pasemos a algo más alegre —sugirió Neflyte—. Háblame de esa provocativa rubia que se ha ido con Jedite y los otros._ Darien se envaró.

—Serena Tsukino. Es periodista. Trabaja en un diario sensacionalista humano.

—Siente algo por ti._ Joder, su hermano siempre tan sagaz. Darien asintió.

—Tú también sientes algo por ella —continuó Neflyte—. Veo trazas de su color en tu firma. Es tu compañera, aunque no hayas pronunciado el requerimiento._ Demasiado sagaz.

—Da igual.

—¿Crees que te rechazaría?

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Hablar de tus problemas hace que me olvide de los míos por un momento. —Cogió la botella de whisky de la mesa cercana y le dio otro trago con una sonrisa ladeada. Neflyte había bebido lo suficiente como para adormecer su dolor y era lo bastante cabrón como para aprovecharse del patetismo de Darien—. ¿Te rechazaría?

—Aceptaría.

—Entonces no te has emparejado con ella porque... ¿prefieres tal vez una bruja?_ Darien resopló con desdén. Su hermano tenía que saber que no era por eso.

—Pues claro que no.

—¿No la amas?

—La amo._ Neflyte se acarició el mentón con perplejidad.

—¿Está en contra de la magia?

—Todo lo contrario. Convenció a Jedite para que la dejara transcomunicar la noticia del regreso de Diamante.

—¿Y el Consejo está de acuerdo? —Parecía sinceramente incrédulo.

—No. Al final, Jedite decidió que era mejor transmitir la información sin su aprobación.

—Ya habrá tiempo de pagar por nuestros pecados —dijo Neflyte—. Me alegro de que lo hiciera. Era lo correcto. Entonces, ¿Serena está dispuesta a ayudarnos? ¿Por eso se prestó a hacer el transcomunicado, a pesar del peligro?

—Sí —contestó Darien con un suspiro, consciente de adonde pretendía llegar su hermano—. Y es precisamente por eso por lo que no he pronunciado el requerimiento. Cuanto más se involucre en el mundo de la magia, más probabilidades tendrá de ocupar uno de los primeros puestos en la lista de los más buscados de Diamante.

—Y no quieres perderla como te ocurrió con Armando. O como me ha pasado a mí con Molly._ Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades lo destrozaría.

—Algo así._ Neflyte dejó la botella encima de la mesa bruscamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se plantó frente a su hermano con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo del sofá de forma que Darien quedó atrapado entre el asiento y él.

—¡Serás capullo! Tienes a una mujer que te ama y que está dispuesta a unirse a ti por los votos mágicos, y tú pretendes tirarlo todo por la borda para evitar un hipotético sufrimiento. —Resopló y retrocedió—. No tienes ni idea...

—¡Sí que la tengo! —lo atajó Darien, quitando a su hermano de en medio para levantarse, furioso—. Tú no estabas allí cuando Armando murió. ¡Yo sí!_ Neflyte suspiró.

—Fue un accidente.

—No por eso está menos muerto. Y después tú. He tenido que verte encadenado a la pared durante semanas. Estuve mirando cuando estabas con Rei. —Su hermano hizo una mueca de dolor, pero Darien siguió—. Casi la matas por intentar salvarte. Mientras Molly comparta cama con Seiya, habrá un vacío infinito en tu corazón. ¿Por qué demonios querría yo firmar algo así?

—Porque yo por nada del mundo cambiaría ni un solo momento de mi vida con mi compañera. Sólo yo tengo la culpa por no haber sabido protegerla, pero sigo adorándola. Sigo amándola. No había conocido la felicidad hasta que me uní a ella. ¿Renunciaría a tanta dicha porque ahora estoy sufriendo? Jamás. Tienes mucha suerte, idiota. Yo encontré a Molly cuando tenía casi trescientos años. Tú sólo tienes treinta. A Serena y a ti os podrían quedar cientos de años de felicidad por delante.

—O ella podría morir mañana —gritó Darien—. Se pone constantemente en peligro. Yo intento protegerla, pero no quiere mi protección. Prefiere hacerse útil para la magia. ¿Cómo voy a protegerla de un monstruo como Diamante? Desde el punto de vista mágico, no soy rival para él. Imaginar a mi compañera en sus garras me mataría.

—Yo soy la prueba viviente de que no. Lo que no quieres es el dolor o el duelo que acompaña a la pérdida de un compañero. ¿Por eso vas a rechazarla? Valiente estúpido. —De pronto, Neflyte lo agarró por la camiseta y lo levantó de suelo con un gruñido—. Rara vez el amor aparece más de una vez en la vida. Si te empeñas en apartarla de tu lado, prepárate para siglos vacíos y sin sentido. Y al no tener ella una esperanza de vida tan larga como la tuya, la verás envejecer y convertirse en polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Te quedarás solo, un mago joven por fuera, viejo y alicaído por dentro, que desearía poder disfrutar de diez minutos más con su verdadero amor. Pero Serena ya no estará. Yo, en cambio sí estaré aquí para decirte «ya te lo dije». Porque diez minutos con tu amada son mejor que toda una vida sin ella.

* * *

Serena sentía el dolor de la marcha de Darien como si le estuvieran clavando mil agujas en la piel, en el alma. Lo anhelaba, tanto que quería arrojar la mitad de los exquisitos adornos de Jedite contra la impoluta pared. Y, aun así, después de ver en lo que se había convertido Neflyte y de saber lo que le ocurrió al pequeño Armando, Serena no podía culparlo. Quería enfurecerse, pero lo que estaba era triste. Si pudiera encontrar la manera de que aquella guerra terminara de una vez, destruir a Diamante... Si el sanguinario mago dejaba de ser una amenaza, Darien y ella podrían arreglar sus otras diferencias. Probablemente llevaría tiempo, pero podía tener paciencia con tal de que terminaran juntos.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y la noche al amanecer, y Serena seguía recorriendo la habitación arriba y abajo, dándole vueltas a varias ideas, rechazándolas, empezando de nuevo. Después de horas de intensa reflexión, dos ideas parecían prevalecer. En primer lugar, tenía que encontrar el libro mágico y averiguar si los sentimientos que compartían Darien y ella tenían su origen en él. De ser así, tendría que deshacer el hechizo, y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

En segundo lugar, tenía que hacer algo más importante por la comunidad mágica. Transcomunicar el regreso de Diamante era un comienzo. De momento, Jedite no le había permitido dar detalles sobre los ataques. Pero si la gente supiera lo que había hecho el malvado brujo y lo que pretendía hacer, y se enfurecían por el daño que estaba infligiéndole a la comunidad, tal vez se agruparan para hacer un frente común. Entonces Diamante no tendría ninguna posibilidad de éxito. Pero necesitaban contar con algo que les diera ventaja.

Algo como lo que en aquellos momentos se pudría en una celda en la planta de abajo. Miró la hora. Casi las tres de la mañana. «No hay nada como el presente.» Bajó la escalera y se coló en el despacho de Jedite. Encontró el libro en un compartimento secreto, detrás del sofá. Después del ataque al almacén, el mago les había mostrado el escondite a todas las féminas de la casa, por si acaso.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesa y mantuvo el diario abierto con un bolígrafo en la mano. Lo hojeó en busca de las dos últimas entradas escritas por ella. No pudo encontrarlas. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Aquel dichoso libro no tenía sentido. Claro que eso era la magia. Suspiró y se quedó mirando una página en blanco. ¿Qué podía escribir?

Tardó unos minutos en dar forma al nuevo mensaje: deseó odiar a Darien y que él la despreciara también a ella. Se regalarían carbón en Navidad, rosas secas en San Valentín y se pasarían el día gruñéndose mutuamente. Cuando terminó de escribir, se quedó esperando el inevitable mensaje de respuesta del diario.

_Es demasiado tarde para desear discrepancias._

_Esta fantasía no puede ser tu destino._

_El amor verdadero ha arraigado en vuestros corazones,_

_Vuestro destino es no separaros jamás._

¿Amor verdadero? Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Leer que sus fantasías no eran responsables de haber inspirado falsos sentimientos fue un alivio. Y también alimentó sus ganas de afrontar la segunda tarea. Cuanto antes encontrara la manera de que la comunidad se reuniera en torno a Jedite y su causa, antes podrían solucionar Darien y ella sus diferencias. El plan implicaba tratar de arrancarle información a Zafiro.

Aunque probablemente sería un entrevistado hostil y estaban en plena noche, no estaba dispuesta a postergarlo. ¿Quién sabía si Diamante no estaría haciendo más daño mientras ella esperaba una hora más propicia? Zafiro estaba encerrado en una celda, sin varita, y Jedite le había explicado que sólo los invitados podían teletransportarse dentro y fuera de la celda. El calabozo impedía que se pudiera hacer magia en él. Serena sólo tenía intención de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. No correría ningún peligro.

Pero ¿cómo plantear la entrevista? Acercarse en plan mordaz no le serviría. A tenor de las camisetas que le gustaba llevar, el brujo le contestaría con idéntica mordacidad, lo que sería contraproductivo. Sería mejor entrevistarlo como si estuviera escribiendo un artículo y hacerse la humana estúpida. Serena cogió la cámara de Jedite y bajó a donde tenían encerrado a Zafiro. Abrió la puerta. Estaba negro como boca de lobo. No había ventanas ni luces, y el lugar olía a humedad y desesperación. Se estremeció.

—¿A qué has venido, Serena? —preguntó Zafiro con voz áspera. Parecía débil.

—¿Cómo has sabido...?

—Por tu olor._ No creía que una ducha cambiara las cosas.

—¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz?

—No hay luz —acertó a decir él. Serena reculó.

—Ya volveré entonces.

Mientras subía la escalera, se preguntó por qué no habría luz en el calabozo. Incluso durante el día, la habitación estaría completamente oscura, puesto que estaba en el sótano y no había ventanas. ¿Sería una forma mágica de tortura? Fuera como fuese, sin luz no veía dónde estaba el botón de encendido de la cámara. Encontró una vela en la biblioteca, pero dar con las cerillas le llevó más tiempo. Probablemente no era un artículo muy necesario en una casa mágica. Menos mal que en el bolso llevaba una caja del pub de la esquina de su casa. Armada con la vela, bajó nuevamente al sótano y abrió la puerta. Dejó la vela en una mesa cercana y encendió la cámara. La luz iluminó hasta el último rincón de la estancia.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Zafiro, cubriéndose la cara con la mano. Llevaba revuelto el pelo azul.

—Lo siento. Se me ha ocurrido venir a hacerte una entrevista.

—No quiero hablar. —Suspiró—. Estoy agotado. Necesito un poco más de tiempo con la sustituta. Después de curar a tu amiga, aún estoy débil. Dark sólo me permite un mínimo de energía._ Quizá estaba fingiendo, pero era verdad que tenía muy mal aspecto. Estaba pálido y demacrado, y la barba de varios días le oscurecía la mandíbula. Tenía la ropa sucia. Claro que se merecía todo eso y más por lo que le había hecho a Berjerite.

—Si hablas conmigo, yo hablaré con él._ Zafiro frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—¿Qué he hecho yo para que desconfíes de mí? Sólo intento comprender lo que está ocurriendo. Darien no quiere tener que ver con la magia y no me cuenta nada. Jedite está demasiado ocupado, y los demás... bueno, tú sabes más sobre ellos que yo._ Zafiro se apoyó en los barrotes.

—Claro que sí._ No estaba de más satisfacer un poco su ego. Se mordió el labio y puso su cara más seria.

—Ayúdame. Soy periodista hasta la médula. Aunque la historia no salga nunca a la luz, quiero comprenderlo. Cuando viniste a trabajar a_ De Otro Mundo,_ dijiste que tenías un informador misterioso. No era cierto, ¿verdad? Tu información ¿te la dio Diamante o ya la sabías?

—La sabía. Sé casi todo lo que Diamante hace o planea hacer.

—Eso pensaba. He oído la versión de Jedite, pero quiero comprender la de Diamante. Me intriga esta lucha por la igualdad. Suena a utopía. Pero me dejé llevar por la violación de Molly y lo que nos contó Jedite sobre los ataques a las familias de Privilegiados antes de comprobar la otra parte de la historia. No fue muy profesional por mi parte. ¿Cuál es la actitud de Diamante al respecto?_ Zafiro inspiró entrecortadamente.

—Todo el mundo tiene enemigos, y algunos están siempre dispuestos a exagerar la verdad.

—Eso es cierto, pero yo vi a Molly después de que la liberase. ¿Rompió su vínculo con Neflyte y la obligó a acostarse con él?

—Así es como lo ve ella. El punto de vista de Diamante es mucho menos melodramático._ Lo dudaba mucho, pero tenía que hacer que Zafiro siguiera hablando hasta que le diera la prueba que necesitaba la comunidad mágica de que el malvado brujo tramaba algo terrible.

—De acuerdo entonces. ¿Cómo planea romper las Cadenas que oprimen a los Desposeídos?_ Zafiro gimió.

—Acércate más. Casi no te oigo._ Serena se mordió el labio. ¿Y si le estaba mintiendo? Tal vez fuera así, pero hasta el momento, lo más amenazador que había hecho había sido suplicarle. No tenía varita, ni energía, y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo podía ser una amenaza?

—¿Cuáles son los planes de Diamante? —repitió ella.

—Más cerca —suplicó Zafiro—. Por favor, dame la mano. Necesito un poco de energía._ Serena se quedó de piedra.

—¿Puedes obtenerla con un sencillo contacto?

—Un poco sí._ Su petición la incomodó un poco. No confiaba en él como para dejar que la tocara.

—Contéstame primero. ¿Qué planea Diamante?

—Erradicar la desigualdad, claro.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo contribuirá el Diario del Caos a su plan? ¿Lo escribirá como si fuera un deseo?

—¿Cómo si no?

—No lo sé. Tú lo conoces mejor. Yo sólo he oído... rumores.

—¡Son una sarta de mentiras!_ Serena estaba harta de sus esquivas respuestas. Tenía que hacer que cambiara de actitud.

—¿De verdad? Entiendo que la oposición mienta y cuente chismes, pero si por algo se te conoce es por... Lo que le hiciste a mi amiga es imperdonable. ¡Amenazaste con asesinarme!_ Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se enfurecía.

—Peones despreciables, los dos —le espetó Zafiro—. Igual que tu amante mago._ Zafiro lo dijo con intención de enfadarla, y lo consiguió. Pero ella se negó a dejar que lo viera.

—¿Por qué iba a querer nadie ponerse de vuestra parte si vuestro objetivo consiste en asesinar gente?

—Esos estúpidos lo culpan porque ha tenido el valor de cuestionar las normas de la clase dirigente. Diamante debería ser considerado un héroe. —Zafiro se abalanzó contra los barrotes y los zarandeó.

Las barras hicieron un ruido metálico y empezó a caer polvo y arenilla del techo. ¿Se estaba desintegrando el yeso de la pared? Serena miró hacia arriba, donde los barrotes se juntaban con el techo. Se estaban soltando. Ahogó un grito de pánico y dirigió una rápida mirada a Zafiro. ¿Él también lo había visto? Demasiado tarde. Lo había visto. Tal vez no pudiera hacer magia, pero sí podía utilizar su fuerza para salir de allí. Presa del miedo, se dio media vuelta con intención de ir a buscar ayuda. No había dado más que dos pasos cuando oyó el ruido metálico de los barrotes y el golpe seco que hicieron al caer al suelo. Serena no se detuvo, pero Zafiro la agarró del pelo y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—Tu ira y tu miedo me han proporcionado la deliciosa energía que necesitaba._ Esbozó una pervertida sonrisa casi sexual que a ella le provocó náuseas. Apartó la mirada mientras trataba de pensar. ¿Cómo avisar a Jedite y a los otros? ¿Qué había hecho? —Mírame —ladró Zafiro, tirándole con más fuerza del pelo para obligarla a obedecer—. Ahora vas a ser una buena chica y vas a ir a por el Diario del Caos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena, acobardada.

—Para entregárselo a Diamante, claro.

—Pero entonces lo cogerá y me matará._ El brujo la atrajo hacia sí y le acarició la mejilla.

—Considérate un importante sacrificio por una buena causa. Será todo un acontecimiento._ Ella sintió pánico. Tenía que defenderse. —No intentes nada o te achicharro. Lo de Berjerite te parecerá una simple quemadura solar en comparación._ Serena tomó aire profundamente, intentando controlar su miedo. Se negaba a dejarse intimidar.

—De acuerdo, hazlo. Pero no pienso darte el libro.

—Entonces mataré a todos los que trabajan contigo en ese estúpido periodicucho. ¿Quieres cargar con todas esas muertes sobre tu conciencia?

«¡Cabrón!» Zafiro la tenía bien cogida y lo sabía. Mientras la empujaba escaleras arriba en dirección al despacho de Jedite, trató de pensar en una forma de resolver aquel desastre, pero la tenía acorralada. Kalaberite y los demás eran humanos y no podrían defenderse de su ataque. Sin perder un minuto, Serena depositó la cámara en el escritorio de Jedite. Después sacó el libro de su escondite una vez más y, temblorosa y asustada, se lo entregó a Zafiro.


	20. Capítulo 19

**¡hola a todas! aqui estoy con los tres últimos capítulos. El 19 contiene lemon. El epílogo, al igual que en la historia anterior a esta, es el primer capítulo de la siguiente novela de la saga. Si os ha gustado, puedo buscarla e intentar adaptarla también. Besos y abrazos a todas, mil gracias por seguirme.**

CAPÍTULO 19

Darien se incorporó en la cama ahogando un grito de horror. Miró a su alrededor en la habitación en penumbra, jadeando, sudoroso. Algo malo había ocurrido. Se levantó de un salto y fue vistiéndose por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Neflyte. Abrió la puerta y no había nadie. «¡Mierda!» Desanduvo sus pasos y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa, preguntándose si su hermano habría ido a desafiar a Seiya decidido a acabar con todo y... Pero se lo encontró acostado en el sofá. Darien lo miró fijamente y Neflyte abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?_ Él titubeó, no muy seguro de qué decir. Su hermano estaba bien, de una pieza, al menos. Pero Darien sabía que algo muy malo había ocurrido.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, una cierta... aprensión. —Palpitaba dentro de él, como si en realidad fuera el eco del miedo de otra persona. Neflyte se frotó la mandíbula.

—¿Has abierto tus sentidos mágicos?

—¿Mis qué? No._ El otro suspiró con resignación.

—Cierra los ojos y busca tu magia dentro de ti. Es algo que brilla, algo que arde en lo más profundo de tu ser._ Darien cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No está en un solo sitio. Está por todas partes.

—Entonces busca el centro. Mira en tu interior —le espetó Neflyte con impaciencia. Él se concentró entonces en buscar a un nivel más profundo. Allí estaba. Tan pronto como localizó el centro neurálgico de su magia, ésta se expandió, aumentando exponencialmente, como si llevara tiempo esperando a que su dueño reconociera su existencia. Acababa de despertar a un gigante dormido. Intentó desesperadamente reducirlo, apartarlo, hacer algo. —¡No! —le ordenó Neflyte—. Aférrate a ello. Deja que se apodere de ti.

—¡Dios del Cielo, no! Me va a arrasar. Es gigantesco.

—Excelente —lo alabó su hermano, levantándose de un salto—. El tamaño... bueno, desde el punto de vista mágico sí que importa.

—¡No quiero! Maldita sea, yo sólo quiero ser normal.

—Pues no lo eres —le espetó Neflyte—. Y cuando un mago tiene ese tipo de malos presentimientos, normalmente tiene que ver con su compañera. Si quieres saber si le ha ocurrido algo malo, te sugiero que des rienda suelta a tus sentidos. Ya._ Darien contuvo el aliento. ¿Le había ocurrido algo a Serena? Sí, lo percibía. Percibía su miedo, su pánico, su arrepentimiento. Su grito de ayuda. Y por ella estaba dispuesto a mover montañas, a escalar rascacielos. A aceptar la magia.

Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche reflexionando sobre los reproches que le había hecho su hermano por no querer aceptar el amor y a su compañera, algo que deseaba con todo su corazón. Toda la noche, y la lógica le había apremiado a que resistiera un poco más. Pero en el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que Serena corría peligro, todo había cambiado.

Sin dudarlo, miró dentro de sí mismo otra vez, tocando mentalmente la magia que vibraba en su interior. De repente ésta estalló, escaldándole los brazos, extendiendo sus tentáculos hacia su cerebro, apropiándose de su ser. Desde allí, Darien miró hacia afuera en busca de Serena, tratando de sentir su presencia, tratando de encontrarla. Lo hizo y el horror se apoderó de él.

—¡Dios mío, no! —exclamó con un grito ahogado, el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Por un momento lo vio todo a través de sus ojos—. La tiene. ¡Diamante la tiene en su poder!_ Neflyte soltó una imprecación.

—Que no cunda el pánico. Cierra los ojos. Mira a ver si puedes localizarla con tu magia._ Darien se concentró, frunció el cejo. Imágenes difusas pasaron silbando por su cerebro. Vio a la joven abrazada al libro con denuedo y a Diamante interrogándola a gritos. Pero no reconoció el lugar.

—No... no puedo. No sé cómo hacerlo. Tú no pudiste cuando se llevaron a Molly._ ¿La violaría ese monstruo igual que había hecho con ésta? Si un mago con experiencia y con un vínculo amoroso de varios siglos no había sido capaz de encontrar a su compañera, ¿qué esperanza podía albergar Darien?

—Ocurrió de repente —explicó Neflyte—. Noté tan sólo una vaga inquietud antes de que cortara el vínculo.

—Nosotros ni siquiera estamos unidos. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar algo que técnicamente no es mío?

—Durante muchos años, madre no paró de repetir que tu magia superaría todos los límites. Inténtalo._ Un aluvión de pensamientos y emociones se abalanzó sobre él. Miedo. Ira contra sí mismo por no haberse unido a Serena. Aprensión. Las sensaciones que continuaban fluyendo por el frágil hilo de conciencia que compartía con ella. Determinación. «¡Ahí!»

—Una casa. En un lugar remoto. —La frustración se apoderó de él—. No veo nada más. Podría estar en cualquier parte.

—¿Te has teletransportado tú solo alguna vez?

—No._ Neflyte resopló de forma audible.

—Cuando todo esto termine, recuérdame que te dé una buena tunda por ser tan cabezota. Cierra los ojos y visualízate tan cerca de Serena como te sea posible. Concéntrate en las sensaciones que percibes de ella, no en el aspecto del lugar. Tu instinto debería guiarte hasta allá._ ¿La primera vez que se teletransportaba y ni siquiera sabían adonde tenía que dirigirse? Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por ello en ese momento.

—¿Y si no me sale?_ Neflyte esbozó una mueca irónica y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Será mejor que no pensemos en eso ahora._ Perfecto. Pero en ese momento sintió de nuevo la garra del terror arañándole los mágicos sentidos y fue perfectamente capaz de notar el miedo de Serena como si fuera sangre en su boca, y supo que tenía que intentarlo sin demora.

—Allá voy._ Su hermano lo agarró del brazo.

—Iré a casa de Jedite. Él nos ayudará._ Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Él me convenció de que me uniera a la Hermandad temporalmente a cambio de prestarme ayuda para buscar a Molly. Pero hace unos días me expulsó después de pifiar una misión._ Neflyte enarcó una ceja y dijo:

—Creo que Jedite te sorprendería. Pero por si me equivoco, iré a ver a Seiya. Seguro que él sabrá dónde está Serena._ Darien se quedó atónito ante tamaño gesto.

—¿Harías eso? ¿Pese a saber que ese cabrón tiene a tu compañera?

—¿Para que tú y tu compañera tengáis un final feliz? Sí. Puede que Seiya trabaje para Diamante, en ese caso...

—Afirma ser agente doble.

—En este momento, no es relevante, a menos que esté verdaderamente de nuestra parte. Entonces conseguir que me ayude a buscar a Serena debería ser mucho más sencillo. Vete. Yo me ocupo del resto.

De repente, un grito le desgarró el alma. Sintió el dolor y el miedo en todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Se había terminado el tiempo de las deliberaciones. Tenía que actuar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Serena y en cómo llegar a ella lo antes posible. Y se precipitó al vacío.

* * *

—**Q**ué amable de tu parte haberme traído el Diario del Caos —dijo Diamante con una tenue sonrisa—. Ya recompensaré a Zafiro más tarde. Pero ahora, querida, tendrás que decirme cómo funciona el libro.

Serena se tambaleó cuando Zafiro completó el proceso del teletransporte y la habitación se inclinó. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando recuperar el equilibrio y determinar dónde estaba, pero lo único que vio fue una casa desconocida. Y a Diamante esperándola. El miedo le provocó un escalofrío. Una cosa era sentarse frente a él delante de Seiya y con el resto de la Hermandad fuera, pero aquel cara a cara era, como mínimo, inquietante. Apretó el libro contra el pecho.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él?_ El brujo le pasó los dedos por el pelo y Serena trató de no dejar que viera lo repulsivo que le resultaba su contacto.

—Poner fin a esta estúpida lucha. La comunidad mágica tiene que estar unida._ ¿Bajo la bandera de la falsa igualdad y su cruel gobierno? No. —¿Cómo funciona el libro?_ Serena decidió que, dada la situación, su mejor baza era hacerse la tonta.

—No lo sé. Yo no soy bruja.

—Precisamente a eso voy. —Diamante se inclinó sobre ella, que sintió un estremecimiento de asco—. ¿Cómo puede una humana controlar ese libro?_ Sus ojos, de un gélido color violeta, estaban llenos de inteligencia y sadismo. Era un hombre que emanaba sexualidad por todos sus poros. Una mujer que no supiera lo que era se sentiría poderosamente atraída por alguien con aquel físico. A Serena, sin embargo, le parecía repugnante y su proximidad le daba náuseas. No sabía por qué no le estaba leyendo la mente, como hacía Rei. Se preguntó si tendrían poderes diferentes. Pero el detalle carecía de importancia en aquel momento.

—Yo no... no lo hago._ Sin moverse del sitio, Diamante movió el sofá sobre el que estaba sentado y se colocó más cerca de Serena. Fue sólo un ligero movimiento. A continuación se inclinó sobre ella y la agarró por los brazos.

—Está conectado a ti. Nada más salir de mi despacho en el almacén, desapareció delante de mis narices y regresó a tus manos. Dime por qué._ Si Diamante desconocía los secretos del diario, no iba a ser ella quien se los desentrañara. Tenía la casi absoluta certeza de que, para él, los humanos eran poco más que escoria, de modo que no debería resultarle tan complicado convencerlo de que era estúpida. Se encogió de hombros.

—Habrá tenido algo que ver Jedite._ Diamante la miró fijamente. Serena intentó no darle a aquel cabrón el placer de saber que estaba asustada, pero el mago invadió su mente y lo percibió.

—¿Sabes qué le hice a la compañera de uno de los miembros de la Hermandad del Caos?_ Pese a haberse jurado que se mostraría fuerte, se encogió en la silla.

—La violaste._ Diamante sonrió, como recordando algo particularmente agradable.

—Ya lo creo. Rompí el vínculo que la unía a su compañero y le robé casi toda su esencia vital. Era una bruja fuerte y me llevó tiempo. A ti puedo destrozarte en tres minutos. Después, buscaré a ese mago cobarde incapaz de llevar a cabo la unión mágica y lo obligaré a mirar mientras te debilito por completo con las embestidas de mi miembro.

—Miserable hijo de puta. ¡Aléjate de nosotros!_ Diamante soltó una carcajada.

—¿O si no qué?_ Ella se retorció las manos en el regazo, devanándose los sesos en busca de una salida. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido pensar que Zafiro sería inofensivo por estar encerrado y no tener varita? ¿Qué la había llevado a pensar que sabía lo bastante de magia como para controlar lo que era seguro en el mundo de la magia? Darien llevaba días diciéndole que ese tipo de poderes eran impredecible y peligrosos, pero ella no había querido escuchar. —Intentémoslo otra vez —sugirió Diamante—. Tú me dices lo que quiero saber y yo te perdono la vida.

—Seamos sinceros, me matarás de todas formas.

—Hum. —Diamante frunció el cejo—. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que la Hermandad del Caos al completo se me echará encima para intentar salvarte a ti, al libro o a ambos. Lo que te convierte en un cebo excelente. En cuanto todos sus miembros estén muertos, te mataré a ti. A menos que quieras que me apiade de ti. Dime lo que sabes del diario y tal vez lo haga._ Serena lo dudaba mucho, pero si todavía seguían hablando, significaba que seguía viva y que podía seguir buscando un modo de escapar.

—No sé nada que pueda ayudarte.

—Empiezo a hartarme de este juego._ Diamante giró brevemente la mano en dirección a ella y una bola de fuego estalló en el interior de Serena. Ésta gritó, sintiendo como si le estuvieran cociendo los órganos internos en ácido. Se agarró el estómago, temiéndose una muerte inminente.

«¡Darien!», gritó mentalmente. Lo amaba y deseaba que todo hubiera terminado de otro modo entre ellos. Le habría gustado besarlo y haber sido su compañera aunque sólo hubiera sido durante una noche. Pero aun muriendo de aquella manera, no lamentaba haberlo conocido. Sólo lamentaba no saber cómo defenderse de aquel ser malvado o cómo proteger a los demás.

—No te ha gustado, ¿verdad que no? —le preguntó Diamante con aires de suficiencia—. Tal vez muestres más disposición a cooperar a partir de ahora. ¿Verdad, Seiya?

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe y vio al mago de pie al lado de Diamante, con sus gafas de sol oscuras que ocultaban lo que pensaba. Seiya sonrió con engreimiento, mirándola con una expresión que sugería que estaba recibiendo lo que merecía. Pero él había ayudado a Jedite y a los demás a perpetrar el ataque al almacén, y el ataque había sido un éxito... ¿o no? Diamante había escapado con aquella horrible esfera de cristal que utilizaba para crear anarki a voluntad. «¿De qué lado está en realidad?»

—Hola, Serena —la saludó, con la calidez de un glaciar.

—¡Miserable e hipócrita traidor!

—Veo que la Hermandad creía que estabas de su parte —dijo Diamante con una carcajada. Seiya le sonrió con descaro.

—Por supuesto. ¿En qué puedo servirte?_ Serena retrocedió acobardada. Con Jedite, el mago siempre se mostraba desafiante, irrespetuoso. Le sorprendió que no llamara «amo» a Diamante.

—Léele la mente a esta estúpida mujer, por favor. ¿Qué sabe del diario? ¿De dónde lo ha sacado?_ Seiya se volvió hacia ella. Serena utilizó las técnicas que Rei le había enseñado para proteger sus pensamientos, pero pensar en algo aburrido como el mantenimiento de los ordenadores o una horrible nana no presentaban ningún obstáculo para Seiya.

—Una amiga se lo regaló. No sabe de dónde lo sacó ella.

—¿Qué más sabe? —preguntó Diamante con el cejo fruncido.

—Le dijeron que servía para hacer realidad fantasías sexuales. No llevaba ninguna otra instrucción.

—¿Lo ha utilizado para eso? —le preguntó a Seiya.

—No —contestó Serena.

—Por supuesto que sí —la corrigió el mago de inmediato—. Dos veces. En ambas funcionó.

—¿Es bruja?_ Serena sentía la invasión física de Seiya en su mente, sus movimientos sutiles como los de un elefante. Se agarró la cabeza para calmar el dolor y le ordenó que saliera de su mente. Al cabo de un momento, su intensa presencia la abandonó.

—No que ella sepa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le espetó Diamante. Ella suspiró. Si no respondía, Diamante le ordenaría a Seiya que invadiera su mente de nuevo.

—Veintisiete.

—No es una bruja —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—La transición de las mujeres tiene lugar alrededor de los veinticinco —informó Seiya. Diamante se concentró únicamente en ella, vigilándola como haría una serpiente con su presa antes de engullirla.

—El libro te ha otorgado cierto sentido de propiedad. ¿Es porque lo has utilizado?_ De pronto, Seiya estaba dentro de su cabeza otra vez, arremetiendo contra todo, como si fuera buscando respuestas a golpe de machete. Serena gritó de dolor.

—No lo sabe._ Diamante despidió al mago con un gesto de la mano.

—Eso es todo, ve a reunir a los anarki. Espero compañía de un momento a otro. Saldréis a recibirlos, espero._ Seiya la miró con malignidad.

—Será un placer._ Horrorizada, Serena lo observó salir de la habitación, con el largo guardapolvos de cuero flotando tras de sí.

Nada más desaparecer, Diamante le arrancó el diario de las manos y se levantó para dirigirse a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta del improvisado despacho. En cuanto atravesó el umbral, maldijo en voz alta. El libro reapareció en el regazo de Serena. Diamante se volvió hacia ella, mirando fijamente el diario y clavando a continuación su cruel mirada en Serena. La intensidad de su ira era como un mísil. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, ella sabía que la furia que teñía de rojo aquellos ojos podía ser fatal. Diamante inspiró profundamente una vez. Dos veces. Entonces atravesó la habitación con paso comedido y se sentó una vez más en el sofá.

—Es porque eres mujer. Maldita Beryl. ¿El libro te lo entregó una mujer?_ Quería decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero entonces la mataría. Tenía que mantenerse con vida el tiempo justo para ayudar a los miembros de la Hermandad a que aparecieran.

—Sí.

—¿Humana?

—Eso creo.

—Todavía más desconcertante. —Perplejo, Diamante se recostó contra el sofá de terciopelo rojo. De repente, chasqueó los dedos.

Al cabo de un momento, una mujer delgada con una brillante mata de pelo castaño y los verdes ojos bordeados de negro llegó caminando suavemente y se puso a su lado. Llevaba un sujetador azul que le levantaba el pecho, tan escotado que casi se le salían los pezones, completamente erizados en ese momento. Las bragas a juego eran casi transparentes.

—¿Señor? —preguntó en un susurro.

Diamante se levantó y la besó en el cuello, mientras, distraído, le estimulaba el erguido pezón con el pulgar. Ella gimió de forma audible y se retorció bajo sus caricias. Seguramente la estaría forzando a responder mediante un hechizo. Serena notó que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Cuando Diamante le acarició la cadera y el trasero, y la estrechó contra sí, la mujer levantó la pierna hasta la cadera de él y se retorció sinuosamente. Necesitaban intimidad. Como Serena tuviera que presenciar un minuto más de aquel intercambio, se iba a poner a vomitar.

—Reika, sé buena chica y coge el libro que tiene esta mujer en el regazo._ La otra asintió distraídamente y se dirigió hacia Serena, que se aferró al libro. La mujer tiró, pero ella se negaba a soltarlo. Estaba segura de que, si lo hacía, perdería el control sobre el Diario del Caos. Diamante no se equivocaba. Al libro le daba igual qué mujer lo cogiera.

—Dáselo —ordenó el mago.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Pagarás por tu mala contestación._ Diamante giró la mano y otra bomba abrasadora estalló bajo su piel. Instintivamente, Serena soltó el libro y se dobló por la mitad, mientras se agarraba desesperada el estómago. Iba a morir a manos de aquel desalmado. —Lleva el libro a mi dormitorio, cariño. En seguida voy yo._ La mujer llamada Reika sonrió, y Serena se preguntó si habría perdido la cabeza. Era muy posible. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sobre unos tacones de aguja de diez centímetros, como si fueran un apéndice natural de su cuerpo. Cruzó el umbral con la cabeza bien alta y siguió andando con el libro. Esa vez, no regresó a sus manos.

A Serena se le encogió el alma. Había perdido el arma más potente de la comunidad mágica y había dejado que cayera en poder de un loco que, a buen seguro, la utilizaría para matarla a ella y a toda la Hermandad del Caos, Darien incluido. Su temeraria necesidad de contar la historia, su voraz curiosidad por explorar el apasionante mundo de la magia había sido su perdición. ¿Por qué no había hecho caso de Darien? Fue lo último que pensó antes de que la oscuridad la envolviese.

* * *

Darien aterrizó de golpe en el suelo helado tras la caída libre por el negro e ingrávido espacio. La nieve reciente le empapó la ropa. El aire que expulsaba por la boca se convertía en una nube de vaho a causa del frío. El estimulante olor a tierra le recordó la parte norte del país. No sabía qué distancia habría recorrido. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir a Serena. Estaba cerca.

El pánico que sintió antes había sido remplazado por un apagado desasosiego, como si ella tuviera pesadillas y no pudiera dormir bien. Rogó por que efectivamente estuviera dormida y no algo más trágico. Siguió su estela, acercándose un poco más a cada paso a través de la oscuridad. Al final iba a ser una suerte que hubiera nevado, porque la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie blanca y le alumbraba el camino.

Las ramas desnudas de los árboles le permitieron ver una mansión de gran tamaño a lo lejos. De estilo más renacentista italiano que medieval, construida con una preciosa piedra caliza que resplandecía a la luz dorada, rodeada de nieve. Su Serena estaba allí dentro. Lo sabía, igual que sabía que un paso más y haría saltar las trampas mágicas.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. Había recibido entrenamiento militar y se le daba bien inhabilitar las alarmas de seguridad. Puede que Diamante fuera un ser mágico, pero también se lo podía neutralizar. Pensar con sus sentidos mágicos era de vital importancia en ese momento. La magia bullía dentro de él y corría por sus venas. Después de teletransportarse, le temblaban un poco las piernas, y su nivel de energía no duraría mucho, pero tenía que aguantar y salvar a Serena.

Rodeó el perímetro del edificio en busca de trampas y puntos débiles en la seguridad. A pocos pasos de distancia, encontró un muro. Supuso que sería un obstáculo para los humanos, puesto que lo único que percibía era una inofensiva vibración de «no pasan». El muro contaba también con una corriente de bajo voltaje que bastaría para detener a un humano normal y corriente. Qué mala suerte para Diamante que él ya no fuera normal. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos recorrieran el muro. Unos tres metros de alto. Simple.

Aunque desconocía los límites de su magia, no había nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por encontrar a Serena. Por lo que él respectaba, bien podría ser Superman. Desde luego, de pequeño era lo que su madre siempre le decía que llegaría a ser. Además, ya había hecho algo de magia él solo. Obtener la contraseña del ordenador de Serena en el periódico, lanzar una pared de cristal hacia un anarki durante el ataque al almacén de Diamante. ¿Podría pasar el muro de un salto?

Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y se impulsó hacia arriba. No tardó en descubrir que, cuando aprovechaba sus habilidades mágicas, saltar un muro de tres metros no le representaba ningún problema. Ya estaba más cerca de Serena. Momentos más tarde, notó una variación del aire, y entonces vio algo inesperado. Más bien a alguien. Seiya caminaba en dirección a él como si hubiera emergido de la niebla. Llevaba aquellas condenadas gafas incluso de noche, de modo que Darien no sabía qué estaba pensando. Nunca había confiado mucho en aquel cabrón, pero ahora que le había robado la compañera a su hermano, no se fiaba de él en absoluto.

—Has venido por Serena. Te ayudaré a atravesar las alarmas y te llevaré con ella.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Tenías a Molly bajo tu techo, en tu cama, y no se lo dijiste a nadie. Y tampoco se la has devuelto a mi hermano.

—Ella era mía antes de que él me la robara —contestó el mago con un gruñido—. A Neflyte no le debo nada. La secuestraron y lastimaron cuando debería haberla protegido. Eso no le ocurrirá estando conmigo._ Darien reflexionó un momento sobre sus palabras. Probablemente, Seiya considerara que eso era lo que había ocurrido. Pero no por eso lo fastidiaba menos ni confiaba más en él. —La verdad es que no me importa herir tu sensibilidad —se mofó el otro—. Si has venido por Serena, te llevaré con ella. Ahora._ Darien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Así sin más?_ Seiya miró detrás de él.

—¿Has venido solo?_ Seiya podía leerle la mente, pero sólo lo haría si le mentía. Darien asintió.

—Esta pelea es sólo mía._ El otro enarcó una escéptica ceja por encima del borde de las gafas.

—¿Pretendes decirme que Jedite, Neflyte y los otros te han dejado venir solo a rescatar a Serena y recuperar el libro?

—Ella es responsabilidad mía. El libro no es mi prioridad.

—Pero intentarás recuperarlo. —No era una pregunta.

Seiya tenía razón. Al abrir sus sentidos mágicos, Darien había comprendido que si no lo hacía, tal vez salvara a Serena, pero Diamante podría utilizar el diario para precipitar el infierno sobre la Tierra diez minutos más tarde. Si de verdad quería que ella estuviera segura y la posibilidad de vivir felices por toda la eternidad, tenía que recuperar también el libro. Seiya suspiró.

—Por supuesto que querrás recuperarlo. No debería haberte costado tanto decidirlo.

—Sal de mis pensamientos.

—Mira, has hecho un buen trabajo llegando hasta aquí, pero en cuanto Diamante cogió a tu mujer, él ya sabía que vendrías. Yo sospechaba que lo harías también por el libro. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, los otros también vendrán. Ahora te someteré y te llevaré a rastras a la celda de Serena, para hacerlo más creíble._ Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Dado lo a gusto que tu hermano se encuentra, Diamante parece tu aliado natural. ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti, ladrón de compañeras?_ Una sarcástica sonrisa asomó a los labios de Seiya.

—No lo sabes.

* * *

Darien se despertó con un gruñido y abrió los ojos. Vio un suelo húmedo de piedra caliza y se dio cuenta de que iba colgado boca abajo, y que alguien lo llevaba cargado al hombro. Notó el momento en que irrumpían en su cabeza y gimió de dolor.

—¿Ya estás despierto? —preguntó una voz masculina con gruñido. Seiya—. Te recuperas de prisa. Tu magia es potente. En pie, no te perderé de vista._ Lo dejó en el suelo. Estaban bajo tierra y había poca luz. En una especie de calabozo. Mierda.

—¡No irás a encerrarme!_ Seiya lo acorraló en un rincón.

—Pórtate bien, novato. Querías ver a tu mujer y voy a llevarte con ella. Tengo que hacer tiempo hasta que llegue el resto.

Movió entonces la muñeca en sentido oblicuo y hacia abajo, y la celda se abrió. La oxidada puerta cedió con un crujido. Serena salió de un rincón oscuro con un aspecto horrible y corrió hacia la puerta, pero Seiya la detuvo levantando un muro invisible con la palma de la mano hacia ella. Darien intentó concentrarse en tirar abajo el muro de energía, pero sin éxito. La magia de Seiya era muy fuerte. Bueno, siempre podía utilizar la fuerza bruta al estilo marine.

Se volvió y le atizó un puñetazo en el estómago. El mago se dobló por la mitad con un gemido de dolor. Después, Darien salió corriendo hacia Serena, decidido a sacarla del campo de energía de Seiya. La cogió de la mano y cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre los de suyos, lo invadió una profunda sensación de serenidad y agradecimiento.

Hasta que recibió una patada en el culo. Darien se precipitó al interior de la celda, encima de Serena, y los dos rodaron por el frío suelo en un lío de piernas y brazos. La puerta se cerró con un crujido y Seiya selló la cerradura con magia.

—Espera aquí —dijo entonces con un taimada sonrisa—. Si tus amigos no aparecen, Diamante te enviará de vuelta con un mensaje. En cuanto a tu mujer... —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Para que lo sepas, la cosa no pinta nada bien._ Darien se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a los barrotes.

—¡Traidor! —le gritó a la espalda de Seiya—, ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer algo tan deleznable cuando la gente está muriendo? ¿Acaso te importa más aumentar tu poder que el hecho de que Diamante vaya a borrar del mapa a familias enteras?_ El mago se detuvo, se volvió muy despacio y le dirigió una mirada fulminante por encima del hombro.

—Tú no sabes un carajo sobre mí._ Y, dicho eso, desapareció. Darien suspiró, abrumado por la sensación de fracaso, pesada y opresiva. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para creer que podría rescatar él solo a Serena de las garras del brujo más poderoso que había conocido el mundo de la magia en los últimos mil años?

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó ella.

Darien se volvió y se empapó de lo que veían sus ojos. Serena llevaba un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta ancha, y su pelo rubio oro le caía alrededor de los hombros. Verla fue un tremendo impacto para él. Era suya, el pasado que debería haber agarrado con ambas manos y el futuro que podría tener si conseguían salir de aquel lío. No pensaba renunciar a ella ni un segundo más.

—Serena, lo siento. Te quiero. —Negándose a perder más tiempo, le enmarcó el rostro con las manos e hizo lo que debería haber hecho nada más conocerla: la besó.

Apretó la boca contra la de ella, abierta, indagadora, deseosa de probar su sabor. Sus labios se juntaron. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Su sabor lo invadió, un sabor especiado, dulce y ligeramente ácido, sabor a mujer. Sus sentidos, los mágicos y los humanos, cobraron vida súbitamente. De común acuerdo, unos y otros exigieron más, lo exigieron todo de ella. En la cabeza de Darien se repetía una y otra vez un único mantra: «Ahora, ahora, ahora». Su cuerpo se tensó, su miembro se irguió y la estrechó aún más fuerte contra sí.

Ella también despertó, respondiendo con ardor al beso. Lo agarró del pelo, del jersey, gimiendo y contorsionándose, aceptándolo sin reservas. Neflyte tenía razón. Diez minutos con Serena eran mejor que toda una eternidad sin ella. Unas palabras que ya conocía bien estallaron dentro de su cabeza, y esta vez las acogió de buen grado. Soltó sus labios y jadeó:

—Conviértete en parte de mí como yo me convierto en parte de ti. Prometo ser tuyo para siempre. Seré un compañero irreprochable para ti, sincero y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Si tú deseas lo mismo, atiende mi requerimiento. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otra que no seas tú._ Serena ahogó un grito de sorpresa y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Estás seguro?_ Darien la besó de nuevo, sintiendo la irrupción de su sabor en sus sentidos, igual que antes, y supo sin ningún género de dudas que ella era su compañera. Que siempre lo había sido. Que siempre lo sería.

—Absolutamente.

—Diamante me va a matar. Pronto. Te ocurrirá lo que a Neflyte...

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para impedirlo, pero si no lo lograra, prefiero haberte tenido siquiera unos minutos que no haberte tenido nunca, pequeña descarada.

—Prométeme que si sales con vida de ésta continuarás luchando. No por venganza, sino por lo que es correcto. Por la comunidad mágica.

—No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. No quedarás sin vengar. Y tampoco dejaré que ese cabrón sojuzgue a mi gente._ Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Serena. Entonces sonrió, iluminando la celda, iluminando el mundo de Darien con su sonrisa.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y te quiero muchísimo. —Sorbió por la nariz y continuó—: Pero hay una cosa que deberías saber. Escribí sobre ti en el diario. Te deseaba con locura._ Darien se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿La noche que me presenté en la puerta de tu casa y lo hicimos contra la pared?

—Sí. Y volví a hacerlo el día de la mesa de la cocina.

—Descarada —dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla con adoración—. No tenías ni idea de lo que se te venía encima.

—No lo cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo. Intenté... escribí el deseo opuesto en el diario para comprobar si tus sentimientos hacia mí eran sinceros o generados por arte de magia.

—Son sinceros. Te lo juro._ Ella le sonrió con picardía.

—Lo sé. El libro me lo dijo._ Darien la estrechó contra su pecho con un gruñido salvaje.

—¿No vas a responder? ¿Conoces las palabras?_ Ella asintió.

—Jedite y Rei tienen una biblioteca fantástica. —La felicidad asomó a su rostro, iluminándolo, como cuando sale el sol de detrás de las nubes—. Como yo me convierto en parte de ti, conviértete tú en parte de mí. Seré una compañera irreprochable para ti, sincera y fiel. Acepto tu requerimiento. Es a ti a quien deseo. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otro que no seas tú.

Una potente sacudida recorrió el cuerpo de Darien y la conciencia de que Serena le estaba diciendo que aceptaba ser su compañera se abrió paso hasta llegar al centro de su ser, donde se fundió con su corazón. Si hasta entonces ya había sido importante para él, a partir de ese momento lo era todo. Ella, por su parte, ahogó un grito de asombro: había sentido lo mismo. Pero el sellado de su unión mágica iba acompañado de otra necesidad imperiosa y arrebatadora, la de probar su sabor, reclamarla como suya en todos los sentidos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le tiró del escote de la camiseta y dejó al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Ahuecó la mano contra él.

—¡Darien! Volverán de un momento a otro. Deberíamos concentrarnos en..._ Él interrumpió sus objeciones con un beso, largo y abrasador. Su fuego le recorrió todo el cuerpo y, poco a poco, ella se fundió con él.

Darien se separó y se sentó en la única cama que había en la celda, colocando a Serena encima del regazo, a horcajadas. Un camastro estrecho no era el lugar ideal para hacerle el amor a su compañera por primera vez, pero no era momento para escrúpulos. La tenía en sus brazos. El futuro se acercaba, lo sabía, pero tendría más fuerza para afrontarlo si se unía sexualmente a ella.

—Puede que ésta sea la última oportunidad que tengamos de estar juntos —susurró contra su boca—. La única oportunidad. Déjame amarte.

Serena no se lo pensó. Le agarró el jersey y empezó a tironear y forcejar hasta que se lo sacó por la cabeza. Después, le acarició los hombros con ansia, y Darien agradeció los años de carrera y entrenamiento diario con los marines y después, porque así había logrado mantenerse en buena forma. Pero no podía conformarse con sentir las manos de ella en su cuerpo, deseaba que se abriera a él por completo. La levantó del regazo un momento y le bajó el pantalón y las bragas.

A continuación, la sentó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas y reclamó su boca, mientras le rozaba suavemente con los nudillos la clavícula y un pezón. Le levantó la camiseta que le cubría el abdomen y se zambulló entre los rizos dorados que tenía entre las piernas. Estaba muy húmeda y muy caliente, lista para él. La había echado mucho de menos en su empeño por alejarla y alejarla así del peligro, decidido a protegerse a sí mismo de los caprichos de la magia. Pero se había estado engañando, perdiendo el tiempo. Si lograban escapar de allí sanos y salvos, no perdería ni un segundo lejos de ella. Si no lo lograban, no lamentaría haberse unido.

Le acarició, deleitándose con sus gemidos y suspiros. Serena se derritió, tan dulce y deliciosa, cuando introdujo los dedos en su interior y le frotó el punto que tanto placer le proporcionaba. Ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros y depositó un río de apremiantes besos en su cuello. Darien sonrió. Pero en seguida, la sonrisa se tornó en una necesidad imperiosa cuando lo besó con ardiente necesidad, le cogió el miembro erecto y adelantó las caderas para introducírselo dentro.

Muy despacio, Serena se dejó caer sobre él, y la sensación de su cuerpo aferrándose al suyo fue para Darien una bienvenida al hogar y un placer como no había conocido en toda su vida. Su compañera._ Suya._ Nada más importaba. Tenían poco tiempo, pero su amor era infinito. Agarrándola por las caderas, la guió en una caricia larga y lenta mientras la besaba, hasta que estuvo totalmente en su interior, unidos sus cuerpos, sus bocas, sus corazones.

Ella se agarró a sus fuertes bíceps mientras lo acariciaba íntimamente, arriba y abajo de su miembro, abrasándolo de placer. Sus paredes vaginales se tensaron en torno a él. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado que se fue intensificando y sus pezones se irguieron mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Dios del Cielo, parecía una verdadera diosa del placer. Inteligente, valiente, amorosa. Y toda suya.

El corazón de Darien se expandió de deseo y amor. Y su cuerpo también. Con esfuerzo, trató de contener el orgasmo que estaba a punto de inundarlo, pero Serena aceleró el ritmo y le clavó las uñas mientras subía y bajaba sobre él, pronunciando su nombre. Darien la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó mientras su sexo lo aferraba con pasión. Se tragó sus gritos de placer y la acompañó en el descenso a un abismo de éxtasis que le proporcionó no sólo una cálida sensación de saciedad, sino una potente descarga de energía que a punto estuvo de tumbarlo. Y amor. Dios, cuánto amor. Ese sentimiento le proporcionó una nueva dimensión de fuerza. En ese momento, decidió que, si bien aquélla había sido la primera vez que hacían el amor como compañeros unidos por los votos mágicos, no sería la última. Se besaron en silencio, lentamente. Él la acarició y la abrazó para infundirle ánimo y tranquilidad, y después se sentó en el camastro estrechándola contra su pecho.

—¿Darien? —Serena lo miró con ojos llenos de preocupación. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, porque también lo pensaba él. Pero, no había llegado hasta allí, dotado de una magia que su madre, como buena vidente, había predicho ya desde que era pequeño, y encontrado a aquella asombrosa mujer ahora para dejar que se la arrebataran. Era hora de pelear.

—Chis. Esto no ha terminado.

—Vuestro tiempo a solas sí. —Una voz masculina irrumpió en su intimidad. Seiya. Abrió la celda y le hizo un gesto a Serena—. Ven conmigo.


	21. Capítulo 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Serena se echó a temblar cuando Seiya la agarró por el codo y la llevó a rastras a la parte central de la casa.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—A donde Diamante me ha pedido que te lleve._ La absoluta falta de inflexión de su voz, la inexistencia de culpabilidad la encolerizó. El sentimiento bullía en su interior, y de repente se preguntó por qué lo estaba conteniendo. Iba a morir de todos modos. ¿Por qué no decirle a Seiya el tipo de escoria que pensaba que era?

—Así que disfrutas viendo torturar hasta la muerte a gente inocente, ¿verdad? ¿O sencillamente es que no te importa?_ Él la miró con desdén por encima del hombro con expresión inescrutable.

—Estás jugando a un juego que no comprendes.

—Y tú estás traicionando a personas que cuentan contigo.

—Más de lo que crees —masculló él, arrastrándola tras de sí.

Como ella se temía, el mago la había llevado de nuevo al mismo frío salón decorado en negro, cristal y cromo de antes. Diamante esperaba sentado, con una expresión gélida pero impaciente. Serena tuvo la sensación de que estaba ocultando una intensa ira, y se asustó muchísimo. El Diario del Caos estaba en una mesa delante de él. La bruja ligera de ropa que se lo había arrebatado, dormitaba en un rincón. O por lo menos Serena esperaba que estuviera dormida. Seiya la hizo sentar en un sillón frente a Diamante.

—Nos vemos con mucha frecuencia, querida —dijo éste—. Reika no puede utilizar el libro. Todo lo que escribe en él desaparece. Yo no llego a leerlo siquiera. ¿Podrías explicármelo?_ Serena miró a Seiya. Con el traidor allí presente, no podría omitir ningún detalle.

—Yo escribí lo que deseaba y... ¡puf!

—¿Se hizo realidad al instante?

—No. Tuvieron que pasar varios días._ Diamante miró a Seiya.

—Dice la verdad que ella conoce —explicó Seiya. Diamante se relajó contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Es posible que un deseo que implica magia más compleja requiera más tiempo._ Seiya asintió.

—Lo único que esta mujer buscaba era un polvo. No se puede decir que se requiera una magia muy compleja para eso, claro que ella no es bruja._ Una sonrisa salvaje asomó a los labios del malvado Diamante cuando se volvió para mirarla.

—Si lo que necesitas es un hombre, yo estoy más que dispuesto._ «Puaj.»

—No.

—Puedo hacer que cambies de opinión, lo quieras tú o no. Sin importarme que tu flamante compañero se esté pudriendo en la celda de abajo._ «¿Cómo lo sabe?»

—Tu firma mágica —explicó Seiya—. Ahora presenta la marca que indica que eres de Darien. La mayoría de los seres mágicos son capaces de ver las firmas mágicas._ A Serena le gustó la idea, y confió en que aún le quedaran por delante años y años de llevar aquella firma consigo y vivir felizmente con ella. Pero antes tenía que salir de allí. Seiya enarcó una ceja, pero afortunadamente se guardó el comentario para sí.

—Utilizaste el libro dos veces, y con éxito las dos. Reika no ha podido —prosiguió Diamante en voz alta, como tratando de resolver un rompecabezas—. Claro que tú eres una chica lista y ella no es más que una furcia estúpida. Pero Reika es mágica y tú no. Sé que funciona con las brujas, o si no Beryl le Metalia jamás lo habría creado. Pero falta algo. ¿Qué?_ Serena no estaba segura, pero Rei y Setsuna tenían la teoría de que, para que se hiciera realidad el deseo de la mujer que utilizaba el libro, ésta tenía que anhelarlo de todo corazón. A ella le había pasado cuando deseó tener a Darien. A saber qué deseo habría escrito la puta de Diamante.

—No lo sabe —dijo Seiya en tono irritado y desdeñoso al mismo tiempo—. No es más que una humana. Llegó al mundo de la magia por casualidad y tuvo suerte. Eso es todo._ Serena frunció el cejo. Si Seiya podía leerle la mente, ¿por qué no le regurgitaba a Diamante todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos?

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea capaz de ocultarte lo que piensa? —preguntó Diamante. Por toda respuesta, Seiya resopló con desdén. —Llévala a mi cama. Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho comprobando cuánta energía puedo sacarle a esta fierecilla humana antes de que muera._ Serena levantó la vista hacia Seiya con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. «Dios del Cielo.» Lo último que quería era que Diamante la tocara. Pensar en morir en su cama le produjo escalofríos. El mago vestido de cuero era lo único que la separaba de la muerte. Aunque su expresión vacía no la hacía albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

—Para poder acostarte con ella tendrás que romper su vínculo con Chiba. Lo más probable es que la mates al hacerlo. Déjamela un rato. Conozco muchos métodos para profundizar aún más en la mente de una mujer.

—Todos desagradables, espero —contestó Diamante, visiblemente animado.

—Por supuesto —contestó Seiya. Diamante lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió.

—Llévatela entonces. Y no la traigas hasta que se lo hayas sacado todo o haya muerto.

* * *

**E**n cuanto Seiya lo metió a empujones en la celda de nuevo y lo encerró, llevándose a Serena consigo, Darien empezó a sudar. «Joder,¿y ahora qué?» Dudaba mucho de que fuera capaz de romper el sello mágico de la cerradura, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado mientras aquel traidor, ladrón de compañeras, llevaba a la suya a presencia de su jefe como quien lleva un cordero al matadero. Sólo de pensarlo se volvía loco.

Sabía bastante de artes marciales, pero todos sus intentos de echar abajo la pared o los barrotes habían sido infructuosos. También había buscado alguna trampilla, una puerta de emergencia, un agujero de ventilación... y nada. Iba a tener que idear algún modo creativo de salir de allí con la magia. Maldición, apenas sabía trucos. El instinto lo guiaba en las tareas sencillas, pero había sido un cretino testarudo al negarse a aprender más cosas.

Tragó saliva y se obligó a dejar a un lado las recriminaciones para poder pensar. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudar a Serena. Quedarse sentado mientras su compañera moría a manos de Diamante no era una opción. Pero lo cierto era que él nunca había hecho ningún truco de magia seria. Excepto cuando su transición. Su poder especial.

La idea le dio ánimos, sin embargo, se obligó a ser cauto. Tenía que pensar con sentido común. El hecho era que el día que creó la réplica de sí mismo se encontraba en una especie de euforia mágica provocada por la transformación, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo había hecho. La sabiduría popular decía que una bruja o un mago no debían mostrar su poder especial a menos que se tratara de una situación de vida o muerte. Salvar a Serena era precisamente eso para él. Darien rememoró el momento en que la réplica se fundió de nuevo con su cuerpo e intentó visualizarlo mentalmente. Confiaba en que al contrario también funcionara.

Sentado en el camastro en el que poco antes había hecho el amor con Serena, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y trató de ver a su réplica desgajándose de él y apareciendo al otro lado de los barrotes. Su cuerpo se puso en tensión mientras se aferraba a la cama desesperado. Le temblaban los brazos y sentía cómo se le hinchaban las venas en plena concentración. Los segundos se convirtieron en un minuto. Un minuto se convirtió en tres. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Darien maldijo entre clientes. Entonces notó cómo si sus órganos internos se partieran en dos. Apretó los dientes para aguantar la horrorosa sensación de que le abrían el pecho y lo succionaban por dentro. Tembló todo él y le parecía que la cabeza le fuera a explotar de dolor. De pronto, todo terminó y se derrumbó contra la pared, exhausto, deseando que el esfuerzo hubiera valido para algo.

—Volveré con ayuda —dijo una voz inquietantemente parecida a la suya. Darien abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio a sí mismo —su otro yo— al otro lado de los barrotes. «Gracias a Dios.» Lo había logrado.

—Sálvala —contestó con un hilo de voz rasposa. Su réplica asintió y desapareció. No le gustaba nada lo que venía a continuación, pero no le quedaba más remedio que esperar.

* * *

**A** la señal apremiante de Seiya, Serena se levantó con piernas temblorosas. Nunca lo había visto del todo como a uno de los buenos, pero había llegado el momento de comprobar lo malo que era. Sabía que se le ocurrirían un centenar de maneras de torturarla sin siquiera tocarla.

—Más de prisa —le espetó él—. Tengo ganas de divertirme y Diamante necesita toda la información de valor que poseas._ La orden, pronunciada en un frío tono calculador, la cabreó. Si iba a morir, no pensaba callarse lo mucho que lo despreciaba.

—Qué desconsiderado de mi parte no salir corriendo hacia una muerte segura. Te debe de saber a cuerno quemado._ Diamante soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre en las venas y acto seguido recuperó su expresión amenazadora.

—Serás especialmente duro con ella después de esta contestación, espero.

—Será un placer.

—¡Espera! —dijo Diamante—. Detecto una perturbación en el sistema de seguridad. Creo que la Hermandad acaba de llegar. Una vez que nos deshagamos de ellos, ya no necesitaremos a esta mujer. Muertos los guerreros, Setsuna Meiou y Rei Dark se quedarán solas y desprotegidas. Seguro que podremos convencer a una de ellas para que colabore en nuestra causa.

—¡No toques a mis amigas! —gritó Serena.

—No estás en condiciones de dar órdenes. —Diamante sonrió maligno y miró a Seiya—. ¿Por qué no vas a dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados? Llévate a los anarki. Yo me quedaré aquí con nuestra adorable invitada._ Serena ya se podía imaginar qué bienvenida iba a darles Seiya. La Hermandad confiaba en él, un poco al menos, y esa confianza podía llevarlos a engaño y acabar muertos. Las únicas posibilidades de que salieran de allí con vida y de futuro para la comunidad mágica se iban por la puerta con aquel mago grande y malvado. Serena lo agarró del brazo.

—¡Por favor, no lo hagas!_ Seiya la miró con desdén, se la sacudió de encima y se fue.

* * *

Darien estaba temblando en aquella fría celda, pero dejó de pensar en incomodidades y se concentró en la «película» que su mente estaba hilvanando a través de su réplica. No le había costado salir del sótano. Subió la escalera deslizándose sigilosamente entre las sombras en dirección al salón de Diamante, en el primer piso, y dobló un recodo. Una lámpara iluminaba a Serena. Se la veía muy pequeña en aquel enorme sillón de cuero negro, pálida, apretándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Miraba a Diamante con patente odio. Ella no podía verlo, pero a Darien le alegró mucho comprobar que seguía viva.

La luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse a través de las ventanas orientadas al este que él tenía directamente encima. En poco tiempo, su escondite dejaría de ser seguro. Iba a tener que empezar a pensar y actuar de prisa si quería sacar a Serena de allí y recuperar el diario. De ninguna manera pensaba dejar un arma tan peligrosa en manos de alguien como Diamante. Contaría con una sola oportunidad de sorprenderlo y no sabía si su clon podía hacer magia. Y en el caso de que pudiera canalizar su energía hacia su réplica, ¿le quedaría todavía suficiente como para matar a Diamante?

Dado que el sol penetraba cada vez más en la habitación, y que de repente empezaron a oírse ruidos de pelea procedentes del exterior, Darien decidió que tenía que ser ya. O los guerreros de la Hermandad lograban abrirse paso y el caos estallaría dentro, o los anarki saldrían a buscarlos y los matarían a todos. Si quería sacar a su compañera de allí antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, aquél era el momento.

Se puso en cuclillas, preparado para salir corriendo y Serena lo vio con el rabillo del ojo. Ahogó rápidamente una exclamación de sorpresa, pero Diamante debió ver o sentir algo, porque se volvió, varita en mano. Recurriendo a su instinto, Darien movió la mano en dirección a él, y se imaginó que le lanzaba una bola de fuego. Una energía invisible emanó de su cuerpo, quemándole las puntas de los dedos, y salió disparada hacia el mago. Este no fue capaz de levantar una barrera defensiva lo bastante rápido. Se cambió de sitio de un salto, pero la bola lo alcanzó en el vientre. Se dobló por la mitad, agarrándose el abdomen con desesperación. El sudor le caía por las sienes y tenía el rostro crispado en una mueca de dolor cuando miró a Darien lleno de odio.

—Pagarás por esto —dijo.

—No será hoy—contestó él en tono jocoso, mientras ayudaba a Serena a ponerse en pie—. Coge el libro y sal corriendo. Todavía está oscuro, podrás escapar. Ocúltate entre las sombras. Me parece que Jedite y los demás están peleando en el ala noreste de la casa. Sal por detrás y no te despegues de la pared. Yo me reuniré contigo lo antes posible._ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso irme sin ti._ La amaba más que nunca y estaba maravillado de haber encontrado una compañera así, pero encerrado en una celda, el verdadero Darien no podría defenderla y tanto él como su réplica se estaban quedando sin energía. ¿Por qué demonios no le hacía caso?

—El libro y tú sois lo importante ahora. ¡Vete!

—¡Nos iremos juntos! Lánzale otra bola de fuego._ Miró a Diamante, que ya empezaba a enderezarse, aferrado aún a su varita. Abajo, en la celda, Darien se concentró en reunir toda su energía y enviársela a su réplica para que pudiera defender a Serena. Notaba calambres en el vientre, sudaba y temblaba a causa de la concentración. Pero no le quedaba más energía.

—Estúpido neófito —se burló Diamante—. Estoy deseando verte morir.

Darien no entendía cómo el mago no le había lanzado todavía una bola de energía mortal. O bien no estaba curado del todo de la herida infligida por Setsuna un mes atrás, o el ataque que él mismo acababa de hacerle objeto le había hecho más daño de lo que imaginaba. Fuera como fuese, era hora de darle una buena tunda a la vieja usanza. Darien adoptó la posición de pelea y su réplica le asestó un veloz derechazo a Diamante en la mandíbula. Éste reculó, tambaleándose. Debajo de ellos, se oían golpes, gruñidos de dolor, gritos y demás sonidos propios de una batalla. Diamante sonrió.

—Ya llegan tus amigos. Qué pena que sea demasiado tarde.

Y rápido como un rayo, hizo girar la varita en dirección a la réplica de Darien. Una décima de segundo después, lo golpeó algo que pesaba como veinte toneladas, ardiente como la lava y corrosivo como el ácido. El hechizo se extendió por todo el cuerpo de su doble y, en su celda, Darien absorbió el inmenso dolor y sintió cómo su otro yo se desplomaba sobre el suelo. Serena cayó de rodillas a su lado y le cogió la mano.

—No. ¡No! No puedes... Darien, escúchame. ¡Por favor!

—Coge el libro y sal de aquí —jadeó la réplica. Darien se convulsionó de dolor y cuando su doble cerró los ojos, él dejó de ver a Serena. El pánico lo dominó mientras notaba como si le retorcieran las entrañas. La pelea llegó a lo alto de la escalera. A través de la réplica distinguía sonido de gritos.

—Acabo de matar a tu amigo. Estaré encantado de que seas el próximo, Dark —oyó decir a Diamante con tono jocoso.

La pelea continuó con ferocidad. Darien notaba cómo su otro yo iba perdiendo la conciencia cuando una mano fuerte y segura aterrizó sobre su pecho. Neflyte. Era curioso cómo podía sentir a su hermano sólo a través de un leve contacto. Una tragedia los había vuelto a unir, y Darien lamentaba no saber lo que les habría deparado el futuro.

—Gracias a Dios que habéis realizado la unión mágica. Diamante está ocupado con los demás. ¡Rápido! Bésalo, Serena._ Momentos después, Darien sentía el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos. Agradable. Notó como si flotara, su conciencia se elevó como una nube en el claro cielo azul. El dolor menguó un poco y agradeció la sensación de paz. —¡Lucha, maldita sea! —lo instó Neflyte con ferocidad—. Toma la energía que te da tu compañera._ Ella redobló sus esfuerzos, poniendo más pasión al besarlo mientras una frenética batalla se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

—No. Me. Dejes —decía Serena, llenándolo de besos entre palabra y palabra—. ¡Quédate a mi lado!

—No puedo. Estoy en la celda —consiguió decir él.

—¿De qué demonios habla? —preguntó su hermano. A Darien no le quedaban ya fuerzas para responder.

—Yo... yo... —Serena no acertaba a decir nada. De pronto, ahogó una exclamación—: ¿Te has desdoblado en dos?

—Hum... —Darien no tenía fuerzas para más. Sentía como si se le escapara la vida a cada minuto que pasaba.

—Llévame con él —le pidió Serena a Neflyte—. Éste es una réplica. El verdadero Darien está abajo. Coge a éste.

—No —protestó él con un hilo de voz—. Vete.

Neflyte ignoró las súplicas de su hermano y lo cogió en brazos. Darien sintió como si le arrancaran todos los músculos del cuerpo. Era un dolor agónico y no sabía si podría soportarlo mucho más. El sudor le resbalaba por el cuerpo, a pesar del frío que hacía en aquella celda. Se agarró a la cama, preguntándose si la rompería de tanto apretar. Concentró toda su energía en mantenerse consciente, en no vomitar, en esperar a Serena.

A medida que Neflyte bajaba la escalera que conducía al sótano, los sonidos de la feroz batalla se disiparon en la distancia. Darien estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero sentía cada paso de su hermano cargando con su réplica en una discordante agonía. Un fuerte estruendo le indicó que Neflyte acababa de hacer estallar la cerradura. De pronto, Serena estaba a su lado, besándolo. La energía comenzó a fluir por sus venas, aumentando a medida que pasaban los segundos. Podía notar también la presencia del libro entre los dos. Pero fue el apremio de ella lo que lo hizo volver en sí.

Abrió la boca y la besó con intensidad, inhalando su esencia. La energía inundaba ya sus sentidos y puso aún más pasión en el beso. Serena respondió con todo el amor que tenía dentro. La vitalidad de Darien despegó como un cohete. Las fuerzas le bastarían por el momento, hasta que pudiera reclamar su cuerpo por entero de nuevo. Darien despegó la boca de ella, aunque con reticencia.

—Estoy mejor, descarada mía. Gracias._ Cerró los ojos y visualizó a la réplica medio muerta fundiéndose de nuevo con él, convirtiéndose en uno. Se oyó un ruido de ventosa y, a continuación, notó un impacto y su otro yo se fundió bajo su piel.

—¿Puedes desdoblarte en dos? —Neflyte sonrió—. Impresionante, hermanito. Mamá tenía razón._ Pero su madre había predicho que sería un héroe. Y de momento, desde luego no lo era.

—¿Y los demás?

—Arriba, peleando con Diamante y los anarki.

—Lleva a Serena y el libro a casa de Jedite. Tengo un asunto pendiente._ Su hermano frunció el cejo.

—Tienes poca experiencia en estas batallas y yo...

—Yo tengo energía. —Agarró con fuerza la mano de Serena—. Y medios para obtener más, en caso de necesitarla. En cambio tú hasta que encuentres a alguien con quien tener sexo, estarás débil. Llévatela. Hazlo por mí.

—Ven con nosotros —le suplicó Serena—. No te arriesgues._ Darien tragó saliva.

—A pesar de haberme expulsado de la Hermandad, Jedite ha venido para ayudarme y luchar por ti. Y sigue luchando después de que hayamos recuperado el libro. No puedo irme y no ayudarlos._ Neflyte sonrió lleno de orgullo.

—Ve. Te estaremos esperando._ Salieron de la celda y echaron a andar hacia la escalera. Darien para acudir a la batalla, Neflyte y Serena para salir de allí y teletransportarse. De repente, Seiya les bloqueaba el paso.

—¿Tenéis el libro? —ladró. Serena lo aferró contra su pecho.

—No nos lo vas a quitar._ Neflyte echó mano de su varita con un gruñido de odio, pero de repente se detuvo.

—No. Quiero hacer esto con mis propias manos.

Y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre Seiya y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón. El otro retrocedió, tambaleándose, y se cayó de culo en la escalera. Neflyte blandió su varita y el mago vestido de cuero se quedó inmóvil, como si lo hubieran atado de pies y manos. Darien temió que su hermano hubiera utilizado demasiada energía, pero comprendió que necesitara hacerle daño al hombre que le había robado a su compañera.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado atacando a un mago indefenso —le espetó Seiya con un gruñido.

—Si tuviera más energía, te mataría. Pero esto no termina aquí.

—Molly está conmigo. —Seiya consiguió parecer amenazador a pesar de estar inmovilizado.

—Por el momento —contestó Neflyte—. No para siempre._ Acto seguido, cogió a Serena de la mano, pasaron junto a él y salieron de la casa.

Darien se fue en dirección contraria, hacia el origen de los sonidos de la batalla. Dobló un recodo y se encontró con un infierno. Tiger y Malaquite habían rodeado a una docena de zombis e iban dando rápida cuenta de ellos a machetazo limpio. Darien se acordó de su amigo Brian con un aguijonazo de dolor, y se juró quitarle a Diamante aquella maldita esfera de cristal como fuera. Zoycite y Nick peleaban con tres magos cubiertos con túnicas, que habían aparecido en el rato en que Darien había estado fuera de la habitación. Y cerca de la chimenea, Jedite y Diamante peleaban cara a cara.

—Estáis en inferioridad numérica —señaló Diamante. Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—Pero estamos mejor entrenados._ Darien conformaba el elemento sorpresa, y se acercó sigilosamente a él. Jedite no lo miró en ningún momento, pero le dirigió un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento. Era hora de jugar.

—Aunque seas el nieto del famoso Artemís, no eres rival para mí —se mofó Diamante. De repente, sacó la varita y giró el brazo en dirección a Jedite. Una nube de humo negro estalló y salió disparada hacia éste.

Antes de que el malvado mago pudiera hacer nada más, Darien se colocó detrás de él y le golpeó con saña en las rodillas. Diamante cayó de bruces con un gemido de dolor, apoyándose en las manos mientras la varita repiqueteaba contra el suelo. Rebosante de furia y determinación, Darien lo agarró por el pelo y le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Se oyó un crujido, y Diamante soltó un alarido. Entonces Darien levantó la mano en dirección a él y se imaginó que lo ataba con cuerdas invisibles. Una vez lo tuvo inmovilizado, le asestó una patada en la espalda. El mago tenía la frente ensangrentada y comenzaba a formársele un moretón, de un tono más oscuro que el de sus ojos, que en aquellos momentos destilaban odio. Forcejeó, pero parecía bien atado por aquellas cuerdas invisibles. El entrenamiento de marine y la magia funcionaban bien juntos. A la perfección.

—Deberías estar muerto —dijo Diamante con voz estrangulada.

—Erraste el tiro._ Ya sólo le quedaba encontrar la dichosa esfera de cristal que usaban para la conversión de los zombis. Se hincó de rodillas al lado del prisionero y lo cacheó. Tal vez no la llevara escondida bajo la ropa, pero Diamante le parecía el típico obseso del control que quería tenerlo todo lo más cerca posible. Un bulto sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos, y Darien lo cogió. Sin duda se trataba de la esfera de cristal. —No le arrebatarás el alma a nadie más con esto.

—Viajé a África para encontrarlo —dijo el mago—. Es algo único. Como lo destruyas, no habrá infierno lo bastante profundo para esconderte.

—Como sigas convirtiendo en anarki a mis amigos, te sacaré las pelotas por la nariz._ Y, dicho esto, Darien arrojó la esfera contra el suelo de baldosas, haciéndola añicos.

—¡Maldito neófito! Voy a matar a esa compañera tuya muy despacio y me aseguraré de que tú seas testigo.

—Tú eres quien va a morir en este mismo instante —le espetó Darien con desprecio. Puede que requiriese de toda su energía, hasta podía morir en el intento, pero estaba deseando ver a aquel malvado convertido en cadáver.

De repente, Jedite lanzó un alarido a su espalda y Darien se dio la vuelta. La nube de humo negro del hechizo de Diamante lo estaba asfixiando. Reika, la bruja, se abalanzó chillando sobre ellos, ciega de ira y blandiendo amenazadora la varita. Malaquite la derribó, pero varios de los anarki se lanzaron sobre Jedite y Darien. Éste adoptó la posición de pelea para enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza, y miró a Diamante por encima del hombro. ¡Había desaparecido!

—¡Joder! —gritó Zoycite.

—¿Adonde ha ido? —Gritó Darien.

—El muy cobarde se ha teletransportado._ La ira y la decepción abatieron a Darien. Quería ser él quien aniquilara al mago. Por Jedite, por Brian. Para asegurarse de que Serena estaría sana y salva. Se puso como un basilisco al pensar que aquel cabrón seguía con vida.

Se defendió del ataque golpeando a un anarki en el estómago. El zombi se partió por la mitad y brotó sangre negra. A otro le pegó un codazo en el mentón, y la cabeza se despegó de su cuerpo putrefacto. Mientras, uno más se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y se le subió a la espalda. Darien maldijo en voz alta y salió trotando marcha atrás, hasta la pared, donde despachurró al anarki como si fuera un mosquito. Luego miró a su alrededor y comprobó que los demás estaban dando cuenta de los últimos zombis. Gracias a Dios.

Un anarki escapó de las garras de Malaquite, que estaba al lado de Jedite, y esgrimió un cuchillo junto al corazón de éste. Atravesando la habitación a la carrera, Darien saltó sobre el patético ser, le quitó el cuchillo y se lo clavó a él en el pecho. El zombi ahogó un grito de estupor al tiempo que un chorro de sangre negra manaba de la herida. Otro muerto.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Darien se hincó de rodillas junto a Jedite, que se contorsionaba y gritaba, luchando en una batalla invisible contra la nube negra. Lo levantó en brazos mientras Nick se les acercaba, sudoroso y desaliñado. Una inquietante calma se extendió por la habitación, llena de magos anarki muertos y de sangre negra.

—Tenemos que buscar ayuda —dijo Nick. Darien asintió.

—¿Qué es esta nube negra?

—No lo sé. Algo muy malo, estoy seguro. ¿Serena, Neflyte y el libro están a salvo?_ Darien volvió a asentir.

—Y esa maldita esfera está destruida. Misión cumplida._ Pero un vistazo a Jedite le hizo preguntarse a qué precio.

* * *

**D**e vuelta en casa de Jedite, con la luz del atardecer penetrando a través de las ventanas, Darien observaba mientras Nick y Rei preparaban el espejo para que Serena pudiera emitir un transcomunicado a la población mágica. Neflyte entró como un vendaval, seguido por casi todos los demás.

—¿Qué es esto, un maldito circo? —preguntó Darien. Su hermano puso los brazos en jarras con una actitud que denotaba agresividad.

—No vas a volver a Texas._ Si Neflyte esperaba una discusión, se iba a quedar decepcionado.

—No me voy a ir —convino—. Me quedo a luchar. Con una arma como el Diario del Caos, toda protección es poca. Aquí puedo ser de ayuda._ Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Neflyte.

—En ese caso, vas a necesitar esto. —Sacó una recargada caja dorada con una especie de escudo familiar en la tapa—. ¿Aceptas tu varita?

—Con honor —contestó Darien, orgulloso de blandir el mágico instrumento que había sido concebido especialmente para él.

—Ponte de rodillas._ Darien obedeció e inclinó la cabeza.

—En nombre de los Chiba, blande esta varita adecuadamente y úsala para hacer el bien. Protégete a ti y a los que amas, y defiéndela con tu vida. Yo te la entrego si juras así hacerlo.

—Lo juro —contestó él mientras Neflyte depositaba la varita en sus manos. Se le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo y sintió la acometida de energía. Ahora era un mago de verdad. Levantó la vista hacia su compañera, que sonreía llena de orgullo. Su hermano le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Enhorabuena por la transición, por la unión, y por todo. Creo que mamá tenía razón. Serás un mago de gran talento.

—Confío en que me consideréis uno más de la Hermandad —dijo entonces Darien dirigiéndose a todos los presentes: Neflyte, Zoycite, Nick, Tiger y Malaquite—. Estoy aquí para luchar a vuestro lado._ Neflyte y Nick dieron un paso al frente, pero fue el primero quien habló:

—Por supuesto. Si Jedite estuviera bien, él también daría su aprobación._ Rei sorbió por la nariz, intentando contener las lágrimas, y Neflyte se apresuró a consolarla, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.

—Estoy seguro de que tu tía y el curandero encontrarán una manera de revertir el hechizo de Diamante. Y, recuérdalo, estoy aquí para lo que me necesites. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Tú cuidaste de mí cuando yo necesitaba ayuda. Déjame ayudarte ahora._ Ella vaciló un momento, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

—Lo superaremos, ya lo verás —la animó él en voz baja.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? —saltó Zoycite, fulminando a Neflyte por tocar así a Rei. Él le devolvió la mirada. Que le recordaran que el mayor de los Kou tenía a Molly seguía escociéndole, y Darien maldijo entre dientes.

—Espero que ese ladrón de compañeras, ese traidor, se esté pudriendo._ Darien estaba de acuerdo.

—La verdad es que parecía que Seiya estuviera del lado de Diamante —terció Serena—, pero pudo decirle que el Diario del Caos sólo hacía realidad los deseos que se anhelaban con el corazón y no lo hizo. El pensamiento estaba allí, en mi cabeza, y él seguro que pudo leerlo, como hizo con todos los demás, pero en cambio decidió ocultárselo a Diamante._ Un silencio confuso se extendió sobre el grupo.

—No sé si algún día llegaremos a saber con seguridad de qué lado está Seiya —comentó Nick—. Sospecho que del suyo. Nos ayudará siempre y cuando hacerlo le beneficie._ De esa forma, el mago no sufriría, fueran quienes fuesen los vencedores de aquella guerra. Darien no respetaba esa postura, pero Seiya no sería el primero que optaba por ella.

—¿Qué creéis que hará ahora? ¿O Diamante?, que es quien nos importa —preguntó Darien. Nick se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Lo único que podemos hacer es estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad y hacernos más fuertes._ Amén.

—El espejo está listo —confirmó Rei, separándose de Neflyte. En cuestión de momentos, Serena se puso en acción. Ocupó su lugar y comenzó a transcomunicar. Sí, el Consejo había enviado varias misivas, seguramente oponiéndose, pero como Jedite estaba incapacitado, nadie leía la correspondencia.

—Durante la batalla que ha tenido lugar en el día de hoy, un grupo de magos han destruido el instrumento, que Diamante afirmó haber traído desde África, con el que había estado arrancándole el alma a humanos confiados para convertirlos en zombis con los que engrosaba sus filas de anarki. Diamante ha escapado, pero su ejército ha quedado considerablemente diezmado. Como siempre, seguiremos informando —concluyó—. Soy Serena Tsukino. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Darien e hizo una mueca al verlo fruncir el cejo—. Serena Tsukino Chiba. Tengan cuidado. Buenas tardes._ Así terminó el transcomunicado. Darien seguía temiendo por su seguridad, pero no podía ocultar lo orgulloso que estaba. Serena era vital para él y para la magia. No sabía lo que haría sin ella y, afortunadamente, no había tenido que aprenderlo por las malas. La estrechó contra sí y la besó en los labios.

—Perfecta.

—¿La transmisión? —preguntó Serena, esperanzada.

—Sí, eso también, pero yo me refería a ti. Estoy muy orgulloso.

—Puaj. Estas parejas recién unidas. —Nick puso los ojos en blanco—. Me voy._ Los demás lo imitaron, cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca tras ellos. Darien y Serena estaban solos.

—Confío en que lo digas en serio —susurró ella—. Porque hace un rato he llamado a Kalaberite para decirle que dejaba el trabajo._ Darien sintió miedo por ella, pero tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Estaban en guerra. Eran compañeros sentimentales y seguirían en aquello juntos.

—¿No te había despedido ya?

—Berjerite le dijo que estaba trabajando de incógnito en un nuevo artículo. Se tragó la mentira hasta que la llamé. No le ha hecho mucha gracia.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él con suavidad—. ¿De verdad quieres abandonar tu existencia humana y trabajar en exclusiva para la comunidad mágica? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu intención de demostrarles a tus padres que eres una estrella del periodismo?

—Ya no necesito su aprobación. Sé que estoy haciendo algo bueno y eso es lo único que me importa. —Se mordió el labio en actitud vacilante—. ¿Y tú? Hubo un tiempo en que querías regresar a Texas y retomar...

—Creía que era lo que quería —la interrumpió él—. Tú lo expresaste bien cuando me acusaste de querer huir de mi destino. Ha sido necesario que estuviera a punto de perder todo lo que quiero para que me diera cuenta de que tenía que luchar por ello. Ahora soy un mago, y la comunidad mágica necesita guerreros entrenados para lo que se presenta como una época tenebrosa. Y no me apartaría de ti por nada del mundo.

—¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo en Dallas?

—Les he llamado hace una hora y he dimitido. Tendrás que cargar conmigo toda la vida.

—¿Me lo prometes? —se rió ella—. ¿Dónde está ese librito? Se me ocurren un par de fantasías que me gustaría anotar.

—Oh, no, de eso nada. A partir de ahora, cuando quieras algo, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

—Estoy deseándolo —murmuró Serena, besándolo en los labios.


	22. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO.

**C**uando el cielo retumbó, y Zoycite oyó el grito de una mujer, se le heló la sangre. «¡Rei!» Malaquite y él no habían terminado de esconder las armas cuando se oyeron los primeros sonidos. Los estaban atacando. Ante la tesitura de elegir entre proteger el equipo y salvar a Rei, no había elección posible. Tras recoger unas cuantas armas, Zoycite conjuró un torrente de agua que a él lo cubría hasta el muslo e inundó el resto. Luego se dio media vuelta y salió por la escalera en dirección al primer piso de la enorme casa. Al llegar arriba, recorrió con la vista el inmenso corredor, entre la densa polvareda causada por el derrumbamiento del techo.

—¡Rei! —llamó, recorriendo con furiosas zancadas el despacho de Jedite, la biblioteca, el pasillo, aplastando cristales rotos con las gruesas botas. Todas las habitaciones estaban desiertas. Nick entró entonces tambaleándose por la puerta principal, con la frente ensangrentada.

—Los anarki invadirán la casa en menos de cinco minutos. Llévate a Rei y el libro de aquí. Que te acompañe Neflyte._ Zoycite asintió con la cabeza maldiciendo entre dientes. Le irritaba tener que dejar que Neflyte fuera con ellos, pero su miedo era mayor que su irritación. Pese a no haber tenido nunca un contacto íntimo con Rei, ella, lo era todo para él. Zoycite nunca había comprendido muy bien el apremiante impulso de un mago por emparejarse hasta que la vio. Le había bastado con verla una vez para comprenderlo. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que fuera de Neflyte algún día, de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla por Diamante.

—Llevo un rato desgañitándome, pero no responde a mis llamadas. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Lo siento... —Nick dejó la frase a medias y salió corriendo hacia el fondo de la mansión. Zoycite hizo bocina con las manos y volvió a llamar:

—¡Rei!

—Aquí arriba._ En ese momento se produjo una tremenda explosión, y, de no ser por su voz de sirena, Zoycite no la habría oído. Subió de dos en dos los escalones y fue abriendo las puertas de todas las habitaciones a su paso. La encontró en una decorada con suntuosas sedas de color dorado. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos; a ella no le haría gracia y tampoco se lo permitiría. La bruja se había puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey color crema ceñido y estaba metiendo varias cosas en una mochila negra. —Estoy lista.

—¿Tienes el Diario del Caos?_ Rei señaló la mochila y, pasando apresuradamente junto a él, salió de la habitación. Cuanto más cerca de ella estuviera, más segura estaría. La sujetó por el brazo y la condujo hacia la escalera, pero Rei se zafó de él y echó a correr pasillo adelante. Zoycite salió tras ella. —¿Adonde demonios...? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—No iré a ninguna parte sin mi hermano —contestó la joven por encima del hombro. A Zoycite le dieron ganas de decirle que, por él, el capullo altanero de Jedite podía pudrirse allí mismo, pero Rei malgastaría un tiempo precioso discutiéndoselo y tratando de bajar a su hermano por la escalera aunque fuera con una carretilla. Cuanto más tiempo permanecieran allí, más peligro correrían.

—Maldita sea —masculló Zoycite, pisándole los talones.

La habitación de Jedite, con sus pesados cortinajes, la madera oscura y los lujosos damascos era una oda a la opulencia. Zoycite no desperdició tiempo en negar con la cabeza, irritada. En ese preciso momento, Rei estaba intentando hacer levitar a su hermano mediante un hechizo para realizar la evacuación. Era mucho más fácil cargárselo al hombro. Con una imprecación, Zoycite pasó airadamente junto a ella y, cogiendo el peso muerto de Jedite entre los brazos, se lo cargó al hombro como un saco.

—¡Ten cuidado! Está muy enfermo._ Como si él no lo supiera. Con la mano libre, cogió la de Rei y echó a correr.

—¡Venga, vámonos!

Una nueva explosión hizo retumbar toda la casa. Se encontraban ya a medio camino de la escalera cuando la puerta principal comenzó a gemir y a temblar de forma intermitente ante el ataque de lo que debía de ser el equivalente mágico de un ariete. Los anarki estaban lanzando energía hacia la casa todos a una, de manera colectiva, intentando reducir sus protecciones mágicas. Y Zoycite sabía que no tardarían en lograrlo.

Fuera, una marea de voces coreaban al unísono. El jodido ejército de Diamante al completo estaba allí, y a la Hermandad le haría falta mucha suerte para conseguir poder escapar con vida. A Zoycite no le importaba gran cosa lo que pudiera sucederle a él, pero Rei sí le importaba. Para la comunidad mágica era importante ponerla a ella y al libro a salvo. Al pie de la escalera, el mago la empujó al interior de una habitación del fondo de la casa.

—Ve a echar un ojo a las ventanas de atrás. ¿Los anarki nos han rodeado?_ Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con un velo de miedo en sus preciosos ojos negros. Pero se armó de valor y fue a cumplir la tarea, evitando los proyectiles mientras un nuevo golpetazo hacía temblar la casa. Era un mujer encomiable, y si tuviera más tiempo, Zoycite se lo diría.

Pero por el momento se limitó a depositar el cuerpo inconsciente de Jedite en el suelo y a colocarse en posición defensiva junto a la puerta principal, de cara a la violenta amenaza del exterior. Tiger, Setsuna y Malaquite bajaron la escalera a la carrera. Tiger divisó a Rei al fondo de la casa y le pidió a Setsuna que fuera con ella. El guerrero inmortal y Malaquite se colocaron entonces junto a Zoycite para afrontar el inminente ataque. Nick salió dando traspiés del despacho de Jedite y también se les unió.

—He informado al Consejo de que nos están atacando._ Aquellos viejos cascarrabias no moverían un dedo, pero la fe que Nick tenía en la nobleza de la clase dominante era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su título y su educación.

—¿Dónde están Neflyte y Darien? —Gritó entonces Nick. Zoycite se encogió de hombros. No era problema suyo. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era proteger la puerta el tiempo necesario para que Rei pudiera escapar de allí con el libro.

—No veo a ningún anarki detrás —gritó la bruja.

Eso no significaba que no estuvieran allí. Podían haberse ocultado, pero si esperaban mucho más para poner a salvo a las mujeres y salir de la casa, el maldito ejército de Diamante estaría por todas partes. Y la huida sería entonces imposible. Darien y Serena aparecieron en la escalera de su derecha, seguidos por un inestable Neflyte que se apretaba con fuerza una herida en el hombro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Nick.

—Un trozo de cristal. Ya se lo curará alguien cuando estemos a salvo —sugirió Darien.

A instancias de Darien, Serena se unió a las otras mujeres. En la puerta de atrás, Rei blandió su varita dispuesta a pelear, y Zoycite se volvió un poco de manera que pudiera ver ambas puertas con sólo mover un poco la cabeza. No iba a ser Rei la que luchara.

Nick levantó las cortinas de color crema que cubrían las ventanas a ambos lados de la puerta. Fuera, el número de encapuchados negros no hacía más que aumentar. Comenzaron a extenderse por todo el perímetro de la casa, escabulléndose como hormigas. En cuestión de segundos, se les unieron más, y más, hasta que los centenares pasaron a ser miles. Neflyte y Darien intercambiaron una mirada y se colocaron junto a sus compañeros de batalla. La puerta gimió y se astilló. Zoycite no quería que Rei estuviera cerca del infierno que se iba a desatar de un momento a otro.

—Llévate a los Dark y el libro. Neflyte me ayudará a defender la puerta. En cuanto estés preparado, te lo enviaré —insistió Nick. Pero en vez de eso, Neflyte salió corriendo hacia Rei. Ponerse a discutir entonces era un lujo que no podían permitirse, pero Zoycite tuvo que morderse la lengua para contenerse.

—Está bien.

—En un principio nos dividiremos para despistarlos, reducir su número y hacer que nos persigan en varias direcciones —explicó Nick con gesto sombrío y preocupado—. Ahora el libro es lo más importante. Tenemos que evitar que caiga en manos de Diamante como sea.

—Contactaré con vosotros en cuanto esté en un lugar seguro. ¿Adónde vais a ir?_ Nick hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la puerta se astilló un poco más y comenzó a entrar humo gris. El mismo tipo de humo que estaba matando a Jedite poco a poco. Los guerreros lanzaron un grito, maldijeron y comenzaron a retroceder a medida que el traicionero humo ascendía por las paredes y serpenteaba por el suelo. Era más que probable que el propio Diamante estuviera allí.

—¡Vete ya! —gritó Nick. Zoycite no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con Jedite al hombro, echó a correr hacia la puerta trasera y colocó la mano con apremio en la espalda de Rei para instarla a que se moviera.

—Coge tu mochila, sal y quédate siempre en la zona de sombra. Tenemos, como mucho, dos minutos._ Ella asintió con gesto trémulo, pero no se dejó atrapar por el pánico.

—¿Y Neflyte?_ «¿A quién coño le importa?» Tras perder a su compañera, el muy cabrón creía que podía utilizar a Rei porque era hermosa, buena y una solución práctica?

—Detrás de nosotros._ Ella asintió y cogió sus cosas.

—Estamos a salvo por el momento. Jedite estará más con nosotros.

Era bueno saberlo. Aun así, cuando Zoycite abrió la puerta, comprobó que los anarki estaban también por la parte de atrás de la inmensa finca. No veía a ninguno por allí, pero sí los oía atacar las debilitadas defensas mágicas de la casa de Jedite, devorando la distancia que los separaba de los miembros de la Hermandad, situados en línea de defensa detrás de la puerta trasera.

Zoycite apremió a Rei en dirección a la terraza, ocultándose entre las sombras que proporcionaba la cornisa, y se pegó a ella por detrás, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. El frío de diciembre les dio la bienvenida, pero a él le sentó bien notar el aguijonazo helado en la piel. Estaba empezando a nevar. Confiaba en que aquellos cabrones de anarki estuvieran pasando un mal rato. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a acelerar el proceso como se les ocurriera amenazar a su Rei.

«Maldita sea, no es tuya.» Zoycite hizo callar a la irritante vocecilla que habitaba en su cabeza al tiempo que rodeaba a la bruja con un brazo para conducirla hacia la esquina de la terraza y depositaba a Jedite a sus pies por si necesitaba las dos manos para luchar. Rodeados de hormigón por la espalda y a ambos costados podría defenderla. De espaldas a ella, la empujó contra la pared y estudió el terreno en busca de posibles amenazas. Vio a Tiger, Setsuna y Malaquite salir de la casa. Avanzaron sólo unos pocos pasos antes de que este último agarrara a la pareja y se teletransportara lejos de allí con ambos. Serena y Darien fueron los siguientes en salir.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Neflyte? El muy capullo tenía diez segundos para salir o Zoycite lo dejaría allí para que se las compusiera solo. Nick salió cojeando por la puerta, arrastrando consigo a un Neflyte herido, sangrando de la cabeza a los pies. A su espalda, Rei contuvo un gemido de estupor y trató de correr hacia él. Zoycite se volvió y la aplastó despiadadamente con su cuerpo contra la pared, ocultándola en el rincón que formaba el ángulo del edificio.

—¿Es que no oyes a los anarki? Los tenemos casi encima. No creerás que voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro por cuidar de Chiba.

—Pero tal vez necesite...

—Es un mago con experiencia y está rodeado de gente que puede ocuparse de él. Escapará.

—Pero yo lo he estado cuidando desde que Molly...

El rostro de Zoycite debió de reflejar la furia que sentía y la inmensa fuerza de voluntad que estaba empleando para anularla. Sabía que Rei se había ofrecido en sacrificio voluntario a Chiba, y el hecho en sí encendía un fuego de celos y odio en el interior de Zoycite. Neflyte seguía amando a Molly, pero utilizaba el cuerpo de Rei, su dulce y sedoso cuerpo, para satisfacer sus necesidades. Y ella lo animaba a hacerlo. ¿Estaría enamorada de él? Zoycite sabía que la bruja nunca podría ser suya, pero antes prefería arder en el infierno que quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo Neflyte la utilizaba.

—¿Preferirías que Chiba muriera o que el diario cayera en manos de Diamante?_ Rei inspiró profundamente y el tacto de sus pechos contra su torso estuvo a punto de ser su ruina. Pero aquél no era momento ni lugar.

—Tienes razón. Yo... yo no sé en qué estaba pensando. —Al espirar, su aliento formó una nube de vaho al entrar en contacto con el aire frío. Zoycite se moría por besarla, pero no se atrevió.

—¡Zoycite! —La voz de Nick penetró la fría oscuridad. «¡Maldita sea!» El mago clavó en su todopoderosa señoría una mirada de irritación y enarcó una ceja. —Los anarki han entrado en la casa. El humo gris está por todas partes. Llévate a Rei lejos de aquí. Neflyte está demasiado herido, y más que ayudar, os estorbaría. Yo lo llevaré a casa de Darien y Serena._ Era la mejor idea que le había oído en todo el día.

—Vamos, princesa._ Rodeó a Rei por la cintura. Ella lo sujetó por las muñecas y preguntó jadeante:

—¿Adónde?_ Zoycite conocía numerosos lugares remotos entre Londres y su tierra natal y podría encontrar infinidad de sitios que les proporcionarían un buen escondite durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Donde no estén ellos._ Aferrándola con más fuerza, Zoycite intentó no pensar en lo bien que se amoldaba su cuerpo al suyo, en lo oscilantes que le resultaban sus pechos contra su torso, en lo fácil que le resultaría meter la mano debajo de su trasero e instarla a que lo rodeara con las piernas mientras él la montaba... «Eso no va a ocurrir», se reconvino.

Se concentró entonces en Wye Valley, en las montañas galesas, y se teletransportaron allí los tres. La oscuridad y una intensa sensación de ingrávida desorientación se apoderó de Zoycite, pero seguía siendo consciente de su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rei y del cuerpo de ésta pegado al suyo mientras cargaba sobre el hombro el peso muerto de Jedite.

**P**isaron suelo firme al cabo de unos momentos, concretamente en medio de una arboleda con un riachuelo cercano. Las luces del pueblo cercano brillaban en la distancia. Zoycite ayudó a Rei a ponerse en pie y la condujo en dirección opuesta.

—¿Estás bien?_ Ella asintió a la luz plateada de la luna, su rostro y sus pechos enmarcados por unos resplandecientes bucles negros.

—¿Dónde estamos?_ No era buena idea pensar en sus pechos en ese momento; nunca, mejor dicho.

—Herefordshire. Lo conozco bien. Vamos.

Zoycite reequilibró el peso de Jedite sobre su hombro y, tomándola de la mano, se internaron en la espesura. Si la memoria no le fallaba, había una casa abandonada en una colina cercana. Sería fácil de defender y les proporcionaría refugio para pasar la noche. Tras restablecer la comunicación con Nick y los otros, convendrían un punto de encuentro. No habían avanzado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando oyó que algo se movía muy de prisa a su espalda.

—¿Dónde están? —tronó una grave voz de hombre—. Encontradlos. El hechizo que Reika puso sobre el libro nos dice que se han transportado hasta aquí. ¡Diseminaos!_ Diamante. Joder y mil veces joder. El muy cabrón lo había seguido. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

Zoycite no sabía quién era esa Reika, pero estaba claro que había lanzado alguna clase de hechizo y los anarki conocerían la localización exacta del libro cada vez que alguien se teletransportara con él. La pregunta era: ¿podría seguirlos el hechizo si se movían a pie? Rei ahogó un grito de estupor apenas audible y Zoycite le oprimió la mano con más fuerza y apretó el paso, confiando en que pudiera seguirlo. En caso de que no fuera así, la tomaría en brazos. Haría lo que fuera con tal de ponerlos a ella y al libro a salvo. Pese a que él tenía las piernas más largas, Rei le aguantó el paso. La admiración que Zoycite ya sentía por la hermosa bruja aumentó aún más.

Zigzaguearon entre los árboles en silencio, avanzando hacia la casa abandonada. Aunque ya no podrían quedarse allí. Lo más probable era que los anarki la registraran. Tendrían que seguir en movimiento. Menos mal que la oscuridad cubría sus huellas en el barro y que había nevado. Se dirigieron hacia la colina situada hacia el lado oeste del valle. Zoycite oyó que varios magos los perseguían, maldiciendo en voz alta cada vez que tropezaban con una rama.

—¿Estás seguro de que han salido en esta dirección? —preguntó uno.

—No lo sé. Si se teletransporta la localizaremos —aseguró Diamante—. Esa zorra no podrá escapar. Cuando la encontremos, será un placer desnudarla y asegurarme de que sepa quién manda aquí._ «Sobre mi cadáver», se dijo Zoycite con furia.

La conversación le había dejado clara una cosa: mientras se movieran a pie, a menos que los anarki los divisaran, no podrían localizar el diario. Se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza esconderlo en un árbol y teletransportarse a otro lugar, pero era un riesgo demasiado grande. Tendrían que continuar. Rei se tropezó en la oscuridad y chocó con él. Zoycite le rodeó la cintura para impedir que se cayera. Debía de estar cansada, pero no le parecía seguro bajar el ritmo.

—¿Crees que puedes seguir un poco más? —le susurró él.

—Lo haré —contestó ella entre jadeos. Zoycite no estaba seguro de si podría, pero rogó que pudiera sacar fuerzas de flaqueza.

Sin decir una palabra, le quitó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y se la colgó él al hombro. Llevaba a Jedite sobre el otro, pero, igual que con el libro, no se atrevía a dejar al mago atrás y que el enemigo lo encontrara y lo utilizara en su contra. Zoycite sudaba profusamente y el corazón le martilleaba contra las costillas. Los pulmones le iban a estallar y los muslos le ardían, pero no podían detenerse.

Por fin llegaron a la colina que los sacaría del valle. Zoycite se sentía capaz de salir de allí, buscar un coche en la ciudad más cercana y alejarse hasta un lugar donde pudieran estar seguros. Justo en ese momento, la luna asomó entre las nubes, iluminando todo el valle. Los árboles a ambos lados eran escasos y estaban muy separados entre sí. Zoycite cayó de repente en la cuenta de que el jersey de Rei resplandecía en la oscuridad sin la mochila tapándole la espalda. «¡Joder!»

Iban a tener que improvisar, y rápido. Si fuera otra persona, la embadurnaría de barro de la cabeza a los pies, incluido su sedoso cabello negro. Pero ¿Rei Dark? Seguro que no sabía siquiera lo que era el barro. Y, en cualquier caso, no tenían tiempo. Oyó que sus perseguidores eran más que antes y que les pisaban los talones.

Aunque lograra que Rei aguantara y pudieran huir en dirección norte, paralelos al río, temía que se dieran de bruces con otra partida de anarki. Lo mismo si tomaban la dirección sur. Hacia el este había unos acantilados y hacia el oeste estaba el río. Estaban literalmente atrapados. «Piensa —se ordenó—. ¡Piensa!» Si no podían echar a correr en ninguna dirección y tampoco podían teletransportarse, ¿cómo demonios iba a mantener a salvo el libro y a Rei?

—Zoycite —jadeó ésta a su oído—. Sé que no deberíamos pararnos a descansar, pero a lo mejor podríamos refugiarnos en la copa de un árbol. Quizá divisemos un escondite desde allí arriba._ Zoycite se volvió hacia ella boquiabierto de sorpresa, y con el corazón henchido de gratitud.

—Me parece perfecto.

Echó un frenético vistazo a su alrededor hasta que dio con un recio árbol que tenía algunas ramas bajas. La ayudó a trepar y le pasó la mochila. Oía que los anarki estaban cada vez más cerca. Demasiado ya. Tal vez pudiera teletransportarse hasta una rama en lo alto del árbol antes de que los secuaces de Diamante dieran con él. Tal vez, pero no quería correr el riesgo de perder el equilibrio al aterrizar. Necesitaban algo que sirviera de distracción, algo que los enviara a buscar en otra parte.

—¡Zoycite! —siseó Rei.

Los perseguidores estaban muy cerca. Tenía que tomar una decisión ya. Con un silencioso gruñido, se recolocó la carga que llevaba al hombro y se subió al siguiente árbol. No estaba muy bien oculto, pero, entre la oscuridad y los ropajes negros de Jedite, confió en que pudiera engañar a Diamante y a sus esbirros. Así y todo, necesitaba algo con que distraerlos.

—Ten cuidado —le susurró Rei con apremio—. Está muy enfermo._ Pero no estaba muerto todavía, como sin duda lo estaría si Diamante lo encontraba. Un vistazo a la bruja hizo que se detuviera a reconsiderar la situación. Su jersey blanco brillaba como un faro a la luz de la luna, y un árbol desprovisto de follaje no proporcionaba excesivo camuflaje precisamente.

—Dame el jersey —le susurró con tono apremiante. Ella se retrajo automáticamente.

—¿Qué?_ Estaban muy cerca. Se oían ya sus imprecaciones y sus pasos sobre la alfombra de hojas muertas. No creía que estuvieran a más de unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia. En cuestión de segundos los descubrirían.

—Tu jersey. ¡Dámelo!_ Rei se miró el torso y comprendió en seguida. Sin pensarlo más, cruzó los brazos por delante de la cintura y se quitó la prenda. Zoycite intentó no pensar en lo que llevaría o dejaría de llevar debajo. Vislumbró mucha piel dorada, y maldijo su situación. No sólo era una tentación, sino que no aguantaría mucho con aquel frío sin nada encima. Era evidente que seguían sin tener el tiempo de su parte. —En seguida vuelvo. Si los anarki te encuentran, coge el libro y teletranspórtate a algún lugar donde puedas obtener ayuda.

—¿Y dejaros a Jedite y a ti? No. —Se cruzó de brazos. Para ser una princesa, era tremendamente testaruda.

—Prométemelo._ Ella negó con la cabeza. —Ahora —le pidió en un susurro que el viento se llevó.

—¡Qué jodido frío hace! —exclamó uno de los magos que los perseguían, a unos cincuenta metros a la izquierda de donde se encontraban—. Odio el invierno._ Zoycite se escondió detrás del tronco no sin antes dirigirle a Rei una mirada suplicante.

—Por favor —articuló en silencio. Al final, ella puso los ojos en blanco en señal de aceptación y asintió.


End file.
